


二

by Amy_Lei



Series: ObikinAU三部曲 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Chinese Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 维达曾想过重来一次一切会不会有所不同。直到他真的回到最初的起点，却走上了另一条他也未曾预料到的道路——把上一世死磕了半辈子的师父给泡了。





	1. 章一

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 修仙AU，长篇。  
> 一个安妮重生搞事的故事。
> 
> 重生回来披了学徒安皮的维达 x 师父欧比旺（前后有意义）  
> 维达＝安纳金
> 
> 虽然说是修仙AU，但掘地门属于西域门派，修炼方法也并不是传统那一套。  
> 西域和中原除了必要来往很少交流，双方生活习惯也不一样。  
> 西域类似历史上的罗马帝国与奥斯曼土耳其混合体，在此世界观泛指中原以西的所有地区。  
> 掘地门修炼方法：语数外物化生政史地体（是的你没看错就是你想的那个，有如此修炼方法的缘由会在文中说明）。  
> 为了贴合世界观主角团全体用译名。
> 
> 警告：  
> 我觉得这个AU有雷，所以再重复警告一遍。  
> 会选择修仙AU仅仅是我的个人兴趣！  
> 我专注修仙原耽三十年，尤其是师徒年下【。】饿的没粮吃，太惨了。  
> 为了贴近人种、生活习惯、观念我特别设置了西域这样的类西方舞台，但搞事情是全世界范围的。  
> OOC是肯定会有的，BUG按照我不修文的尿性肯定也有。  
> 安妮前一世很蠢，还作了大死。所以这一世他会很惨（心理意义上）。  
> 老王一惨到底（身心），为了不剧透就不细说他是怎么一回事了。  
> 可能因为大纲微调会加警告，但不会有很大改动。  
> 文风毒瘤，剧情正经。  
> 这是个HE的故事，你们放心跳。长篇上我真不驴人。
> 
> 相关设定：  
> 高魔世界。  
> 中原修仙等级：筑基 金丹 元婴 大乘 渡劫 仙  
> 西域修仙等级：学者 能者 武者 师者 圣者 神  
> 中原一般门派行政等级：外门-内门-记名-亲传-长老-掌门  
> 掘地门弟子等级：新-徒-武-师
> 
> 掘地门学科分类：  
> 语文：言灵。  
> 数学：筹算占卜观星。  
> 外语：驭兽，异族交流之术。  
> 政治：厚黑学，心理战术。  
> 历史：时空法则，阵术。  
> 物理：移山填海，借力打力。  
> 化学：丹器之术。  
> 生物：医术  
> 体育：淬体。

维达有时候会想自己该是怎么个死法。

 

被那些所谓正道人士围剿而死、想过被人暗算下毒痛苦而死、想过被下属背后捅刀刺杀而死、战斗中力竭而死......有时候他还会大胆猜测自己不会死，会一直活到亲眼看见计划大成之时。

 

但维达从没想过自己会被诅咒死。

 

以前常听同期互相辱骂，咒对方死无全尸。那时的维达还不叫维达，而叫安纳金。安纳金对那些嘴上的说谈嗤之以鼻，要让人死哪是区区一句“你不得好死”就能实现的？

 

——三日而亡。

 

不过几个词，一句话。又不是逆天的言灵术，怎么可能杀死他？

 

——我身死后，你将三日而亡。

 

但维达胸口上那个血窟窿又是如此明显，血哗哗往外流，止都止不住。以彼之矛攻彼之盾，他被自己的杀招击中，满身血的躯体像极了他曾杀过的那些人死前的狼狈模样。

 

既然没法选择生，他还可以选块死的地方。在发觉自己真的三日内必亡时维达反而异常平静，哪怕议会不停派人前来催促他回去汇报进展、治疗伤势，他也见一个掐一个根本没有回去的念头。

 

他先是坐在和欧比旺约定决斗的山顶，好好思考了一下自己这跌宕起伏的五百年，最后发现他幼时许下的愿望一个都没实现，堪称人生输家。

 

他在心里挨个罗列自己的愿望，又把他们一次次划去。

 

母亲平安——她在五百一十二年前就死于第五十三次大围剿。

师门平安——掘地门早在三百年前就名为散派实为灭门，还是他动的手。

变得足够强——勉强完成。但他认为还不够，否则也不会被人“咒死”。

 

欧比旺真正认可他——

 

维达坐在石头上，身边落了一地的白灰。他随手捻起细灰，搁在指腹间反复揉搓，在心中将这最后的愿望狠狠涂黑。

 

——欧比旺都化成灰了，这可笑的愿望又如何能实现。

 

山顶开始刮风，大风吹走了他身边的细灰。维达没有伸手挽留，任它们随风而散。

 

坐在山顶吹了会冷风，维达决定动身去给自己找块坟地。他就这么衣襟大开顶着一个不停流血的血窟窿一路从中原走到西域，仅仅用风诀加了点速，奢侈地拿最后三天中的两天来走路。

 

中途他碰到来寻他的西迪厄斯。西迪厄斯质问他为何不回议会，维达却懒得回答。共处三百年，他早就不再把西迪厄斯当做当初那个睿智的老者。之所以如今还共同行动不过是利益相同而他又无处容身罢了。

 

西迪厄斯见维达不回答，随手一个探测术扔上去，顿时明白他为何不回去。探测术的白光一接触维达直接变黑，最后化为烟雾消散。类似情景只会在死物上发生。若非维达还好端端站在他面前，西迪厄斯会直接认定他就是一具凉透的尸体。

 

死人在议会等于废物。两人都心知肚明对方心里的想法，西迪厄斯也不废话，说了句议会与你再无来往后就放他走了。维达一个人继续走，终于走到目的地——掘地门的遗址。

 

直到站在倒塌的巨门前，维达才惊觉自己竟然下意识选了掘地门当坟墓。他拾阶而上，一步步走过自己待了两百年的地方。三百年的时光足够让人们淡忘当年惨状：掘地门被千夫所指被迫散派；门下弟子一万二千人中有一万一千人身死道消，五百人下落不明，五百人在三日前的大战中死在自己剑下。

 

维达继续走，最后停在一片空地前。三百年前这里还是他的居所，三百年后满地疮痍。

 

“欧比旺，你可真狠啊。明明心脏已被我刺穿，到死都要拉我同归于尽。”维达面对着空气说道，仿佛欧比旺死去的魂灵就飘在他面前听他死前最后的埋怨。他胸口的血窟窿还在流血，仿佛要将身上的血流干似的。

 

也许是欧比旺死前那极为诡异的诅咒，维达并未感觉到伤口有多疼。正如探测术显示的那样，他在天道眼中已死。

 

维达靠着一截干枯的树干席地而坐，动作间一个小玩意儿从怀中掉了出来。那是一枚缺了一半的金币。维达沾满污血的手拾起金币，那半月型的金色物件顿时被染成红色，在烈日下散发着诡异的亮光。

 

——师父，把金币丢进去真的能实现愿望吗？

 

——安纳金，池边可白纸黑字写着许愿池三个字。

 

——但是这里只有一枚金币，我丢了师父怎么办？

 

——那我们就将金币一分为二。

 

最后他们都没来得及把金币丢进去就被叫走，此后再没去过那所谓的许愿池。不知道为什么，哪怕三百年前和欧比旺彻底决裂后，维达也没有丢掉金币。他要将它当做一段历史的证物，却又不清楚当得是什么历史：幼时随欧比旺修习的日子还是得知真相后反目成仇的时光？

 

如今金币滚入他眼，维达才想起来自己竟然随身带着这金币带了几百年。

 

血窟窿不再流血，维达有预感，他真正变成一具尸体的时间到了。都说人最后几秒会看见走马灯，但维达的大脑一片空白，什么也没有。

 

失去意识前的最后一秒，一个念头突然打破那片惨白。

 

——如果能重来，能不能让他换种死法？

 

有点可笑，却又有点难过。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“大家看题板，笼中鸡兔共五十只，鸡兔腿共......”

 

啪——

 

一颗灵气凝出的宝石精准击中角落里熟睡的学徒。学徒被宝石击中瞬间惊醒，一抬头就看见他们的数学老师阴着脸站在桌前。

 

“温、温度大师！我不是有意的！！”学徒一阵慌乱，急忙抽出压在头下的课本。温度刚想开口教育几句，教室大门突然被人一脚踹开。

 

“擅闯课堂扣.....欧比旺？你不是去雪山寻找灵兽吗？这么快就.....这是？”温度暂时放下教训学生的事，因为欧比旺怀里抱着一个衣衫褴褛的男孩，约莫七八岁。

 

“详情一会儿再说。整个门里你的生物学最强，看看这孩子怎么回事。”欧比旺似乎是匆忙赶回门内，兜帽里的积雪都还没化。温度只得连忙联系自己一位可交数学的武级学生暂时代课，和欧比旺随意找了间空卧室。

 

“他被咒术击中过。幸亏你找的是我，将体内残留的咒术化开就好。”温度施术完毕，拉过一把木凳坐在床边问欧比旺：“你从哪儿捡来的这孩子？”

 

“我在雪山找灵兽时发现他一个人被埋在雪里，但还有气息。只是我无论如何也没法叫醒他，生物学常见咒语用完了也不见他情况有好转。”欧比旺回答，“每到这种时候我都痛恨六百年前自己上生物课的时候老翘课，结果连....算了，不说这个。”

 

“咒术和其他咒语相克，不会起作用是正常现象。”温度解释道，“这么小，也不知道遭遇了什么会被咒术击中。你将他救回来后有什么打算？”他扭头瞅了瞅躺在床上的男孩，瘦骨嶙峋的也不像是当苦力的料啊？

 

“我想收他为徒。”欧比旺说。

 

“嗯你想......？？？”温度愣了会，“你.....认真的？你之前三百年从没收过徒，为什么现在突然有这个想法？”

 

“其实在去雪山前天晚上我梦见了奎刚，他站在雪地里，刚好是今天我找到这个孩子的地方。”欧比旺回答，“奎刚曾学过历史学最高阶的咒语，这种咒语在死后也不会失效。我此前有多次梦见他对我隐晦透露未来的事。”

 

“我就说你怎么突然要收徒，原来是奎刚·金让你收。”

 

闲聊间，床上传来一阵动静。欧比旺走上去正好对上男孩刚睁开的双眼。

 

那一瞬间，仿佛有一双手扼住了他的脖颈，令他呼吸不能。但那双眼睛在下一刻又满满的都是错愕，最后无论那股莫名的压力还是错愕都消失得无影无踪。他转变得实在太快，欧比旺只能将其当做某种濒死后求生本能引出的攻击性。

 

“你醒了？还有没有哪里不舒服？”温度询问道。

 

男孩轻轻摇头。欧比旺细细打量他的眼神，却除了迷茫什么都瞧不出。也许刚才真的是错觉，欧比旺想。他走到床前问道：“你叫什么名字？”

 

男孩转头看向他。

 

“安纳金，安纳金·天行者。”

 

他露出的分明是劫后余生得以放松的微笑，欧比旺却从那笑容中品出一丝狂喜。

 

三天后，欧比旺宣布了收徒的消息。一时引起的轰动暂且不表。从那之后，安纳金·天行者正式成为了欧比旺·克诺比的学徒。

 

五百年的纠葛就此展开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“叩叩——”

 

“请进。”

 

温度开门走进欧比旺的房间。他将一瓶透明药水放在桌子上，对正在埋头书写的人说道：“今天的稳定剂，还是照常服用。”

 

“谢谢。”欧比旺说这话的时候头都没抬，低头不知道在写什么。温度瞄了一眼，看见一串又一串简单的单词一字排开铺满了整张纸。

 

“你在写什么？”

 

“给安纳金用的，他之前似乎没有上过学，还不会识字。”

 

“欧比旺，他是你学徒不是你儿子。直接让他跟着初级班不就行了？”

 

“咳咳，”欧比旺尴尬咳嗽两声，叹了口气：“他明确告诉我他不想去，可能之前的某些遭遇让他有了心理阴影。”

 

“所以你就打算当他老师？教他识字写作？”他怎么从不知道欧比旺还自带保父属性？

 

“他学得很快，不算太累。”

 

温度微微点头，突然想起什么，提醒道：“说起安纳金，你难道不觉得他太聪明了？徒级咒语他都能成功施展，这能力可不正常。”

 

“这说明我学生是天才。”欧比旺吹得脸不红心不跳。

 

“我知道他是天才，我的意思是......他太沉静，和他同岁的弗留斯一天没人看能给我把屋顶掀了。”

 

“三年了，他从没开口说之前的事。也许是他受的打击太大，再给他点时间适应吧。”

 

“等等，你不是他师父吗？你没有问过他这件事？”

 

“......”欧比旺手中的笔悬在半空。温度突然想起来欧比旺是个什么性格的家伙。他不太擅长应付学生的心理问题，自己心里有事还打死不说。他能主动问安纳金的“心理创伤”，太阳能打西边出来。

 

“算了，过段时间再说。明天记得来检查，否则什么时候你突然离体可别怪我没提醒。”温度转身正欲离开，被欧比旺叫住：“能帮我叫安纳金来一趟吗？我有点事找他。他就在不远处的湖边。”

 

“行，我走了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度出了屋子，来到湖边。果然安纳金又一个人坐在那丢石子玩。他的力道掌握得刚刚好，每次都能让石子在水上跳个两三回。

 

“安纳金，你师父叫你去找他。”温度远远喊了一句。安纳金听闻欧比旺找他，麻利从湖边起身，拍拍屁股上的灰。他回道：“我这就去。”

 

安纳金和温度擦肩而过，朝屋子里走去。他一边走一边把玩着手里的某样东西。如果仔细看会发现那东西是一块小小的骨头，不知是从什么动物身上掉下来的。

 

安纳金轻车熟路找到了欧比旺的房间。他在门外站了好一会儿，深吸一口气推开了门。

 

“师父您找我？”安纳金开口道，同时死死捏住手里的骨头。

 

每次见欧比旺都要捏骨头已经成了他的习惯，否则他会控制不住杀掉欧比旺的欲望。

 

今日，安纳金——或者说维达也同样不例外。


	2. 章二

“安纳金，中原三大门派邀请西域前去商讨除魇一事。这次你随我同去，三日后出发。”

 

维达紧握着骨头的手抖了一下。欧比旺放下手中的笔，看向他紧攥的拳头问道：“很紧张？”

 

“师父，我还没有达到能者......”维达有意话留一半让欧比旺自行推测。欧比旺如他所想，自行补足了剩下的话。“虽然中原来使称是除魇大会，恐怕不会真的开战，应该是利益划分的讨论会。”欧比旺的手指在书桌上一下一下缓缓敲打，最后从怀里掏出一个吊坠放在桌上。

 

一根皮绳穿过一尊橡木制的小人，只有拇指大小。维达在五百年的冗杂记忆里翻来翻去，也只依稀记起他被欧比旺收徒后对方也曾给过他同样的东西。只是时间对不上，他对吊坠有印象至少是在达到能者后。

 

还有那个除魇大会，至少是十年后的事，却提前到现在举行。一定有什么地方出了差错，造成一系列的事件更改。

 

“这是什么？”维达看向欧比旺。因他察觉这一次与曾经记忆不符，眼中的诧异是真实流露。

 

“这里面存了我一成的灵气，危急时刻你可以利用它施展武级咒语。”

 

“师父，我还......”维达心下一惊。他分明避开了所有欧比旺会察觉到的地方，对方是怎么知道他偷学武级咒语的？

 

上一世他自视甚高，因为天赋极佳，偏科极为严重。物理化学等攻击性学科学得最好，语文政治一类涉及心理层面的学科却次次挂科。最开始欧比旺还会告诫他不能太专于一个方面，最后可能觉得他确实没这方面天赋，便不在强求。

 

后来维达叛逃掘地门，并一手毁了这个门派传承千年的知识体系。尔后他曾多次被人暗算，吃了阵术、催眠术等诸多非攻击手段的亏。再想修习其他学科，却无路可走。如今完好的典籍就摆在他眼前，他怎能不将其纳入囊中？

 

“我是你师父，怎么会不知道你偷学了武级咒语？图书馆里的每本武级以上书籍都会保留最后一个持有者的气息，以防万一。”欧比旺没说当他察觉到安纳金的气息时，偷偷抹去了它们，换上自己的气息。他知道安纳金学得很快，总想尝试更有挑战性的东西，并没有什么别的企图。

 

不过帮自己学徒开个小灶罢了。

 

大意了，上一世他不爱翻阅书籍，欧比旺也就没有告诉他书上会留下气息。达斯·其实真的别有居心·维达顶着12岁少年的脸露出一个羞赧的笑容（他都快被自己的演技恶心吐了）：“我以为越级学习咒语并没有被列在禁止事项中......”

 

欧比旺叹了口气，突然站起来走到维达身前。他一把抓起维达的手，掌心的皮肤紧紧贴上维达的手腕。三百年的战斗经验令维达几乎条件反射想抽出别在腰间的佩剑。他的身体顿时紧绷，另一只手几乎在一瞬间搭上腰侧。

 

但是他落了空，那里并没有那把陪伴了他四百年的剑。

 

——那把欧比旺耗尽心力为他所造，最后却被其所杀的剑。

 

落空的手勉强唤回维达的意识，他意识到这里不是五百年后，他和欧比旺还没有走到兵刃相向的那一步。维达不动声色的放松手臂，借着余光审度欧比旺的动作。索性他正忙于施展生物学咒语，并未注意到自己学徒的异样。

 

维达知道欧比旺最不擅长的就是生物学，因此哪怕是最常见的咒语他也会全神贯注。而诅咒属于生物学中最偏门的一类，且被列为禁术。维达死前最大的困惑就是欧比旺到底用什么方法杀死了他。

 

如果不是诅咒，难道是语文学中的言灵术？

 

“看来身体没有大碍。”欧比旺突然出声，打断了维达的沉思。他收回手，拍了拍维达的头说道：“禁止事项里确实没有这一条，但大部分人都不会主动尝试跨级学习。咒语按照级别分类是因为一旦施咒者实力不足极容易遭到跨级咒语反噬。以前出过几次严重事故，还有人为此丧命。因此大家都心知肚明跨级学习的危险性。”

 

欧比旺的声音很慢，似乎刻意放慢了速度让“年幼”的安纳金更好理解。12岁的安纳金刚刚长到欧比旺腰腹的位置，他一伸手能很轻松摸到安纳金的头。

 

——三日而亡。

 

那句阴魂不散的话突然又出现在维达耳边，好像那个死在自己剑下的亡魂也回到了过去，在他耳边一直重复这句梦魇般的诅咒。哪怕在这个一切尚未发生的世界待了三年，欧比旺死前诅咒他的情景还历历在目。

 

——我身死后，你将三日而亡。

 

明明心脏已被剑刺穿、灵力枯竭七窍流血，却伸手搭在敌人的头上，脸上神情仿佛在看五百年前还是个孩童的他。

 

“我没有事，师父。不过武级咒语。”维达不动声色地拍开欧比旺的手。上一世死前的情景太令人印象深刻，如今他对摸头这个动作已经有了强烈的抵触心理。

 

欧比旺被拍开了手，有些小小的失落。才三年这小兔崽子就这么傲了，以后他这做师父的岂不是没什么威严可言了？可转念一想，他的学徒真是天才。自豪之情油然而生，一扫先前的失落。但他不能明着说出来，否则会助长安纳金的傲气。

 

欧比旺轻咳几声，严肃道：“哪怕现在没什么大碍，也难保以后不会出差错。面对任何事都不能掉以轻心。”

 

“.....是，我知道了。”维达嘴上应道，心里却万般不是滋味。这话在他听来，分明是欧比旺不相信他有实力驾驭跨级咒语。

 

哪怕重来，你也不愿承认我的天赋。

 

他空着的手又开始捏起骨头来。

 

“好了，我叫你来就是想告诉你这件事。不用担心，这次大会交流性质居多。我听其他老师说你这一年又是总分第一，恐怕图书馆的知识也不再足够。”欧比旺将桌上的吊坠塞进维达手里，“光有知识而不能实践，学来也没有用处。不如出去走走，亲自体验一番。”

 

吊坠先前似乎紧贴着欧比旺的胸口，如今落在维达手里还是热乎的。他死死盯着那尊小人，仿佛要把它盯出一个洞来。有那么一瞬间，他有想过就在这里杀了欧比旺，再借助秘术逃去议会。现在这里只有他们两个，他有信心不落下痕迹。

 

但那吊坠太温暖，他犹豫了。

 

最后维达也没有将那危险的想法付诸现实。他将吊坠收好，离开了欧比旺的房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

中原——和西域截然不同的一方世界。同为人族，中原人黑发褐眼，生活习惯、修炼方式都和西域大相径庭。中原与西域中央隔着一片漫无边际的大海——西海。若想去往对面必须坐船。

 

因为地理原因，两方只保留了最基本的交流联络，平常甚少来往。在维达生命的前两百年里他去中原的次数屈指可数，反倒是叛出后为了实施计划三天两头往中原跑。

 

这次中原三大门派主动联络西域，邀请了西域五大组织前去商讨，其中就有掘地门。掘地门应邀前往，共派出师级两人、武级五人、徒级十人前去参加大会，欧比旺便是其中一名师级。至于他的学徒安纳金，纯粹是位编外人员。

 

和其他组织相同，掘地门也准备了一艘大船以横渡西海。船上房间有限，维达被迫和欧比旺一个屋。谁让他们是这一行人里唯一的师徒？

 

维达不想和欧比旺共处一室，从房间里出来跑到了甲板上。

 

远处的海平面被压缩成一条细线，将世界一分为二。船只如同一头巨鲸破开海浪，腥甜的海风扑面而来。

 

维达如此清晰地感觉到自己如今“活着”。

 

他的记忆始于五百年前，只记得自己在暴雪中走了很久。积雪漫过脚踝、膝盖......最后他因寒冷与体力不支倒在雪地中，再次醒来已经身处一间陌生的房间。不知道为什么，在他死后他回到了一切的起点。仿佛有谁施舍了他第二次机会，而这个“谁”又有什么目的？

 

最初一年他甚至认为这是个幻境，但幻境依附于记忆，无法生造与记忆不符的东西。而这个“幻境”中许多事情都和他记忆中的略有差异，就如这次欧比旺竟然要带他一起前去中原参加那被提前了十年的除魇大会。

 

这里是真实的过去，是他和欧比旺尚未决裂、他的母亲还在世的过去。

 

“安纳金。”

 

欧比旺的声音从身后传来。他将几本厚重的书一股脑儿塞进了维达怀里，维达避之不及，抱着书栽倒在地。他抬头看向欧比旺，发现他竟然在笑。“欧比旺！”维达再顾不上伪装，喊了他的名字。

 

“咳，不闹了。”欧比旺收了笑意，帮忙挪开书，伸手将他年轻的学徒从地上拉起。“这些书都是关于中原民俗概况的资料。还有七天我们才会到中原，这七天里你将这些书都看一遍。”

 

“都看一遍？”维达咬牙问道。

 

“都看一遍。”欧比旺答得自然。

 

“全部？”

 

“全部。”

 

维达僵硬接过欧比旺手里那五本书，每一本足足有两指宽。

 

他真想把这些书全塞进欧比旺的嘴里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度从隔壁房间里出来透气，恰好和抱着书的安纳金擦肩而过。他偏头瞥了一眼学徒，发现他的脸色异常阴沉，双眼晦暗不明。这抵触情绪似乎厉害了点？温度不禁想。

 

他朝欧比旺走去，问道：“七天内看完五本书，会不会太勉强了？”

 

“我相信他能做到。”欧比旺回答。

 

“这么自信？”温度问。

 

“因为他是安纳金。”欧比旺看向温度，仿佛在说一件在平常不过的事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

七天后维达终于踏上了中原的土地。

 

他真担心再面对那些枯燥的文字，他就要提剑屠船了。

 

同行的徒级弟子见他脸色苍白，还以为他是晕船，好意提醒：“小弟弟，身体不舒服吗？”然而话音刚落他便感到喉咙一紧，似乎有一双无形的手扼住了他的咽喉。

 

“唔咳咳——”徒级弟子剧烈咳嗽起来。然而窒息感只持续了几秒，随后他又恢复正常。徒级弟子心中疑惑，只能以为是自己错觉。他再次看向维达，却见对方脸色如常。徒级弟子嘟囔了会，又关心了几句便转身离开。

 

维达一个人落在后面，离掘地门其他人远远的。他盯着走在最前面的欧比旺，不知道在想些什么。欧比旺似乎察觉到有人在看他，转头看过来恰好和维达四目相对。

 

“安纳金，怎么不过来？”

 

温度也朝这边看过来。维达不喜欢温度看他的眼神，满满的审视意味。他露出一个12岁少年常有的笑容，问道：“师父，我第一次来中原.....我能去附近看看吗？”欧比旺沉思片刻，也许因为先前逼他看书，心里有些愧疚，便同意了维达的请求。

 

“记得戴上吊坠，最迟傍晚回来。”

 

“谢谢师父！我走了！”维达发自内心感谢欧比旺的配合，否则他就得半夜三更想办法偷溜出去。他走得很快，一眨眼的功夫便不见踪影。

 

“你这学徒终于有点调皮样子了。”温度感慨道。

 

欧比旺叹了口气：“不知道为什么，我有些不太好的预感。”

 

“担心安纳金？”

 

“不是。”欧比旺回道，“总觉得有什么事要发生。”

 

温度沉吟片刻，说道：“听说这次除魇大会另有目标，不知道中原想干什么。你和奎刚在历史学咒语方面天赋极佳。也许世界在提醒你有事即将发生，就像奎刚曾在梦中指引你。”

 

“中原每隔几十年都要发动除魇大会，真要对一个种族如此赶尽杀绝？”欧比旺突然问道。

 

“中原人不是常说‘非我族类其心必异’，如果魇在西域肆虐，我们也会做同样的事。”温度耸了耸肩，“已经持续几千年了吧。”

 

他拿出三瓶玻璃瓶递给欧比旺，“以防万一，先将三倍量的稳定剂给你。我也担心这次大会会出乱子。中原正魔两道势均力敌，也许是魔道那边有动作。”

 

欧比旺接过稳定剂放进腰间的储纳袋，他突然问道：“如果错过服用时间会有多严重？”

 

“可能会当场离体吧。为什么问这个？”

 

欧比旺沉默着，没有回答。


	3. 章三

离开欧比旺和其他人，维达终于获得了短暂的自由。碍于他的好师父，他无法直接暴露自己的实际能力和真实性情。就像一头野性不驯的孤狼，被压抑得太久，心中的躁动愈演愈烈。当了三年的乖学生，维达觉得再装下去自己之前三百年的经历都快丢光了。

 

“.....”

 

“............”

 

人多的地方总少不了八卦，小到市井小民大到得道高人都会在与他人交流的过程中暴露信息。有的信息一文不值，有的信息却可能在往后某一天起到决定性作用。欧比旺很看重这一点，每次行动前会尽可能搜集任何信息。

 

维达还是安纳金时对此嗤之以鼻。比起拐弯抹角耗费心思去找子虚乌有的东西，提枪就上显然来得更快。

 

他走到这镇子里最热闹的茶馆，寻了个最隐蔽的位置坐下。这座城镇毗邻中原三大门派之一的天擎派，发展极为迅速，已抵得上西域一个小国的规模。维达的样貌在黑发褐眼的中原人眼中堪比异兽：只闻其名，不见其形。十几好奇的茶客频频朝维达这桌投来目光，不时低头耳语。

 

“你好，介意我坐在这吗？”

 

维达抬头望去，一位白衣男子抬腿坐在他的对面。没有灵力波动，似是凡人。他的中原语有些奇怪，多了许多不该有的颤音和卷舌音。维达仔细一看，此人样貌金发碧眼——他是西域人。

 

他扯出一个虚假的笑容：“当然可以，没想到在这还能遇到西域人。”他换上西域语，周围的凡人一个字也听不明白，又是好奇又是焦虑望着这两人。西域男子听见母语，眼中流露出一丝怀念。

 

“果然是同族！我已经有几十年没有见过西域人来这里了。小兄弟，难道你一个人跑来了中原？前段时间仙君们宣布要开什么什么大会，特地告诫我们近日不要随意外出......”

 

也许是真的太久没有遇上同族，西域男子连介绍都免了，话匣子一开就没再停下来。在中原待得太久，男子的发音都变了些调。维达一直耐心听他讲，右手食指不停在木桌上轻轻敲击。他的表情挑不出一丝问题，似乎只有笃笃的敲打声能反映出他的真实思绪。

 

当维达和欧比旺站在对立面，再无人保护他时，他被迫学会了欧比旺的诸多手段。在往后的三百年里他越来越喜欢装作普通人去探听消息，再利用这些消息达到目的。那时的他才知道当初的安纳金是多么愚蠢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺一整天都心不在焉，连和天擎派的来使交谈时都时常走神。温度担心他的隐疾恶化，勒令他在房间里先休息，自己独自去和中原对接。

 

离家思故土，欧比旺坐在全然陌生的房间里，竟然已开始想念和安纳金在掘地门的教室里一对一上课的时光。这念头刚从心里冒出头来，欧比旺便猛地一惊。他之前也来过中原，却从没有哪一次是像现在这样如此轻易地有“回去”的想法。

 

仿佛有什么东西扎根在灵魂深处，在呼唤他回去某个地方。

 

他又开始想起安纳金来。他能感应到安纳金在镇上，安全无恙。当安纳金提出要去别的地方逛逛时，欧比旺其实有些吃惊。印象里安纳金从不主动提出要求，他很清楚自己想要什么，却并不想借他人之手达成目的。

 

安纳金在镇上看到了什么？欧比旺趴在桌上无聊想着。

 

“欧比旺！”温度急切的叫喊打断了男人的思绪。师者一脚踹开房门，一手拉起欧比旺。“出事了。”

 

“安纳金出事了？！”欧比旺顿时紧张起来，心都提到了嗓子眼。

 

温度愣了下。欧比旺第一个想到的竟然是他那学徒，果然很看重安纳金。他轻咳一声，摇头道：“不是安纳金，你放心。是我们带来的学生和天擎派的内门弟子。”

 

“不是就好......”欧比旺松了口气，“发生什么事？”

 

“有三名徒级学生和五名天擎派内门弟子私自离开，现在不知所踪。你我都知道中原人兴点弟子魂灯，刚才有一名失踪弟子的魂灯已灭。”温度说道，“剩下七个很可能也面临着生死危机。”

 

欧比旺紧皱眉头，跟着温度几步快走来到议事厅。此处除了他们和剩下的掘地门学生，还有好几位修为不弱的中原修者。二十来人聚在不大的房间里，一时间人声嘈杂。

 

“我们刚到不久，天擎派就死了人？”欧比旺压低声音道。温度面色阴沉，不时望向周围的天擎派修者，对方也正一脸戒备地紧盯着他们。他低声回答：“看来中原向我们隐瞒了这场大会的真实目的。据我所知上次除魇大会后魇族已近百年杳无音讯，现在突然‘出现’，事先更没有任何征兆.......”

 

“也许并没有什么魇族动乱。中原只是想拖我们下水，顺便调查我们是不是幕后推手。”欧比旺推测道，双手不自觉攥住袖口。安纳金还在镇上，根本不知这里的变故。尽管现在他并无大碍，难保不会出什么岔子。

 

敌暗我明，他连敌人是谁都不清楚，更无法预测对方的行动。

 

就在这时，一名天擎派小弟子从走道里跑进来，一路跌跌撞撞，模样甚是狼狈。他脸色煞白，哆嗦了好一会儿，沙哑着嗓子哭道：“魂灯！清尘师兄的魂灯灭了！”此话一出，天擎派的修者又是一阵骚动。

 

西域与中原关系本就薄弱，欧比旺便是有心劝慰，也怕多生事端。温度见又有一人确认死亡，知道事情已经到了非常严峻的地步。掘地门和中原不同，学生与老师并无强制联系。如今他们竟找不出能快速确定学生生死的方法。

 

慌忙间，有人发现掘地门太安静，有些埋怨道：“温度大师，我门已有两名弟子殒命，怎不见你们那三名弟子的消息？难道他们都还活着？”言语间竟是认为掘地门学生暗中做了什么手脚才免于一死。

 

“你什么意思！”有学生听出对方言外之意，实在气急。他们本是因中原邀请才远渡而来，没想到这主人非但不尽地主之谊，还恶意揣测他们。欧比旺伸手示意学生稍安勿躁，对那修者说道：“掘地门对学生的管束不似中原，学生来去自由，并没有类似魂灯的东西可以言明生死。”

 

欧比旺说这话时表情异常严肃，没有半个字失态。可修者一听，分明像是在骂他们天擎派不给弟子自由。但他无话可回，只能讪讪闭嘴，不再言语。欧比旺轻叹一声，对温度说道：“他说的没错，我们必须尽快找到那三个学生。我记得数学武级咒语里有一个勘测咒语，可以试试看。”

 

温度点点头，突然想起什么，拍拍欧比旺的肩膀：“我看你似乎心事重重，在担心你学徒？”欧比旺张了张嘴，默认了温度的推测：“也许之前我不该让他分开行动。是我大意了，没有料到这次大会目的不纯。”

 

“这里交给我，你先去找他。如果敌人的目标是我们所有人，安纳金迟早会碰上对方。”温度说道，递给欧比旺一个安心的眼神。欧比旺沉默片刻，点点头匆忙离开议事厅。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达伸脚一踩，鲜血四溢，溅了他一身红。

 

“不过一个能者，就在我面前卖弄幻术。”他似乎还嫌不过瘾，举起手中的剑猛地刺向对方腹部丹田的位置，彻底摧毁了对方的修为。那被他一剑刺穿的人正是先前搭讪的西域男子，此刻他幻术被破，露出本来样貌。他并非真的西域人，只是用幻术伪装一二，便妄图瞒过维达。

 

幻术在掘地门的学科分类里属于政治学。虽然政治学并非维达精通的学科，却有个致命弱点：一旦施术对象神识强于施术者，幻术就无法起作用。维达活了五百年的神识根本不是一个小小能者能比的，就算他再不精幻术，也能轻松吊打面前这个家伙。

 

更何况他根本就不用修者那一套攻击手段。

 

“你....你是......”那人七窍流血，却仍挣扎着想说出那句话。鲜血漫出嘴巴，呛得他再发不出一个音。维达抽出佩剑，轻轻一挑，割断了对方的喉咙。趁着男子还未彻底死去，他伸手在丹田位置掏弄一番，扯出一颗龙眼大小的朱丹。

 

“中原魔修？”维达疑惑道，将朱丹收入囊中。他低头看向脚下男子，对方已成了具冰冷的尸体。维达并未料到这人会是中原魔修，他身上魔修的气息似乎被谁刻意掩盖，而这人水平在前世的自己之上。前世他也参与过除魇大会，却并未碰到任何中原魔修。

 

难道不是没有碰到，而是魔修早已渗入正道？

 

维达站在尸体旁思索着。忽然他感到一阵刺骨的冰冷从身后传来。多年战斗的本能使他朝身边一滚，却仍慢了一步——一支灵力汇成的箭矢破空儿来，贯穿了维达的左肩胛骨。

 

箭矢一没入血肉，便化为无数细小的电流在维达的身体里来回流窜，大肆破坏途径的每一处地方。维达中了一箭，无论用什么办法也没法逼出这些作祟的电流。放箭的人比他强，只比前世的他弱上一点。换做前世，他当然不会如此狼狈。但他现在太年轻、太弱，空有知识却没有足够的力量实践。

 

敌人放了一箭便又隐藏起来。维达环顾四周，先前他为了不引人注意故意将魔修诱至镇外的树林里。如今这偏僻地方倒成了敌人绝佳的狩猎场所。

 

维达正思考该如何脱身，突然挂在脖子上的项链变得异常滚烫。橡木小人迸发出一道灼目白光，表面迅速龟裂，最后彻底碎成木粉。白光过后，维达惊奇地发现体内流窜的电流在一瞬间消失得无影无踪，他体内的暗伤也被一股神秘的灵力治愈。

 

“安纳金！”

 

是欧比旺的声音。

 

维达艰难从地上爬起来，身前突然出现一个高大的身影。欧比旺一身褐袍，手里正握着他的佩剑。

 

他怎么找过来的？他来干什么？维达双眼一黯。因为前世的经历，如今他非常抵触欧比旺的搭救。

 

维达没有说话。欧比旺以为他是受伤过重，也没有在意这诡异的沉默。就在这时，又是一道灵箭射来。欧比旺以剑身硬接下灵箭，还将部分电流反弹回去。维达站在欧比旺身后，亲眼看着他的师父轻松打退数道灵箭。

 

前世欧比旺和他旗鼓相当，甚至略胜一筹。有时维达还会想为什么欧比旺最后会输给自己。他明明如此强大，却还是死在自己剑下。

 

对面那人见打不退欧比旺，便放弃了攻击的想法。两人等了好一会，确认确实不再有箭飞出后才放松了警惕。欧比旺转身看向维达，抓起他的手腕仔细探查起来。“幸好项链中事先存了生物学咒语，否则......”欧比旺话未说完，双膝一软，突然倒在地上。

 

维达没有料到欧比旺会来这么一出，他蹲下轻轻晃了晃欧比旺的肩膀，试探性叫道：“师父？”

 

欧比旺彻底晕死过去。

 

“欧比旺？”维达又叫了一声，没有得到回应。他看了看周围，确认没有其他人在后，伸出食指，从指间凝出一滴黑血，滴在欧比旺的眉心处。黑血在欧比旺的身体内流窜一遍，将收集到的信息尽数汇报给维达。

 

经过一番探查，维达终于弄清欧比旺昏倒的原因。项链中不止有欧比旺的灵力，还有他一部分的神魂。那些灵箭不仅能摧毁肉体，还能损伤神魂。欧比旺的神魂尚未恢复，被数支灵箭炸裂的能量波及，神魂直接被震入深眠状态。

 

维达仔细打量失去意识的欧比旺，他将锋利的剑刃放在欧比旺的颈侧。只要一下，他就能杀掉毫无防备的欧比旺，终结三百年的纠葛。

 

没了橡木小人，皮绳孤零零圈在维达的脖子上。

 

他突然将剑收回，取出先前放入囊中的魔修金丹。血红的内丹在他手中闪烁着不祥的光芒。

 

“既然你对我这么毫无防备，我也该做点回报才好。”维达笑道，将金丹放入口中。他跪在地上，将欧比旺揽在怀里，低头吻上他紧闭的双唇。

 

欧比旺的嘴唇有些干涩，因为刚经历过一番打斗，唇齿间满是腥甜的血味。维达不费吹灰之力就撬开了欧比旺的牙齿，将舌上的金丹推了进去。做完这一切后他结束了这个莫名的吻，咬破手指，用血珠在欧比旺的眉心处画下一个“X”符号。血一碰上欧比旺的皮肤便迅速渗入内部，眨眼间便消失不见。

 

“唔......”沉睡中的欧比旺呻吟一声，下意识张开嘴。金丹在他口腔中以肉眼可见的速度干瘪消弭，化为一滩黑水滚入深喉。欧比旺条件反射将黑水咽下，随后再次陷入深眠。维达将魔修的尸体毁掉后背着欧比旺就朝天擎派走去，一路上心情甚好。

 

把所有变数掌握在手中才能变得强大，而欧比旺便是他最大的变数。


	4. 章四

回过神来，他正站在一片雪地里。

 

这是个梦，他想。光裸的脚踩在雪上一点也不冰。他一步步往前走，尽管他并不知道这白茫茫的雪景何处是个头。

 

走了不知多久，他看见一道模糊的人影，渺小如豆。他加快脚步几乎用尽毕生的力气朝那人跑去，豆大的人影逐渐变大、清晰......

 

“奎刚。”他喊道。

 

“欧比旺，有东西进来了。”奎刚抬头看向天空。不知何时开始下起雪来——不，那不是雪，更像是火燃尽树木后遗留下的灰烬。黑灰落在雪里，缓慢侵蚀着这片洁白之地。他伸手接住一小片黑灰，然而那东西一接触到他的手掌便融化，化为一团黑烟，很快弥散。

 

“这是什么？”他问奎刚。奎刚却摇了摇头：“留在这里的只是‘我’的一道虚影，我没法判断它的本质。”

 

就在这时，雪地开始剧烈动荡，如有山崩地裂之势。奎刚皱起眉头，转头看向他的学生：“你快醒了。”

 

他看着渐渐变透明的双手，知道这场梦很快便会结束。他和奎刚肩并肩站在雪地里，任四周山崩地裂，亦不为所动。

 

眼前的景象逐渐瓦解，他静静等待醒来的时刻。当一切都模糊昏暗，奎刚突然开口说了一句话。

 

“注意你的......不正常......”

 

他没能听清奎刚这最后一句话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺从梦中醒来，发觉自己正躺在天擎派的客房里。他的记忆止于为安纳金探查伤势。困倦席卷而来，很快将他拖入黑暗。是谁把他带回了房间？安纳金怎么样了？欧比旺推开身上的被褥，正想起身，却被突然出现的一只手拦住。

 

“师父，您醒了。”那声音不咸不淡，有些底气不足。

 

欧比旺抬眼望去，安纳金正坐在床前。除了脸色有些难看，他身上竟没有一点外伤。欧比旺正疑惑安纳金如何平安带他回来，却见安纳金一直紧紧攥着衣角。他的用力之大，手指边缘都已泛白。

 

“安纳金，我们怎么回来的？你有没有受伤？”欧比旺察觉不对劲，他一把抓住安纳金的手腕，费了九牛二虎之力才掰开蜷成一团的手指。安纳金握得太紧，指甲隔着脆弱的布料将手掌掐的血肉模糊，掌心一片乌黑。

 

“你中毒了？难道是最初那一箭？怎么不尽早说出来？”欧比旺也不管自己状况如何，推开安纳金阻拦的手臂，匆忙下床。“这毒闻所未闻，我去叫温度来看看。在这等我。”安纳金开口喊道：“师父，你......”然而他话都还没说完，对方早就冲到门口，连鞋都没穿，光着脚就跑了出去。

 

安纳金——或者说维达——坐在床前，将手掌摆在眼前来回翻看，嗤笑一声。以欧比旺的性情，就算有察觉到那具魔修尸体，他也有足够的理由搪塞过去：他可是身中剧毒，费了九牛二虎之力才把他的好师父带回来。

 

欧比旺根本不可能怀疑他才12岁的学徒已杀了人。

 

这毒素看着可怕，维达心知肚明，以他的体质，根本构不成威胁。这毒也并非是那射箭的人所下，而是他在搜刮魔修的囊袋时找到的东西，正好能用来遮掩实力。只是为了让伤口更真实点，他特意掐出几条伤口。

 

血珠顺着伤口冒出，沿着腕骨、小臂、手肘一路蜿蜒，最后落在地上，炸出血花。维达伸出食指沾血在半空画出一只异兽。异兽形似野狼，獠牙长至下颚，原本是眼睛的位置点了两点黑血。

 

维达轻念一声“去”，原本静止的异兽突然活过来，张口朝天一吼，化作数条红线从窗外飞出。维达的脸色更加难看，他现在的力量远不及前世，仅是一只小小的血兽就抽空了他的所有灵力。看来得想个法子远离欧比旺，在他眼皮子底下修炼只会增加暴露的可能性。

 

现在他倒真成了一个身中剧毒灵力亏损的“伤者”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

血兽从欧比旺的房间逃出，除了异族和修习特殊法术的修者，没有人能察觉到它的存在。它在半空盘旋良久，似乎被什么气息吸引，朝另一处庭院飘去。它逐渐靠近一座八角小亭，在翼角盘旋良久，终于往下一落，钻入亭子里。

 

“啪——”

 

一双手精准夹住浮在半空的血兽，血兽像遇到什么可怖的东西，无声嘶哑着竟然砰地一声化作血雾，随风消散。手的主人是一名女子，看起来刚过二十。她似乎并没看见血兽，更像顺手捏死一只在耳边嗡嗡叫的蚊子。

 

她坐在亭子里，石桌对面正坐着一位天擎派使者。他被那一声啪惊了一下，问道：“阿米达拉小姐，请问出了什么事吗？”阿米达拉轻轻摇头，繁复的头饰随着她的动作来回晃动，发出哗啦的细碎声音。“已经消失了，不用在意。”

 

使者松了口气：“消失了好，消失了好......我派昨日已有两名弟子殒命，如今任何风吹草动都足以令我派心惊肉跳。”

 

“我已耳闻贵派的困境，很抱歉我们比预计时间晚了一日抵达，来的路上出了点差错。”阿米达拉回道，“掘地门同样也有三名学生下落不明。如果有什么我们能帮上忙的，请尽管提出。”

 

使者支支吾吾地想说些什么，阿米达拉却突然站起来，丢下一句“抱歉”匆匆走出小亭。天擎派的房屋布局类似大树枝干，在一条主干道上延伸出数个次干道，再由次干道继续延伸分支。阿米达拉走出这方小庭院，恰好能看见一道人影在主干道上飞奔。

 

“欧比旺！”阿米达拉叫了一声。那人影突然刹住脚步，扭头一望。

 

“帕德梅？！你怎么在这？”欧比旺惊道，正想抬脚走过来，随即想起他此行的目的。他大声喊道：“抱歉，帕德梅，稍后我再找你叙旧。我有急事找温度。”帕德梅还没来得及说上一句话，就看见欧比旺的身影嗖的一声消失不见。他竟然着急到直接用物理学咒语将速度提升到极致。

 

帕德梅讪讪闭嘴，无奈转身。天擎派使者不知何时出现在她身后。使者问道：“您和克诺比大师认识吗？”帕德梅笑道：“虽然不同门，我们可以说是一起长大的玩伴。三百年前他还救过我一命。”

 

使者轻叹一声，说道：“几个时辰前克诺比大师外出寻找他的学徒，却昏迷着被他的学生带回来，也不知道大师身体恢复得如何。”

 

“欧比旺把他学徒带来了？”帕德梅疑惑道。欧比旺收徒时间太短，她在纳布要处理的事实在太多，竟然还没见过欧比旺这三百年来收的第一个很可能还会是最后一个学徒。

 

“克诺比大师的学徒可真是天资聪颖，未及弱冠便已达筑基修为，也即是西域所说的学者级。”使者由衷感叹道，“真不敢想象他是怎么一个人将他的师父带回来的。”

 

“欧比旺可是师者级，如果人能打败他，那这里没几个人能胜过敌人。”帕德梅心中一紧，如果对手真的打败了欧比旺，他的学徒是怎么活着逃脱的？更何况欧比旺真有那么容易就被击败？还是说他的身体出了问题？

 

“温度大师与我派医者已为克诺比大师看过伤势，并无大碍，只是神魂过于虚弱。”使者回道。

 

帕德梅礼貌询问：“能否告诉我他们的住所吗，我想去看看挚友的情况。”

 

“当然可以。”使者伸手一指，“就在不远处的山顶。”

 

“谢谢。”帕德梅回答，“傍晚我与其他学生将会去议事厅共商此次失踪事件，现在请恕我失陪。”

 

她告别使者，朝着欧比旺的住所走去，打算去见一见那位“天资聪颖”的学徒。

 

说来巧合，她和欧比旺的住所相距很近，几分钟就走到头。帕德梅在门口站定，突然感到一股难以言喻的恶心感涌上心头。“这是......不好！”帕德梅不管三七二十一，直接踹门进了客房。屋子里的欧比旺、温度、安纳金三人一听有人踹门，抬头都往帕德梅的方向看去。

 

三盯一，一时连空气都凝滞了。

 

帕德梅的眼睛明亮地吓人。她迅速扫向坐在床边的安纳金，在他身上盯了好一会儿，走近几步抓起欧比旺的手腕就往外跑。欧比旺尚处在“帕德梅怎么出现在这”的茫然状态，竟木着脸轻易便被帕德梅带出了房间。

 

帕德梅拉着欧比旺走到屋后，设下隔音术后松开手。欧比旺回过神来，本想问她来这里做什么，但看帕德梅严肃的神情，到嘴的疑问硬生生变成“你是不是发现了什么异常”。

 

帕德梅所在的组织纳布议会放在整个西域都是独树一帜的存在，他们靠的不是“自我”而是“他者”。只要有足够过的人、足够多的生灵相信他们能保护自己，这些信仰就能转化为他们的力量——就像神明和信徒。因此议会成员有一半以上都是一方土地的主人或凡俗小国的国主。

 

因为这样特殊的修习方式，帕德梅对邪恶的东西尤其敏感。哪怕敌人有通天之能，只要带有一丝邪气就会被帕德梅觉察到。欧比旺和帕德梅已参加过好几次除魇大会，对这女人见一个魇族爆头一个的恐怖威能记忆尤深。

 

“欧比旺，那个孩子就是你新收的学徒？”帕德梅咬唇问道。她的脸色有些难看，似乎在犹豫着什么。

 

“他叫安纳金·天行者，是个很不错的孩子。”欧比旺笑着回答。只要一说起安纳金，心底的自豪感油然而生。

 

“你....没发现他有什么地方不对吗？”帕德梅问道。

 

“不对？你究竟发现了什么？”

 

帕德梅长吸一口气。

 

“你的学徒......他不是人。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

帕德梅出现的那一瞬间，维达就知道他的血兽毁在了谁手里。

 

他没有料到这一次自己和帕德梅的第一次见面竟然也提前了整整十年。纳布议会修习的功法实在太奇怪，前世议会成员又死得太早，他根本来不及调查帕德梅对他的身份了解到什么程度。

 

欧比旺于他是最大的变数，帕德梅于他则是今世最大的克星。

 

上一世他和帕德梅在十年后的除魇大会上初次见面，那时她也同样代表纳布议会出席。帕德梅让他想起年幼记忆中的母亲，而他已很久未曾见过她。年轻气盛如他很快“爱”上帕德梅，但欧比旺却一直极力反对他与帕德梅在一起。

 

欧比旺告诉他：“你与她不会有结果，安纳金。并非有感情就能长久地在一起。你需要学会认清自己的感情，不要让一时的依恋左右你一生的抉择。”起初维达并不相信欧比旺的说辞，甚至认为欧比旺在嫉妒他找到了真爱——现在看来真是愚蠢可笑的想法。

 

然而好景不长，帕德梅死了，而欧比旺的嫌疑竟然最大。掘地门和纳布议会联手调查，最后认定证据不足，只能以“死因不明”盖棺定论。维达和欧比旺大吵一架，质问他是不是真的害死了帕德梅。那时他说的每一句话放在现在听都句句扎心，欧比旺却一直强忍着没有动手。

 

帕德梅死去的前一晚曾经来找过他。她面对维达，许久未曾说一句话。最后她似乎实在没法说出来，便将一封信交给维达，离开了房间。

 

信上写着一行字：不要恨欧比旺，他比所有人都爱你。

 

他早该知道，欧比旺和帕德梅一起长大，怎么可能是杀死她的凶手。然而那时的他被愤怒冲昏了头脑，加上后来知道的另一个真相，义无反顾走上了与欧比旺、与整个人族截然相反的道路。最后他与欧比旺在山顶决战，亲手杀死了他的师父。

 

三百年的岁月能改变许多事，也能让人看清许多事。在漫长的岁月里他独自一人沉浸在回忆里，一点点将对帕德梅的爱慕抽丝剥茧。有一天他惊恐地发现他竟然已快想不起帕德梅的面容，反而将她和死去已久的母亲重合在一起。他开始害怕承认欧比旺是对的。他已经和欧比旺对立了几百年，无法再回头。

 

这一世他不想再和帕德梅有牵连。一是为了两方都不再受苦；二是他不知道帕德梅能否看穿他的本质，他不想冒这个险。既然有了第二次机会，他有太多想做的事。

 

——不要恨欧比旺，他比所有人都爱你。

 

“安纳金？你怎么了？”

 

维达从漫长的回忆中挣脱出来，对温度报以微笑：“我没事，温度大师，只是有些好奇师父被那个姐姐拉出去干什么。”

 

直到现在，他仍然参不透帕德梅那句话的含义。


	5. 章五

掘地门到达天擎派后五日内，西域剩余四大组织和中原另两大门派也陆续抵达。这五日，除去掘地门抵达时失踪的那八名，其他门派也陆续有弟子失踪。总数竟然已经超过百人。与此同时，与中原正道实力相当的中原魔道势力浮上台面，不少魔修自杀式袭击各门派城镇，死伤无数。

 

天擎派召开了一次紧急会议，将两方弟子失踪一事公之于众，以商讨应对之策。

 

中原与西域各有猜忌。西域呵斥中原隐瞒真实情况，没有提前告知他们中原魔道将有所动作；中原则以“担忧西域内部有敌探”为由拒绝向西域透露更多信息。两方争执不下，根本无法合作应敌。

 

紧急会议演变成唇枪舌剑。不知是谁施了道攻击法术，众人纷纷放出武器打了起来。最后纳布议会的代表帕德梅·阿米达拉出手镇压全场所有大乘期/师者级以下的修者，强行终结了这场混战。

 

掘地门代表梅斯·温度提议西域和中原各出三人组成临时决议会，掌控局面。其余人则以门派组织为单位分开行动，寻找中原魔修及失踪弟子。调查期间两方禁止私斗，任何个人恩怨必须放在铲除敌人这一首要目标之后。

 

西域五大组织之首的掘地门推举温度进入临时决议会，调出五名徒级学生和五名武级学生由欧比旺带领前往距离天擎派十里外的天义镇。不久前驻守天义镇的十三名天擎派弟子突然失踪，但魂灯未灭。温度推出失踪的徒级学生最后的气息同样出现在天义镇，便让欧比旺前去天义镇彻查中原魔修踪迹。

 

欧比旺原本并不想让安纳金随他同去。此去一路艰险，安纳金尚未到达能者级，恐怕会有生命危险。但安纳金坚持一同前去，欧比旺害怕拒绝后他会偷偷跟来，反而更不安全，索性同意了安纳金的请求。

 

又是三日过去，各大组织陆续离开天擎派驻地，对中原魔修展开了地毯式搜索；中原留守人员着手调查魔道，试图推断出敌人突然袭击的目的；西域留守人员则与西域组织本部取得联系，请求增援。

 

除魇大会暂时变更为除魔大会。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

从远处看，天义镇和别的小镇没多少区别。论规模，天义镇大概有西域一个小国的十分之一大。进出城镇有两条路可走，一条在镇子北面，道路宽阔；一条东西走向，贯穿整个天义镇。欧比旺一行人并没有选择北面官道，而是准备半夜从东西小道潜入城镇。

 

二更天，平民都已进入梦乡，整个小镇一片死寂。

 

维达跟在欧比旺身后走到城门前。他望向高耸的护城墙，对欧比旺说道：“师父，这里没有修者的气息。”欧比旺点头道：“果然如他们所说，天义镇的天擎派驻守弟子均已失踪。”众人朝大门走去，准备进入天义镇。

 

忽然，欧比旺伸手一挥，大声喊道：“退后！”他迅速抽出佩剑，堪堪抵住一道泛着幽幽蓝光的灵箭。那灵箭仿佛凭空出现，若不是欧比旺多年战斗经验迅速做出反应，恐怕他还未察觉到攻击便会被灵箭射穿心脏。

 

其余学生见状纷纷取出武器作出防御状态。他们拉开距离，警戒四周。欧比旺正想打散灵箭，想起先前这灵箭对自己的神魂造成的冲击，用力一推，将灵箭直接弹回来时的方位。灵箭划破黑暗，朝城门飞去，几秒后再次消失不见。

 

是之前偷袭的人。维达紧紧握着剑柄。为何他从头到尾都没有察觉到灵箭？对方真有那么强？能躲过自己圣者级神识的人少之又少。如果这个人同为圣者级，为什么不直接现身应战？

 

不，不可能是圣者级。维达很快否定了这个想法。现在欧比旺还是师者级，却能击退对方的灵箭。以圣者级和师者级的实力鸿沟，绝不可能出现这种情况。更何况这世上圣者级修者凤毛麟角，大部分都处于闭关期，准备迎接不知何时会到来的天劫。剩下几位活跃的也是因为晋升无望才出面成为门派组织的武力保障，并不会轻易离开自己门派。

 

但他又确实察觉不到对面的气息，只有一种可能——对面有办法躲过他的神识，却躲不过欧比旺。

 

“安纳金，是上次袭击你的人。”欧比旺甩了甩剑，提醒道：“这次灵箭的力量比之前更强，他应该也是师者级。”他退后一步，架起一层防御法阵。

 

对面没有继续攻击。欧比旺试着朝城门走，又是一道灵箭。几番测试后欧比旺发现对方并没有赶尽杀绝的意思，只是想阻止他们进入天义镇。他沉思片刻，推测道：“我想这可能是一种防御法阵，目的是阻止任何外来者进入天义镇。”

 

“有办法破除防御法阵吗？”维达问道。

 

欧比旺摇摇头，回答：“破解阵术不是几分钟的事。不仅要弄清阵术的逻辑原理，还要找到能让它逻辑出错的漏铜。”维达想起欧比旺精通历史学，对历史学中的阵术自然了解很深。他与欧比旺则截然相反，对阵术一窍不通。

 

欧比旺看向他年轻的学徒，解释道：“无论大阵还是小阵都有一套自洽的逻辑。条件、主体、关联和结果是阵术的四大要素。现在我们只知道这个阵术的条件：主体靠近城门、结果：放出灵箭击退敌人，并不知道关联。”

 

“关联？”难得的请教时机，维达当然不会放过。

 

“阵法主人用了什么咒术来达到放箭、隐匿的效果。”欧比旺耐心回答，“我们暂时没法进入天义镇。原本打算入夜后将整个城镇搜寻一遍，现在只能等天亮，看阵术白天是否会起效。索性敌人现在应该不在城中，我们只需要专注破阵。”

 

维达看向近在眼前的目标。虽说是防御阵法而非真人，但他的神识确实没有察觉到阵法气息。上一世哪怕是天生克制他体质的议会成员，也会在行动前一秒被他察觉到气息。反而是现在这个凭空出现的角色能完美避开他的神识。

 

看来他还有许多事上辈子未曾知晓。

 

一名徒级学生问道：“欧比旺大师，我们下一步该怎么做？”欧比旺叹了口气，收回佩剑撤掉了防御法阵：“就近找个地方休息，天一亮再行动。”

 

众人只能返回来时的路，等待天明。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天，欧比旺一行人返回城门。这一次阵法并未启动，他们平安进入了天义镇。

 

一进入小镇便是一条长长的街道，两侧是各种小摊位。小镇人民来来往往，热闹非凡。欧比旺带着学生们跟随人潮向城镇中心——天擎派的驻守点移动。

 

“这里看起来很正常。”维达说道。

 

“安纳金，用心看。你觉得这些镇民有什么不对劲的地方？”欧比旺却并未放松，反而给他的学徒出了道难题。

 

欧比旺会这么说，这些镇民一定不简单。维达仔细打量过路的行人。这些人无论男女老少，脸上都挂着灿烂的笑容。人与人之间的互动异常和谐，没有争吵、更没有斗争。但哪怕是最温柔的人都不可能永远保持笑容。

 

“他们一直在笑。”维达回道。那些笑容第一次看并没有什么问题，多看几次却会有一种虚假的感觉。

 

“他们的眼睛里透露出的情绪是恐惧。”欧比旺的手慢慢搭在剑上，“在镇里我们最好不要与他们起冲突，以免平衡被打破。”

 

他们一路戒备着走到一座普普通通的民宅前，民宅两旁的白墙上画有天擎派的标志。和热闹的街市不同，这座民宅破败不堪，屋顶只剩下零星几块瓦片，透过腐烂的木门往里看去，隐约可见坍塌的里屋。颓败民宅仿佛被人为从繁华的小镇中剥离出来，泾渭分明。

 

“这里究竟发生了什么？”一名徒级学生惊道。欧比旺示意其他人别动，独自上前推开了破败的木门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

面前惨烈的景象令好几名尚年轻的徒级弟子胃部一阵痉挛，几欲作呕。十几具尸体散落在院子里，青石地板上干涸的血迹已经转为深黑色。然而半空中并没有尸体腐化后引发的尸臭，反而有一股淡淡的花香。

 

欧比旺走到离门口最近的一具尸体旁蹲下，说是尸体，其实并不太恰当。这个人穿着天擎派外门弟子服，胸口被什么东西刺穿。他面色红润，仿佛睡着一般。似乎在他死亡的那一刻这具身体的时间便被冻结，直到现在都未腐败。

 

维达和其他几人将其他尸体一一看过，情况相同。“这些人是自相残杀而死。”欧比旺抽出尸体旁天擎派的特制佩剑，尺寸与胸口的伤口恰好吻合。

 

“可是天擎派的人说这些人的魂灯并未熄灭。”一名学生说道。

 

“有人在这里设下阵法，在他们死亡的一瞬间大阵会抽出灵魂，只要灵魂没有消散魂灯就不会灭。”欧比旺站了起来，环顾四周。“我们不可能如此顺利就到达这里，城门的防御阵法应该是被人故意关闭……”

 

“这是个圈套。敌人想引诱我们过来，再一网打尽。”维达接道。

 

欧比旺看了一眼他的学徒，有些诧异面对这样惨烈的状况安纳金竟然面不改色，还能保持理智。他审度一番，回道：“这是一种可能，也有可能他并不担心我们发现这一幕。如果是后者，说明他有十足把握我们走不出天义镇。”

 

维达看着面前一片狼藉，暗自嘲笑一番敌人的恶趣味。

 

比这惨烈的景象他早已见过无数次。尸横遍野，血流成河……只有他一个人站在那里。与之前血淋淋的三百年相比，眼前的景象根本激不起他心中一丝波澜。

 

“这里已经没有别的线索……谁？”欧比旺扔出佩剑，剑身嗖的一下插入民宅右侧外廊的廊柱上。

 

众人扭头看去，一个约莫十岁的男孩正躲在廊柱后，一双褐色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他们。

 

“你、你们也和他是一伙的吗！”男孩显然被欧比旺那一剑吓到，说话磕磕巴巴，双肩微微颤抖。

 

“他是谁？”欧比旺操纵佩剑回到手中，眼神示意学生们不要轻举妄动。他摊开双手慢慢接近男孩，“别怕，我们是来救你的。”

 

“你…你们和他长得都很奇怪！我怎么知道你不会杀我？”男孩强忍着不让眼泪溢出眼眶，看向欧比旺的眼神却满是恐惧和慌乱。

 

西域和中原人种差异巨大，如果这个男孩说的话属实，敌人很可能是西域人。欧比旺皱起眉头：近几年并未有师者级的西域人去中原，难道这个“西域人”是两方通婚的后代？他拍拍男孩的肩膀，说道：“我们来自西域掘地门，受天擎派之托来调查驻守弟子失踪一事。”

 

“本派！本派来救我们了吗？”男孩激动喊道。他终究是个幼童，终于支撑不住嚎啕大哭：“我....我一直躲在地下室......师、师兄们突然打了起来，一个接着一个倒下......”欧比旺有些手足无措，他不太擅长面对情绪失控的小孩。幸好安纳金非常懂事，省去了不少麻烦。

 

欧比旺僵硬地抱了抱男孩，下意识放缓了语速：“已经没事了。在我们之前还有人来过这里吗？”男孩抽噎着回答：“有.......有三个金头发的大哥哥来过。”

 

欧比旺心下一惊，是失踪的学生。“你知道他们后来去哪儿了吗？”他问道。

 

男孩点点头：“他们说要去城主府。叔叔，你们要去找他们吗？”

 

“是的，那三个大哥哥是叔叔的学生。你能带我们去城主府吗？”

 

“当然可以！但是.....”男孩面露难色，“现在城里的大家都变得很奇怪，好像都看不见我。”

 

“放心吧，小弟弟。有我们在，你不会有事的。”一名徒级学生安慰道。男孩犹豫了一会，重重点头：“好，我带你们去。”

 

“你叫什么名字？”欧比旺问道。

 

“卓一。”

 

“我叫欧比旺，这是我的学徒安纳金。这几位都是门里的学生......”欧比旺一一介绍完，拉着小卓一走出了破败的大宅。

 

维达跟在欧比旺身后，看着他的师父牵着男孩慢慢走，突然感到一阵没来由的烦躁。这个男孩出现的一瞬间他便不由自主地回想起自己的童年时期。不知为何，他对卓一产生了一种莫名的同情。如此幼小便亲眼见证周围亲近之人惨死，无依无靠孤身一人......和他何其相似。

 

同情。维达突然愣住，三百年了，他竟然还会有同情这种东西。他看向前方的卓一，双眼一黯。

 

这个男孩，仿佛就是曾经的他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

如卓一所说，天义镇的居民将他们一行十几个人都当成空气一般不加理睬。欧比旺尝试搭话，都被直接无视。“简直就像被人操纵一样。”一名学生说道。

 

他们一路畅通无阻，来到位于天义镇北侧的城主府。天擎派为了低调行事，驻守用的屋子都非常普通；但眼前这座城主府则极尽奢华之能，总共有三层，是整个天义镇最高的建筑。奇怪的是城主府门口并未有任何守卫，他们直接进入了府内。

 

通往里屋的前院空无一人，整个城主府空有一副好皮囊，却没有一点生气。维达悄悄落在最后，咬破手指逼出鲜血，几下画出一只小血兽。小血兽化作一条细线，逐渐消失。做完这一切后维达再次跟上欧比旺，四扇紧闭的雕花木门拦住他们的去路。

 

欧比旺的探测术没有检查出问题，是普通的木门。他伸手猛地一推，一阵狂风席卷而来。维达下意识闭眼挡住风暴，双眼一黑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

耳边猎风呼啸。

 

风声渐小，维达放下手臂。却发现他处在一片漆黑之中。

 

“师父？”他试着叫了一声，却无人回应。维达立刻明白过来他中了幻阵。

 

似乎那声呼喊是幻阵的开关，原本漆黑的时间逐渐明亮起来。维达发觉自己正站在一片草地里......不，不是草地，是山顶。四周白茫茫一片，隐约可见远处连绵的山峰，藏在云雾之中。

 

他呼吸一窒，僵硬转身。

 

欧比旺站在离他无米外的地方，手里握着一把剑。

 

“昨天哭着让我上你，今天就要来杀我。欧比旺，你真的能狠心杀掉你唯一的学徒吗？”他听见自己这么说，极尽嘲讽之能。

 

欧比旺没有说话。

 

他又自顾自地说起来：“我忘了你已经狠心过一次。废了我的修为，把我一个人丢在战场上自生自灭......”

 

“够了，维达。”欧比旺说道，“今天我不会让你活着离开这里。”

 

“为什么不叫我安纳金，师父？”维达挑衅道，抽出腰间的佩剑，“这把剑还是你为我造的，那时你有想过我会用它杀光整个掘地门吗？”

 

“安纳金已经死了。”

 

“昨天你可不是这么说的。”

 

欧比旺闭上眼，没有回答他的话。

 

欧比旺的沉默让维达更加烦躁。他总觉得自己似乎忘了什么东西。但眼下与欧比旺的生死决斗填满了他的整个脑海，只有亲手杀死对方才能中止他心中的滔天恨意。

 

“安纳金......”

 

“你终于肯叫我了吗？”维达问道。然而他发现欧比旺紧闭双唇，那句呼唤并非由他说出。

 

“安纳金......”

 

这次声音更加清晰明了。维达感到大脑一片混乱。有什么东西被塞进了他的脑子里，一些他本该记着又被迫忘记的画面：他的剑刺穿了欧比旺的心脏。欧比旺说了些什么，亲了他的额头，随后化为齑粉......

 

“安纳金！”

 

眼前的景色突然碎裂坍塌，他眼前沉默的“欧比旺”也慢慢扭曲消失。维达猛地想起来自己如今并不在那山顶上。他中了欧比旺的诅咒回到过去，他现在是安纳金而非维达。

 

他从梦中惊醒。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再次睁开眼，维达发现自己躺在地上。欧比旺正坐在他身边，右手食指闪着点点荧光。“我....发生了什么？”

 

欧比旺撤去咒语，说道：“这屋子的入口有幻阵，我已经将它破除。”维达看向四周，除了那跟着来的十名学生，还有失踪的三名学生。此刻他们悠悠转醒，还有些茫然地看着这个陌生的幻境。

 

“师父，你没有中招吗？”维达问道。奇怪，以他的神识强度为什么仍然会陷入这个幻阵？难道对方真的克制他的体质？欧比旺没有回答，反而提剑起身，走到不远处还未醒来的卓一身旁。

 

男孩紧闭着双眼，似乎还未挣脱幻阵。欧比旺举起手中的剑，往下一挥——

 

卓一的头被他砍了下来。

 

包括维达在内在场所有人都震惊地看着眼前这一幕，更有甚者以为自己还在幻阵之中。欧比旺没有在意学生诧异的眼神，对卓一的尸体说道：“别装了。”

 

空气里满是血腥味，整个屋子安静异常。

 

卓一的头颅滚至一旁，突然睁开双眼，咯咯笑了起来。

 

“哎呀，没想到掘地门会派师者级来调查这小小的天义镇。”“卓一”的头从地上纵身一跃，浮在半空中。“我觉得我演技还挺不错，你怎么发现的？”他面目狰狞，和先前那个可怜的小男孩判若两人。

 

欧比旺抬头看着这颗头，断口处还在不停淌血。“出发前我已经看过所有驻守在此的天擎派弟子的资料，并没有叫‘卓一’的小孩。刚才进屋时虽然你也跟着晕倒在地，却并没有陷入幻阵。”

 

“你怎么知道我没有中幻阵？”“卓一”问道。

 

“我研究幻阵的时候，你还在吃奶呢。”欧比旺讽刺道。

 

“你！”“卓一”被欧比旺激怒，怒喝一声。他的眼睛已完全变为黑色，看起来异常诡异。欧比旺和“卓一”僵持着，谁都没有先一步动手。几分钟后，“卓一”像是发现了什么好笑的事，咯咯笑道：“你真的是师者级吗？为什么你的神魂比武者级还要弱啊？哈哈哈哈哈”那颗头在空中来回翻滚，“你是怎么一回事啊？为什么这么弱？亏我先前还提防着你......”

 

欧比旺没有回应，只是握着剑的手又紧了几分。他在等，等待那个合适的时机到来——

 

“你.....你在等什么？等有人来救你吗？”“卓一”开口吼道，“放弃吧！没人会来救你的！”

 

维达躲在一旁，偷偷操纵屋外的血兽。只要血兽能接近那颗头，他有七成把握杀掉对方。只是“卓一”的话实在有些奇怪，为什么他会说欧比旺的神魂比武者级还弱？

 

“卓一”似乎察觉到维达的小动作，朝他看过去，黑黝黝的眼睛意味不明。“你怎么在这啊，太乱来了。”他说了句意味不明的话，似乎是对着维达说的，又似乎只是疯疯癫癫的自言自语。

 

就在这时，一直沉默的欧比旺突然开口说道：“安纳金，一会儿看到任何东西都不要相信。”他没有回头，只是慢慢坐下，闭上双眼，将剑放在腿上。

 

“卓一”正好奇欧比旺想干什么。突然，原本嬉笑的脸扭曲成一团。他猛地大喊：“怎么回事！你不是还活着吗！你到底是什么人！不！我不要！”头颅在半空中上下窜动，想逃离欧比旺，却被一股无形的力量禁锢在原地。

 

一丝白雾从欧比旺的心口飘出，逐渐增多，凝成一个人形。维达立刻认出那是欧比旺。

 

这个虚幻的人影仿佛欧比旺的灵魂。他睁开眼的一瞬间，一股强烈的灵力波从欧比旺身上荡开，将在场所有人都击倒在地——飘在空中的头同样未能幸免。“卓一”被灵力波及，从半空中坠落，头颅断口处涌出无数黑色的粘液。

 

维达勉强没有倒下，他死死盯着那个虚幻的“欧比旺”。就在刚才他在欧比旺身上设下的禁制自动解开了。除了他本人下令，禁制会解开只有一种可能性——欧比旺身亡。

 

幻影突然转头看向维达。“他”似乎不太认得维达，犹豫了一阵，突然开口：“安...纳金.....？”

 

维达愣在原地。

 

这个幻影叫他的语气，令他想起前世死在他剑下的那个“欧比旺”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.欧比旺解释的阵术原理其实类似编程，破解阵术就是找程序漏洞，通过适当删减添加破坏阵术的逻辑环，让阵术失效。


	6. 章六

“安...纳金.....？”

 

“你是谁？”维达沉声问道。

 

幻影愣了一下，张口欲言。

 

然而滚落地上的“卓一”出声打断了他们的交流：“你是怎么回事！你是怎么一回事啊！”他目眦尽裂，嘴里涌出大股黑色的粘液。原本躺在一旁的无头躯体似乎感应到头颅的震怒，剧烈颤动，竟然从地上爬了起来。

 

“我不玩了！你们都死在这里！都得死！”“卓一”怒吼一声跳到空中，这时黑色粘液已不止从口中溢出。眼睛、耳朵、鼻子......“卓一”的头颅被染成黑色，已经看不出人样。

 

幻影将视线从维达身上收回，面向半空中的“卓一”。“他”明明只是由一团虚幻的白雾构成，却有着无比凝实的威压。幻影伸出右手，食指指尖锁定“卓一”的眉心。

 

“魇族。”幻影”一语道破敌人的真实身份。

 

“卓一”见被识破，愤怒地操控黑色粘液朝幻影冲去。但那些粘液直接穿过幻影，落在地上，将地板侵蚀出一个又一个深坑。“卓一”见粘液没有功效，更加暴躁：“不管用！不管用！你不是人！你到底是什么东西！”

 

他转而攻击其他学生。这一次那些粘液很轻易地便碰上学生的身体，接触部位冒起白烟——这些粘液的腐蚀性甚至能突破修者的护体灵气。幻影看见学生们被攻击，伸手一挥，一个巨大的防御法阵重重落下，将包括维达在内的所有学生笼罩在内。

 

维达仔细打量隐约有咒语流转的法阵。这法阵的确像是欧比旺的手笔，这说明这个幻影就算不是欧比旺，也一定是他非常亲近的存在。

 

粘液无法突破法阵。“卓一”气得双眼鼓出，竟然直接从眼眶里掉下来。直到这时众人才发现无论这颗头还是那具无头躯体，都像是玩偶拼凑起来的假肢而非血肉之躯。那对掉出的眼睛和光滑的眼窟窿就是证明。

 

一束微光从幻影的食指间射出，直捣眉心。

 

“啊——！！”“卓一”惨叫一声，头颅断口处突然冒出一簇白色的火焰。火舌蔓延而上，竟然将黑色的粘液逐渐吞噬。学生们瞪大双眼，难以置信地看着这个所谓的师者级魇族没有一点反抗能力，无助地被白色火焰燃烧殆尽。

 

火焰将头颅烧尽后，继续蚕食魇族的躯体。当最后一点身体被彻底吞噬后，白焰兀自变小，消失得无影无踪。幻影至始至终都只出了一招，但就是这一招，是压倒性的胜利。“他”的脸上面无表情，似乎刚才那一招只是个最基础的小咒语。

 

“他”仅仅是站在那里，却如有千军万马之势。

 

防御法阵慢慢变淡。幻影微微颤抖，碰的一下化为一团雾气，再次回到欧比旺的心口。欧比旺闷哼一声，吐出一口鲜血，晕倒在地。“师父！”这次维达是切切实实有些焦虑。他不喜欢事物脱离掌控的感觉，但眼前欧比旺向他展现的一切实在是超出想象。

 

他原本便和欧比旺离得不远，因此比其他学生更快冲到对方身边。他扶起倒在地上的欧比旺，暗中将指尖一滴黑血弹入欧比旺的眉间。黑血很快浸入皮肤，将这具身躯的情况如实汇报给维达。

 

欧比旺原本师者级的实力竟然骤降至无限趋近刚入门的学者级，“安纳金”甚至能在十招内打败现在的他。早前维达利用魔修内丹下的禁制确实消失不见，一点痕迹都没有。刚刚欧比旺到底做了什么？为什么他要让“安纳金”不要相信看到的任何东西？他怎么解除禁制的？

 

那个幻影究竟是谁？

 

无数疑问在维达脑海中盘旋。这个世界有太多他所不知道的事，太多危险的东西。他开始庆幸自己一开始选择伪装实力。如果他一开始就暴露，说不定早就在神不知鬼不觉中被暗处某个势力抹杀。

 

“克诺比大师如何了？”学生们围在维达和昏迷的欧比旺身边。维达“面露惊恐”，慌张道：“师父好像晕过去了？我们接下来该怎么办？”

 

这十几人中最强的一人——同时也是失踪的三名学生之一——沉思片刻，说道：“我认为我们应该立刻返回天擎派寻求帮助。且不说如今战力最强的克诺比大师情况不明，只有我们这些人也没法彻底解决这个城镇的问题。”

 

“伊丹，你们失踪的那几天究竟发生了什么？又怎么出现在这里？”一名徒级学生问道。

 

伊丹叹了口气。再次回忆起那几天的事，他仍会感到一阵恶寒。“我长话短说。五天前有五个天擎派内门弟子主动找到我们，说在这附近有一个试炼秘境，想和我们结伴同去。”他缓缓说道，“我们去秘境试炼回来的路上碰见了那个‘卓一’。两个天擎派女弟子对他很有好感，提出带他同行。”

 

“自从带上他，整个队伍里的气氛全变了。那五个天擎派弟子原本相处融洽，不知道为什么突然开始为日常琐事争吵，有几次直接大打出手。后来冲突升级，他们都像失去理智一样混战起来，有两人直接死于混战。剩下三个人见闹出了人命，转而将矛头对向我们，想杀人灭口。我没有办法，只能将他们暂时困在一个山洞里。等我做完这一切，却发现‘卓一’早就不见了。”

 

“听说魇族天生极会蛊惑人心。这个‘卓一’既然也是魇族，应该用了什么手段挑拨离间那几个人。”

 

伊丹点点头，认同了他的话。“我已开始就发现这个‘卓一’有问题。我虽然其他学科不强，却被普罗孔大师夸奖有政治学天赋，很容易就能看出来那五个人的心智被什么东西影响。我一路提防着，在我们三人身上设下心理防御咒，才能一路保持清醒。我本想帮那五个天擎派弟子也加上咒语，却被他们拒绝了。”

 

“他们根本就不相信我们。”一名武级学生冷哼一声，有些不满。

 

“换做是我，也不会轻易让一个见面不久的人在我心上动手脚。”伊丹为对方辩解道，“我们循着‘卓一’留下的踪迹来到这座天义镇，去了天擎派驻守点，却发现那里已经没有一个活人。一番讨论后我们决定去城主府查探情况。然后——”伊丹摊了摊手，“再醒来时就看到你们。”

 

“看来那个魇族是故意引你们来这里。不知道它有没有同伙。你说得对，当务之急是将克诺比大师送回天擎派接受治疗。”

 

学生们面面相觑，互相交换几个眼神。伊丹见众人没有异议，便带领大伙迅速撤离城主府，连夜赶回了天擎派。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度一看见昏迷不醒的欧比旺，心里早就猜了个七七八八。他的脸一会红一会白，开口想骂又不知道骂谁。最后只能强忍着怒火，吩咐学生们不要乱跑后便带着欧比旺一头扎进医疗室。他在房间里不眠不休待了整整三天，才彻底稳定住欧比旺的身体情况。

 

三天后，温度一脸疲惫地从屋里走出来。他惊奇的发现欧比旺年幼的学徒安纳金竟然靠坐在门边的墙根，看起来也是三日没睡。

 

“安纳金？你怎么不去休息？”温度诧异地问。

 

“我担心师父。”维达半真半假地回答。

 

“你....都看到了？”温度试探道。维达心下一惊，看来温度似乎知道些内幕。他点点头，又摇摇头，“犹豫”着说道：“我看到从师父胸口里飘出一个人，他长得很像师父.....他用了个很奇怪的咒语，一下就把敌人杀掉......温度大师，我师父究竟出了什么事？他受伤了吗？”

 

他还是看到了，温度一阵头疼。他在心中做着激烈的挣扎：究竟该不该告诉安纳金实情？安纳金是欧比旺的学徒，他理应知道真相......他那么担忧他的师父......温度将安纳金眼中的挂念和担忧尽收眼底，长叹一声回道：“我们进屋说吧。”

 

上钩了。维达迅速起身。这三天没白熬，果然掘地门人都吃师徒情深这一套。欧比旺如此，温度也不例外。他和温度一前一后回到房间，欧比旺正躺在床上，陷入沉睡。

 

两人坐在一旁，温度开口道：“你师父、欧比旺......他的灵魂出了问题，但只要调养得当并不会危及生命。”

 

“灵魂？”维达问道。

 

“欧比旺应该有告诉过你，我们和中原观念不同。中原将灵魂分为十个部分，他们称其为三魂七魄。我们则将灵魂分成神魂和身魂：身魂控制身体，神魂掌控精神。身魂不可修炼，分散在身体各个部位，只有死后才会重聚在一起与神魂合二为一进入冥界——中原叫它地府——神魂可修炼，随我们修为的深入同步增强。你师父的问题就出在神魂上。”

 

温度伸手覆上欧比旺的额头，他使出生物学师级探测咒，欧比旺的头顶出现一团白雾。白雾缓慢流动，一般慢慢变蓝，一半慢慢变红。蓝色与红色互相排斥，竟然自动划分出一道空白的界限，仅有零星几丝雾气会冲到对面，融入异色雾气。

 

“蓝色是神魂，红色是身魂。正常人的灵魂状态应该是红蓝交融，密不可分。但你师父的神魂却排斥身魂，彼此之间只有一点点联系。”他顿了顿，想起安纳金还是个12岁的孩子，便问道：“你能听懂我的话吗？”

 

达斯·五百岁·维达点头道：“有些困难，但可以理解。”

 

“那就好。欧比旺说的没错，你的确很聪明。”温度伸手指着那藕断丝连的部位，“神魂和身魂不兼容，就会出现神魂离体的情况——中原称其为魂魄出窍——有时为了达到一些特殊效果我们会主动让神魂离体，但欧比旺的离体是不可控的。我们至今不知道是什么力量让他的神魂好好待在身体里，但那力量终究有限。每隔一个月，他的神魂都会离体。”

 

温度从桌上拿来一个小瓶，和他先前曾给过欧比旺的瓶子相似。“稳定剂能借助外力暂时将他的神魂和身魂禁锢在一起，足够他撑过力量衰微的时段。”

 

维达从温度手中接过药瓶。这东西他在欧比旺房间里见过几次，没想到是这个用途。“欧...师父之前是故意让自己神魂离体吗？”他问温度。

 

“大概三年前，欧比旺的神魂开始出现异常，在此之前一切正常。欧比旺的神魂和他身体的修为不匹配，经过测算他的神魂应该达到了圣者级，但在身体里时却只勉强达到武者级。他的神魂离体瞬间会放出灵力波，神魂状态下还能使用我们尚未知晓的特殊咒语。”

 

圣者级。维达眼中闪过一丝刻骨的恨意。前世欧比旺死时也是圣者级，莫非不止他、欧比旺也回到了过去？但他从未见过前世的欧比旺使出白焰那一招，难道前世的欧比旺哪怕在生死之际仍然没有尽全力应战？

 

“目前我们仅知道欧比旺的神魂意识不清晰、记忆混乱，还会胡言乱语。离体后神魂如果不做任何事可以存在一整天，最后被那股力量拉回身体；如果使用咒语，则会在使用后立刻回归。此后会有持续三天的虚弱期：陷入深眠，无法使用任何咒语。”

 

温度解释完，见安纳金低着头沉默不语，以为是他一时将得太复杂，少年尚未完全消化。他拍拍安纳金的肩膀，安慰道：“现在听不懂也没事，等你升到武者级，对神魂体悟更多，自然而然就明白了。”

 

“陪你师父待一会儿吧。”温度起身离开了房间，留下维达一个人和昏睡的欧比旺共处一室。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度一走，维达再也抑制不住内心压抑已久的暴戾。

 

他用黑血布下一个隔离结界，猛地冲到床前，双脚一蹬，跨坐在欧比旺身上。12岁的少年身体还未长开，一只手完全握不住成年人的脖子。

 

维达单手覆在欧比旺的颈侧，另一只手高举在空中。无数细小的黑色纹路覆上皮肤表面，如同树根一样牢牢裹住手臂。黑色纹路层层叠加，越来越多，终于将整只手都染成黑色。这只黑手逐渐扭曲、变化，最后竟然变成一根尖刺，顶端纤细如针。

 

尖刺抵在欧比旺的喉咙处。维达又往前推了推，尖刺没入血肉，从伤口处涌出鲜红的血珠。

 

“三百年还不够么，欧比旺。”维达咬牙说道。他实在恨极前世那个人，恨不得现在就将他就地斩杀，将灵魂抽出碎成千万段，让欧比旺永世不得超生。

 

“杀了我的母亲，废了我的修为；追杀我三百年，死了也要诅咒我......”维达一字一句诉说着他的过去。说到最后他的声音渐小，尖刺也慢慢远离欧比旺的脖颈。维达勉强冷静下来，尖刺重新变回手的模样。

 

他又坐回床边，静静看着毫无意识的男人。

 

他当然不能在这里杀掉欧比旺。现在的他太弱，随便一个圣者级都能制服他。一旦他的身份被识破，等待他的将是地狱般的严刑拷打。最快也要等回到西域和议会联系上、等他有了实力后盾......那时候他才能放心杀掉欧比旺。

 

原本他以为这个世界的欧比旺与前世那个男人并不一样：他还没有做那些事，也没有与他决裂。但如今看来这个欧比旺似乎也是从未来回到过去的人——也是他恨了三百年的人。

 

他为什么不能杀他？

 

维达闭上眼。不，达斯·维达，现在你还不知道他是否真的和那个家伙是同一个人。他究竟是失去记忆的“圣欧比旺”还是神魂出错的“克诺比大师”？按照温度所说，欧比旺并非一直如此，而是在三年前出现这种情况。

 

正是他收自己为徒的那一年。

 

“你究竟是谁。”维达看着床上的男人。此时的他还没有经历灭门之痛，也没有和他的学徒决裂。他的脸上只有几道岁月刻下的痕迹，和五百年后那个神色颓唐的人截然不同。

 

维达伸手碰上欧比旺的脸颊，温暖的体温却仿佛要灼伤他的手心。他不禁想起前世欧比旺死前对他说的话。在他说出那句诅咒前他还说了一句......

 

——我爱你，安纳金。

 

维达仿佛触电般猛地收回手。他看向自己的手掌，仿佛在看一个怪物。

 

已经过去太久，他都忘了他和欧比旺曾经彼此相爱过。随后漫天恨意冲垮了所有爱意。

 

那恨意深到像一种畸形的爱，至死方休。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.西域达到圣者级的人会在名前冠上“圣”。如前世的欧比旺达到圣者级后，他人都会以“圣欧比旺”称呼。


	7. 章七

又是一周过去。不止欧比旺这一对人马察觉到邻近城镇异象，其他人也在不久后折返，将发现汇报给临时决议会。决议会将信息整合一番，发觉以天擎派为中心方圆五百里的城镇均已被中原魔修侵染。次结论一出，无疑是打了天擎派这中原三大门派之首的脸。

 

一个规模巨大的门派，竟然放任魔修渗透——又或者他们根本没有察觉到魔修的动作。中原一方解释是因为这一次魔修似乎直接与魇族联手，才躲过了正道的探查。

 

“你们和魇族打了上千年，竟然连魇族会使的招数都不清楚吗？”西域一方回击道。变故来得太突然，他们毫无防备，已经折损了好几名学徒。原本因中原的刻意隐瞒而心存不满的西域人更是怒从心生，说话也不再留情面。

 

“魇族个体差异极大，几乎每一个魇都有一项独有的天赋技能，我们如何防备得了？”中原回击道。

 

“难道就没有一种特定的方法能区分人与魇吗？以往你们与魇族的斗争我们都以中立态度旁观，这次是你们再三请求我们才派人前来援助。结果你们不但隐瞒中原魔道的情况，直到现在也不将大会的真实目的告知我们。你们真的想和我们合作对敌吗？”

 

中原被西域一番言辞激怒，两方当场打了起来。偷偷躲在房顶的维达目睹了全过程，暗自嘲笑人类的心思难以捉摸，同族之间竟然连最基本的信任都没有。小时候他觉得自己和同龄人格格不入，仿佛有一堵无形的实墙隔开了他与他人。

 

直到后来他才知道那是因为他根本就不是人。

 

“......魇族分别是来自你们西域！”不知是谁说了这么一句。喧闹的房间顿时安静下来。

 

“你、你胡说什么！西域根本没有魇族！”

 

维达自然也听到了这句话。他比这一屋子的人还要震惊。上一世西迪厄斯的势力根基的确在西域。但那是因为西域从未接触过魇族，藏在西域韬光养晦是最好的选择。

 

他从未听说魇族来自西域。在他的记忆里，魇族的诞生地一直是中原。西迪厄斯曾告诉过他魇族起源于中原，后来他们这支魇族漂洋过海来到西域，与西域人通婚，直到前世计划启动他们才与中原残留的魇族汇合。

 

与西域通婚的魇族倾向和平共处，因此西域并未如中原那样与异族开战。除去处理太激烈的种族冲突，两方相安无事。事实上，西域根本不知道他们口中的“异族”和中原魇族是同一个种族。

 

两方突然发现他们信息根本不对等。经过一番调和，众人再次坐下详谈。经过一番开诚布公，西域这才明白为何中原这次费尽心思也要拉他们下水。

 

经过几千年的对峙，中原虽说不能完全掌握魇的种族特性，却破解了他们的文字。两个种族最初开打的理由已经无人记得，但两族都将历史藏在了本族口耳相传的传说之中。在魇族的传说里他们诞生于“天坠之地”，一位被称为“主君”的强大存在用水与火创造了他们，并传授他们知识与技能。但创造出魇族后不久“主君”便“在火中消失”，再未出现。

 

以往众人都默认“天坠之地”是指上古时期中原的某个地方，他们曾设想如果能找到诞生地，是否就能从根源上灭除整个种族。但中原寻觅良久，迟迟未能找到传说中的“天坠之地”。直到二十年前一群历练的修者因渡船失事，偶然来到西域。

 

在返回中原的路上，这群人来到一片荒芜之地。他们惊奇地发现这片荒芜之地竟然被当地人称作“天坠之地”。传说上古之时西域与中原是一片相连的大陆，一场旷日持久的战争毁灭了一半以上的生灵，更在大地上留下一道深深的鸿沟。沧海桑田，鸿沟逐渐扩大，最后化为西海。

 

这个“天坠之地”，正是魇族传说中的诞生地。

 

中原这才醒悟为何他们翻遍了中原每一块土地，仍然查不出魇族诞生的秘密。魇族就像凭空冒出一样，不知从何而来，不知为何如此强大。但如果魇族真的来自西域，西域为何一直声称本土没有魇族？

 

中原猜疑西域千百年来一直隐瞒着魇族的事。与魇族上千年的战争已将仇恨深深烙印在中原人的骨子里，只要西域有一丝与魇族联手的可能，中原都将与西域决裂。为了调查此事，中原开始筹备除魇大会，名为邀请实为调查西域究竟是否与魇族有关联。

 

西域当然不愿莫名被扣黑锅。经过一番解释，他们将“西域异族”一事告知中原，声明己方确实对此事一无所知。两方这才达成和解。从中原口中，西域得知中原坚持除魇的原因：一旦魇族数量过多，他们长期居住的地方将不再适合其他种族居住。为了争夺生存资源，人族必须尽可能消灭魇族。

 

维达坐在屋顶听完全程，心中五味杂陈。他从不知道原来两族的关系会如此复杂。上一世他没有跟随欧比旺参加除魇大会，自然对这些事一无所知。那次除魇大会结束后整个西域都转变了态度，开始协助中原击杀魇族。

 

他的母族便是在那之后的数次大围剿中被掘地门灭尽——带领那支小队的正是他的好师父欧比旺·克诺比。

 

——师父，如果你遇到魇族，你会怎么做？

 

——......

 

那时欧比旺是怎么回答他的？

 

维达从屋顶跳下，朝欧比旺的住所走去。

 

他说的是“当斩之”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达推门进了房间，发现欧比旺已经醒来。他又恢复为那个神采奕奕的克诺比大师。但那个虚幻的“圣欧比旺”已经深深烙印在维达心上，他需要极力克制才能不让自己用不属于“安纳金”的眼神打量欧比旺。

 

“安纳金，你去哪儿了？”欧比旺问道。

 

维达没有回答，而是走到床前坐下。自从回到这个过去，他已经很久未曾情绪失控过。但如果面前这个人真的是前世那个男人，他有很多问题想问他：为什么能狠下心杀掉他的母亲；为什么要抛弃他；为什么最后要诅咒他......

 

千言万语最后都汇成一句话：“师父，如果你遇到魇族，你会怎么做？”

 

欧比旺的表情有一瞬间的僵硬。他转过头去，许久没有出声。他没有问维达为何如此询问——鉴于他们刚杀死一个魇——他只是静静坐在那里，似乎在思考应答之策。

 

维达的双手背在身后，黑色的纹路渐渐浮上皮肤。只要欧比旺表现出一丝和前世相同的态度，他就会在直接在欧比旺身上种下魇种。只需一个月，魇种就会在欧比旺的身体里成熟。到时候哪怕欧比旺离体“死亡”，他的魂魄也会彻底被自己掌控。

 

尽管魇种被识破的可能性极大，但参照上一世只持续了半个月的大会，维达有把握在暴露前回到西域与议会取得联系。

 

“安纳金，把那东西收起来吧。”欧比旺叹了口气说道。他转过头来，突然伸手摸了摸少年的脸颊。

 

“什么东西？师父你在说什么？”维达装作毫不知情的模样。欧比旺的手掌很温暖，紧紧贴着他微冷的小脸。

 

欧比旺伸指在眉心一点，一只巴掌大小的鸟儿竟然从眉心跃出，落在欧比旺的手上。那是一只蓝绿相间的孔雀，散发着淡淡的白光。维达一看见孔雀，顿时后退几步。“你怎么会有这东西？”他咬牙问道。

 

欧比旺怎么会有这东西？他怎么可能有？

 

“帕德梅的灵鸟可以在一定范围内察觉到任何非人族施法的气息。出发前她特意留给我一只灵鸟，叮嘱我看好你。”欧比旺逗弄着掌中的孔雀。灵鸟亲昵地蹭了蹭欧比旺的手掌，转向维达时却尖叫着作出攻击的模样。

 

“你知道了。”维达冷声道。

 

“从你踏进这间屋子开始我已经布下了一层隔绝法阵。我在法阵中编入了一段乱序字符，除了我无人可以破译。”欧比旺将灵鸟放回眉心，对维达说道：“我没有恶意，安纳金。”

 

“为什么？”维达沉声问道。

 

“什么？”

 

“为什么知道我不是人后你还不动手。”

 

“因为你是我学徒。”欧比旺回答，“在帕德梅告诉我你不是人后，我曾想过瞒着你......但不知道为什么，总有一个声音在劝我将一切都告诉你，最好能和你好好谈谈。”

 

“我们没什么好谈的。我是魇你是人，就这么简单。”维达一边说着一边在心底思考逃脱的方法。他没有想到这一次欧比旺竟然这么快就戳穿了他的身份......等等！

 

维达猛地抬头。

 

欧比旺根本不是“竟然这么快”，而是“本来就在这时”知道他的身份！他一直都知道！从五百年前他和帕德梅见面开始欧比旺就知道他不是人！那时他还不会伪装自我，当然会被帕德梅轻易识破身份。

 

他？屠尽千万魇族的圣欧比旺？竟然放任一个魇在他眼皮子底下当了两百年的学徒？

 

他恨了三百年的人究竟是哪一个欧比旺？

 

欧比旺没有察觉到维达的异样。他闭上眼，有些犹豫，最后终于下定决心开了口：“刚才你问我，如果我遇到魇族会怎么做。我的回答是：当斩之。”

 

——当斩之。

 

“说到底，这场战争不过是两个种族之间赤裸裸的生存竞争。如果可以，我希望找到一种和平共处的方法，在那之前如果这个魇族危害到同族......我不得不动手杀掉他。但这并不意味着我支持将整个种族赶尽杀绝的观点。人族与妖族都能和平共处，为什么人族与魇族就不能？”

 

欧比旺睁开眼，他的眼睛如繁星般耀眼。

 

“总有办法的，就像西域与异族那样......但现在我还无法见证那一天到来，只能尽一点绵薄之力、亲自去实践这个想法。”欧比旺缓缓说道，“我现在才知道为何奎刚会指引我收你为徒。我和他都相信你将成为两族沟通的桥梁。”

 

“我想让你在爱中成长，而非一生都沉浸在两族上千年的仇恨中。”

 

维达缓缓后退，瞪大双眼看着面前的人。他刚才说了什么？和平共处？沟通的桥梁？爱？

 

“你一直都这么想的？”他几乎是从喉咙里挤出这句话，即是对欧比旺的质问，也是跨越五百年的时光对那个已死去的男人的求证。

 

他突然想起当初他询问欧比旺对魇族的看法时，欧比旺看了他很久，才回答“当斩之”。而他那时处于极度绝望之中，渴望欧比旺能说出些不一样的话，这样他就还有理由退出计划......

 

但欧比旺的回答击碎了他最后的希望，成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他直接冲上前，将欧比旺远远甩在身后——随后他便叛变，联合在场魇族杀向人族，最后被绝望的欧比旺废掉了修为。

 

他竟然从未想过那时的欧比旺是否还有话未说完。

 

“我的想法不会变，至少最近百年都不会。”欧比旺承诺道，“在将你培养成圣者前我都不会放弃你、放弃和平共处的想法。”

 

“原来你当初是这么想......”维达的手从背后伸出，黑色纹路早已消失不见。他突然捂住脸，一下跪在地上。

 

“安纳金？”欧比旺迅速下床，跑到少年面前抱住了他，“你.....在哭？”他有些不确定地问。

 

两百年的教导、三百年的对立......他和欧比旺纠缠了五百年，亲手杀了他，也被对方杀死。如果这个过去就是他曾经历过的那个过去，如果上一世的欧比旺也是这么想......

 

湿润的液体在眼眶里打了个转，顺着脸颊滑落，浸湿了维达的手掌。他已经三百年没有哭过，上一次哭还是在欧比旺废了他之后他哭喊着“我恨你”，红着眼目送欧比旺离去。

 

他一直想知道欧比旺究竟为什么如此对他，一直想知道欧比旺到底如何看待他这个逆徒......但当事实真的摆在眼前，他却被沉重的真相压得喘不过气。

 

“原来你真的爱过我......”他终于又回到那个年幼的安纳金·天行者，而不是冷血的达斯·维达。

 

“什么爱过？我一直都爱着你，安纳金。”

 

欧比旺隔着手指吻上维达的额头，像极了前世他身死时那个道别般的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.西域魇族因为数量较少且多为散居，因此并没有污染居住环境。


	8. 章八

欧比旺坐在床边，一下又一下抚摸那柔软的头发。

 

安纳金头枕他的大腿，侧躺在床上睡着了。他的眼角还残留有未干的泪痕，眼眶微红。

 

“叩叩——”

 

“请进。”欧比旺轻声回答。

 

温度推门而入：“欧比.....安纳金怎么在这？”他低头看向欧比旺怀里的少年。他看起来疲惫极了，仿佛经过一场漫长的旅途后终于得以得到一段宝贵的休息时间。欧比旺作出一个噤声的手势，小声说道：“他来找我谈一些事。毕竟只是个孩子，可能之前的经历对他造成了一些精神冲击。”

 

温度哼了一声，表示怀疑。他将重新配好的稳定剂放在床前，警告欧比旺：“别不把神魂离体当回事。这是一种病症，可不是你最后的杀手锏。”欧比旺知道温度在担心他，耸了耸肩不以为意：“我这三年不还活得好好的。不用担心，我知道分寸。”

 

“你学什么不好，学奎刚死倔，十头牛都拉不回来。”嘴上这么说，温度还是默许了欧比旺的决定——本来他也没资格干涉对方。

 

“会议开完了？”欧比旺问道。

 

温度点点头，看向窗外，“后面要忙起来了。”正是早春时节，阳光正好。但温度并没有因这副春景而心情愉悦。“天擎派已经派人去天义镇的情况，综合目前情报看中原魔修似乎利用了某种上古阵法强行扣押了镇民的灵魂，让他们按照既定轨迹行动。”

 

“尤达大师对这件事怎么看？”

 

“尤达大师让我们一周后回掘地门。这次只是魔修的一次小动作，我们必须做足准备应战。”

 

“那中原这边怎么办？”欧比旺皱眉道。事情显然没有处理完，难道就这么放着不管？

 

“纳布议会和贸易联盟会留下来帮助中原。”温度叹了口气，“西域也要开战了......”

 

“西域？可是西域并没有......”欧比旺声音渐小。在他的认知里西域的确没有魇族，却有“异族”。温度会这么说......不用温度解释，他已经猜得七七八八。

 

“我来就是告诉你这件事的，我还有事先走一步。”温度走到门口，又折返看向欧比旺怀里熟睡的安纳金。他问道：“你是不是太宠他了点？偷偷带他来中原历练不说，还冒着生命危险带他一起执行任务。”

 

“他值得我这样做。”欧比旺回答得很自然。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度一走，维达便睁开双眼。他其实早就醒了，但他不想改变现在的姿势。更何况感受温度想说又不知道怎么说的视线是一种不可多得的享受。

 

“醒了？”欧比旺问道。

 

维达转了个身，仰躺在欧比旺大腿根上。从他的视角恰好可以看见欧比旺突出的喉结和那撮小胡茬。“你没有什么想问的吗？”比如为什么他会突然哭，为什么会在他怀里睡着......他实在太累，三年来时刻保持警惕，稍有一点异响就会从睡梦中惊醒。

 

欧比旺的一番坦言让他紧绷的弦突然松懈。他已经许久没有过如此安宁平和的小憩——躺在欧比旺身边，闭上眼什么都不用想。只是静静享受欧比旺的陪伴。

 

“我知道你不是人，也知道在我救你回掘地门前你应该经历了什么。但既然你不主动提，我也不会主动问。每个人都有秘密，哪怕最亲之人也对其毫不知情。”

 

“我......”维达只开了个头，就不知道如何讲下去。他当然不能现在就告诉欧比旺真相：自己是活了五百岁的达斯·维达且上辈子还杀了他。但他实在有太多疑问想向某人诉说，和他一起探讨。

 

如果欧比旺没有对魇族赶尽杀绝的想法，那前世他为何要主动请缨，带队去剿灭西域魇族？还是说上辈子这件事没有表面上看起来那么简单？维达越想越觉得不对劲。他早已知晓西迪厄斯没有如当初给他留下的第一印象中那样纯良，而是一个狡猾的、不择手段的魇族首领。既然西迪厄斯不知为何对他隐瞒了魇族真正的历史，为什么不会在别的事上欺骗他？

 

前世他根本不知道这场除魇大会中原魔修会与魇族联手，他也从未见过和那个“卓一”相似的同族。

 

西迪厄斯究竟还瞒了他什么？

 

“我是魇，师父。”最后他还是选择了坦白。也许他一直都渴望在坦白一切后欧比旺仍然像从前一样对待他，而不是将他作为一个必须铲除的敌人。“我没有九岁前的记忆，只知道自己是魇，要活下去。”

 

最初的信念，也是最简单的欲望——活下去。

 

“我曾想过你是不是异族、或者某种特殊妖族......”欧比旺叹了口气，“但我没想到你会是魇。”

 

“你会因为我是魇......”

 

“不会。”欧比旺抢先一步回答了维达的疑惑。

 

那一瞬间，许久未曾感受到的温暖涌上心头，慢慢包裹住维达已经伤痕累累的心。他一个人活了太久，早已变得不相信任何人。因此哪怕前世欧比旺在最后对他说“我爱你”，他仍然将那当做一个可笑的谎言。

 

但现在这个欧比旺完全相信他，仅仅出于他是他的学徒、是安纳金。

 

“我会想办法掩盖你的身份，在此之前你决不能再轻易在他人面前使用魇族的咒语。”欧比旺叮嘱道。他像是想起什么，皱眉问道：“既然你前九年都没有记忆，是怎么学会这些咒语的？”

 

维达撒谎撒得面不改色：“魇族有天赋传承，这些咒语在我一出生时就被印在我脑海里。”

 

“真是一个神奇的种族。”欧比旺感叹道。

 

“师父，如果有人发现我的魇族身份，我们该怎么办？”换作是他当然是就地解决，毁尸灭迹。不过如果是欧比旺，他会帮......

 

“我会带你离开掘地门。”

 

他会帮......什么？维达的思绪被欧比旺的话堵在原地，瞬间断线。

 

“我必须完成对你的教导。如果事情真的到了无可挽救的地步，我会带你离开掘地门，独自修行。”

 

真是个傻子。如果掘地门有心追捕他们，欧比旺根本不敌。据他所知欧比旺对掘地门感情极深。叛出师门的人将终生不得再返回。无论怎么看欧比旺都不可能为了谁离开掘地门，现在他却说会为了安纳金离开？

 

“你......”真是疯了，维达想。不知为何，他突然想对欧比旺——前世的那个欧比旺——说些什么。也许是一声师父，也许只是简单的一句道歉。一想起前世，维达突然回想起早前温度和他的那番对话。

 

“师父，你的神魂......”

 

“你知道了？”欧比旺有些惊讶，“温度大师告诉你的？”

 

维达点点头。

 

“我也不知道为什么会出现这种问题，也许只是单纯运气不好。”

 

欧比旺也不知道详情？维达思索着。他究竟是不是从未来回到过去的“圣欧比旺”？还是有什么别的隐情？他记得有的咒语可以跨时空，但那都是传说中的咒语，还未有人真的实践过。

 

归根结底还是现在的他太弱，许多魇术都无法施展。他需要实力，需要尽快回到当年的巅峰时期。

 

“师父，我想变强。”

 

“为什么突然这么想？”欧比旺问道。

 

“我想保护你。”

 

话一出口，两个人都一愣。欧比旺是没想到他年幼的学徒这么早就决定要保护他的师父，维达则是被自己这突然冒出的话彻底吓懵。他一定是脑子进水了，装太久以为自己真是12岁的安纳金——那个将师父的认可看得比什么都重要的少年——才会说出这句话。

 

“等你达到师者级再说这句话吧，你还有很多东西没有学，我的学徒。”欧比旺调笑道。

 

而那时你是否还在我身边？维达想。但他什么也没说，仿佛之前三百年的仇恨只是一段过雨云烟。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一周后，西域五大组织中的掘地门、神教廷、暗夜圣殿返回西域，纳布议会与贸易联盟则留下协助中原继续处理魔修作乱一事。至此除魔大会暂告一段落。众人回到西域后组织了一次商讨会，最后决定协助中原共同抵御魇族。

 

至此，持续了四百年的最终决战拉开帷幕。

 

部分西域人因各种原因留在中原并未回去，这其中便包括欧比旺和他的学徒安纳金。

 

安纳金和欧比旺暂别师门，踏上漫长的试炼之旅。安纳金立下誓言，不达到师者级绝不回西域。

 

这一走，便是一百年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【少年篇·END】


	9. 章九

林间繁茂。

 

一只鸟儿跃上枝头。

 

它歪了歪头，坚硬的鸟喙敲敲树干，一番打探后猛地一啄，再抽出时已多了一条雪白的肉虫。

 

“啪——”

 

远处传来一声惊响。小鸟扭头望去，却见一道黑色的影子嗖的一声冲出。鸟儿振翅而起，飞向空中。它在枝干旁盘旋一会儿，看清黑影后它发出一声清脆鸟鸣，夺路而逃。

 

一把锋利的长剑破空而来，直插入小鸟先前所站的那截树干中。剑尖没入树皮，伤口处竟然涌出殷红的血液。那树突然剧烈晃动，刹那间便化为一个短发男子。男子面色难看，右肩被那把长剑刺穿。

 

“小子何必穷追猛打！”男子怒道。

 

人未到，剑先至。一名身着玄衣的青年从树上落下，伸手一抓，插在男子肩上的剑微微颤动，自动拔出，飞回青年手中。鲜血染红了男子的大半个衣袖，他愤怒至极：“我已经承诺不再伤害那些镇民......”

 

“你只是换了个地方继续为非作歹。”青年冷声道。他收起长剑，右手化为一柄纯黑的利刃。男子尚未回神，便见青年已消失在原地。“你......”男子话未说完，胸口一阵剧痛。他低头一看，黑刃已破开他的血肉，将他整个心脏都穿透。

 

“你是什么东西！这、这不是人族会......”从黑刃处冒出粘稠的黑色液体，它们顺着皮肤攀上男子的胸膛、脖颈、下巴......青年不知何时出现在他身后，而他甚至没能察觉对方的气息。这个人、不，他根本不算人，比他强太多。

 

恐惧。这是男子意识中断前最后的情绪。

 

青年收回黑刃，一脚将男子踹翻在地。黑刃已变回右手，整个手臂鲜血淋漓。他单膝跪下，猛一探入男子腹部。手指轻易刺入血肉，翻弄一阵后取出一颗墨绿色的珠子。珠子一离体，男子身体迅速干瘪，竟然萎缩成一截干枯的藤蔓。

 

一只巴掌大小的小鸟从空中跃过，落在青年肩头。它拖着长长的尾羽，和传说中浴火重生的不死鸟九成相似。小鸟歪着头，狠狠啄了口青年的脸颊，仿佛在责备他擅自行动。

 

青年两指提着小鸟的后颈，将它从肩上拽下来。“师父，它又啄我。”他扭头对着鸟儿来时的方向说道，颇有些委屈意味。

 

“安纳金，R2只是代我发表一点不满——你为了追藤妖跑得一点影子都没有，一点都不为你年迈的老师父着想。”维达站起来，甩干绿珠表面的血迹。他的师父从林间走出，宽大的外袍上满是树叶和泥土。

 

 

“我亲爱的、年迈的老师父，您只是晚了几分钟，我一点都看不出您腿脚不便。”维达反驳道，捡起地上干枯的藤蔓，和绿珠一起递给欧比旺：“先前我们的伏击让他受了重伤，我一个人完全应付得来。”

 

欧比旺伸手接过东西，手指摩挲一阵，说道：“这两样应该足够让镇民相信藤妖已经彻底死亡。”

 

“全都交给那些镇民？”维达问道。

 

“这些东西对我们的修习没有任何帮助，给那些镇民，他们还能换了钱重建家园。”

 

“师父，我想留下内丹。”

 

“内丹？”欧比旺仔细打量起手中的墨绿珠子，像是想起什么：“你的魇术需要它？”

 

“可以用它下禁制。”

 

“有别的替代品吗？”

 

“有......”

 

“那就......”

 

“人族金丹。”

 

“......”欧比旺将内丹揣进怀里，轻咳一声：“那就收着吧。快到晚上了，我们赶紧回城镇。”

 

维达嗯了一声，和欧比旺一前一后走向来时的方向。他看着正前方欧比旺的背影。换做从前，他绝对无法想象和欧比旺谈论魇术的场景。但如今，他却能毫不遮掩地告诉欧比旺他需要内丹设禁制。

 

“师父，我之前用过。”

 

“用过什么？”欧比旺头也不回。

 

“禁制。”说出口时，一瞬间的快感击穿了他。他期待着欧比旺的反应，期待他会说些什么。

 

欧比旺脚步微顿：“你杀了人？”

 

“一个中原魔修。我不杀他他就会杀我。”

 

他继续领着维达在林间穿梭。“对谁下过？”他并没有过问维达是如何在修为低微的情况下越级杀死魔修，似乎默认魇族的非常手段可以跨级挑战。维达思考了几秒，就在这几秒内欧比旺自问自答：“对我下的。”

 

维达下意识停住步伐，他没想到欧比旺猜得这么准——还是用一种谈论天气一般的平常语气说出。他想问欧比旺为何如此肯定，问他为何不追问下去。但他一张嘴，只发出一个短促的气音。

 

“你不是人族，会提防他人也在常理之中。”欧比旺简单一句常理之中便将这个问题一笔带过。

 

——魇族与人族势不两立。

 

“况且我是你师父，自然理解你的不安。”

 

——从今以后，欧比旺·克诺比与安纳金·天行者彻底断绝师徒关系。

 

维达加快脚步，走到欧比旺身边和他并肩而行。百年时间说长不长，说短不短。如今他倒是比欧比旺足足高了一个头，身体也完全长开。他本想对欧比旺说几句话，最后却什么也没说，只是眯着眼感受最后几缕阳光落在身上时的温暖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

两人回到临近的小镇，朝委托他们除妖的城主府邸走去。

 

“这侠义榜真是便利。比之中原，西域更多是组织的某一部门上报各地隐患再遣人前去协助。”欧比旺将枯藤拿出来，在上面印下一丝自己的气息。这样一来他人便无法冒名领赏。

 

维达拨弄着掌心的碧珠，将它放入腰间的收纳袋里——那里面已经堆了足足上百颗内丹。他随欧比旺历练的这一百年里有七成都是分开独自行动的，这给了他足够的时间去搜集一些特殊材料、提升自己的魇术。

 

起初他担心欧比旺察觉到他隐藏实力，进而暴露他重来一世的秘密。但欧比旺从未提过这件事。欧比旺、上一世的战术大师圣欧比旺、怎么可能察觉不到他这个徒弟与年龄不符的成熟？他为什么只字未提？

 

“你已在能者级停留十几年，需要外因诱导你突破。”欧比旺突然开口道，“过几天我们回一趟西域，去见见你的母亲吧。”

 

“母亲！？”维达惊异万分。这一世的欧比旺怎么可能现在就知道他母亲的事？

 

“好奇我怎么知道她的？”欧比旺对他学徒的反应并不意外，“你被我收为弟子的那天，我们便建立了师徒链接。通过链接我有时会感受到你的一些零碎念头。你这一百年间时常会想起西域以及‘母亲’这个词语。”

 

“师徒链接.......？”

 

欧比旺停下脚步：“这么重要的东西你都能忘？”

 

维达被他盯得心里发怵，因为心虚反而说不出辩解的话。一百年前欧比旺收他为徒的时候他因为刚回到过去，对欧比旺戒心深重，根本无心听他讲解。似乎前世欧比旺也对他解释过师徒链接。但那已经是非常、非常久远的记忆，久远到他已经遗忘了一切细节。

 

“你是我的学徒而非我教授历史学的学生。学徒与师父间都会有特殊链接......”欧比旺顿了顿，伸手想去拍维达的头。但他发现他的学徒实在太高，他得踮起脚才碰得到对方的头顶。维达察觉到他的动作，因为心里发虚，下意识迎合欧比旺的动作。

 

他稍稍低头。欧比旺啪的一声拍在他脑袋上。

 

维达愣了。

 

“之前就让你熟读掘地门规和新生手册，这一百年间你都忘光了？”欧比旺责备道。

 

维达没有吭声。他摸了摸头，不知道为什么自己会低头主动让欧比旺拍脑袋。他应该很排斥这动作才对，前世欧比旺死前就拍过他的头。但一百年的时光仿佛让他找回了当初在掘地门修习的日子，那时他和欧比旺亦师亦友，也是这样融洽相处。

 

“别想借口了，这次回西域给我把门规和新生手册各抄十遍。抄不完不许去找你母亲。”欧比旺冷着脸说道，难得没有留情面。

 

“真的要抄十遍？”他最讨厌门规没有之一，那些条条框框能把他看吐。要他抄十遍砖头一样厚的门规？欧比旺是铁了心要他抄个一两年吗？

 

“十遍，没商量。”欧比旺回答得斩钉截铁。

 

维达抬头看向身侧。他们已经到城主府门口。他岔开了话题：“师父，我们先进去吧。”尽管知道欧比旺记性好，他仍然寄希望于他老师父的那颗圣母心，这次也能睁只眼闭只眼给他放放水。

 

欧比旺怎么不知道他学徒的小心思。他顺着维达的话应了一声，和他一同朝大门走去。

 

突然，一道若有若无的视线一闪而过。维达尚未分辨出那视线的方向，身体已经自发行动。他猛一转身，右脚蹬地，一跃而起。

 

“安纳金！”欧比旺喊了一声，同样察觉到那道诡异的视线。他扭头看了看城主府，又看了看他的学徒——他跑得实在太快，只剩个豆大的身影。

 

欧比旺心一横，叹了口气，后脚循着维达跟了过去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那道视线的主人速度比维达快，即使被他提早察觉追去，仍然和他保持了一段距离。维达追了一阵，本以为追不上，却发现对方竟然停了下来。

 

维达一直追到城外杀藤妖的地方，进了一片开阔的草地。他终于看清来人是谁。

 

“一百年前欧比旺那一击竟然没杀死你，我还从未见过你这样的魇族。”维达伸手取出藤妖的的内丹捏在手中。只要对方稍有异动他就立刻设下禁制。只要给他三秒时间，他就能击碎魇族致命的核心。

 

“哎呀，谁跟你说过那就是我了呀。”对方笑嘻嘻地回答，“不过有一件事我没撒谎，我真的叫卓一。”

 

“安纳......？！”随后赶来的欧比旺看见一百年前“死”在自己手下的敌人，来不及说完的话直接被咽回了肚子里。

 

卓一也看见了欧比旺，他脸上闪过一丝愤恨，指着欧比旺怒道：“你是怎么回事啊！人不人鬼不鬼的，分明已经死了，还能杀掉我的分身！”一百年前的经历给他留下了极深的心理阴影，如今他见到苍白色的火焰还会下意识瑟缩。

 

“一百年前几大镇的邪阵已被我们破除，现在你又想故技重施？”欧比旺根本懒得听卓一的话。就算他真的非人非鬼，他现在可活得好好的。他的手搭上佩剑，随时准备应战。

 

“我为什么要告诉你？倒是你这徒弟，明明是魇族却和你这个人类混在一起。你可真奇怪，明明会高阶魇术，却只有这么点修为。”卓一纯黑的眼睛牢牢锁定维达。“我以为这次你也察觉不到我，没想到你对视线这么敏感。奇怪，明明属性克制，却仍然抵不过经验积累？”

 

卓一自言自语，竟然大有将两人当空气的架势。

 

他的确有这个资本。哪怕过了一百年，欧比旺的神魂依然没有好转，甚至有愈演愈烈之势。卓一能看穿他的神魂问题，至少说明他主攻精神系法术。靠残缺的神魂和这类对手拼精神力，只有死路一条。因此欧比旺并非在思考如何打败卓一，而是如何全身而退。

 

“放心，我今天真的只是路过。反正杀了我一个，还有千千万万个我呢。你杀得完吗？”卓一咯咯笑道，伸手在空中一划。一道漆黑的裂缝撕裂了那一小片空间。卓一摆摆手，踏入那一人高的裂缝。

 

“再会啦同族，还有你这不人不鬼的东西——”

 

“别追，那是空间裂缝。”欧比旺沉声道，“他出现在这里绝不是巧合。中原魔道养了一百年，是该有些动作。回西域前我们先去天擎派和驻守的纳布议会、贸易联盟见一面，兴许这能成为你突破的契机。”

 

维达冷眼看着空间裂缝消失的地方。这个卓一绝对隶属帕尔帕庭的议会，而且是他不知道的成员。他甚至怀疑卓一是否是魇族——帕尔帕庭最擅长的魇术之一就是傀儡术。毫无疑问，上辈子帕尔帕庭暗地里在算计他。而年轻的他多么愚蠢，竟然信了帕尔帕庭的伪装，最后毫无退路，只能顺着一条路走下去。

 

“是，师父。”他回道。

 

正如一百年前他发现欧比旺的理念并非他所认为的那样极端。迟早有一天，他上辈子的所有疑问都会得到解释。

 

欧比旺如何杀死他、他又是如何回来......他会找到答案的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 侠义榜：借用了一下古剑系列里的侠义榜系统。顾名思义，各方人士发榜寻求修者帮忙，修者完成任务后得到奖励。


	10. 章十

天擎派，西域驻中原掘地门分部。

 

欧比旺和维达并肩走在去找温度的路上。

 

一百年前温度并未随大部队返回西域，而是留在天擎派作为两地联络人，帮忙追查魇族动向。但两人都心知肚明温度留下来还有一个原因：欧比旺因为安纳金决定留在中原。

 

维达上辈子不喜欢温度，他总是用一种“你有问题”的眼神打量自己。但这辈子他竟然能和对方和平共处。也许是因为他对欧比旺的帮助；也许只是他经历了许多冷眼，已经无动于衷。

 

“哗啦——”

 

一只人头大小的血兽从走廊旁的草丛里窜出，轻盈落在维达肩头。他伸手轻抚血兽的头颅。一阵红光闪过，血兽分解为几道血线融入维达眉心。

 

“魇术？”目睹一切的欧比旺开口问道。

 

维达不打算隐瞒，回答：“这是血兽，用处很多，不论隔多远都能和我保持联系。我用它和母亲保持联络。”欧比旺愣了一下：“你知道你母亲在哪儿？”

 

维达心里一惊，他“本应”不知道母亲的隐居处。“我.....隐约记得一点九岁前的记忆，派血兽找了几十年才找到。”他随意扯了个谎。欧比旺瞧不出话里的漏洞，点头问道：“她给你留了什么话？”

 

“她很好奇我的人族师父长什么样，想让我们一起回去见见她。”当然还有对他的关心和叮嘱。这一次欧比旺和他待在一起，母亲竟真的在大围剿中存活。上一世究竟是不是欧比旺杀的她？如果不是欧比旺，会是谁？

 

他仍不能确定。

 

“咦，这不是欧比旺嘛，竟然能在这碰见你。”略沙哑的女声从头顶传来。

 

欧比旺一听见这声音，竟然猛地抓住维达的手腕，转身就跑。

 

一个女人突然出现在走廊外侧。她倒挂在飞椽上，穿着一身纯黑的贴身紧衣，嘴角挂着两抹红。她伸手隔空一抓，欧比旺还没来得及逃就被一股无形的力量扯住外袍衣袖，连带着维达后退好几步。

 

“怎么见着我就想逃，我又不会吃了你。”女人说道，翻身一跃而下，落在欧比旺身旁。她身材修长，腰间挂着一枚铁牌。维达定睛一看，那上面刻着暗夜圣殿的标志。

 

“放开我，文崔斯。”欧比旺沉声道。

 

“如果我不放呢？”文崔斯凑到欧比旺跟前，在他耳边呼了口气：“你们掘地门一个二个都跟绝欲的神官一样，明明之前还和我在一起好一阵子。现在老情人见面，连名字都不肯叫？”

 

“不要模糊事实。我们当时被困，只能并肩作战。”欧比旺轻叹一声，“阿萨基，现在能放开我吗？”

 

“哎，你比其他掘地门的家伙有意思多了~”文崔斯轻哼一声，解除对欧比旺的牵制。

 

“师父，她是谁。”维达终于出了声。他从不知道文崔斯和欧比旺竟然还有过这么一段过去。上一世他和文崔斯仅有几面之缘。这个女人原本是议会安插在暗夜圣殿的内线，却被作为弃子抛弃。他记得上次文崔斯似乎死于一场多方混战——为了保护一个落单的西域小孩。

 

当时的他只觉得这女人愚蠢至极。

 

“这就是你那宝贝得不得了的徒弟？”她抓着维达的脸左翻右翻，说道：“嗯......还是个小兔崽子嘛，实力倒是凑活。”文崔斯看维达的眼神像在看一件待估的拍卖品，维达脸皮再厚也顶不住她的审度。

 

欧比旺不动声色挤掉了文崔斯的魔爪，将他的学徒护在身后：“没什么事我就先走一步。”

 

“嘛，我今天也很忙，改日再叙——”文崔斯后退几步跳上屋檐，噌噌踩着青瓦，眨眼便消失不见。她就像一阵风，来得迅猛，走得急切。

 

“以后碰见她赶紧逃。”欧比旺松了口气，扭头叮嘱道，“暗夜圣殿虽然明面上是中立组织，却是五大组织里最接近黑暗的存在。”

 

“因为他们是刺客的组织？”维达接道。

 

欧比旺有些诧异他的学徒竟然知道暗夜圣殿的另一层身份“刺客联盟”。“.....没错，所以最好别招惹他们。尤其是女人......”欧比旺咽了咽口水，“她们尤其难缠。”

 

“看的出来，连你都有了个‘老情人’。”不知为何，他说这话时莫名有些怨愤。

 

“不、我和她真没有发生什么！”欧比旺慌忙解释。

 

“那您有合适的师娘人选吗，我亲爱的老师父？”

 

“我不知道......”原本是维达的一句戏言，欧比旺却当了真，竟真的开始思考起来。“我之前也有过动心的时候。但自从收了你，总觉得我似乎不太可能再爱上别人。”他突然闭了嘴，觉得后面这句话怎么听怎么怪——听着就像是他对自己学徒动了心一样。

 

“难不成你喜欢上我了，师父？”维达突然恶趣味地问道。他可记得清清楚楚上辈子欧比旺曾说过他爱过他——虽然说完这句话欧比旺就废了他的修为抛弃了他。

 

欧比旺一阵窘迫，轻咳一声，一巴掌又拍上他学徒的脑袋：“这种玩笑可开不得，安纳金。我一直都只当你是我的学徒。”

 

“真的没有吗？”维达又问了一次。

 

“真的......别再瞎想了。我们已经浪费了不少时间，快走吧。”欧比旺转移了话题。这次维达没有再追问，默许了欧比旺的逃避。他跟在欧比旺身后，静静凝望他的背影。

 

真的没有？

 

他想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

店小二是个普普通通的店小二，在一个不起眼的小镇、一间不大的茶馆里做事。因为人机灵眼又尖，颇得店主喜爱。店小二一看见那两位茶客进门就知道这是两位贵人，且不是平常人家。仙君、仙者、道长......随便哪个词，反正绝对不是凡人。

 

他立刻热情招呼上去，泡了店里最好的灵茶端上去。

 

贵人开口第一句果然不是吩咐备菜，而是“你们镇上最近有什么奇怪的事发生吗？”小二弓着腰热情回答：“客官您可算问对了人，在下有个外号包打听，这镇上大事小事都逃不过我的眼睛。若说最近的怪事，数东街尽头原家的一对儿女同时染病一事最奇。”

 

“染病？”

 

“是啊，可怪哩。那家的女儿竟然只能在白天出行，儿子恰好反着，只能在夜晚出现。”

 

店小二看见两位贵人对视一眼，看起来更年长的那位说道：“多谢告知，这茶请收回吧。我们原意只是来打听消息，并不打算久留。”

 

店小二有些失落，仿佛白花花的银子眼睁睁从他面前跳走。但他惹不起贵人，只能点头连道几声是是，毕恭毕敬送走了他们。当然最后他还是得到了一小块灵石，足够他花上好几年。

 

两位“贵人”出了茶馆，转身就往东街走去。

 

“师父，你怎么看。”维达先一步开口询问。在追查线索一事上维达不得不佩服欧比旺的细心，欧比旺有句话说得没错，他确实有很多东西要学。

 

欧比旺摸摸下巴，思索道：“按照我们这几天的追查结果，卓一的气息确实导向这个小镇。但镇民没有受影响。有可能他还未来得及布下夺魂阵，也有可能这次他并不打算用同样的方法。先去原家看看情况，这次我们的任务仅仅是打探消息。”

 

一百年前魇族借中原魔修的手在几座大城中设下夺魂阵，驱使魂魄强行产生交集，人为制造因果联系。因此他们当初去天义镇发现那些镇民都无法自主行动，只能按照法阵主人的意愿行动。

 

维达看了眼欧比旺。他可不信欧比旺会放着敌人不追甘心待在后方。欧比旺骨子里的冒险精神可是从他学徒时期就遗留下来的毛病，哪怕知道自己神魂有问题，总想去试一试。

 

神魂......维达突然想起一件事。

 

“师父，再过三天就是服用稳定剂的日子。”

 

“我记着呢。”欧比旺回道。

 

“擅自行动，温度大师下次绝对会把稳定剂做成腐烂苹果的味道。”

 

“......”欧比旺敲敲维达的额头：“你到底是我学徒还是梅斯学徒。”

 

“我可不想自己还未出师便没了师父。”经过百年的相处，维达又找回和欧比旺斗嘴的感觉。他已许久没有和欧比旺互相调侃过。

 

欧比旺被自己学徒的话噎住，讪讪回道：“一百年前我不也没死成，在把你培养成圣者级前我还舍不得死。”

 

他分明已经把神魂离体当成一种攻击手段，维达心知肚明。

 

这一百年间他们并未遇到卓一那样棘手的敌人，毕竟圣者级不是烂大街的货色。也只有欧比旺才会揣着足以坐镇一方的修为跟在他学徒身后耐心守着他试炼升级。中原还曾为此和欧比旺进行了长达三天三夜的协商，在确保欧比旺不会随意出手后才准许他四处走动。

 

无论这个欧比旺是不是五百年后死在他剑下的“圣欧比旺”，维达都不想对方死在这里。他有太多问题想问欧比旺，有太多事想从欧比旺身上求证。这平静的一百年已悄然唤醒他上辈子几乎遗忘的、对欧比旺的复杂情思。

 

如果、如果他能再见一次那个幻影......他是否能得知更多信息？维达发现他竟然有些渴望欧比旺的神魂再次离体。

 

欧比旺许久没得到他学徒的回应，也不再说话，两人肩并肩慢慢走到东街的尽头。

 

原家规模不大，从外面粗略打量大概也就三间屋子，它们三面围合，缺口面朝大街。两人来到大门口，维达想也没想就摸上门上的圆环。

 

“等等！这门有问题！”欧比旺皱眉喊道。但他说得太晚，维达一只手已经摸了上去。一丝凉气从指尖浸入他的整个身体，在血脉里炸裂蔓延。

 

眼前骤然变黑。

 

操，又是幻阵。维达在心里狠狠骂道。

 

这世界就这么歧视偏科生？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他仰面躺在一片血海里，双眼被污血糊住，只能隐约看见眼前那双熟悉的长靴。

 

这是幻境，是假的。这次他异常清醒。这个幻阵的主人神识不如他，幻阵也影响不了他的心智。但他依然乐在其中，体验着这不可多得的“重温”时刻。

 

没想到这幻阵能力低微，竟然能勾出他心底最不愿回想的一段记忆。

 

他记得接下来是......

 

“安纳金，原谅我，我必须这样做......”

 

一柄长剑刺穿了他的下腹，蚀骨的疼痛席卷整个下半身。他连声音都无法发出，只能无声嘶吼。同样破碎的还有他的内丹，那颗不同于人族的魇族核心。他像是被人生生剜去心脏，那心脏甚至还和他血肉相连。

 

“一切都结束了。”

 

长剑被从体内抽出，带出温热的鲜血，溅在他自己的脸上。

 

“我恨你。”

 

长靴离自己远了点。

 

“我恨你，欧比旺。”

 

没有任何回应。

 

“我恨你——！！！”

 

咔擦——

 

整个世界开始崩塌。维达知道这是欧比旺在破阵。他有些失望没能看到最后、再一次目睹欧比旺如何抛弃他，一点点消失在自己眼前。享受是一回事，报复是另一回事。等他回到现实，他会找出施术人然后杀了他。

 

他恨幻阵——当初欧比旺就是用幻阵困住了他。

 

“安纳金！”

 

维达睁开眼，第一个看见的就是他师父那张担忧的脸。他仍维持着拉门环的姿势，似乎从进入幻阵到出来，现实里只过了一瞬。

 

“这个幻阵没有恶意，只是为了防备穷凶极恶之徒。心中恶念越多，越容易被困。”

 

“你不问我为什么这么轻易就被困住？”维达问道。

 

欧比旺别过头沉默了一会，最后回道：“等你想说的时候，你再说。”

 

他总是如此，哪怕心有疑问也不会主动询问。维达不再说话，单手推开了大门。

 

欧比旺本不打算继续这个话题，但心底有个声音一直在叫嚣着“询问”。有时候他总觉得有两个自我在意识里争吵：一个一无所知一个知晓一切。

 

“你......在幻阵里看见了什么？”最后他仍然问出了口。

 

“一件很久以前发生过的事。”维达从腰间囊里掏出一颗内丹，随时准备下禁制。他状似无意的回答反而让欧比旺更加忧虑。他知道他的学徒过于成熟，有时甚至有些阴郁。他只能推测是那最初九年发生了什么令安纳金永生难忘的痛苦之事。童年的悲惨经历大多会跟随一个人的一生。

 

“一件我永远不会忘记的事。”维达笑道。

 

他的笑容令欧比旺的内心突然一颤。

 

他似乎在哪见过这个笑容，但这怎么可能呢？


	11. 章十一

欧比旺跟在他学徒身后踏进原家大宅。“安纳金，注意警戒。这里不对劲。”他提醒道，“普通人家的大门上根本不可能设下那种级别的幻阵。”

 

维达抬头环顾四周，似乎一切正常。只是这里确实安静地可怕。他敏锐察觉到有什么地方不对劲，似乎有什么东西......并不自然。但那种感觉微小地几乎可以忽略不计。他摇摇头，如果真有什么问题，他不介意硬拼。

 

欧比旺以为他已在能者级停留数十年，其实那不过是他的一点小手段。为了尽快得到足够实力，他按照上一世被欧比旺废掉后的修习方式加快进度。如今他根本不是能者级，而是武者级——尽管只是初级。但那已足够让他使用大部分高阶魇术。

 

“是谁？谁在外面？”一个苍老的声音从里屋传出来。

 

两人对视一眼，欧比旺清清嗓子，回道：“冒昧打扰，我们是西域掘地门的成员，现在中原历练。我们察觉到这间屋子的门上有幻术，担心屋主有恙，迫不得已破了阵进了屋子。”他说得诚诚恳恳，仿佛真心为屋主担忧，又内疚自己的自作主张。

 

维达看向欧比旺的眼神有些复杂，果然哪怕重来一次，欧比旺的口才依旧令他印象深刻。前世圣欧比旺曾创下与中原修者论道三天三夜而不败的辉煌记录，更是掘地门的政治学老师和外交大师。只可惜维达并没继承欧比旺的政治能力。

 

那老人沉默了一阵，复又开口：“你们是修者？”

 

欧比旺的眼中闪过一丝了然。凡俗世界的人一般不会用修者这种称呼，如此看来对面这位老人应该也是同道中人。也许门上的幻阵就是老人所设，但奇怪的是他并未察觉到屋里有灵气存在。只要是修者，不论西域、中原抑或正道、魔道，身上都会带有灵气。

 

又或者老人用了什么办法掩盖了他的气息。

 

“我们的确是修者，但并非中原人。”欧比旺回道。

 

“......你们，会医术吗？”老人突然问道。

 

“实在抱歉，我并不精生物学——咳咳，就是中原所说的医术。但我的学徒很擅长。”维达睁大眼诧异地看着他可敬的老师父。欧比旺明知道他生物学也就勉强及格！他对治疗一道实在不擅长。只要一想到生物学老师天天念叨的那些“要心怀善意”、“要有爱心”之类的叮嘱，杀人无数的达斯·维达能被逼疯。

 

“实不相瞒，我本是一介散修，因眷恋红尘而自封修为娶妻生子。但最近我那一对儿女生了一种怪病，哪怕以我原本修为都无法破除。”

 

屋里走出一名一身白衣的七旬老人。的确如他所说，他身上没有灵气，但仔细看会发现有一层薄膜罩住了老人。“能否请你们帮忙看看？若能除去恶疾，我必有重谢。”

 

“我们为.....”

 

“我们会尽力帮忙。”

 

维达那半句话被欧比旺活生生堵在嘴边。天杀的欧比旺，每次都自作主张。

 

欧比旺并没察觉到他学徒的异样心思，反而给对方抛去一个有些得意的眼神。维达知道欧比旺在打什么主意：找一个当地人入手调查卓一的小动作可比像无头苍蝇一样四处搜寻好太多。

 

“实在太感谢！太感谢了！二位请随我来！”老人原本浑浊的双眼登时一亮，连忙领着两人进了屋。维达落在欧比旺后面，背过手悄悄画了只血兽。他不信任这个老人——事实上他不信任任何人，做事留后手准没坏处。

 

上辈子他被亲近之人背叛了太多次，如今对谁都要警惕三分。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

两人跟着老人进了屋子，发现屋里还坐着一位女子。她虽已不再年轻，但面容仍颇有韵味，可见年轻时定是一位美人。那女子见老人进来，连忙起身叫道：“爹！这两位是......”

 

“我们是西域修者，来中原历练。你可以称呼我为本，这位是我的学徒.....”

 

“维达。”他的学徒接道。

 

维达？欧比旺愣了一下。尽管他认为这不过是安纳金随口胡掐的化名，但听见这名字的那一瞬间他的心脏莫名一紧。实在惊奇，不过一个名字。

 

维达没有漏掉欧比旺一瞬的晃神。果然这个欧比旺没有他想的那么简单，他一定和前世的圣欧比旺有关联。他曾想过如果真的遇到那个“欧比旺”，他是直接动手再杀他一次还是将他折磨一段时间再杀掉。

 

但是在一百年前的那次坦白、一百年的相处后，维达对欧比旺刻骨的恨已经变成满腔疑问。他讨厌一无所知，更厌恶被人算计、利用。他不明白上一世欧比旺究竟是什么想法，为什么表现得如此绝情。

 

他明明如此爱安纳金·天行者。

 

四人围着圆木桌依次坐下。老人指着女子，介绍道：“我叫原牧，这是我女儿阿春。因为是白天，所以现在是她接管身体。我这对儿女如今共用一个身体，只有在昼夜交替之时才会同时出现。白天是阿春，晚上是我的儿子原邱。”

 

“什么时候出现的异状？”

 

“大概一周前。一开始我们以为是邱儿有事外出没来得及留下口信。但直到昼夜降临我亲眼见到邱儿从阿春身体里分离出去，阿春又融入邱儿身体里。第二天一早又会反过来。我试过许多方法，只能隐约感觉只是一种特殊法术，却无从下手。”

 

原牧长叹一声：“我区区金丹，实在无能为力。”

 

一周前他们恰好发现卓一的存在。有很大可能这对儿女的问题就是他搞的鬼。欧比旺心知自己这次运气好，刚好找到问题突破口，正好能省去寻找线索的麻烦。

 

欧比旺伸手探上阿春的手腕：“可以吗？”见阿春点头同意，他便搭在手腕上，将一丝灵气送入女子体内。大约一炷香的功夫，欧比旺收回灵气，拿开了手。“您的儿女应该是中了一种特殊魇术。”他总结道。

 

“魇术？那是什么？”原牧惊道。

 

欧比旺面露疑惑，皱眉道：“中原和魇族开战数千年，竟然连魇族所用法术的名称都不甚知晓？”他会知道魇术完全是因为安纳金。他的学徒会各种奇奇怪怪的魇术，与他相处久了欧比旺自然也对魇术会留下的痕迹十分熟悉。

 

“如果是那些魇族的招数，我们通常称其为邪法。我还是第一次听说那些邪法叫魇术。”原牧回答。

 

欧比旺心下了然，对原牧说道：“我虽然没有见过这种魇术，但大概知晓它的运作方式。您女儿与儿子体内很可能分别存有两种特殊灵气，这两种灵气天生相吸，距离太近会自动融合。灵气受晨昏影响，白天其中一种强盛晚上又减弱，对外表现为男女共用一个身体。”

 

“这、这要如何解开？”

 

“天快黑了，晨昏交替的时候我会趁他们两人分离时设法将两种灵气导入自己体内，只要强弱控制得当，灵气彻底融合后就能恢复正常。”

 

“师父，还有三天。”维达提醒了一句。

 

“我刚才探查过了，这魇术等级似乎不是很高。更何况，我亲爱的学徒，你不是很擅长生物学吗？”欧比旺笑着回答，然而维达分明从那笑意中察觉到一丝戏谑。

 

操，自己生物学不行就坑学徒，有你这么当师父的吗？维达在心里默默在记仇小本本上给欧比旺记了一笔。

 

“他们分离的时间只有一刻钟，来得及吗？”原牧问道。

 

“一刻钟？五分钟足矣。”欧比旺自信回答。

 

那一瞬间，维达透过他，仿佛看见了前世那个仅靠一把剑突破封锁、带领数百掘地门修者逃离死亡的无畏强者。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

很快到了黄昏时分。太阳已坠入地平线，再过一阵，天空将彻底昏暗。

 

欧比旺让原牧带着阿春来到院子里。女子全身发出一阵淡淡的白光，一个黑色的污点出现在她胸口。那黑点逐渐扩散、成形，当它长到拳头大小时更是直接脱离阿春的身体。黑点很快长得和阿春一般大小，很明显可以看出是一个中年男人的身形。

 

“邱儿！”原牧喊了一声。那身影微微颤动，褪去黑色，变得与常人无异。原邱与阿春都紧闭着眼，被白光团团包围，竟然浮了起来。他们浮在半空，面对着面。欧比旺见状，立刻盘腿坐下，在眉心一点。一只金红的小鸟从眉心一跃而出——正是他的灵鸟R2。

 

“维达！锁灵阵！”欧比旺大喝一声，双手在空中一划，两道十字交叉的荧蓝光弧立现。念出维达这个名字时欧比旺明显觉得有什么地方怪怪的，仿佛他已念了无数遍。但他很快将这疑问丢到脑后，专心吸引那两种特殊灵气。

 

“是，师父。”维达应道，和欧比旺站在一条线上恰好围住浮在半空的那两人。他咬破食指，在掌心画下锁灵阵的符号，单膝跪地猛地朝地上按去。同时他的另一只手在空中快速划出十字，红色的光弧与蓝色光弧遥相呼应。

 

两人对视一眼。

 

“阵开！”

 

“术起！”

 

他们几乎是同时说出。一百年的相处，欧比旺的一个眼神、一个动作都能让维达知晓何时能恰好与他同步。更何况这次欧比旺叫的不是安纳金，是维达。

 

仿佛前世的他们在并肩作战。

 

欧比旺用了物理学的牵引术，为了避免灵气外泄还特意让他的学徒设下锁灵阵。阿春与原邱被牵引术影响，体内一白一黑两种颜色的灵气争先恐后溢出。然而在这千钧一发之际，两种灵气突然脱离了牵引轨道，隐隐有朝彼此靠近的趋势。

 

“R2！张开结界隔离它们！”欧比旺吩咐道，同时增强牵引术的力量。原本在头顶盘旋的灵鸟鸣叫一声，冲入那两股灵气中。它拖着一条长长的火线在空中划出一个圆圈，圆圈变成一道火墙，恰好落在黑白之间。

 

“师父，它们要逃。我实力不足，锁灵阵还能支撑十分钟。”维达说道。他撑在地上的手已开始爆出青筋，仿佛有什么东西在用力冲撞掌心。

 

维达其实没有完全坦白。他确实撑不住锁灵阵，但并非实力不足，是因为他已彻底抛弃掘地门的修习方法，身上的灵气和维系锁灵阵所需的灵气不相符。适才他划出的十字也是红色而非蓝色。但欧比旺并未多加在意——也许他隐约知道但默许了维达的转变。

 

“没事，R2已经将它们隔离。”欧比旺说道。果然，两股灵气重新回到牵引轨道上，很快被欧比旺尽数吸收进眉心。灵鸟见自己任务完成，得意地叫了一声，回到了欧比旺的眉心里。

 

“改防御阵，我需要暂时进入意识深处融合灵气。”

 

“是，师父。”维达松开手，在掌心添了一笔，双手合十，再张开往空中一挥。一个半球形的红色薄膜轻轻落下，将几人彻底罩住。欧比旺闭上眼，暂时封闭对外界的感官。

 

原牧在一旁完全帮不上忙。这对师徒的合作可说亲密无间。哪怕中途出现小差错，对方也能随机应变，将影响降到最小。短短几分钟，那两道灵气便被他们收服。“请问这是完成了吗？”他小心翼翼地问道，生怕打扰了救命恩人。

 

维达见欧比旺封闭了五感，便不再装作安纳金，而是恢复了前世的性情。他冷眼看向原牧，有些厌烦这个能力低微的家伙。

 

“带那两个人走，不要打扰我和欧比旺。如果你们妨碍到我......”维达的手轻轻一抖，一只半人高的血兽突然出现在原牧身后。

 

它全身被包裹在浓郁的血气里，原本该是眼睛的地方是两颗血珠。血兽露出锋利的獠牙，朝原牧低声嘶吼。“啊！是、是....我们绝不会打扰您二位！”老人惊道，连忙将失去意识的阿春与原邱带进房内。他本人也跟着踏进屋子里，关上门不再打扰维达和欧比旺。

 

血兽走向他的主人，亲昵蹭着维达的大腿。维达摸摸血兽的头，走近五感尽失的欧比旺。他先是在自己这位师父眼前坐下，抬手点了点他的眉心，又顺着鼻梁滑至上唇。他歪头看了好一会儿，像是要将欧比旺这张脸深深映入脑海里。

 

“你真的没有爱上谁吗？”他问道，并不希求对方的回答。这更像是一种自言自语，又或者是自问自答。

 

欧比旺会喜欢谁？当然是他！只能是他！

 

维达的手逐渐下滑，轻轻包住欧比旺纤细的脖颈。

 

“如今你还会爱上这个残忍的安纳金吗？师父？”

 

没有回音。

 

他多希望欧比旺回答“会”，又害怕他真的如此回答。他对欧比旺的感情太矛盾，前世的恨太深，不是简单的百年相处就能抹去的。无论欧比旺是否有杀他母亲，他确实抛弃了他，并且诅咒了他。

 

“你终于忍不住出现了？”

 

维达收了手，转身背对欧比旺，看向不知何时出现在屋顶的卓一。

 

“哎，怎么能这么说，我不过是来看一场好戏。”卓一咧嘴一笑，“你似乎瞒了你师父很多事嘛，竟然已经到武者级。不过这么快的修炼速度我可闻所未闻，短短百年修至武者。你根本就是个怪物。”

 

“魇族可以越阶挑战，你我现在只差了一级。你确定你今天能完好无恙回去？”维达冷声道。他脚边的血兽朝卓一一阵狂吼，兽爪在地上来回摩擦，仿佛下一秒它就会冲上去撕咬这个少年模样的魇族。

 

“先别急着下定论啊。你不觉得很奇怪吗？我为什么要大费周章弄个这么简单的小小魇术让你们解？”卓一咯咯笑道。那笑声无比刺耳，贯入维达耳里仿佛数根银针同时戳刺。

 

“再简单，融合术也是高阶魇术。”维达说道。

 

“你也认为是融合术吗？哈哈哈——原来你没看出来啊？我还说你有多厉害，看来没有经过系统学习，你对魇术的本质根本一无所知。”卓一放肆嘲笑维达，丝毫不在意面前这人随时可能攻击他。

 

“看在你们与我有缘的份上——虽然是孽缘——我就好心告诉你吧。这可不是简单的融合术，是连环术。”卓一指向维达，“专门针对那个活死人。”

 

连环术？维达心中一惊。他经历了两世，竟然从没听说过连环术这种魇术！前世他被欧比旺废了后被西迪厄斯带回议会修养。那段日子他借西迪厄斯的力量重建了一套完整的魇族灵气循环，更是看遍了议会所有书籍。

 

他为什么会不知道！

 

除非这是一种自创魇术，而据他所知西迪厄斯的魇术造诣极高，无出其右。

 

“连环术是达斯·西迪厄斯自创的。”维达说道，用的是肯定句式。

 

卓一脸上的笑容消失了。

 

“你究竟是什么人？为什么知道主人？！”他怒吼道。

 

“我是他的学生——你信吗？”维达冷笑道。

 

卓一目眦尽裂，咬牙狠狠念道：“你是议会的人？那为什么还要与我为敌！不...你不会是议会成员，我从没见过你......”他突然想起什么，眨了眨眼睛：“但是这些都没有关系！我已经成功了！很快我就能知道这个烦人的家伙究竟是什么了！”

 

就在这一瞬间，维达身后的欧比旺身体一晃。一股极强的灵力波以他为中心爆发出来，撞上防御阵，竟然在短短几秒间直接撞碎了它。维达受到阵法反噬，闷哼一声，强行咽下口中的腥甜。

 

“你对他做了什么！”他愤怒至极。这个人一次又一次挑战他的底线，若非如今实力不足，他早就将对方千刀万剐，让他求生不得求死不能。

 

“你那烂好人师父竟然拿自己冒险去搭救两个不相干的人，可真是一副好心肠。可惜他不知道那两种灵气被我动了手脚，一旦被他吸收融合就会触发第二道魇术。”卓一从屋顶上跳下来，落在维达前面三米外。

 

“想知道第二道是什么魇术吗？”

 

维达一言不发。那道灵力波过后欧比旺又恢复了之前的状态。他丢出一滴黑血渗入欧比旺的眉心，探查他师父体内究竟出了什么问题。

 

然而几秒过后维达脸色变得极为难堪。

 

“你对他用了离魂术。”

 

“强行斩断神魂和身魂的联系，抽离神魂——”卓一笑得更大声了。“你不想知道他究竟是什么东西吗？只要抽出神魂查看，一切问题都将迎刃而解。”

 

“离魂术一旦失败，神魂将再也回不去身体里。”维达说道，“如果今天你没有杀死我，今后我会一直追杀你。杀光你的所有分身，毁掉你的身魂。我会杀了你，将你的神魂困在锁魂阵里受百年火刑......”

 

他每说一句身上的实力就暴涨一点。他在解开自己身上的禁制，彻底抛弃掘地门的修习方法，恢复魇族的灵气循环。连卓一都下意识退后一步。他不明白面前这个青年为何身上的气息如此恐怖，就像是从百万血尸中爬出来的厉鬼一般。

 

“他可是人族！你是魇族！你为什么还这么护着他！只因为他是你的老师吗！”

 

“他的生死掌握在我手里，要杀也是我来杀。”维达的眼睛一片血红。

 

“你没有资格碰他。”

 

“你....你怎么回事！你不是武者级吗！这不可能！”卓一怒喝一声，“你根本不是魇！你是怪物！”

 

“我何时说过我的武者级等同你的武者级？”维达抬起手在空中划出一道十字，猩红的光弧迅速劈向卓一。

 

“我从来都只和自己比。”

 

卓一堪堪避过光弧，狼狈地趴在地上。失策了，他没想到维达还留了一手。他没有暴露全部实力，只放出正常武者级的水平。真是一个阴险至极的家伙，竟然无时无刻不在压抑力量。如今的维达和他旗鼓相当，而他因为专攻精神系魇术，近身战斗其实很弱。

 

尽管他的魇术克制维达，但现在面前这个魇处于盛怒状态的精神意识极难入侵。他敢打赌只要他分神进入维达的大脑，就会被他瞬间绞杀。

 

卓一产生了逃跑的想法。然而他未能实现——一道蓝色的火焰从维达身后跳出，化作一支箭羽刺穿了卓一的脑袋。他甚至还没来得及发出声音，便倒在地上，化作一团粘稠的黑浆。

 

于此同时，远在西域的某人感应到这一幕，睁开双眼。他思索一阵，呢喃道：“竟然是荒魂......”

 

然而那人的话语维达并不能听见。

 

他立刻转身。欧比旺不知何时站了起来。他并未如卓一所想的那样神魂离体，仍然保持着正常的身体状态——不，他的状态并不正常，应该说是怪异。

 

“圣者.....不对....神级？！”维达稍稍后退，站在欧比旺五米外死死盯着他的师父。

 

这不可能！欧比旺的神魂明明是圣者级！为何现在他整个人散发的气场比圣者级还要强大，只可能是许久未有人达到的神级。难道他不是前世的圣欧比旺，而是从别的世界过来的欧比旺？

 

但是这可能吗？另一个世界的欧比旺？

 

欧比旺没有注意到维达，他的双眼没有落在任何一件物品上，似乎在透过那些东西看一些别的、存在于他想象中的事物。这不是神魂离体的情况也并非正常状态，维达完全不知道欧比旺究竟被卓一的离魂术弄成了什么样子。

 

难道是因为神魂与身魂的链接被强制切断，他的神魂彻底独立？

 

“掘地门绝不会背叛中原，刚才被我一箭射死的人并非掘地门人。”欧比旺突然开口对维达说。

 

“欧比旺？”维达唤道。但欧比旺没有回应他的呼唤，他只是静静看着维达，像在看一个陌生人。他就这么站在那里，双手攥成拳，许久没有说话。维达不敢轻举妄动，只能等待欧比旺再次开口。

 

他没有等多久。

 

“真相也许并非如此！我：欧比旺·克诺比，以自己神魂为证，掘地门绝不会滥杀无辜、屠杀中原门派！”欧比旺皱眉道，语气十分强硬。

 

维达终于知道欧比旺在干什么。他在重演过去，而且是他——前世那个他的过去。温度曾说过欧比旺神魂离体时记忆紊乱、意识不清，现在他应该是因为被强制剥离神魂，记忆出现了偏差。

 

他也并非在对自己说话，而是在和记忆中的某人对话。

 

维达仔细琢磨欧比旺的话，从“掘地门绝不会滥杀无辜”这一句看，这段记忆应该在前世他背叛了欧比旺并被废掉之后。那时他联合魇族反杀人族大军，并在暗中操控已被自己控制的大部分掘地门人袭击了后防空虚的中原门派。最后他落入欧比旺的幻阵，被他刺穿核心修为尽废。

 

他并不知道欧比旺废了自己修为后去了哪儿，又经历了什么。他只知道中原联合西域召开了一场紧急会议，最后宣布掘地门散派。欧比旺作为硕果仅存的几位大师失踪，等他再出现时已经突破到了圣者级。

 

现在欧比旺重演的这段记忆很可能与那场紧急会议有关。

 

欧比旺突然听见什么令人难以接受的事，他怒不可遏，大声吼道：“只要我还在，你们休想对这些学生出手！我已经说过真相还未查明，那些消失的掘地门人也尚无踪迹。你们如此草率地决定杀掉所有学徒，和魔鬼有什么区别！”

 

他退后几步，双手平举似乎在护着身后什么东西。过了几秒，他平静下来，放下手臂。应该是谁说了什么，欧比旺眼中闪过一丝绝望。他挣扎许久，咽了咽喉咙，突然双膝一跪。

 

“......我答应你们。”他缓缓说道，仿佛用尽了一声的力气。

 

“你答应了什么？欧比旺！你答应了什么！”维达再也忍不住，冲上去同样跪在欧比旺面前，握住他的双肩。欧比旺竟然曾对人下跪？对谁？对中原还是西域？他又答应了什么？

 

维达离欧比旺很近，近得两人的鼻尖都快触在一起。

 

他看见欧比旺在哭。

 

即使是哭泣，欧比旺也非常克制。他的眼睛被泪水润湿，是剔透的灰蓝。他没有因为哭泣而哽咽，若非维达看见有眼泪顺着眼角落下，距离稍远的人根本察觉不到他在哭。

 

“我....我以欧比旺·克诺比的名义立下心魔誓......”

 

欧比旺缓缓说道，每一个字都那么清晰明了，重重砸在维达耳膜上。心魔誓，一种一旦违约将受心魔困扰、永远无法进境的誓言。

 

欧比旺竟然立过心魔誓。

 

“将一生都奉献给除魇之战，绝不会有二心......”

 

维达静静看着欧比旺逐字逐句立下心魔誓。前世的他的确在后三百年里灭杀无数魇族，还被传为人族的英雄。但经历这一世，维达知道欧比旺分明希望两族能和平共处。

 

他一直疑惑欧比旺为何态度转变如此大，原来是因为受到这个心魔誓的制约。

 

“永远与安纳金·天行者为敌......”

 

欧比旺突然停住，维达也跟着停下思绪。他握着欧比旺肩膀的手微微颤抖，越抓越紧，手指几乎要陷进血肉里。

 

他刚才说了什么？

 

欧比旺看起来处在精神崩溃的边缘。他紧紧咬着牙齿，脸部肌肉紧紧绷住，努力不让眼眶中的泪水溢出。他深吸一口气，闭上眼，再睁开时那双眼睛已是一片死寂。

 

“如果对安纳金·天行者有任何偏袒心思，将受经脉焚烧之苦......永无进境......”

 

他几乎是逼着自己说完了这句话，额头布满细汗，攥成拳的手用力太大，几乎快把掌心抓出血痕。维达松开了欧比旺的肩膀，跪坐在地。

 

“你说什么......”他难以置信地看着面前这个男人。他分明记得欧比旺再见他时，每次都没有进全力。他还曾为此嘲笑欧比旺的惺惺作态，明明已抛弃过自己，还装作念及旧情的模样。

 

只有最后那场决斗，欧比旺似乎尽了全力。但不知为何他的实力大打折扣，安纳金很轻易就刺穿了他的心脏。

 

如果欧比旺真的立过这个心魔誓，那意味着他每次与自己相见都在经受经脉被烈焰灼烧的痛苦。回想过去，欧比旺见到他时，永远都皱着眉头、紧抿双唇，很少说话。那时的他以为欧比旺是因为可笑的师徒情不愿面对自己亲手废掉的人，又或者只是单纯厌恶这个没有按照他想法成长的学徒。

 

他根本猜不到欧比旺其实是在忍受心魔誓带给他的折磨。

 

欧比旺不再说话，他似乎从那段痛苦的回忆中挣脱出来。但此时的他意识仍然非常混乱，分不清自己身处何地，是何身份。他实在太绝望、太疲惫，与安纳金的纠葛几乎压垮了他最后的理智。

 

他抱着头，断断续续地说：“安纳金....我很抱歉.......我必须这样做....”他头痛欲裂，记忆混在一起，将大脑搅得天翻地覆。

 

“我很抱歉.....我爱你......但是我无法.....我不能......”

 

他的话语支离破碎，整个人随时可能彻底崩坏。维达暗道不妙，他的情绪波动实在太大，再这样下去身魂会抢先一步崩溃。

 

“欧比旺！看着我！”他掰正对方的脸，让他能直视自己。

 

“看着我！”他又说了一遍，仿佛要把自己烙印在欧比旺的瞳膜上。

 

“安....安纳金？你....你怎么在这？可是我明明......我做了什么？我......”欧比旺似乎想不起来他曾做过的事，只记得安纳金·天行者本不该出现在自己面前。

 

他决定顺从本能。

 

“欧......”

 

维达匆忙借助突然扑上来的身体，这副身躯还在微微颤抖。此刻的欧比旺显得比任何时候都还要脆弱，只要轻轻一下就能被彻底毁掉。

 

他紧紧抱着维达，像溺水之人抱着唯一的浮木。

 

“我爱你....安纳金......”

 

他抬起头，吻上维达有些冰冷的嘴唇。


	12. 章十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车

在维达五百年的岁月里，他和欧比旺之间并非什么也没发生。

 

他们有过一次、也许是两次性交。最深刻的一次便是在决战前，他们不约而同去了那座雪山——那是一切的伊始。

 

维达记得一切：他是如何贯穿欧比旺的身体、让他除了痛苦的嘶吼什么都无从出口；他是如何在他身上留下数道伤痕、让他光滑的脊背鲜血淋漓；他是如何射在欧比旺炽热的穴道里，任他如何苦苦哀求仍然不放过他。

 

他也曾想过在做过这一切后是否会后悔，但第二天，当他看见欧比旺握着剑指向他时、当他看见欧比旺眼底的失望时，他开始唾弃那个至今竟然还相信欧比旺爱他的安纳金。于是他杀了欧比旺，紧接着就被他曾经的老师算计而死。

 

欧比旺总是更聪明的那一个。

 

但现在他切实感到一股名为悔恨的情绪填满他本以为早已冰冷的内心。他后悔他曾对欧比旺做过的一切，后悔如此轻易就被所谓的真相懵逼，却从未真的回头看过他的师父。

 

“安纳金，我很抱歉......我很抱歉......”

 

唇上还残留有欧比旺的温度，几乎要灼伤他的皮肤。他的师父，前世冠绝天下的、在危急之时力挽狂澜、和他斗了整整三百年的圣欧比旺，如今在他面前泣不成声。他几乎要怀疑眼前的人是不是那个欧比旺·克诺比，那个耗费心血成功击杀他、瞬息之间夺人性命的强者。

 

不该如此，这不是他熟知的欧比旺。在他印象中他的师父是克己、公正的代名词，每当他以为自己感受到欧比旺的爱意时对方又骤然抽离一切情思，冷漠地像是一个陌生人。他只有两次曾在自己面前袒露心迹，将血淋淋的真相剥开给他看。

 

一次是他背叛掘地门时，欧比旺亲手刺穿了他的核心。他低着头看向他曾经的学徒，眼泪顺着脸颊落下滴在维达冰冷的脸上。欧比旺哭喊着几乎用咳血的声音对他说：“我爱你，我爱过你.....安纳金.....我很抱歉我必须这么做......”

 

一次是他刺穿欧比旺的心脏时，欧比旺用一种令他厌恶的眼神凝视他，仿佛在描摹他面容的每一根线条。他轻声对他说“我爱你”，并非过去的状态，而是一句持续到现在的告白。那一次他没有哭，维达却宁可他哭。至少他还能嘲笑欧比旺的多情。

 

但欧比旺没有哭，他只是亲吻了维达的额头。他将身体靠了过去，任维达的长剑——那把他为维达打造的剑——继续深入已经破损的心脏。他抓着维达的衣服，在他耳边说......

 

“安纳金....我很抱歉......”

 

维达看着怀里的人，欧比旺还在不停重复着那句话，那句“我很抱歉”。他的双手紧紧揪着自己的衣袖，似乎在害怕他的学徒会突然消失。维达双眼一黯，挥手招来血兽。他将欧比旺横打抱起，让对方的头枕在自己胸前。

 

上一世欧比旺也是这么抱住自己，然后诅咒了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

血兽带着两人在空中飞驰。

 

维达没有心思去琢磨卓一的局是否还有后招，但那里显然不宜久留。欧比旺仍然没有清醒的迹象，反而越来越疯狂。连最基础的监测咒都在警告维达眼前这个人的神魂处在涣散边缘，他的师父灵魂太不稳定，一个小小的离魂术几乎将他彻底杀死。

 

那场灵力波、以及那道灵箭，那绝不是欧比旺此时该展现出的实力。维达思索着。欧比旺的实力应该是圣者级，哪怕受心魔誓影响也该是降低而非提升。难道是欧比旺最后的诅咒有什么副作用作用在他身上？

 

他该如何修复神魂与身魂断掉的关联？

 

怀里的人突然动了动。维达一个不稳，差点从血兽被上摔下去。他强忍心底的疑惑，将欧比旺提上大腿，将他拉得更近以免他的好师父半空坠落。

 

“安纳金？”欧比旺突然叫了他一声。他不再哭泣，似乎清醒了点。

 

“师父，您感觉好点了吗？”维达低头问道。欧比旺的头发蹭过他的下巴，有些痒痒的。

 

然而欧比旺下一秒却变了脸色。

 

“达斯·维达？你怎么会在这？”

 

“你在说什么？师父？维达不是我随口掐的化名吗？达斯又是谁？”他装作一无所知的模样。

 

“我明明杀.....怎么回事，头好痛.....这里是哪里？”欧比旺挣扎着想从维达怀里逃出来，但狭小的空间令他短暂失衡。他只能重重落回维达怀里，抱紧他的手臂。欧比旺以为自己会听见维达的讽刺，但他曾经的学徒只是抓着他的手，吻上他的手指。

 

“对不起，欧比旺。”

 

他抬头望着维达，像在看一个怪物，连被抓着的手也微微颤抖。“你说什么？.....你....你是谁？你不是他。”欧比旺的眼中闪过一丝狠厉，空着的手放在腰间，却没有触到记忆中那柄熟悉的佩剑。

 

他诧异地低头看去。此刻挂在他腰间的那把剑分明是几百年前的那把老剑，是那把奎刚留给他的剑。

 

“我是维达，是被你杀死后的维达。”

 

“你在说什么？”欧比旺的头仿佛被人用棍子狠狠敲过，炸裂一般地疼。他感觉得出自己身体一团糟，灵力循环极不稳定。

 

“你回到了过去，欧比旺，和我一起。”维达解释道，“这不是你的意愿吗？让我重来一次。”

 

“什么重来一次，我不知道......”欧比旺挣脱他学徒的桎梏，双手抱头抵着维达的胸膛。他的意识一团糟，记忆混在一起：一会儿是五百年后的决战，一会儿又是年幼的安纳金坐在他面前朗读课本......

 

“我知道你立过心魔誓，你是不是一直爱着我？”维达逼问道，急切地向他的老师求证。他抬起欧比旺的头，亲吻他的耳廓。热气喷上欧比旺敏感的皮肤，那里几乎在一瞬间变红。

 

“你、你不可能.....我......”欧比旺闭上眼，不想看维达、也不想去听他的话。他宁愿相信此刻维达说的每句话都是哄骗他的谎言，这样他便可以继续振作起来完成他最后的使命，弥补他曾犯下的过错......

 

“你爱我。”

 

“不！我没......”

 

维达吻了他。这是个湿热的、缠绵的、带着情欲的吻。维达的舌头探入欧比旺的口腔，舔过他的牙齿，触及他蜷缩在深处的软舌。他忘记了呼吸，只是被动接受维达的索取。

 

太多了，他快被维达的气息掩埋。

 

“唔....！”欧比旺勉强将维达推离自己，他喘着粗气，用手背慌忙蹭掉嘴角的银丝。他还是不知道发生了什么，为什么维达会知道心魔誓——他根本不在场，更无从得知会议内容。但维达似乎刻意释放了他的气息，欧比旺对这气息再熟悉不过。

 

这是达斯·维达，也是他曾经的学徒安纳金·天行者。

 

欧比旺突然开始慌乱。他一直隐瞒自己的真实感情，并不打算将之公布于众。但维达的那句“你爱我”就像一柄利刃，无情划开他最后的伪装，让他心底最隐秘的情感彻底暴露。

 

他知道了，他知道了他的师父竟然对他抱有如此不堪的想法。羞耻感击垮了他，他不知道得知真相的维达会作出什么回应。是嘲讽？羞辱？还是又一次强暴？

 

他静静等待悬在头顶的利剑掉下。

 

然而维达并没有嘲讽、羞辱他，他只是捧起欧比旺的脸。那双眼睛不是印象中的金黄色，而是透彻的蓝。

 

“我爱你，欧比旺。”

 

他的心沉入一片寂静。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

血兽落在一片树林里。维达抱着欧比旺从背上跳下。他发现当欧比旺的负面情绪减少、正面情绪增多时，神魂与身魂的联系会逐渐恢复，将紊乱灵力循环也会重新稳定下来。

 

他突然有了一个想法，也是一次对过去的弥补。

 

欧比旺还处在极度震惊之中。他不敢相信维达会对他告白，他以为他这唯一的学徒对他只剩下滔天恨意。因此他根本没有注意到维达已将他放下。维达脱下自己的外袍，将它垫在柔软的草皮上。

 

“欧比旺...我爱你.....”他重复着充满爱意的语句，吻上欧比旺的脖颈。他的舌尖扫过欧比旺的锁骨，落下一道浅浅的水渍。“你也爱我，师父...你也爱我对吗？”

 

他又开始亲吻欧比旺的眼睑，亲吻他蜷曲的睫毛，感受它们扫过唇角的瘙痒感。

 

“我......”这是梦？他回到了过去？如果这是梦，该是多么美好的一个梦。欧比旺如此想着，终于放开了点。他伸手揽上安纳金的后颈，露出一个淡淡的笑容。

 

“我爱你，安纳金。”

 

欣喜几乎要将维达的灵魂击穿。他一直以为欧比旺从未真的接受他，他一直以为欧比旺到最后对他只有深深厌恶与面对失败作的失望。他曾对欧比旺动过情，那点情丝很快便被随之而来的决裂狠狠掐断。

 

有时他根本分不清爱与恨。直到现在他发现他其实一直都爱着欧比旺。正因爱着某人，因此当他背叛自己时才会有蚀骨的恨。

 

“我爱你，欧比旺.....我爱你.....”像是要把这句告白印在欧比旺的心上，维达不停重复。他压在欧比旺身上，胯部相抵，双腿交织。他感到浑身燥热，渴望现在就进入欧比旺，深入到直到不能再深入为止。成为达斯·维达后他从不多加管控自己的情绪，如今他却步步谨慎。

 

但他知道为时过早，他需要足够过的前戏才能挑起欧比旺的情欲而不至于伤到他。

 

有什么坚硬的、炽热的东西抵着欧比旺，他被维达吻地浑身酸软，本就混乱的大脑令他意识一片茫然。他不知道是否该阻止维达进行后面的事——鉴于上一次他们的交媾情形极其惨烈。但他又是如此渴望他的学徒能拥抱他、温暖他，直到他们彻底融为一体。

 

“我不会再那么做。”维达说道，似乎在安抚欧比旺。他解开他们两人的腰带，伸手探入，握上欧比旺隐隐抬头的性器。指腹擦过敏感的皮肤，激起欧比旺一阵喘息。“别....别碰那......”他偏头不敢看维达，他害怕只要再看一眼他的阴茎就会硬得发疼。

 

但维达的手指太有存在感。它们时而聚在一起快速撸动；时而分开，指甲顺着柱身攀上龟头，在铃口打着转。欧比旺无法忽视下身传来的激烈快感。他已经禁欲很久，经不起一丝挑逗。

 

“师父....欧比旺......让我进去.....我想进入你。”维达的手指很快将欧比旺带上巅峰，却猛地按住不让他射精。即使决定温柔对待，他已形成的恶劣性格却不会有多少改变。

 

“你.....放开....唔....！”欧比旺向后仰头，脖子绷成一道性感的弧线。维达吻上他的喉结处，在那留下一个明显的牙印。就在刚才他的食指竟然刺入顶端的孔隙，疼痛混合着异样的快感如一道闪电击中欧比旺，麻痹感从脚底蔓延而上。

 

“让我进去，欧比旺.......我保证不会再伤害到你......”现在维达的吻又落在他的胸前。他的上衣不知何时被扯开，松松垮垮挂在手肘间。当维达的舌头包住挺立的乳头时，欧比旺哭出了声。

 

他的学徒给予的刺激实在太多，他根本无力招架。

 

“进....进来，安纳金......”欧比旺的话语断断续续，夹杂着喘息和呻吟。但维达还是听清了他的话。他立刻放开对欧比旺的禁锢，快速撸动几下。粘稠的精液射得他满手都是，空气里满是情欲的味道。

 

欧比旺像是做了什么重大决定，他重重叹了一口气，说道：“无论你想做什么.....放手去做吧。”他一直都纵容着他的学徒，哪怕决裂后仍然下意识地会包容他——因此他无时无刻不在忍受心魔誓的煎熬，只要一想起安纳金就会感到烈火在焚烧他的经脉。

 

“你一直都是我最爱的人。”

 

维达的手指滑入股间，粘腻的精液沾上欧比旺的大腿根。他喘息一声抓紧维达的肩膀，双腿不自觉分开缠上对方的腰侧。姿势的改变令维达能很轻易地进入欧比旺的后穴，他就着手上的体液耐心做着必要的扩张。

 

一根手指进入时欧比旺只是浅浅低吟。随后是第二根，两根手指在紧致的穴道里来回搅动、抠挖，欧比旺的低吟很快变调。

 

“呃啊....！不，不要碰那....嗯！哈啊......”似乎情欲赶走了疼痛，欧比旺竟然感觉不到之前那锥心的疼痛。他的所有思绪都被眼前的人填满：安纳金的手指在他体内，他学徒的阴茎即将进入他。

 

“别再弄了......进、进来......”他终于经受不住过强的刺激，哀求他的学徒进入他、占有他、贯穿他。

 

维达难得听了一次话。他抽出手指，强忍着不去在意紧紧咬着不放手的肠肉。阴茎因为欧比旺的主动邀请又胀大一圈，龟头刚挤进小穴就让他的师父猛地弓起身。维达低头再次含住送到嘴边的乳尖，淫靡的水声令欧比旺烧红了脸。

 

下一刻，毫无征兆地，维达整个性器都埋入欧比旺的后穴。

 

“呃啊——！出、出去.....不、不行，太大了.......呜......”欧比旺哭喊道，维达进得太快，柱身蹭过肠肉，火辣辣地疼。

 

“你绞得太紧，我出不去......”维达半真半假地说道。他停下进入的动作，让欧比旺能放松下来。柔软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他，仅仅只是待在欧比旺体内就让他兴奋得快直接射出。

 

“你、进得太快了....唔嗯......”欧比旺强迫自己不去在意那硕大的事物，集中注意力让自己慢慢放松。小穴果然不再紧绷，变得松软炽热。

 

维达像是接到一个信号，将欧比旺的两条腿抬至肩膀，重重压了上去。

 

欧比旺的身体剧烈痉挛，他无声嘶喊着，射过一次的阴茎竟不知何时恢复精神，竟然因维达的第一次挺身颤巍巍又吐出少许白浊。他有些懊悔竟然引狼入室，忘记刚高潮便被插入很容易第二次射精——甚至可能失禁。

 

“嗯......”维达闷哼一声，封住欧比旺的双唇。欧比旺的嘴唇似乎比之前更加令他着迷。高潮后的小穴猛烈收缩、蠕动，如果不是自制力强，恐怕他早就射在对方体内。

 

他的师父竟然被他操射了，这个认知让他兴奋得发抖。他稍稍退后，再狠狠撞入欧比旺的体内。他抚摸着欧比旺的脖颈，吮吸他的乳头，在他身上留下无数紫红的吻痕。他像一只猛兽，给欧比旺打下无数宣誓主权的印记。

 

他不再满足正面进入，就着相连的姿势将欧比旺背过身压在身下。他亲吻欧比旺的脊背，手指陷入柔软的臀瓣。这样的姿势刚好能让他看见欧比旺的肉穴被自己的性器进入的情景。他的灵魂都在颤栗，叫嚣着、嘶吼着。

 

当他最后射在欧比旺体内时，他的师父已经因体力不支和意识混乱晕了过去。欧比旺身上满是吻痕和白浊，嘴角还挂着来不及咽下的唾液。他呼吸沉重，竟然在不经意间和维达的频率合上。

 

维达拨开欧比旺被汗水淋湿的发丝，手指描绘着对方的眼睑和鼻梁。他暂时不想去思考欧比旺醒来后的事，现在他只想抱着来之不易的人，好好睡上一觉。

 

也许他还会做一个梦，一个没有仇恨、没有误解，欧比旺与他紧紧相拥的梦。


	13. 章十三

“又见面了，我亲爱的学徒。”

 

奎刚站在他身旁。雪下得很大，他们两人肩头都积了一指厚的细雪。

 

他知道他又在做梦，而他已故的老师同之前一样出现在他的梦里。他不知道为什么奎刚会在这时候出现，但他信任他的老师、知晓奎刚一定有要事需告知于他。

 

“你的神魂不正常。”奎刚轻声说道，双手抱臂看向远方，“我想你已经察觉到这一点，因此我能在你的意识里说出这句话。”

 

他的师父此前曾提醒过他。但当他察觉到安纳金的真实身份，他以为那句被模糊的警示是“你的学徒不正常”。如今奎刚却指明这句话的主语是“神魂”而非“学徒”。

 

“我的神魂出了什么问题？”他抬头问道，希冀他的老师能再次为他指明方向。

 

“你不属于这个世界，但又与这个世界有关联。”奎刚回答，伸手搭上他学徒的肩膀，郑重说道：“长此以往，到某个特定的时间点一切都会崩塌。”

 

“崩塌是指死亡吗？”他问道。

 

“你心底其实知道一切，欧比旺。如果你一无所知，我根本无法说这些话。”奎刚看着他，带着一丝无奈神情。“毕竟我并非真正的奎刚·金，只是他的咒语留在世间的一道意念。我无法影响你的意志，只能在你自身察觉到异象时提醒你。”

 

“可之前您指引我收了安纳金为徒。”

 

“那是奎刚测算出的未来。他测算出安纳金·天行者会是整个世界的关键，没有他这个世界最多还有五百年就会走到尽头。你可以称他为救世主，或者......天选之子。”“奎刚”解释道。

 

“这件事我其实也知道？所以您现在能将它告诉我？”

 

“你忘记了许多事，我的学徒。世界在阻止你回忆起来，我所能讲出口的也只有这么多。”他的师父轻叹一声，移开视线，继续眺望白茫茫的远方。奎刚不再说话。也许正如他之前所说，他已没法再透露更多。

 

“我似乎的确忘记了很多......”他跟着奎刚的视线看过去。

 

然而那里除了雪，什么都没有。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

阿萨基·文崔斯现在面临着一个严峻的问题——她被欧比旺·克诺比缠上了。

 

通常情况下欧比旺才是被她缠上的那个。但现在一切都颠倒过来。起初她还有心情调戏这个异常纯情的家伙，但欧比旺的反应实在令她诧异。

 

他竟然没有拍开她的手！他竟然就这么呆愣着让她摸了那张小脸！

 

女刺客轻叹一声，看向跟在自己身后亦步亦趋的男人：“欧比旺，你再这么跟着我，我就在这里上了你。”她半开玩笑地说，谁也不知道她是否真的会将这句警告付诸现实。

 

“放轻松，文崔斯，我不会妨碍到你执行任务。我只是....你知道的，目前这附近我认识的人只有你。”欧比旺打着哈哈，丝毫不为所动。

 

“你那只雏鸡学徒呢？”文崔斯挑眉问道。欧比旺突然红了脸，轻咳一声：“他....有别的事要做。”

 

欧比旺的反应不正常，他像是在逃避什么——逃避某个人？

 

“你在躲你学徒？”文崔斯的话重重击在欧比旺心口，他就知道自己表现得太明显，根本瞒不过眼前这个聪明的女人。他深吸一口气，还没来得及想好借口，就被文崔斯强硬打断：“哈，你果然在躲你学徒。怎么？我们睿智的克诺比大师也有碰壁的一天？”

 

“发生了一些事，我们都需要时间冷静一下。”

 

文崔斯的眼睛扫过欧比旺的脸，移至他的脖颈。那是什么？红红的.....吻痕？“你、你们.......”她被心中的推测震住。

 

不会这么神奇吧？他和他徒弟....？应该只是巧合，也许是老师父被徒弟撞见正在...咳咳，老师父羞愧难当遂夺路而逃也说不定。但是欧比旺会和别人做吗？他看起来像是——可能根本就是——禁欲几百年的那类人。

 

“不是你想的那样！”欧比旺慌忙拉回文崔斯快飘至天边的思绪。

 

“你们掘地门不是有师徒链接么，不怕他顺着链接找到你？”她问道。

 

欧比旺轻叹一声：“我暂时关闭了链接，现在我们都感应不到彼此。”

 

“你...就这么放着你学徒一个人？”文崔斯大声质问。

 

“他已足够强，即使我不在也不会出什么大问题。”

 

“这是强不强的问题吗？”

 

“什么？”欧比旺有些茫然。

 

“你们掘地门都这么傻吗？”文崔斯突然感到极度愤怒。欧比旺怎么敢扔下他的学徒落荒而逃？在对方正需要他的引导与陪伴的时候？她阿萨基·文崔斯如此渴望的东西，欧比旺·克诺比竟然根本没意识到？

 

“他是你学徒，你就这么丢下他跑了？”

 

“我.....”欧比旺正想说些什么，突然一把拉过文崔斯，将她护在身后。“小心！”他猛抽出腰间佩剑，将凌空射来的锋利事物挡下。那是一截一米来长的尖刺，通体黝黑、外表光滑无比。

 

“是魇术。”文崔斯下意识说道。欧比旺看了她一眼，有些疑惑对方是如何得知这个名称。但下一刻他便被突然出现在眼前的人夺去了注意力。

 

是安纳金。但和他印象里的安纳金不太一样，更加愤怒、暴躁......

 

“你又一次抛弃了我。”他的学徒冷冷说道，“算上前世，你已经抛弃我两次。”

 

“你确定这是你学徒？”文崔斯在欧比旺身后低声说道，“他的身上有魇族的气息。”欧比旺没想到文崔斯对魇族也如此了解，竟然能察觉到安纳金的身份。他急忙掩饰道：“安纳金体质特殊。”

 

“啧，他情况不太对劲，走火入魔了？”

 

“你们在聊什么？”安纳金问道。

 

“你明明说你爱我......你竟敢抛下我...还和这个女人在一起......”他的身后走出两只血线构成的异兽，每一只都死死盯着欧比旺，仿佛下一秒就要扑上去咬断对方的脖子。学徒的眼睛已然变成金色，透着一股血腥的红。

 

欧比旺从没见过这样的安纳金，他陌生得令他恐惧。

 

“喂，小鬼！你和你师父的事可与我无关。”被莫名牵扯进来的文崔斯不屑地拍开欧比旺护着她的手，走上前去。“我只是个被他当挡箭牌的可怜人。”

 

安纳金根本没正眼看文崔斯，他的视线就没离开欧比旺那张惊慌失措的脸。“你以为你逃得掉吗？你体内里被我埋了那么多黑血，身上还有我的气味，里里外外都被我打上标记。”他咬牙说道，面露狰狞之色。

 

信息量有点大，饶是文崔斯一时也说不出话来。

 

“快走。”欧比旺对文崔斯小声说道。他有预感，放任这个女人在这里安纳金只会愈加狂躁。况且这是他和他学徒之间的事，不该将文崔斯搅进来。

 

“她不能走。”安纳金一挥手，其中一只血兽凌空一跃，擦过欧比旺的身体扑向文崔斯——而这位女刺客还处在“欧比旺和他学徒究竟什么关系”的愣神中。她条件反射抽刀砍去，却直接穿过血线间隙。

 

“欧比旺！这真是你学徒？这是什么奇怪的咒语.....”文崔斯反手握着小巧的匕首，死死抵住血兽锋利的牙齿。欧比旺见她被安纳金袭击，对他的学徒大喝道：“安纳金！放开她！”

 

“我不叫安纳金。”然而他的学徒如此回答。血兽在他脚边来回走动，不时发出猫科动物的咕噜声。

 

“什么？”欧比旺迟疑道。

 

安纳金的眼中闪过一丝疑惑。他沉默片刻，开口问道：“你不记得了？”

 

“我该记得什么？”欧比旺也有些气恼。从他失去意识开始一切都变得不合常理，而他该死地对此束手无策！从他醒来他心底的慌乱就没平复过。

 

他心乱如麻、惊恐失措。

 

“我的确记得，记得我一觉醒来发现我竟然被自己学徒给上了！这到底他妈的是怎么一回事？”他终于忍不住怒吼道。

 

文崔斯傻眼了，差点没抵住血兽的獠牙。欧比旺刚才说了什么？什么上....被谁？身上的压力骤然消失，她回过神来，发现血兽竟然被安纳金召回。他看起来异常吃惊，围绕在他四周冲天杀气忽然溃散。

 

“你....什么都不记得了？”他踌躇着问道。

 

欧比旺长吁一声，努力让自己平静下来。他怎么会控制不住情绪对安纳金发了火？似乎每次面对安纳金他的心都很难平静下来。

 

“......我想我们需要好好谈谈，安纳金。”最终他缓缓说道。

 

安纳金看看他的师父，又看看文崔斯。突然，两只血兽像接到某种命令，不约而同地朝文崔斯跑去。“嘿！”她瞪了眼安纳金，心里将对方骂了个狗血淋头。女刺客迅速下蹲闪过血兽的利爪。当她抽出双刃准备迎战时，却发现一只血兽直接越过她朝后方逃去；另一只则调转方向咬住欧比旺的后衣领，将他猛地甩上脊背。

 

“妈的。”文崔斯骂道，迅速起身——还是晚了一步，瞬息之间欧比旺已经被血兽带至半空。

 

安纳金纵身一跃，正好跳上血兽的背。他看了眼文崔斯，像在看一只待宰的羔羊。文崔斯被他的眼神激怒，正想冲上去把这不知天高地厚的小崽子狂揍一顿，却发现自己动弹不得。

 

她竟然在不知何时陷入了一个禁锢阵。而这里精通阵法的人......

 

“抱歉，文崔斯，之后我会对你解释一切。”欧比旺远远喊道，“不用担心，这个阵一刻钟后就会自行解开。”

 

文崔斯朝欧比旺竖了个大大的中指，一路目送他俩踏空而去。

 

这个傻逼，都被人劫持了还以为对方想和他好好谈？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺的后背抵着安纳金的胸膛。他咽了咽口水，不知道该如何开始这场谈话。

 

“安纳金，我.....”

 

“我不是安纳金，至少不是你想的那个安纳金。”

 

“你不是安纳金？那你是谁？”他分明感应到面前这个人就是安纳金·天行者，是他的学徒。但他为何要否认自己的身份？

 

“我是四百年后的安纳金·天行者。”

 

“哦....你说什么？”欧比旺心中一惊，差点从血兽背上滑下去。要接受他的学徒莫名其妙长大四百岁实在太困难，更何况安纳金这句解释反而让他脑子更加混乱。他不是被自己学徒上了？而是被四百年后的人上了？

 

“我是四百年后的安纳金·天行者。也许是因为死前被人诅咒，我死后回到了你收我为徒的那一天。”

 

这太突然了。他的学徒——不、他“四百年后的学徒”竟然就这么将这样一个爆炸信息甩在他面前，他连心理缓冲的时间都没有。他将对方稍稍推离自己，揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。“你...你等会，让我想一下......”

 

安纳金闭上嘴，竟然真的耐心等待他的老师理清思路。血兽带着他们在空中漫无目的地游走，冷风吹得欧比旺发热的脑袋逐渐冷却下来。他清了清嗓子，一字一句问道：“你的意思是......你不是真正的安纳金，而是未来的他？”

 

“你可以这么说。”

 

“未来的我们是什么关系？”

 

“......”安纳金沉默了一阵，最后回道：“恋人。”

 

“所以你就上了我？”

 

“....当时情况特殊。我以为你是他......你记得达斯·维达这个名字，你还记得我们之间的事。”安纳金的语调愈发高昂，语速也越来越快，仿佛在急切地渴望着什么。他的眼睛恢复了原本的蓝色，收敛了自己的煞气，和之前暴怒的形象相去甚远。

 

“我只是太高兴你说你爱我.....”他低头嘟囔道，似乎受了委屈的是他而非欧比旺。

 

“等等，我什么时候说过我爱你？”欧比旺惊道。

 

他完全不记得这件事，他怎么可能对安纳金说我爱你？他分明只是对他的学徒有好感且正准备把这不正常的感情扼杀在摇篮里！

 

“是你的神魂。你的神魂是四百年后的圣欧比旺·克诺比。”

 

“啊？”

 

“四百年后的你......”

 

“停！我理一理。”欧比旺伸手捂住了安纳金的嘴，“你是四百年后的安纳金，这我已经知道。我的神魂也确实出了问题，梅斯曾跟我说过神魂似乎有不属于我的记忆......”他猛地抬头，望着他的学徒。

 

——你忘记了许多事，我的学徒。世界在阻止你回忆起来，我所能讲出口的也只有这么多。

 

奎刚的提醒言犹在耳。

 

“为什么你记得一切，我却什么都不知道？”他拍拍自己的脑袋，似乎这样就能将被遗忘的记忆拍出来。“你刚才说你死前被诅咒.....这是怎么一回事？四百年后究竟发生了什么？”

 

“这个说来话长。”

 

欧比旺察觉到他的学徒非常排斥这个话题。这让他愈发好奇四百年后他们两人遭遇了什么，才能让安纳金露出这样的神情？仿佛他犯下不可饶恕的罪孽，亦或失去了某个重要的人。

 

他决定换个问题。

 

“这个之后再说，你刚才说四百年后我们是恋人？”

 

“是。你中了卓一的离魂术，被他强行截断了身魂与神魂的联系，导致意识混乱。我之前并不确定你的神魂是否是我认识的那个欧比旺，但你当时对我说......”安纳金顿了顿，“你对我说你爱我。”

 

欧比旺轻叹一声，沉声道：“但我现在没有一点记忆，我并不完全是你的师父——尽管在我眼里无论你是否是四百年后的安纳金，你都是我的学徒。但说‘我爱你’的那个欧比旺不是我，至少不是出自现在这个我的意愿。”

 

“你不爱我吗，师父？”安纳金问道。

 

“咳，当然爱，但不是你所希望的那种爱。未来如何我无法说清，但现在、此时此刻的我对你并非情人间的爱。安纳金，你不能将我与他当做一个人。”

 

“为什么？你们明明是同一人。”

 

“记忆塑造人格，我的学徒。如果我想起一切，那我就是你爱的那个欧比旺。但现在的我没有任何记忆，更没有爱你的感觉。”

 

“你明明爱我，我感觉得到。”

 

欧比旺扶额叹息。他的学徒非常固执，四百年后竟然还没改掉这毛病。“好吧，我承认我是有一点好感....”

 

“只是一点好感吗？”安纳金逼问道。他的眼睛仿佛能摄人魂魄，欧比旺一时之间竟看得呆了。他突然有种被人从里到外彻底看透的错觉，无数隐秘的小心思都暴露地彻彻底底。

 

“.....喜欢、喜欢总行了吧！”他偏过头不敢去看安纳金。

 

天呐，他竟然真的承认了，承认他在这百年间喜欢上了他的学徒。他本不该说出这禁忌的情感。他们是师徒，他应该成为安纳金的引路人而非情人。更何况他们还是同性，他甚至比他大了整整六百岁！就算扣除所谓的上辈子也有两百岁的年龄差！

 

“我很抱歉，师父，没有经过你的允许......我那时太高兴。你爱我，哪怕失去记忆你也喜欢我......”安纳金突然一把抱住欧比旺，吻上他的耳垂。“你爱我，你爱我......”

 

血兽像是感应到主人的欣喜，奔驰的速度加快。欧比旺被突然的加速惊得下意思紧紧回抱安纳金，紧接着他便感觉有什么东西抵着他的屁股......

 

“把你、该死的、玩意儿、移开——”哪怕没有那段记忆，苏醒后浑身的酸痛可是切实存在的。他像是被安纳金里里外外都拆了一边再重新拼凑在一起。哪怕他因为修习书法身体素质比常人强，也受不住安纳金长时间的折腾。

 

他的学徒根本没在听，反而将他抱得更紧。

 

而他该死的竟然再说不出一句斥责的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】  
> 老王：我们前世是恋人？  
> 阿鸡：是，恋人，百分百。  
> 前世王：？？？？  
> #徒弟睁眼说瞎话要怎么教训，在线等急#


	14. 章十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【青年篇·END】

**章十四**

 

 

话谈完了，误会也解开了。出于某种考虑，欧比旺决定先带着他的学徒返回原家查看情况。

 

笑话，正事不做和刚被告白的安纳金共处一室？用脚趾都能想出来他会做什么。

 

尽管亲眼看着卓一被欧比旺的神魂射杀，维达仍不放心。他知道西迪厄斯的傀儡术有多强。如果这个卓一真的是某种特殊傀儡，那他们杀死的不过是一个无关紧要的分身。

 

经过一番据理力争，欧比旺最后选择先行至城主府提醒他们留心卓一。他不想承认自己其实有些害怕和安纳金乘同一头血兽回去，那会让他们彼此的距离无限趋近于零。他需要独处时间，以平复自己交乱如麻的心。

 

往返城主府并没有花太多时间，但这段时间已足够欧比旺恢复到之前那个谨言慎行的克诺比大师。不过只是学徒突然长了四百岁，他对自己说，不过只是一个意料之外的告白。

 

但当他看见站在院子里的青年时，仍然下意识地心脏一紧，连呼吸的节奏都快了几拍。

 

维达听见欧比旺的脚步声，抬头看向他：“师父，这些黑色粘液有问题。”

 

他明明是在说一件严肃的事情，欧比旺却觉得他的嗓音低沉地莫名性感。像是夜里一声浅浅低吟，又或者是不经意间一个落在耳鬓的吻。欧比旺轻咳一声，试图掩饰自己一时的走神。但他无法抑制自己去想安纳金的事。当他得知安纳金未来竟然和他是恋人，他的内心其实在欢呼雀跃这突如其来的幸福。

 

如果只是喜欢的程度，不可能会有如此强的冲击。是那个四百年后的“自己”吗？那个“圣欧比旺”对安纳金的爱意影响了他的情感，让他变得如此失控？

 

“师父？”

 

欧比旺收起杂乱的思绪，走到他的学徒身边蹲下。地上那滩黑色粘液已经彻底干涸，只剩下一片焦黑痕迹。欧比旺伸手一摸，仿佛有无数细沙从他的指腹上蹭过。“的确很奇怪，我从没见过这种痕迹......魇族死亡后都是直接化为黑烟，根本不会留下这种砂砾。”

 

“这说明卓一不是魇族，很可能是人为制造出来的东西。”维达推测道，“之前我第一次进入这个屋子就感觉到一股违和感，应该是那家伙搞的鬼。”

 

“原牧和他的两个孩子在哪？”欧比旺起身张望，却并没发现那三人的身影。

 

维达咽了咽口水，有些犹豫：“他们......”欧比旺从他的眼神中察觉到异样，神色一变：“他们怎么了？”

 

“我进屋里查看过，没有找到这三个人。但我感觉到这地方残留有浓烈的魇族气息。之前没有察觉到应该是因为这里被某个魇族施过隐踪术。现在人已经不在这里，隐踪术自然失效。”维达其实没有完全坦白，不知为何，魇族的隐踪术对他并没有用。但这里的魇族气息又确实被隐藏起来。

 

一种可能的解释是有人知道他的这些特质，特意针对他设计了这一系列诡计。

 

欧比旺一时噎住，不知该说什么话。他本以为至少自己还救了人，但现在看不过一切都是一场赤裸裸的骗局。他长叹一声，在心中感慨一番自己的多愁善感。“还有什么别的线索可供我们参考？”他问道。

 

维达轻轻摇头：“这个布局天衣无缝。如果那三个魇族在我能追查卓一使出的连环术，但现在这里什么也没剩下。”

 

欧比旺沉思片刻，开口道：“既然这里已经没有别的线索，我们直接回天擎派。时隔百年魇族又有了动静，很有可能我们要提前回西域。”他转过身背对着维达，刚走了一步就被迫停住脚步——他的学徒拽住了他的手腕。

 

“你在躲我。”

 

“我没有，安纳金，你想太多了。”欧比旺轻叹一声。

 

“从刚才我们见面你就没和我对视超过三秒，还刻意回避我的视线。”手腕处的力道逐渐变大，欧比旺一个重心不稳，往后一倒撞在维达胸口上。

 

“安尼，别闹了。”他喊道，语气里带着一丝责备。

 

维达突然松了手。

 

“你刚才叫我什么？”

 

欧比旺心中一惊，他竟然下意识叫了安纳金的昵称。要知道自从安纳金过了18岁生日他就再没这么叫过他。他的学徒已经长大，不该被如此称呼。

 

“你已经很久没这么叫过我......”

 

欧比旺突然转身看向他的学徒。安纳金的语气有些奇怪，不像是在回忆过去，更像是在哀悼某些已经失去的东西。他鼓起勇气抬眼凝望那张脸，却诧异地发现安纳金的阴沉着脸，眼中带着淡淡的悲伤——不止悲伤，还有些别的——怨愤，他如此想。

 

“难道四百年后的我从没这么叫过你？”欧比旺不禁问道。他不自觉地去探听那个所谓的“未来”，出于一种强烈的好奇心。

 

维达低着头，擦过欧比旺走向前方。“那时候我们已经不是师徒。”

 

“恋人间会有的......那个，也.....？”欧比旺问得磕磕巴巴，也许因为他实在拉不下脸询问他的学徒未来怎么叫自己。爱称，这两个词对现在的他而言太羞耻。

 

“没有。”

 

欧比旺不再追问。他敏锐地察觉到安纳金的心情很差，但他并不知晓原因。他的学徒在控制情绪这方面实在是个新手。

 

他们的未来究竟发生了什么？他又是因何而死的？

 

就在这时，一声清脆的鸟鸣打破沉默的气氛。一只通体金红的灵鸟从天而降，化作一道金光射入欧比旺的眉心。他沉吟一声，伸手在眉心一点，拉出一页灵力幻化成的素纸。他手指一点，数行文字如水纹般依次显现。

 

“中原分部在召集所有西域人。”欧比旺说道，“出大事了。”

 

维达闻言一顿。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

天擎派，西域驻中原掘地门分部。

 

欧比旺是最后一个从议事大厅里走出的人。他长舒一口气，揉了揉酸痛的脖子。

 

“师父。”

 

他抬头望去，他的学徒靠在墙边，整个上半身都陷在阴影里。“等了很久？”欧比旺问道。

 

“没有很久，刚抄完一遍掘地门规。”维达回答。

 

那就是很久，欧比旺小声念叨。掘地门规可有两个砖头那么厚，一刻不停地抄也要三天三夜才抄得完。“越是重大的会议耗费时间越长。”欧比旺解释道，走到维达面前。他像是在犹豫什么，最后伸手抓住了他学徒的手腕。

 

维达身体明显一僵。欧比旺轻咳一声，退后几步将人从阴暗的拉了出来。“走吧，这里没什么事了。”

 

“你从没.....”维达欲言又止。

 

“什么？”

 

他低头看着欧比旺和他紧紧相缠的手。欧比旺顺着他的视线望去，双颊一红。“我、我以为这在未来是很正常的举动。”他在慢慢试着以“恋人”身份的安纳金相处，他没什么经验，每走一步都小心谨慎。

 

欧比旺在改变和他的相处模式，维达想。他从不知道他的师父还有如此笨拙的一面。笨拙地去琢磨如何爱一个人？这事如果放在前世的圣欧比旺身上，他只会觉得对方被人夺舍了——不、或许前世的圣欧比旺也是如此笨拙的人，但他从未真的了解过他的师父。

 

“没什么。”最后他也只能如此回答。他以为他已经摆脱了那个逃避自我的过去，但如今他仍然害怕坦白一切。

 

欧比旺松了手，和维达并肩走在外廊里。“此次会议主要有两个主题。”他对维达说道，“其一，中原已经查出魔修背后的势力——西斯议会；其二，西斯议会似乎来自西域。为免联盟心生嫌隙，西域主动提出撤回所有在中原的人员，调查西斯议会。我们得提前结束试炼。”

 

欧比旺轻叹一声：“我有些担心你迟迟无法突破，就这么回西域......”

 

“师父，我已经是武者级。”

 

“那也......你什么时候——？！”欧比旺差点被自己给呛着，他的学徒今年才多大？两百岁还不到，已经是武者级？“难道你回到过去的时候保留了实力？”

 

“少走了许多弯路而已。”维达说得平静，但只有他自己知道前世的修习之路可谓险象环生。

 

“所以你隐瞒了实力。”欧比旺用的陈述句。

 

“我不确定是否也有人和我一样，我不能冒险。”

 

“你的确成长了许多，安纳金。锋芒毕露并不是件好事。”欧比旺笑道，“如此一来我便可以放心让你独自回西域——鉴于你现在可是有六百岁。”

 

“你不跟我一起回去？”维达的语调突然拔高。

 

“中原不信任西域，西域也得防一手。我接到一项秘密任务，要去调查西斯议会在中原活动的迹象，暂时回不了掘地门。”这也是为何刚才他是最后一个从大厅里出来的人。温度趁着所有人离开的空档单独给了他这个任务，原本欧比旺连安纳金也不能告诉——但连温度都知道这是不可能的事。

 

“要分开多久？”

 

“这取决于西域何时调查清楚西斯议会。”

 

“那需要很久。”维达不悦道。

 

“既然你有四百年的记忆，应该对这个组织很了解？”欧比旺问道。

 

我不止了解，我还曾是他们的一员。维达心想，但他嘴上说的却是：“只知道他们是策划一切的幕后主使。”

 

“未来的事太过飘渺，还是要着重当下。我们不能太依赖那些记忆。”欧比旺说道。他斟酌许久，最后还是问了那个问题：“虽然我还是很好奇.....四百年后我怎么死的？”

 

维达突然停下脚步。他紧抿双唇，脸色异常难看。欧比旺觉得自己大概问错了话题。安纳金和他的师父是恋人，却在他死后回到过去。他一定悲痛万分，而自己还偏要戳人伤疤。“抱歉，我不该提这个问题。”

 

“你被西斯议会的人杀死。”维达说道。

 

欧比旺一愣，突然抓住他学徒的手，郑重其事：“如果真是这样，答应我回西域后绝不能意气用事。一昧复仇只会适得其反。”

 

“我不.....”

 

“答应我。”

 

“......”维达沉思片刻，“我答应。”

 

“我在中原也会继续调查卓一的事。如果我没猜错，他就是西斯议会的人。”欧比旺猜测道，“哪怕你知道未来的一些发展，也不能有任何轻敌的想法。听从尤达大师的安排，不要因为一时冲动破坏整体计划......”

 

欧比旺的话在维达耳边越来越小、越来越小——他的师父又开始漫长的说教。尽管折磨耳朵，但他万分怀念这不可多得的时刻。终于有人愿意继续教导他、责备他、引导他......心底那深如鸿沟的孤独感终于减少了那么一点。

 

说话间，他们已经走到天擎派的海港。港口已经聚集了大部分滞留中原即将回归的西域修者，他们三两成团，聚在一起讨论这次的会议。

 

“安纳金，还有一个小时渡船就会起航。”欧比旺停在入口处，示意他的学徒继续朝前走。“去吧，回西域后和你母亲好好聊聊。”

 

“欧比旺，我们即将分开。”维达难得直呼他的名字。他转身看向离自己半步远的老师，“分开不知多久。”他又强调了一遍。

 

他就这么站在那里，似乎在等待欧比旺的某种回应。

 

欧比旺左看右看。港口人来人往，那些人似乎都曾瞄过几眼，又似乎根本没察觉到这两人之间的互动。他总感觉有谁在暗处盯着他，盯着他不知何时会作出出格的举动。有那么一瞬间欧比旺想转身就走，但他的心底有个声音在嘶吼着不。

 

又是那个人——那个没有失去记忆的欧比旺。

 

欧比旺迟迟没有动作，维达的心逐渐降温、冷却，几乎跌穿零点——他的意识中那些负面的东西如鬼魅般再次爬上来，哪怕重来一次猜疑也充斥着维达的内心。他知道欧比旺爱他，但万一那是缓兵之计，万一——无数个万一塞满他的内心。

 

只因为欧比旺竟然不敢给他一个临别之际的吻别。

 

欧比旺动了。

 

他从眉心牵出一根红丝，顺着指尖将那细丝引至安纳金的眉心。红丝如同一座桥梁连通他们的灵力核心，顷刻间便消失不见。

 

那一瞬间，所有万一崩塌成灰。

 

欧比旺什么也没说，刚才的举动耗尽了他最后的羞耻心。他转身就逃，快如残影。维达甚至来不及发出一个音，便再也找不到他师父的踪迹。他几乎要抑制不住内心的狂躁——因欣喜引发的狂躁。

 

欧比旺把姻缘线给了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.掘地门人的灵力核心在眉心，也是灵宠的居住处。同门远程通信都会依靠灵力核心中的灵鸟。
> 
> 2.魇族核心在左胸口。
> 
> 3.维达有两个核心。掘地门修习出的核心在眉心，自己本身的核心在左手心。
> 
> 4.姻缘线，分为可收回与不可收回两种，将两者的灵力核心连起来，依照感情深度共享一定程度的灵力和五感。传言姻缘线还会影响命格，但至今无人佐证姻缘线是否能撼动既定的命格。


	15. 章十五

章十五

 

 

 

 

去往西域的船只在西海上航行了一个月，终于抵达这片与中原截然不同的土地。

 

再次踏上西域，维达已不再是当初离开时的模样。当欧比旺告诉他要带他去中原参加除魇大会时他绝对想不到这一去就是一百年，更未曾想过欧比旺与他的关系会变得——如此亲密。

 

维达随着人流下了船，站在熙熙攘攘的人群中有些迷茫。他知道他该做什么——调查议会，提前准备和西迪厄斯的决战——但没有欧比旺在身边，他少有地迷失了方向。

 

他摊开自己的右手，掌心处有一道浅浅的红痕。他伸手拨弄那抹红色，那红痕竟然微微颤动，化作一根极细的红线缠上他的手指。它像是一只疲倦的鸟儿，立在维达的指尖小憩。

 

欧比旺的姻缘线原本连着他的眉心属于掘地修者的灵力核心，但维达将它移动到左手心自己真正的魇族核心上，这样哪怕欧比旺有心想收回姻缘线也会以失败告终。前世圣欧比旺只在最后几年才得知他真正的核心在左手心，如今他更不可能知道他的学徒在打什么小算盘。

 

——安、安纳金！姻缘线不能随便摸！

 

欧比旺的声音在他的意识里。

 

——因为线的一部分直接和身体相连？

 

——......不到万不得已，不要随意唤醒姻缘线。

 

——我需要你的帮助，师父。

 

他理由充分，绝非因为一时的困顿而寻求欧比旺的帮助——至少维达是这么告诉你自己的。

 

欧比旺沉默了，似乎在思考“为什么过了四百年我的学徒都学会了些什么”。维达的食指与拇指将姻缘线夹在中间，来回揉搓。那根红线抖得更厉害。哪怕它只是根线，维达也能看出那一丝窘迫。

 

——安纳金！别、别再摸......

 

维达停下手里的动作，对待猎物需要耐心。

 

——这部分与哪里相连？

 

——咳.....你需要我做什么？

 

欧比旺转移了话题。维达顺着他的意思说了下去。

 

——从海港到掘地门的路......怎么走？

 

这一次是更长久的沉默。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在西域五大组织中，掘地门处在最西边，离海港最近。掘地门的总部设在大陆靠西侧的科洛桑山脉，从主峰山脚到山顶的掘地门正门共有九万九千九百九十九级台阶。如果没有携带掘地门特制的邀请函，硬闯主峰。这些不速之客每走一步台阶就会承受翻倍的灵力威压。

 

只要掘地门的最高领导者不死，台阶上施加的咒语就不会失效。但高傲自负如掘地门也不会想到灭杀他们的人会出自自己门内——会是被他们寄予厚望的安纳金·天行者。

 

维达一步步踏上台阶，不由自主地回想起当年他是如何一路杀上掘地门、将他们全数转化成自己的傀儡，一个不留。

 

他明明在掘地门生活了两百年，却逐渐遗忘回来的道路。一想到欧比旺那诡异的沉默，他便知道他的好师父肯定误以为自己是因为想念对方才找了这么个拙劣的借口——也许是有那么点，但那并不是主因。

 

回头审视过去的记忆，维达发现他最先两百年的记忆竟然残缺不全，仿佛被人为破坏过。欧比旺与他之间那些相对美好的回忆模糊不清，他甚至记不起前世欧比旺如何向他解释师徒链接的特殊性。

 

不知何时起，他对欧比旺的记忆只剩下仇恨。

 

——安纳金！你在听我说话吗！

 

维达抬眼看着缠在手臂上的红线。线头左右摇晃，仿佛欧比旺本人凝视着他。

 

——你怎么能忘记回掘地门的路！天呐！四百年后的我究竟教了你什么！还是说发生了什么事破坏了你的记忆？难道有人......

 

——师父，我没事。

 

维达短短的一句话打断了欧比旺的絮絮叨叨。欧比旺沉默几秒，不知在想什么。就在这时，那红线突然幻化成雾，重新回到维达的左手心。

 

——中原魔修发现了我的踪迹，我先走一步。切记不要随意唤醒姻缘线。

 

欧比旺留下这句话便从维达的意识中撤了出去。

 

维达抬头望去——他正好到达掘地门的正大门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

作为纳布议会的主要代表之一兼武力威慑，帕德梅注定要在各个组织间往返。一个月前她得到消息，所有驻守中原的修者都将横渡西海回到西域着手处理“西斯议会”的问题。掘地门的最高领导人尤达邀请其他组织共同商讨，帕德梅自然也在受邀之列。

 

但她没想到会在一百年后的掘地门总部碰上欧比旺唯一的学徒。她分明记得欧比旺与她的通信中写到安纳金只有在达到武者级才会回来，而他的学徒卡在能者级已经有十几年。

 

“帕德梅，我需要你的帮助。”

 

而他说话的语气熟稔得像是相处几百年的老朋友。

 

欧比旺曾明确告诉帕德梅他想保护安纳金、将他学徒的非人身份隐藏起来。但老实说，仅和安纳金有过一面之缘的她实在无法理解欧比旺为何如此坚决地想要保护他的学徒。

 

而现在，她对安纳金此人的来历更是满腔疑惑。

 

——欧比旺究竟捡了个什么怪物回来？

 

“你、你刚才说......你是四百年后的安纳金？”她惊叫一声，无比庆幸两人事先在房间外布下了一系列隐蔽咒语。她没想到对方会告诉她如此劲爆的消息。从四百年后回来的人？就算是传说中的神级也不能掌控时间，何况一个小小的掘地门学徒？

 

然而安纳金还嫌不够，扔出又一个重磅炸弹：“不仅是我，还有欧比旺。”

 

帕德梅深吸一口气，复又坐下。“好吧，就算你....你们两个是四百年后的人，现在是现在，未来是未来。你有什么事需要我帮助？”尽管现在她和安纳金没有交集，但看他的样子他们在未来很大可能是极为要好的朋友。

 

既然是朋友，她自然要尽全力帮助对方。

 

“有个叫希夫·帕尔帕庭的人，我需要他的一切资料。”

 

世人皆知纳布议会的帕德梅·阿米达拉放在整个西域比同阶级的大部分男性修者都要强上许多，却鲜少有人知晓她同样擅长调查——无论人或事。既然安纳金回为此来找她，相比也知晓她的这个本不是秘密的秘密。

 

“你在追查你的身世，还是未来的敌人？”帕德梅像是想起什么，突然说道：“欧比旺曾拜托我调查你的背景资料，他似乎也想帮你找到你的家人。”

 

安纳金猛地站起来，大声质问：“他什么时候拜托你的？”他看起来十分意外，似乎并不知晓他的师父为了他曾做过什么。

 

“一百年前的除魇大会上。我告诉他你不是人族，他却让我绝口不提这件事。”帕德梅回忆道，“随后他便拜托我调查异......西域魇族，看看是否有魇族曾在霍斯雪山附近活动。”

 

安纳金沉默良久，小声说了句“你竟然做过....”。帕德梅不明白他这句话的含义，继续说了下去：“这个希夫·帕尔帕庭和你的身世有关？”

 

“我宁可无关。”安纳金说道。

 

他的眼中满是憎恨之情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达一个人坐在水池边。这个水池有个名字，叫许愿池。

 

算上前世，四百年前欧比旺正是在这里将那枚金币掰成两半，将其中一半递给了他。欧比旺的那半枚金币早已被丢入池中，但他的那枚却迟迟没有丢进去。现在这一池的金币都完整无缺，而他的怀里也不再放着那永不能被补上的半枚。

 

欧比旺竟然曾调查过他的身世，而且比他想得早太多。

 

他曾以为欧比旺知道叛变那一刻才知道他不是人族，然而欧比旺的坦白让他知道他的好师父早在很久以前就知晓了他的真面目；他以为欧比旺从不关心他来到掘地门前的人生，殊不知他的好师父竟然早就开始调查他的身世。

 

既然欧比旺和帕德梅在前世就有合作调查西域魇族，他怎么可能是害死帕德梅的人？那帕德梅又是死于谁的手中？欧比旺到底和她有过什么约定？为什么帕德梅当时的反应像是欧比旺会害死她？

 

——不要恨欧比旺，他比所有人都爱你。

 

她为什么要在前一天留给他这句话？

 

然而前世欧比旺与帕德梅的交流除了他自己已经无人知晓，而现在的欧比旺对前世一无所知，甚至因为那段多余的记忆神魂紊乱。他只能根据这些蛛丝马迹去推测前世欧比旺都做过什么、在想什么。

 

他如此关心安纳金、深爱着他的学徒，为什么最后毅然决然选择了诅咒这一最可怖的谋杀手段？仅仅因为心魔誓降低了他的实力？还是有别的隐情？

 

巨大的挫败感死死压上维达的双肩。他以为他无所不能，到头来却不过一个瞎眼的混蛋。

 

“希夫·帕尔帕庭......”维达轻声呢喃这个名字，将字母拆开放在嘴里狠狠咀嚼，意图将它们彻底嚼碎。

 

他以纳布议会退隐成员的身份接近自己，在自己心灵最动荡的时候恰到好处地切入。这个狡猾的魇族一步步诱导他寻找所谓的真相，最后才坦白做这一切的理由——他需要一个强大的下属来执行魇族的复兴计划。

 

突然，一道电流击中维达的心脏。他在那一瞬间明白了西迪厄斯的计谋。

 

帕德梅一定在调查西域魇族过程中查到了与西斯议会有关的线索，而那时议会及西迪厄斯均未暴露在世人面前。为了保密，西迪厄斯没理由不杀她。而这个家伙有数百种无形中致人死地的办法，他本人的实力更是高深莫测。那时的他对帕德梅抱有一种朦胧的爱意，帕德梅的死无疑促进了他与欧比旺的决裂。

 

如果前世的五百年是一场荒诞戏剧，西迪厄斯早在最初就登台。只是他一直躲在阴影之下，没有被任何观众察觉到。

 

——好一个一石二鸟。

 

维达一拳砸在水池边缘，将石砖砸出一个五厘米深的坑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺抬手摸上眉心，在那里、在他的灵力核心里正躺着属于安纳金的姻缘线。

 

刚才他实在没法拉下脸告诉他的学徒他触摸的那截红线恰好对应自己的腰部。隔着十万八千里，安纳金的手指放在了他敏感的腰侧。更可怕的是，那无形的手指还在来回抚摸他腰部的细嫩皮肤。

 

已经一千岁的老师父涨红着脸阻断了他们的精神连接。但他并未对安纳金撒谎，他确实被魔修发现踪迹。

 

欧比旺隐去气息躲在树顶，无声观察树下四处搜寻的敌人。这些人不是普通的中原魔修，他们的目标一开始就很明确——是他自己。但他实在想不明白对方是如何得知掘地门暗中留下的修者有他的？他们又为何要抓捕自己？

 

这些修者像是被施了名为欧比旺·克诺比的探测咒，无论他藏得多么好，迟早都会被他们找出来。多次试验后欧比旺发现对方不是在追踪他，是在追踪他的灵力波动。而每个人的灵力波动都不一样，只要人还活着就不可能完全没有波动迹象。

 

欧比旺叹了口气，抽出佩剑从树顶一跃而下。

 

他不想惹麻烦，麻烦却自己找上门来。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.因为上古之战，西海地区残留有极深的怨念。修者并不能靠御剑或飞行咒语横跨西海，只能用特制的渡船航行一个月到达彼岸。
> 
> 2.霍斯雪山就是欧比旺捡到安纳金的那座雪山。


	16. 章十六

 

 

 

中原人有句话叫：既来之则安之。

 

维达一把推开资料馆的厚实大门，确认四周无人后放出数只巴掌大小的血兽。血兽们飞过大门，分散至各层，成为主人的眼睛。

 

掘地门拥有西域最完善的知识储备。小到各组织派别的家长里短、大到上下几千年的西域历史，在掘地门的资料馆里均有记载。只可惜上一世维达因为私心将整个掘地门付之一炬，那些珍贵的知识也随之消失在火焰之中。

 

他走到柜台前，对管理员说道：“请问师级生物学区在第几层？”管理员抬头看了他一眼，严厉回答：“最上层的师级资料区只对师级修者开放。”维达露出一个尴尬的笑容，点头道谢，作势就要离开。

 

管理员低下头，继续整理被打乱的资料。维达悄悄一瞥，背对着他在胸前画了一个血红的符号。与此同时，那些绕过资料馆防御阵法的血兽化为血雾，渗入法阵中，逐一污染那些精密字符。

 

他走出资料馆，绕至建筑后方。防御法阵在他面前形同虚设，他隐去气息，蹬地一跃，瞬息间已攀至顶层。一只血兽轻轻推开顶层窗户，维达单手撑着窗沿翻身而入。他摸了摸血兽的头颅，将它收回左手心。

 

感谢他的怪物血统。

 

他从未来过最上层，这里存有掘地门最珍贵也是最隐秘的藏书。有能瞬息间致人死地的恶咒，有能操控人心、伤人魂魄的阵法，甚至还有其他组织的秘辛。维达的手指在一排排落灰的书脊上扫过，仔细寻找他的目标。

 

片刻过去，他的视线落在右前方那本古铜色的破旧书脊。他抽出那本书籍，书名烫金——《黑暗年代》。维达勾起嘴角，果然掘地门里有这方面的资料。

 

他曾听过黑暗年代，据说劈开西海的上古之战就发生在这段时间里。但每次提起这件事西迪厄斯都语焉不详，似乎在刻意回避这段历史。这令维达十分好奇。黑暗年代究竟发生了什么？让这位狡猾的魇族首领如此避讳。

 

他翻开书页，快速浏览起来。

 

 

 

 

......

 

掘地门创立于黑暗年代，距今已万年有余。传说掘地门的创始人是异界之人，甚至有人传言创始人与世界意志有过接触。创始人在创立掘地门后便不知所踪，只留下一整套迥异的修习体系。

 

但黑暗年代并未结束。我们一致赞同第二次大爆发始于五千年前。掘地门内部分裂，叛逃的弟子离开掘地门后再未回来，至今不知音讯。有一种推测，叛逃一脉与异族融汇。但笔者认为此推测实在荒诞。

 

......

 

 

 

 

 

维达合上这本书，将它放回书架。他抽出一旁的另一本书，书名《叠加原理》。维达心下一惊，自己竟然运气这么好，一下就找到想要的资料。

 

他一直在思考前世欧比旺究竟用了什么诅咒置他于死地，据他所知哪怕魇术中也没有如此邪门的诅咒。传统的诅咒被归在生物学范畴，且有一个共同特性——不会杀死下咒者。他之所以坚持认为欧比旺用的是诅咒只是因为一个简单的排除法。

 

在掘地门的咒语体系里能仅靠语言杀人的方法只有两种：言灵和诅咒。他了解欧比旺，他的师父并不精通言灵，也没有那个天赋。能杀人的言灵需要极高天赋，欧比旺显然不是用言灵杀死的他。

 

但诅咒又与欧比旺身死的结果相悖。他的死状也非常奇怪——化为灰烬，两魂俱灭。这更像是一种献祭而非诅咒。

 

但如果欧比旺用了不止一种咒语呢？既然魇术都能融合，为什么咒语不能？

 

他翻开书，读了下去。

 

 

 

 

......

 

叠加咒语极其危险，叠加同学科咒语较叠加不同学科咒语危险程度相对较低。据闻掘地门创始人能叠加咒语。但也只是一种传言，并没有得到佐证。

 

目前尝试叠加咒语的历史记录共有七次，其中六次失败一次成功。但成功的那次施术者不久后因灵力暴动身亡，至今无人知晓他的灵力暴动是否是由叠加咒语引起的。如果引入其他种族的灵力体系解决叠加咒语引起的逻辑冲突，理论上能降低危险程度。

 

......

 

 

 

 

 

维达放回书，掩去这两本书上的气息。掘地门摆放书籍资料有个习惯：同一作者相近的书籍会被放在同一处。显然这两本书出自同一人。这实在太巧，他所渴求的答案竟然都被同一人解答。这个人要么是无所不知的学者，要么——

 

他记下作者的名字，转身跳出窗外。

 

——这些事有不为人知的联系，而这个人身处其中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺将剑抽出，擦掉脸上的血迹。地上躺了六具尸体，都是一击毙命。

 

这三天里他已接连遇上四五批前来搜寻他的魔修，他收纳袋里的魔修内丹已有足足百来颗。直到这时他还乐观地想这些内丹可以支撑安纳金用上好一阵子。

 

欧比旺轻点眉心，唤出灵鸟。他伸手摸摸灵鸟柔顺的羽毛，吩咐道：“去告诉梅斯，我们——也可能是我——被魔修盯上了。敌人已经知道我们没有完全撤离中原，一定不能让中原知晓这件事。”

 

灵鸟嘶鸣一声，转身飞去。欧比旺望着它离去的方向，迟迟没有移开视线。

 

他实在不明白，自己好端端的怎么突然就成了敌人争夺的目标。论战略地位，负责统筹中原所有掘地门人的梅斯显然比他更有劫持价值。但中原魔修偏偏找上他——找上他这么个不算最起眼的修者。

 

他除了一个出毛病的神魂——以及不知道去哪的四百年记忆——实在没什么可让敌人利用的筹码。

 

等等，筹码——

 

欧比旺脸色一变。

 

他并不是无关紧要的人。更准确的说，他与一个可能改变整个战局的人密切相关——他的学徒安纳金。

 

他那从四百年后回来的学徒深爱着他。依欧比旺这百年来的观察，以安纳金的性格，他绝对做得出为了某个重要的人牺牲整个世界这种事。也许现在敌人还不知道安纳金从未来回来的事，但万一呢？

 

万一其实有人知道？万一有人也从四百年后回来？

 

欧比旺将佩剑收回腰侧，从眉心唤出金红的鸟儿。“R2！带我回天擎派！”他大声吼道，跳上灵鸟的脊背。

 

有什么东西在暗处虎视眈眈、伺机而动。他的直觉从未出错，而这次他感到自己仿佛置身一个巨大的漩涡之中，而漩涡的中心正是他的学徒安纳金。

 

他全身一冷。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达站在僻静的小道旁，他的面前立着一栋两层小楼。根据帕德梅调查出的地址，那两本书的作者就住在科洛桑山脉里科洛桑镇的这间房子中。巧合的是，这个人竟然几百年前就和欧比旺认识，欧比旺时常找他探讨咒语方面的问题。

 

维达瞄了眼屋外的铭牌，伸手轻敲房门。

 

“谁？”一个男人的声音从屋内传出。

 

维达礼貌回答：“冒昧打扰。我是欧比旺·克诺比的学徒安纳金·天行者，有些问题困扰我许久，我的师父告诉我您可以为我解答。”

 

屋里安静了好一会儿，那个声音再次响起：“门没有锁。”言下之意即是同意维达的见面请求。他推门而入，看见一个人站在楼梯台阶上。他穿着干练，左手处绑了一个小巧的十字型金属物件，不知道用来干什么。

 

对方比他想得年老许多，脸上的皱纹让他本就严峻的面容显得更加冷酷。

 

他示意维达跟随自己上楼，沉声问道：“你的师父近来如何？”维达垂下眼睑，回答：“一切安好。”谈话间他们已行至二楼，男人领着维达在二楼的一间会客室坐下。

 

这间屋子里设有禁咒。而且这禁咒对魇术同样适用，维达唤不出血兽。他双眼一黯，脸上依然挂着属于“安纳金”的那副敬仰表情：“师父曾告诉我您在咒语研究方面极为出色，也许您能为我解惑——”

 

“——塔金先生。”他叫出对方的名字。

 

即便被他人夸赞，塔金仍然板着张脸，看不出欣喜与否。他轻轻点头，说道：“我是一个学者，在知识中寻求力量。只是钻研较深，谈不上出色。”哪怕只是谦逊的回答，从他嘴里说出来都带着一丝不容置疑的魄力。

 

前世维达在另一个人身上也见过这种魄力。但比起塔金，那人更加强硬。

 

作为同僚，尽管不知对方真实面目，维达仍然要承认那个家伙的个人魅力极强，自身实力也足够得到他的尊重。作为西迪厄斯手下最强的两个人，他们之间有一种奇怪的同僚情——姑且称他们为同僚————毕竟在西斯议会里他们两人都是没有党羽的“独行者”。

 

维达还是安纳金时没有什么朋友，唯一可谈得上朋友的欧比旺和他老死不相往来。成为维达后他少数能说得上话的就是这个不知名的同僚。只可惜对方一直不以真面目示人，他也就无从知晓这人究竟是谁，在现在这个时间又以什么身份活动。

 

会是面前这个人吗？维达突然大胆猜测。“我想将两种咒语合在一起施法，但每次都以失败告终。”他说道。“师父告诉我您曾研究过叠加咒语，也许您能为我解惑？”

 

塔金的眼睛直勾勾盯着维达，如猎鹰般犀利，摄人心魄。“很少有人主动尝试叠加咒语，所有学过基础历史的人都知道那是多么危险的行为。克诺比大师竟然没有阻止你。”

 

他打了个响指，一本书凭空出现，落在他手中。维达立刻意识到那本书与他在资料馆里看过的那本《叠加原理》相同。塔金的确是那两本书的作者。

 

“既然他让你来找我，也许是认为他天·资·聪·颖的学生可能成功。但他并不知道只有一种灵力循环的修者不可能成功叠加咒语，这也是为什么大多尝试过的掘地门修者均以失败告终。”

 

塔金故意加重天资聪颖四个字，维达明显从那其中听出一丝讽刺。但他此前从未见过塔金，为什么对方会如此做？又或者这个人也和西斯议会有关，在不知何时早已和他接触过。这也能解释为什么这个房间里的禁咒能封住他的魇术。

 

不论哪种可能，他都会重点关注塔金。他和欧比旺认识，甚至关系不错。光这一点就足够维达将对方的底细翻个底朝天。他决不允许任何底细不清的人出现在欧比旺身边。

 

“一定有别的办法可以仅用一种循环施展叠加咒语。如果我暂时模拟另一种族的灵力循环，是否能成功？”他有意如此说，暗中试探对方的态度。

 

塔金果然脸色微变，但他藏得很好，那点变化微不可查。

 

“这个想法很不错，那我们便从这一点谈起......”他一边说一边翻开了《叠加原理》。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

塔金站在窗前目送欧比旺·克诺比的学徒离去。他的双手背在身后，右手来回抚弄左手腕的金属物件。

 

“为什么这么轻易就让他走了！他可没有外表上看起来那么弱！你不该放走他！”

 

“我没有必要打草惊蛇。”

 

塔金左手一挥，那十字型的金属物件竟然在须臾间化作一把长弓。他伸手一拉，一支莹蓝色的箭矢逐渐聚集成形。

 

“你也没有资格命令我。”

 

箭矢所指的方向突然出现一道空间裂缝，一个小男孩从裂缝里跳出，落在地上。他脸色极差，十分恼怒塔金的不作为。“他可能破坏我们的计划！你之前的确试探过他，但这一百年里他成长得太快，早已今非昔比。”

 

“他必须活着，等时机成熟死亡自然会降临。”塔金散去弓箭，问道：“你们出动那么多人手竟然还没有抓到那个荒魂？”

 

男孩啧了一声，不耐烦地说道：“没你想得那么容易，他太警觉。”

 

塔金转身继续看着窗外的景色。

 

“你们低估了荒魂的威力。哪怕被世界的因果限制，他仍然有神级的洞察力。”他轻声笑道：“这可是拿自己的所有未来当赌注的狠角色，你真的以为他有那么容易被抓？”

 

“主人已经去中原了，抓到荒魂只是时间问题。这段时间我们只需要牵制中原和那些西域的虫子，等主人得到荒魂，我们的计划就能成功一半。”

 

塔金扭头看向男孩，说道：“既然荒魂已成，我已没有必要告诉克诺比叠加咒语的解决方案。这段时间就让我观察一下他这个学生到底有什么不同......”

 

他凝望远方，如同一只躲在暗处静候猎物的野狼。


	17. 章十七

**章十七**

 

 

 

一日之计在于晨。

 

梅斯一推窗户，就见欧比旺骑着金红的大鸟悬停在他面前。那一刻，梅斯知道他的美好早晨计划泡汤了。

 

欧比旺看起来有些狼狈，显然刚经过一场酣战。他面色凝重，紧皱眉头：“有人在追杀我。”他说道。

 

整个掘地门一万多修者里只有一两百人达到师者级。欧比旺又是其中的佼佼者，离圣者级只有一步之遥。很难想象在中原还有谁能将他逼到如此境地。梅斯轻叹一声，侧身为他的同伴让出通道。

 

“除了援助中原除魇，你基本不来中原。排除仇杀可能......”梅斯坐在桌前倒了两杯茶——中原人的茶可真苦——将其中一杯推给翻窗进入的欧比旺。他推测道：“西斯议会？”

 

欧比旺接过茶杯一饮而尽，点头道：“跟踪我的人是中原魔修，他们似乎能探测到我的灵力波动。中原不兴波动探测学，只能是西域的人暗中指示他们。”

 

“我这就去提醒其他人注意魔修。”温度就要起身，却被欧比旺按肩压了回去。“不，我和其他人联络过，被追杀的只有我。幕后主使掌握我的灵力波动数据，很可能是我认识的人。”

 

“只有你？”温度疑惑道，“难道你身上有西斯议会想要的东西？”

 

“抱歉，关于这个.....我还没法说。但我可以肯定有内奸藏在我们之中。如果西斯议会并没有具体的集会场地，而是渗透进每个组织里——”欧比旺停顿片刻，沉声道：“——我们处在劣势，梅斯。敌暗我明，一旦联盟从内部瓦解，我们的所有努力都将功亏一篑。”

 

“但我们现在没时间找内奸，也不知道从哪里找起。魇族和人族太相似，分辨他们只有两种办法：受重伤或濒死时体内涌出的黑色粘液和施术时特殊的术法气息。纳布议会正在西域寻找西斯议会，抽不出人手。”

 

“他们的目标应该远不止打败人族占领资源这么简单，否则也不会调遣这么多人追杀我。”

 

“虽然我现在不会强求你坦白一切，但容我提醒：一旦事态发展到不可挽回的地步......”温度扫向欧比旺，将他全身看了个遍。修者打量的目光如千万银针扎在欧比旺身上，看得他身子一抖。

 

欧比旺长叹一声。并非他不愿说，而是他不知说出真相会有怎样的后果。人族对魇族的仇恨随着时间累积越来越深，两方都到了“只要是对方种族就该赶尽杀绝”的地步。而安纳金——他的学徒平白比别人多了四百年的经历。

 

“先不说这个，那东西.....找到了吗？”他问道。

 

“你确定要用？”温度从怀里掏出一个透明小瓶，瓶中装着一种淡金色的液体。

 

他将小瓶递给欧比旺，说道：“虽然文献的确记载过凯伯原液能弥补残缺的神魂、消除分裂带来的不良反应。但以你现在的身体情况，结果只可能更糟。”他看起来并不赞同欧比旺做的这个决定，“你没有必要为了你的学徒冒这么大的险。”

 

“你知道我不会放弃。我已经为此考虑了一百年。”欧比旺坚定回答，“况且只是分裂一小部分，不会有什么问题的。”

 

“你学徒.....安纳金知道这件事吗？”温度问道。

 

欧比旺愣了一下，摇头道：“我从没跟他提起过。”

 

温度轻挑眉毛：“做了这么大的决定，你竟然还瞒着他？你们师徒的相处模式可真奇怪。如果他闹事，我可不会手软。”

 

“他不会，”欧比旺不自觉抚上眉心，感受着他学徒的那根姻缘线，“我相信他。”

 

“最坏结果是你重伤甚至濒死，你确定他不会做什么蠢事？”温度冷哼一声，显然对安纳金并无多少信心。

 

“只是一次武器锻造，没有你说的那么严重。”欧比旺耸耸肩。

 

“只是？那可不是普通的武器，是神武。”梅斯说道，“分裂神魂植入武器内部，让武器获得灵性。放在整个掘地门里也只有那帮打铁狂才会尝试这种极端做法。哪怕只分裂出一点，神魂也会变得不稳定。更何况你的神魂本来就有问题......”

 

温度又开始就“该不该锻造神武”一事与欧比旺长篇大论。他嘴上哼哼着作出一副虚心听教的样子，心却早已飞往他处——飞往西域。围绕在他们四周的阴谋诡计太多，安纳金甚至在未来某个时间被害。他担心他的学徒。为了保护他，他能付出一切。

 

安纳金值得他这么做。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达站在门前，迟迟没有抬手敲上去。这扇门的后面是他的母亲，是他两世加起来已经有六百年没有见过面的母亲。

 

他环顾四周，这片土地被施加了一层特殊防护阵。除了同族，没人能进入这里。这是西迪厄斯的手笔，维达一下明白过来。前世告诉他母亲死亡真相的正是西迪厄斯，他当然与自己的母族有过接触。

 

“安纳金？是你吗？”

 

吱呀——木门应声而开。施密·天行者出现在他面前。她并不像她的同族那般强健，身形与人族女性别无二致。和人族一样，魇族也并非个个都是战士。那些魇术方面天赋不足的魇族与人族没有修习过的凡人一样孱弱，只是寿命更加悠久罢了。

 

施密外貌大约四十来岁，但她的实际年龄已经超过三百岁。“为什么站在门外不进来？”她柔声问道，牵起维达的右手将他拉进屋里。母亲的手十分温暖。和维达六百年的记忆相比，那九年的童年回忆早已模糊得不成样子。但当维达牵起施密的手，他立刻知道——

 

——这是他的母亲。

 

“妈、妈妈——”他试探着叫了声。

 

“嗯？”施密应道。

 

“没、没什么。”杀敌无数的达斯·维达在面对自己的母亲时褪去了一切伪装，只剩下一个笨拙的孩童。他跟在施密身后走到屋里，面对面一同坐下。施密仰头看了眼他身后，疑惑道：“你的那位人族师父呢？他没跟你一起过来？”

 

“他还有任务在身，没法赶回来。”

 

施密有些遗憾。她还想看看这位不拘泥种族的掘地修者，没曾想对方忙到连面都见不上。她轻叹一声，起身走进里屋，再出来时手上正拿着一个小木箱。她将木箱放到桌上，对他的孩子说道：“这是你还没走丢前的东西，我想如果哪天你找回来也许还用得上它们......”

 

维达伸手拨弄箱子里的东西，抬眼看向施密：“当年我究竟是怎么走失的？妈妈，关于这件事你还记得多少？”

 

“很奇怪，所有人的这段记忆都非常模糊。我只记得我们需要临时转移隐居地点，中途得翻越一座雪山.....”

 

“霍斯雪山？”

 

“对，是这个名字。我们似乎在雪山里走了很久......然后你不见了。我找了很久，搜遍了整座山......”

 

这不对劲，维达暗想。在他的记忆中自己被埋在一堆雪里，而欧比旺正是在霍斯雪山捡到了几近昏迷的他。如果他的母亲真的有搜遍整座雪山，为什么没有找到他？为什么反而是身为人族的欧比旺发现了他？

 

“之前你的血兽突然出现，我还以为是人族发现了这地方......我没想到我的孩子竟然变得这么厉害，自己找了回来。”

 

“外面的防护阵是谁设置的？”维达问道。

 

施密歪头想了会儿，回答：“我记得是首领。为了保护我们不受人族侵扰，首领在每个隐居处都设了阵法保护我们。”

 

“首领？”

 

“你远离族群太久，我的孩子。”施密伸手轻摸维达的脸庞，轻声回答：“首领是对族群中某个特定成员的尊称，他将承担延续整个种族的责任。”

 

达斯·西迪厄斯——绝对是他。维达握住施密温暖的手掌，低头落下一吻。他与母族的失散绝非偶然，而是有人从中作梗。如今看来，种种迹象都表明幕后黑手就是西迪厄斯。但他仍不明白为何西迪厄斯会选中他，只因为他那比同族更强的魇术天赋吗？

 

“为什么我的记忆中没有爸爸？”他问道。

 

“爸爸？”施密皱起眉头，她看向维达的眼神像是他刚问了一个愚蠢的问题。“安尼，你都不记得了？”

 

“记得什么？”维达心中一紧。

 

“你的诞生是一个奇迹。我尚未和同族结合便有了你，所以——”施密笑道：“——你并没有父亲。”

 

维达噌的一下站起来，睁大双眼看向施密：“我没有父亲......？”这怎么可能？即使种族不同，魇族也和人族一样靠两性的结合繁衍。他怎么会没有父亲？那他是什么？他从何而来？又因何诞生？

 

他是个怪物吗？

 

“冷静下来，我的孩子。我知道这不合常理。但你就这么来了——某一天突然出现在我体内，那么小、那么可爱......所以我决定生下你，哪怕我并不知道为何我会突然怀上后代。”施密将维达拉回座位上，说道：“无论真相如何，你都是我最爱的儿子。”

 

这位魇族女性十分镇定，哪怕与她身世离奇的孩子分离三百年，也不曾乱过心神。“现在我明白了。你是‘主君’派来的神子，注定离开我的身边。你会变得强大，带领我们走向光明的未来。”

 

“虽然我没有预知天赋，但我就是知道——我的孩子是最优秀的魇。”

 

施密的乐观并不能传达给维达。他的心瞬间落入冰窖中，寒冷封住了他的声音。他才不相信真有什么“主君”创造了他，唯一的可能是有人在他的母亲身上动了手脚——这才有了他。如果施密只是忘记了他父亲的存在，做这一切的人为什么要抹去“父亲”的角色？这一切行为都缺乏动机与逻辑。

 

而如果他真的没有父亲呢？谁创造了他？谁将他“放入”了他母亲的身体里？又是谁动了手脚让他与母族失散？

 

——是首领。

 

“妈妈，我以前.....见过那个首领吗？”

 

“当然见过，多亏首领你才能活下来。”施密充满感激地回答，“我刚生下你时你的灵气很不稳定，每隔一年还会生一场大病。首领每年都会来这里帮你稳定灵气。”

 

“他知道所有隐居地点？”

 

“首领就是负责设置隐居点的魇啊，傻孩子。”

 

前世西迪厄斯曾将掘地门的绝密资料拿给他看，那上面记载了所有被掘地修者入侵的魇族隐居点。西迪厄斯指着其中一个隐居点对他说：“你的母亲就住在这，但她在很久以前就死于掘地门的一次秘密行动——而那场秘密行动的领导者就是你的师父。”

 

第五十三次大围剿，他死也不会忘记这次行动。那一年他恰好十九岁。中原召开除魇大会，再次向魇族宣战。同一时间整个西域都开始暗中追捕异族——实则是定居西域的魇族——这场大范围行动即被称作大围剿。但当时的他资历尚浅，根本接触不到这么机密的东西。

 

欧比旺确实在那段时间消失了很长一段时间，不知去干了什么。维达原以为他参与了那次大围剿，但现在他知道欧比旺绝不会主动参与这种灭绝人性的行动。他很可能去做了别的事——比如调查他的身世。

 

抛开欧比旺的行踪，掘地门又是如何在资料匮乏的情况下迅速查到隐居点并攻破防护阵的？西迪厄斯的魇术可不是过家家，绝非常人可破。因为经历过一切，这一次维达在“安纳金”十九岁的时候特意派出血兽侦查施密所在隐居点周围是否有掘地修者的踪迹。

 

但无人前来——他的母亲、母族绝不是在大围剿中丧生的。

 

维达喉头一紧，呢喃道：“我都做了什么......师父.....”他曾对欧比旺说过那么过分的话，甚至亲手杀了这世上可能是最后一个真心爱他的人——只因为那些可笑的假象。他亲手毁掉了一切，愚蠢地相信流于表面的东西。

 

所有线索逐一相连，真相终于露出一点真颜。那帷幕后的人终于走到台前，向观众展露笑容。

 

——原来他的一生都在达斯·西迪厄斯的掌控中。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.主君即是魇族传说中创造了他们的“上帝”。前文提及：在魇族的传说里他们诞生于“天坠之地”，一位被称为“主君”的强大存在用水与火创造了他们，并传授他们知识与技能。但创造出魇族后不久“主君”便“在火中消失”，再未出现。


	18. 章十八

 

......

 

有别于普通武器，神武能增幅主人的威力，还拥有“灵性”。这意味着神武在战斗中能“自我思考”，无需主人的控制就能自行进攻。但“灵性”不能凭空产生，否则会扰乱世间万物的平衡。

 

锻造有灵性的神武只有两种办法：献祭生灵和分裂神魂。经前者锻造出的神武带有煞气，不易控制。世人多采用后一种方法。

 

.......

 

 

 

 

欧比旺合上厚重的《神武锻造详解》，将书籍小心放在一边。经过将近一周的材料准备和锻造模拟，他决定在今日锻造安纳金的武器。他暂时借用了温度的一间屋子，布下重重防御，将它变作临时的锻造室。

 

尽管欧比旺最擅长的学科并非化学。得益于他涉猎甚广的师父奎刚·金，除去生物学——他确实不擅长这个——其他所有学科他均有修习。他腰间的佩剑便是出自奎刚之手，后经自己多次锤炼打磨才成了现在这副模样。

 

“你在拿自己的生命冒险，我的学徒。”

 

他扭头望去，奎刚正站在他的身边。他这位逝去多时的老师全身上下通透无比——他像是一位尚未前去转生的先灵。

 

“我别无选择，师父。”欧比旺回道，“如果真如您所说，安纳金是拯救世界的关键，那么我一个人的安危实在太过轻微。他身负重任，作为他的师父，我有责任为他提供最好的。”

 

奎刚轻叹一声，抬手指向欧比旺的眉心：“你已经知道你的神魂出了差错，仍然选择锻造神武。”

 

“锻造神武有三大难关：分裂神魂、融合材料和灵力供给。融合材料需要强大的神识。既然我的神魂是四百年后的‘欧比旺’，神识当然不会有多弱；我就快突破圣者级，灵力供给不成问题......”

 

“你要如何保护自己的神魂不会在分裂过程中崩溃？”奎刚犀利指出问题所在。

 

“用这个——”欧比旺伸出食指探入眉心，拉出一条细长的红线。“——姻缘线将我与安纳金的神魂连在一起，加上凯伯原液的保护，我自己的神魂崩溃的可能性极低。”

 

“你知道将姻缘线交给他意味着什么吗？尤其你给出的这条不可收回。”

 

“我明白。在我交出姻缘线的时候，我感到一种前所未有的放松——像是我终于完成一直以来牵挂在心上却没能付诸现实的事。那是另一个‘我’的提示，对么？”欧比旺低头打量手里的红线，它正散发着淡淡的红光。

 

“提示我应该更加主动、更加勇敢一点。”

 

“......”奎刚嘴唇微微颤动。他的面色不再凝重，反而多了一丝欣慰的神情。“我曾告诉过你，我只是‘奎刚·金’留下的一道念想，是他死前为了引导你与安纳金设下的一个咒语。本质上我并非你死去的老师，是你的一部分。我无法说出你不曾知晓的事。现在你已隐约察觉，我便不用再隐瞒。”

 

“隐瞒什么？”欧比旺轻声问道。

 

“你非常爱安纳金·天行者，亦为此赴死。”

 

“什么？”欧比旺有些吃惊。他想再多问些关于自己死因的细节，却发现奎刚在那刹那间已消失不见。他这才想起这一次奎刚没有在梦中出现，而是直接脱胎现实与他对话。这是否说明随着他越了解神魂现状，奎刚所能给予的提示就能越多越具体？

 

如果他记起那四百年的时光，他是否就能获悉一切危险、提前避免灾祸的发生？

 

欧比旺将思绪从无边畅想中抽出。现在想这些实在太早，当务之急是尽早锻造出神武。他看向面前巨大的熔炉，沉下心来，将神识和红线一同送入炉内。两者与炉内的原材料及凯伯原液交缠在一起，逐渐形成一个球形胚胎。

 

他开始了漫长的锻造。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达走在一条僻静的小道上。如今他身处纳布城，与科洛桑山脉相距甚远。

 

纳布城地处西域大陆最南面，气候湿热。除去“纳布议会总部”这一重要战略地位，纳布城实在算不上最适生活的西域城市。

 

但维达知道，达斯·西迪厄斯的隐秘住所就在这里——在纳布议会的眼皮子底下。

 

上一世他被欧比旺废掉修为，四肢经脉俱断。西迪厄斯将他送到纳布，就在他的隐秘住所重建了一套魇族的灵力循环。他在药池里泡了整整十年，每一分、每一秒都在经受重塑筋骨的噬心之痛。

 

最初他还能保持意识，在心底一遍又一遍模拟再次见到欧比旺后大声质问他为何如此狠心的场景；后来他实在太痛苦，在无尽的疼痛中失去理智，只剩下对欧比旺的仇恨。现在想来他一定是在这个过程中失去了与欧比旺之间的大部分美好回忆，只留下满腔怨愤。

 

从药池里出来后他抛弃了安纳金·天行者这个名字，成为达斯·维达。他在隐秘住所又潜心修习了一百年，凭着直觉和西迪厄斯的藏书自学魇术，终于成为日后敌人眼中恐惧与死亡的代名词。

 

漫长的屠杀让他忘记了最初与欧比旺在掘地门一同生活的时光，也将他拖入深渊、越陷越深。直到最后欧比旺被他一剑穿心。他亦因此而死，结束了这荒唐的一生。

 

随后他得到了第二次机会——得到了欧比旺一直潜藏在心底的爱。

 

维达在一片空地上停下。他调整体内的灵力走向，将它们逐渐扭转、 变化。几次呼吸间，他的气息骤然变化，浑身充满戾气。维达刺破左手掌心，沾血在半空画下一个酷似眼睛的古怪符号。鲜血构筑的符号浮在半空，发出属于魇族的特殊气息。

 

咔擦——

 

维达脚下突然出现一道横向的空间裂缝。他双脚一空，落入裂缝。空间裂缝里黑暗静默，亦没有时间的流逝。不知多久后一道光亮闪过，维达被一股无形的拉力拽出空间裂缝。空间裂缝将他送到一处昏暗的地下石室。屋内陈设与西域寻常人家的风格并无不同，只是色调更加阴沉。

 

这一世他在体内构筑了两套灵力循环。一套属于掘地门修习系统，一套适用于魇族。尽管这样做在初期会进境缓慢，但随着他的成长后期进境一日千里。而且西迪厄斯的隐秘住所入口只有用魇族的灵力循环才能打开。他再强大，身上没有魇族的气息，照样进不去。

 

在与塔金交谈过后他曾试着施展叠加咒语。第一次以失败告终，但第二次他在施展过程中切换了灵力循环——他成功了。

 

维达敢百分百肯定前世的欧比旺并不了解魇族的灵力循环。如果他最后的那个诅咒是叠加咒语，一定有人曾将魇族的灵力循环告知于他。这个人既要了解魇族，又需要充分了解咒语的本质。更重要的，他必须取得欧比旺的信任。

 

这个人会是谁？他是身处西迪厄斯的棋局之外？还是与西迪厄斯有关？

 

石室里只有维达这个不速之客。他放出几只老鼠大小的血兽，命令它们小心探查四周。

 

维达原想着尽可能隐藏自己的气息，如果碰上西迪厄斯就立刻撤退。现在他的气息与“掘地修者安纳金”截然不同，西迪厄斯只会认为他是某位新加入的议会成员。但当血兽陆续回来后，他惊讶地发现从不轻易离开石室的西迪厄斯现在并不在这里——他去了别的地方。

 

维达循着记忆找到西迪厄斯的藏书室。他有太多疑问需要解答：他从何而来？西迪厄斯的魇族复兴计划真如他说的那样？黑暗年代究竟发生了什么？欧比旺究竟用了什么咒语？

 

尽管西迪厄斯心狠手辣，更一手毁掉了维达原本该幸福美满的人生。但就学术研究这一方面维达不得不佩服这位魇族首领的聪明才智。他不清楚西迪厄斯的确切年龄，但绝对超过上千岁。西迪厄斯不仅熟知魇族的术法体系，对人族、妖族、鬼族也了解甚深。

 

上一世他和掘地门的最高领导人尤达曾有过一战。双方酣战数日，最后尤达败走。据闻那场交战中西迪厄斯用了不止一种术法体系，诡奇技巧层出不穷，打得尤达措手不及。如此博闻强识的魇，可想而知他的藏书会有多么丰富。

 

维达在书架间穿梭，逐一探查书脊。遗憾的是他没有找到任何有关黑暗年代的记载。维达思索片刻，来到藏书室旁的书房。西迪厄斯常在这里起草文书、下达指令。他来到木桌前，借着头顶斗大的夜明珠发出的莹莹蓝光翻找线索。

 

想必西迪厄斯也没想到会有人摸入他的书房，因此他的桌上摆满了各种西斯议会的相关部署文件。如果这些文件被掘地门等人知晓，西斯议会安插在正道内部的眼线将悉数暴露。不过维达并不关心这些，他一心想找到与魇族复兴计划有关的资料。

 

突然，一本摊开放在木桌右下方的泛黄笔记本吸引了维达的注意力。笔记本上写满文字，与维达印象中西迪厄斯的笔迹如出一辙。他心脏狂跳，拿起那本笔记，就着摊开的那页读了起来。

 

 

 

.......

 

圣者级人族荒魂（已找到）

圣者级魔族（未达到）

九万九千九百魂（计划中）

 

......

 

 

 

这串意味不明的文字加深了维达的困惑。“魔族”是什么？为何他从未听西迪厄斯提起“魔族”？是对魇族中某些特殊群体的称呼还是确实有这样一个不为人知的种族？而荒魂又是什么？

 

他快速往前翻，搜索“魔族”这个字眼。两页过后，又是一段记录。

 

 

 

 

......

 

自万年前的人魔大战，这个世界再无魔族的踪影。多亏我那“好”师父弄出的魔族幼体，我才有可能开启大阵。但只有一个还是太冒险，我需要更多魔族。

 

可惜的是提纯实验依旧以失败告终，我族体内掺杂了太多人族血统。果然没有他的实验笔记最后一步就没法成功。

 

......

 

 

 

 

维达心中一惊。万年前的人魔大战？黑暗年代发生的事就是这个“人魔大战”？而魇族与万年前的魔族有关联？

 

魔族幼体——难道指的是他？

 

他长吸一口气，企图让混乱的大脑冷静下来。几秒过后，他再次集中注意力翻阅西迪厄斯的笔记本。这一次他寻找的是与“荒魂”有关的记录。在记载魔族那页的前一页，维达第二次看见“荒魂”这个词语。

 

 

 

 

 

......

 

威尔霍夫所说的情况果然出现，这意味着未来的某个“我”已经成功实施计划。世界意志再强也无法阻止已发生的事，竟然妄想通过回溯时间提前阻止计划。

 

荒魂不受世界意志的管辖，正是阵眼的绝佳材料。

 

多情的人族......真是愚蠢至极，竟然因为所谓的“爱”甘愿牺牲所有来世、永不超生。既然荒魂注定在几百年间涣散，何不为我所用，发挥它更大的价值——比如挽救一个种族？

 

......

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达猛地合上笔记。他刚才看到了什么？这就是所谓的“荒魂”？

 

西迪厄斯显然已经找到了荒魂，而威尔霍夫——塔金的全名正是威尔霍夫·塔金。毫无疑问，塔金就是西迪厄斯的手下，而且极可能是前世他那位“不明真面”的同僚。塔金和欧比旺是朋友，但他同时也是西迪厄斯的手下。这个人对叠加咒语研究颇深，也有渠道了解魇族的灵力循环......

 

 

一个可怕的想法在他脑中逐渐成型：西迪厄斯指使塔金将魇族的灵力循环和实施叠加咒语的方法告诉欧比旺，让欧比旺用这个咒语对付自己......

 

一百年前他第一次见到欧比旺离体的神魂，也是第一次听温度讲述他师父身上发生的异状。欧比旺的神魂强得离谱，却又异常脆弱。他的神魂记得一切，他本人却对未来一无所知。

 

这一百年间有关欧比旺的种种蹊跷之处逐一浮现在脑海中。

 

——蓝色是神魂，红色是身魂。正常人的灵魂状态应该是红蓝交融，密不可分。但你师父的神魂却排斥身魂，彼此之间只有一点点联系。

 

为什么温度会说欧比旺的神魂和身魂相斥？

 

——怎么回事！你不是还活着吗！你到底是什么人！

 

为什么那个卓一会称呼欧比旺“活死人”？

 

——什么重来一次，我不知道......

 

为什么神魂状态的欧比旺看起来并不知晓他们会回到过去？

 

如果——

 

万一——

 

有没有可能——

 

维达再次翻开笔记本，视线停在在西迪厄斯那句“多情的人族......真是愚蠢至极，竟然因为所谓的’爱’甘愿牺牲所有来世、永不超生。”

 

多情的人族——是指欧比旺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

中原，天擎派。

 

温度捂着胸口，剧烈咳嗽。他吐出一滩污血，剧烈颤抖的右手从眉心唤出一只灵鸟。

 

“快！告诉安纳金！天擎派...受袭.......他的师父......被带——”他尚未说完这句话，便昏死过去。

 

灵鸟在半空中凄厉鸣叫，拍拍翅膀冲向天空。它羽翼所过之处没有一处建筑是完好的。盛极一时的天擎派如今只剩下残垣断壁——以及一地的修者尸体。这片土地像被魔鬼肆意践踏过。魔鬼带走了欢笑，只留下死亡与绝望。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

维达站在先前空间裂缝出现的那片空地。从西迪厄斯的石室出来后他便一直站在这。他知道这次石室之行可能会令他大吃一惊，但他没有想到——他还没有做好准备——他是西迪厄斯那个不知名的“师父”创造出的“魔族幼体”，根本不是魇族。

 

以及更重要的，他终于知道欧比旺的神魂为何会出问题。

 

维达像是被抽干力气，双腿一软跪在地上。

 

他的师父，为了杀他，牺牲了所有来生化作荒魂立下死咒。

 

——我身死后，你当三日而亡。

 

只是为了杀死他。

 

“你怎么能、怎么对自己如此狠绝......”维达呢喃道。突然，他的左手心一阵剧痛。维达摊开手心，眼中满是震惊之情。他的左手心有魇族的灵力核心，而那核心里原本躺着欧比旺的姻缘线。

 

如今那条姻缘线正以肉眼可见的速度褪去鲜艳的红，变得灰白纤细。维达如坠冰窟，全身都在发冷。姻缘线的状态与主人息息相关。

 

欧比旺出事了！

 

就在这时，一只灵鸟从天而降，嗖的一声冲入维达眉心。他捂住眉心，呻吟一声。随后，维达身上爆发出一股强大的灵力波，方圆十米内所有建筑轰然倒塌。不远处纳布议会的驻守成员心下一惊，以为有强者入侵。

 

但当那名成员赶到爆发点，只来得及看到一条即将闭合的空间裂缝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

温度被脚步声惊醒。

 

他睁开双眼，勉强从地上爬起来，意外地发现自己胸前的伤口竟然已经愈合。有人在他昏迷期间来过这，而且帮他治疗过。

 

修者勉强扶着身边的碎墙站起来，他模糊的视野中出现一个熟悉的身影。是欧比旺的学徒安纳金·天行者！他怎么可能这么快就赶过来？他本意是让安纳金带话给尤达，从没想过这孩子会自己过来！从西域到中原要跨越西海，安纳金现在根本不可能出现在这里！

 

“安、安纳金？你怎么会出现在这里？难道你没回西域？”

 

安纳金背对着他，温度看不见对方的脸。但他能感觉到一股强烈的恨意围绕在安纳金四周，不时有黑气从他身上溢出。温度随即发觉这个“安纳金”的气息不对，比之掘地修者，更像是一个——魇。

 

“你是谁——？”温度大声质问。

 

“安纳金”转过身，冷眼看着温度。一只血线构成的狰狞异兽突然从他身后跳出，血色双眸直勾勾地盯着温度，似乎下一秒就要扑上来将他拆吃入腹。

 

“欧比旺被谁带走了？”他问道。

 

“你——”

 

“欧比旺被谁带走了？”他又问了一遍。

 

异兽似乎察觉到主人的不耐烦，张嘴朝温度怒吼一声。温度看向脚边的佩剑，弯腰就要去捡——又一只身形更小的异兽从他背后出现，一跃而起，抢先一步咬住了佩剑。异兽带着佩剑跳到“安纳金”身边，讨好似的将佩剑递给它的主人。

 

“你和欧比旺什么关系？为什么假扮他的学徒？”温度沉声问道。

 

对方冷哼一声：“假扮？我就是欧比旺的学徒。”他缓缓抚摸两只异兽的脊背，“我和他的关系可比学徒更深......”

 

“安纳金”突然望向某个方向，而那个方向正好与欧比旺被抓前锻造神武的房间同向。“他造出来了......我的剑——”他呢喃道，在温度惊异的目光下伸手在身旁再次划出一道空间裂缝。

 

他和异兽踏入裂缝，一同消失在温度眼前。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那是一柄修长的、全身发着淡淡红光的长剑。它静静悬在一片废墟之上，似乎在等待有人前来拾取。

 

维达一出现在这把剑面前，那剑便剧烈颤动起来。它嗖地一下冲向维达，绕着他飞了好几圈，最终停在维达面前。

 

——主人......我们分离一百一十一年了。

 

剑在他的耳边如此说道。

 

它记得一切。它记得他的主人如何用自己披荆斩棘、杀敌无数；它记得他的主人如何用自己突破重围、绝境逢生；它记得它的主人如何用自己刺破他师父的心脏，杀死对方。

 

它是维达的剑，那把跟随了他四百年的剑。

 

“你的灵由荒魂分裂，所以仍然记得一切么......”维达轻声说道。

 

他伸手覆上剑柄。

 

须臾间，浪潮席卷而来，吞没了他的意识。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“安纳金，你走神了。”

 

他突然回神。修者正看着他，眼底满是责备之意。

 

“抱歉，师父。我刚才、好像做了一个奇怪的梦......”

 

“初次进入幻阵的确会产生做梦一样的幻觉。屏息凝神，将它们当做虚无之物。”

 

“是，师父。”

 

真是个奇怪的梦，梦里他竟然度过了几百年岁月，还和他师父......咦？后面发生了什么？他怎么想不起来了？

 

他拍拍胸口，小手放在衣领交叉处。

 

在那里——在夹层间——躺着半枚金币。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【西域篇·END】


	19. 章十九

 

 

 

 

 

“安纳金，你又在走神。”欧比旺将厚重的课本拍上他学徒的小脑袋，“集中你的注意力。”

 

“抱歉，师父。”年幼的学徒低声说道，面露疑色，“我总觉得有什么地方不对劲。”

 

这是一间小教室，专门用来给有学徒的修者进行一对一辅导。此时教室里只有他们两人，除了他们的交谈，只有欧比旺翻书时的窸窣声。

 

“把手伸出来。”欧比旺将手搭在安纳金的手腕处，送入灵力。年长者的手掌厚实温暖，和不过百岁的学徒那只手完全不同。因为常年握剑，欧比旺的手腕口堆了很厚的老茧。安纳金就这么被他的老师扣着手腕，突然感到一阵陌生感。

 

就像是他们已很久未曾这么做过。但这怎么可能？他们昨天还一同实践如何破除初级幻阵。当然，最后以失败告终。安纳金实在不擅长幻阵，也不知道如何像他的师父那样三言两语就能说服他人。

 

幻阵最考验对人心的把控，一旦施术者自身动摇，就会被阵法反噬。他的师父欧比旺及其擅长幻阵，可见他有多么了解自己的本心，并将其贯彻到底。但安纳金——他正处在人生最迷茫的时期，不知前路如何。

 

“总有一天你会找到自己存在的意义。在此之前你只需要增强自己的实力，然后活下去。”欧比旺这么告诉他。

 

但存在的意义——他究竟要如何寻找？他甚至找不到自己失散的家人！

 

年长者的灵力充沛柔和，在安纳金的体内环游一圈，最后从两人相贴的肌肤回到主人体内。欧比旺放开手，疑惑道：“身体并没有问题，应该不是进入幻阵的后遗症。你真的对昨天的实践内容一点印象都没有？”

 

安纳金摇摇头：“没有。师父，难道在幻阵里看见的东西出阵后就会被忘掉？”

 

“不，理论上你仍然会记得幻阵为你展现的一切。”欧比旺双眉纠在一起，“我检查过阵法内容，并没有异常。”这幻阵是他布下的，对精通阵法的他来说施展初级幻阵就像呼吸一样自然，根本不会有这种重大纰漏。

 

“也许我什么事也没有。”安纳金安慰道，“我相信师父的水准，阵法绝不会出错。”

 

欧比旺愣了一下，有那么一瞬间，他几乎要展露笑容。但随后年长者阻止了那微笑的出现，仅是轻轻点头，嗯了一声。这不过一个小小的、几乎算不上“夸奖”的陈述句，他不该如此失态。

 

“安纳金，我们既要修身，也要修心。如果有什么事在困扰你，越早放手对你越有好处。”欧比旺开口说道。他知道今天恐怕没法再继续一对一教导，他学徒的魂儿早不知飘到哪儿去了。

 

“是，师父。”安纳金闷声回答。欧比旺总是要他放手这个放手那个，似乎无欲无求才是最好的状态。人生在世，怎么可能没有一点欲望？他也有想要做的事、想要了解的人，为什么欧比旺总是要他放弃而不是去争取？变强不就是为了获取渴望的东西吗？

 

“我看得出你的心思已经不在学习上。”欧比旺轻叹一声，“今天提前下课吧，我要暂时离开掘地门，大概傍晚回来。”他收好书本，将它们送回角落的书架上，起身走到门前。他扭头看了眼安纳金，说道：“如果有急事，就用灵鸟传讯。”

 

“发生了什么？”安纳金问道。据他所知师级修者除了外出执行任务，可不会轻易离开掘地门。更何况欧比旺是整个掘地门里最优秀的历史老师，几乎每天都会给学生上课。能让欧比旺挪脚的东西可并不多。

 

但他的老师只是阴沉着脸望着房间外的走廊，“那不是你该知道的事，我的学徒。”他沉声说道，离开了教室，甚至没有说一句告别的话。

 

安纳金一个人坐在教室里。不知不觉间，他的手心已捏出了汗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“谁？”

 

“是我，克诺比。”

 

门应声而开，一个面容严峻的男子出现在门后。“嗯哼，你比约定的时间早到了两个小时。”欧比旺耸耸肩，无奈道：“安纳金心不在焉，我只能提前结束今天的课程。”塔金从鼻腔里发出一声短促的气音，侧身为他的客人让出通道。

 

“我查阅了很多文献资料，但黑暗年代距离我们实在太远。”塔金和欧比旺一前一后走向二楼。他看了眼欧比旺，说道：“我能提供的信息不多，你不要抱太大希望。”

 

欧比旺苦笑道：“总比没有强。自从奎刚去世，整个西域最了解远古历史的就是你。”原本奎刚才是最了解黑暗年代的人，但他在三百年前死于除魇之战。哪怕欧比旺最后手刃了弑师仇人，仍然不知道那个突然冒出的魇族是何来历。

 

奎刚对黑暗年代的了解也随着他的突然死亡消失，欧比旺无从得知当年奎刚究竟预见了什么，以至于死前最后那段日子反复提醒他“一定要将你未来的学徒教导成神，无论他是何种族。”

 

现在又多了个安纳金。他迫切需要了解魇族这一与人族几乎毫无差异的“异类”。

 

他们来到会客室，面对面坐下。塔金召来一本牛皮笔记本，将它展开。“那么，我们先从黑暗年代说起。现如今史界一致认为狭义的黑暗年代指一万年前多方混战时期。但因年代久远、无数强者陨落，历史断代。目前我们只知当年有一场旷日持久的大战，却不知道参战双方的身份。而广义的黑暗年代代指所有混战时期，当年掘地门的大分裂就被包含在广义的黑暗年代之中。”

 

“为什么除了传说，我们对魇族的来历一无所知？如果魇族并不是凭空产生，而是自万年前的黑暗年代就一直延续至今——如果万年前两个种族就已经开始持续不知多少年的战争，而我们恰好遗失了相关资料......”塔金顿了顿，“当然，这些都只是我的推测。”

 

“如果是两个种族，为什么人族和魇族除了灵力循环和受伤状态不同，其他时候几乎没有区别？”欧比旺问道。

 

“有可能魇族根本就不是一个‘种族’，而是‘人族’的一个分支。”

 

“你是说......这两个种族同源？”欧比旺蹭的一下站起来，“如果真是这样，那中原人族和魇族持续上千年的战争岂不是自相残杀？”

 

“这只是我的一种猜测。不久前中原在召开的除魇大会上已经解释过战争的最主要原因：争夺生存空间。魇族长期居住的地方会被污染，变得不再适合人族居住。”塔金严肃道，“还有一个问题，为什么只有中原有魇族，西域却没有。”

 

“不，西域有——异族。”欧比旺说道，“万年前西海尚未形成，西域和中原本就连在一起。异族和魇族很可能有着同样的祖先，只是随着时间推移成为两个分支。”

 

“说起来你为什么突然对魇族这么感兴趣？”塔金突然发问。

 

“只是突然感兴趣罢了。”欧比旺如此回答。

 

“只是这样？”

 

“只是这样。”欧比旺面不改色，“三族是否同源还有待商榷，在两族相争这一问题上西域本就态度微妙。这件事还是不要公开比较好。”他看向窗外的景色，眼中不知是何情绪。“近来我每次冥想都会见到奎刚当初留下的虚影，他曾警告过我平衡即将被打破。”

 

“有关这个问题，我们已经讨论过。那道虚影本质仍属于你，所以是‘你’自身感受到什么，奎刚·金的咒语只不过放大了那种微弱的感知。”

 

“好吧好吧，是我感受到什么。”欧比旺无奈道，轻叹一声，“这次除魇大会召开途中有中原魔修添乱，中原被逼无奈才袒露召集大会的真意。目前除了暗夜圣殿，西域已经决定将异族连同魇族一起消灭。”

 

“怎么突然作出这么绝情的决定？”塔金皱眉道，“就算种族不同，何必争个鱼死网破。”

 

“为了生存。二者只能择其一。之前西域对魇族了解不多，支援中原也只是出于道德。现在中原明摆着是在警告西域如果不全力以赴很可能落得个‘唇亡齿寒’的下场。”

 

塔金不屑地说道：“人族的利己性。”

 

“无可厚非。”

 

欧比旺伸手从眉心间抽出一丝莹蓝色的灵气。那灵气在他掌中融汇变形，逐渐变作一只半透明的小鸟。他将灵鸟送至塔金肩头，对这位面色刻薄的学者说道：“中原人称魇族诞生之地就在西域，我想去那儿调查一番。这一去很可能会花上几十年，如果你有任何别的发现，就用这只灵鸟传递信息。它能顺着我的灵力波动找到我。”

 

“我没记错的话，你那徒弟刚满19岁，几天前才突破能者级。你要带上他一起去？”

 

“不，这次我只是去看看大概情况，最多一个月就会回来。”

 

“天坠之地真有那么容易被找到，为什么这么多年都没人发现它？”

 

“这也是为什么我要亲自去一趟。我想找到让两族共存的方法。”欧比旺如此回答，“一定有方法共存。”

 

塔金没有出言嘲讽欧比旺不切实际的想法，但也没有表示赞同。他维持着一贯的中立态度，凝视眼前的人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“一个月？”安纳金惊呼，“我不能一起去吗?”

 

“不能，我的学徒。”欧比旺将准备好的药剂缩小放进收纳袋里，抬眼对站在房间门口的青年说道。“你还太年轻，安尼。这次连我也不知道那地方有多危险。”

 

“可是师父，您已经是师者级......”

 

“师者级之上还有圣者级。你也曾见过尤达大师，尽管圣者级数量稀少，并不代表师者级就能在这片土地上为所欲为。就连圣者级也并非巅峰。”欧比旺轻声责备，“虽然我很高兴你如此看待我，但我们不能因拥有力量而自负过傲。”

 

欧比旺总是如此自谦。哪怕安纳金从他人口中得知他的师父有多么厉害，他本人决口不谈当年的“丰功伟绩”。有时安纳金甚至觉得有些可笑。那是他自己的师父，却需要他去询问他人关于这个人的事迹。

 

欧比旺·克诺比，师承历史学天才奎刚·金，精通政治和历史；年仅三百岁便亲手斩杀他的弑师仇人，在生死决斗中突破至师者级。与他同阶级的修者，大多都已超过五百岁。突破师者级后三百年中他共援助中原除魇之战十六次，在对敌中逐步成长为一代大师。

 

但他从没告诉过安纳金他的过去、他那离奇被杀的师父、亦或他收安纳金为徒的理由。尽管安纳金知道欧比旺倾心教导他，但他对他的师父一无所知。

 

欧比旺从不谈这些。

 

安纳金在不安。欧比旺看着他的学徒。他到底只是个不满二十的孩子，又因为性格的原因没有多少同龄朋友。如今唯一熟稔亲近的师父即将远行，他又将变得孤身一人。但欧比旺实在不知如何安抚一个人，他所能做的也只是将手放在安纳金的头上——他已长得比自己整整高了一个头——来回揉搓。

 

笨拙的安慰。

 

“最多一个月，我保证。”欧比旺说道。

 

“会有危险吗？”安纳金问。

 

“也许有，也许没有。”欧比旺牵起安纳金的手，和他一同离开房间。他的手是那么温暖，令安纳金一时失神。

 

“但我会回来的，安尼。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

威尔霍夫·塔金正在自己的房间整理笔记。欧比旺走后他便一直待在这里，连饭都没吃。“不可能会有这么多巧合......”他呢喃道，将手里的资料逐一排开放在地板上。种种迹象都表明：魇族和异族近千年来的活动都像是有组织在背后指挥一样。

 

简直像是有谁用它们做棋子，布了一个千年大局。

 

“下午好，威尔霍夫。”

 

“谁？！”塔金猛一转身，发现他的身后凭空多出来一个身披斗篷的神秘人。

 

“一个朋友、一次邀请，或者一项机遇。”

 

“......”塔金退后一步，伸手覆上左手的武器装置。只要对面这个人有任何歹意，他就会瞄准对方的眉心、射出灵箭。

 

“威尔霍夫·塔金。西域举世闻名的历史学者、咒语专家，以及——武器发明家。追求真理，提倡武力威慑。你很聪明，能发现议会。”那人说道。

 

“现在我给你一个机会：探索另一个世界，尽情发挥你的才能。”

 

塔金沉默许久。

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

他如此说。

 

 


	20. 章二十

 

 

 

 

 

这是一个边陲小镇。远离繁华的都市，宁静而祥和。街上没什么人，街边的杂货店主慵懒地趴在桌上打盹儿。

 

“打扰，请问天坠之地是在这附近吗？”

 

店主眯了眯眼，打了个哈欠。他抬头一望，一个身着深色斗篷的男人正站在店门口。他有些好奇这外乡人是如何知道“天坠之地”这个称呼的，难道是外出游历后归来的孩子？

 

西域共三十二行省八十一城，每个地方的官方名称格式固定为xx省xx城第x区。但这名字冗长繁琐，因此每个地区的人又会给自己的居住区域取一个诨名。这地方来的人实在太少，哪怕有个“天坠之地”的外号，也没多少人听说过它。

 

“年轻人，知道这名称的人可不多啊。你要去那儿干什么？”店主起身凑到男人面前，小声嘀咕：“虽说我们这的确被称作‘天坠之地’，但其实——”他抬手指向南方，远处有一座若不算太高的石山。

 

“——那座山才是天坠之地。那可是有去无回的怪山，别为了图新鲜拿自己性命开玩笑啊。”

 

“谢谢。”男人取下兜帽，露出一张尚属年轻的脸。但他的双眼沉静如水，有着与他外表不符的成熟。“我早五百年前就过了图新鲜的年龄。”他笑道，在店主惊异的目光下朝那座石山走去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺站在山脚，抬头仰望这座光秃秃的“怪山”。中原人只说了天坠之地的大致范围，却并未点名这个“地”并不是真的“地”，而是“山”。

 

他伸手摸上暴露在外的暗黑色石块。刹那间，一股难以名状的恶心感涌上心头。仿佛有数千恶魔在他耳边嘶吼、叫嚣着要将他撕碎殆尽、吞吃入腹......欧比旺猛一抽回手，那些嘈杂的声音瞬间消失得无影无踪。

 

“这是......”欧比旺呢喃道，“......竟然有这么多尚未被超度的冤魂。”为什么被称为魇族诞生之地的天坠之地会有如此多的怨魂？难道中原还隐瞒了什么？又或者他们撒了谎，这里根本不是魇族诞生地？

 

——如果魇族并不是凭空产生，而是自万年前的黑暗年代就一直延续至今——如果万年前两个种族就已经开始持续不知多少年的战争，而我们恰好遗失了相关资料......

 

他摊开手掌，另一只手双指并拢在掌心一划。指尖凝聚的灵气划破皮肤，鲜血争先恐后冒出。

 

既然“如今”无人知晓真相，他便向“过去”寻求答案。

 

“这里冤魂太多，时间回溯咒很容易失控。”

 

欧比旺歪头看去，奎刚不知何时出现在他身边。他有些诧异这位故人的“虚影”竟然能在现实中出现，以往他们都是在梦中——即意识深处——相见。奎刚似乎知道欧比旺的疑惑之处，开口解释：“这个地方的死灵气息很重，我体内属于你师父的那一丝神魂力量暂时变强。”

 

“看来连‘我自己’也觉得在这里施展时间回溯咒是一件吃力不讨好的事。”欧比旺自嘲道，但他并没有要放弃的意思，“有时候就是要有些冒险精神。”

 

奎刚轻叹一声，身形渐淡，片刻间便消失不见。

 

欧比旺用沾了血的手指在地上顺时针画下几个特殊符号，在外围又画出几层环环相扣的圆圈。他抽出佩剑，用灵力覆盖其上暂时阻断冤魂之力，敲下一小块黑石。时间回溯咒的核心最好是与过去有关的东西，而有什么东西能比来自过去的“灵魂”更合适的呢？

 

他将黑石放在圆圈正中心，双手在半空画出上下两个相互交叠的三角。它们一红一蓝两个图形构成一个六芒星，亦是咒语的启动符号。欧比旺大喝一声，单膝跪地，手掌覆上地面，借助大地的力量将灵气传入黑石中。

 

骤然间，大风乍起。狂风袭来，吹在欧比旺脸上宛如刀割。他闭上眼，等待咒语起效、带领自己回到千万年前——回到那个多族混战，生灵涂炭的黑暗年代。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“杂种！肮脏的东西！废物——”

 

“多么令人作呕的结合——”

 

“他们怎么敢、怎么和那些可恶的人族——”

 

欧比旺行走在一片黑暗之中，眼前有无数白色的虚影一晃而过。他们的声音忽大忽小，面容也时而清晰、时而模糊。周围一切都充满了不确定性，就像那扑朔迷离的过去般不为人所知。欧比旺轻叹一声，幸好这次咒语意外成功，看起来效果还不错。

 

时间回溯咒是师级咒语，且失败率极高。哪怕是奎刚来施展，也有三成概率失败。且咒语并不能完全再现过去的一切。时间跨度越大，咒语展现的影像越模糊。时隔万年，能再现到这个程度实在比欧比旺设想的好太多。也许那些冤魂冥冥之中增强了咒语的力量。

 

但奎刚说的没错，这样一来咒语失控的可能性也会变大。如此数量庞大的冤魂聚集在此，一定会产生一个最强的“王”。一旦让它察觉到欧比旺的存在，回溯咒语很可能被它从外界击破。现在欧比旺就像在和“王”赛跑，看谁最先一步到达终点。

 

欧比旺继续朝前走，他每往前走一步，时间就会往前推进几天、几个月、甚至几年。那些虚影变换扭曲，又变成了别的东西。

 

“那些混血全都聚集在这里，要杀了他们吗？”

 

欧比旺停了下来。他的面前出现两道虚影。其中一道约两米高，似乎坐在一把椅子上；另一道虚影则单膝跪地，态度恭敬。

 

“为什么要杀？他们虽然不及我族，和人族倒没什么差别，是绝佳的暗棋。我族来此界已久，若有一天彻底占领这个世界，势必会和他族通婚。就算对象是敌人，他们身上可还留着一半魔族的血。”

 

“要将他们收为眷族吗？”

 

“让我想想......就叫他们魇族，如何？”

 

欧比旺全身僵直。就在这时，整个空间开始剧烈摇晃。与咒语相连的他立刻察觉到有东西在攻击圈中的黑石。

 

“糟糕，刚到关键之处......”欧比旺咬紧牙关，颇为不甘。但若在空间坍塌前还没能逃出去，那他可就要一辈子迷失在时空裂缝之中里了。迫不得已，他只能尽早脱出，解决外面那不知名的敌人。

 

欧比旺抬手再次重复先前的动作，只是这次两个三角的颜色调换。又是一阵狂风而过，他闭上眼，再睁开时已回到石山脚下。

 

“你是何人——”

 

欧比旺抬眼望去。一只巨大的黑色怪影盘踞在他上方。它形状怪异，非人非兽，就像是一堆烂泥的集合体。但就是这集合体竟然散发着师者级的气息，甚至隐隐在欧比旺之上。他也曾耳闻过修鬼道的鬼族，只是他们修习速度较之其他族还要慢上许多。只靠万年怨气沉积就到如此地步的恶鬼，他还是第一次见。

 

“我是谁不重要......”欧比旺握紧手中的剑。他没法逃，只能勉力一战。

 

“——反正你就要死了。”

 

他挑衅道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

安纳金心中一紧。他似乎感应到什么，抬头望向窗外。授课老师发现他在走神，有些生气地说道：“天行者，这道题你来回答。”安纳金被点到名，连忙收回视线，猛一站起来。他动作幅度有些大，身后的座椅被撞翻在地。

 

他看了眼题目，镇定心神，回答：“初级占星术共有三大要素：星、轨、时。星，是天穹之上万千星辰；轨，是星辰所行轨道；时，是观测时机。”老师咽回即将出口的指责，皱了皱眉，不耐烦道：“完全正确，坐下吧。”

 

安纳金将椅子扶起坐下来。刚才那股异样的感觉已经消失。

 

那究竟预示了什么？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺喘着粗气，抹去糊在眼上的污血。这恶鬼比他想得要棘手得多。迫不得已，欧比旺只能祭出禁锢阵，将它暂时封在石山内部。先是时间回溯咒，再是禁锢阵，饶是他这在实战中磨练出的师者级也只剩不足一成灵力。

 

他咬牙撑着剑从地上站起来，身形微晃。就在这时，一阵钻心的疼痛席卷他的大脑。欧比旺捂住胸口，空中一阵腥甜，张口吐出一滩黑血。

 

糟糕，这个时候来反噬。欧比旺正庆幸这一次回溯咒没留下任何后遗症，没想到它只是“姗姗来迟”。回溯咒的后遗症有太多变数。轻则不过暂时虚脱，重则可能昏迷数日。

 

“........”

 

有谁在他耳边絮语。

 

“......这把剑.....为我造的......杀光........”

 

欧比旺惊异万分。这绝不是回溯咒构筑的空间，这是——这是来自可能实现的未来的破碎讯息！

 

“轰——”

 

原本一片湛蓝的天空顷刻间聚起乌云，黑压压一片遮住了所有阳光。云层间偶有电光流转，重重威压砸向欧比旺。这是天道在警告他，因为他妄图窥见未来。

 

“该死......”他呢喃一声，慌忙在空中划出一个四方形。如今只能暂时构造一个虚拟空间躲避天道的监视，顺便养伤。他万万想不到这次的后遗症会是预知未来——那些冤魂究竟是何来历？为何会有如此强的魂力？他们似乎称自己.......魔族？而魇族是他们与人族混血的产物？

 

耳边的声音还在继续念叨。尽管大部分语句十分模糊，欧比旺听得并不明白。但在他踏入虚拟空间的前一秒，竟有一句清晰无比的话传入他的大脑。

 

“因为安尼是拯救世界的关键——”

 

他分辨出那是他自己的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一月后。

 

“我已经说了不下十遍，我们目前联系不上克诺比大师。你们之间的师徒链接并未传达他身死的信息，你的师父很可能进入了他的虚拟空间中。”梅斯·温度再一次重复了一次这一个月间他已说过无数次的话。安纳金·天行者是个异常固执的学生，即使他已经详细说明了一切，对方仍然隔三差五的来骚扰自己。

 

“已经一个月了！为什么——”

 

“噼啪——”

 

温度和安纳金同时抬头，他们头顶的半空突然出现一道狭长的空间裂缝。裂缝急剧扩大，从黑黝黝的空间里掉出一个人。安纳金没来得及躲，正好被砸了个满怀，背朝下被那人压在地上。

 

“啧，恢复得还不够，竟然没控制好开口......”

 

“....师.......父？”

 

“克诺比？”

 

“啊？”

 

此人并非别人，正是一月前受重伤躲进虚拟空间养伤的欧比旺。他本以为掉下来会碰得一身泥，没想到这地竟然是软的？他伸手摸了摸身下——等等！不是地软，是他根本没落地！

 

天呐！他，欧比旺·克诺比，竟然因为施咒失误砸到了他学徒？还让他当了回人肉靠垫？

 

他慌忙从安纳金身上下来，接连甩了几个初级治疗咒，生怕对方有哪儿磕了碰了。但安纳金毫不在意，只是猛地抱住欧比旺。年长者有些尴尬，最后轻叹一声，有些内疚地摸摸安纳金的头发。这次他的确离开得有些久。

 

他低头看向自己的学徒，动了动嘴，欲言又止。然而最后他还是没能说出一个字儿来。

 

太多了，他得到的信息实在太多了。

 

还没到安纳金该知道的时候。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

除魇大会后一百年内，西域各大组织参与大围剿超过上万次。大部分异族被消灭，小部分逃亡中原。大围剿结束后不久，中原再次爆发除魇之战。中原魔修、魇族与残留异族联手打压中原人族。西域紧急出动一半以上修者前去支援。

 

此次除魇之战持续百年，是可考证的持续时间最长的一次战役。因其之后便是长达三百年的第三次黑暗年代，又被称为“终焉之战”。

 

在中原求援后三月内，以西域掘地门为首的修者横渡西海相继抵达中原。

 

至此，“终焉之战”拉开帷幕。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.魇族天生会制造空间裂缝，安纳金亦是如此。相对的，人族修者到一定等级就能掌握“虚拟空间”的制造方法，类似传统修仙文的“随身空间”。


	21. 章二十一

 

 

 

 

“这是什么？”

 

“一把剑。”

 

安纳金接过那把形状奇特的长剑。他抬头看向自己的老师，有些茫然。他本以为经过一百年的相处，他能参透欧比旺的想法。但他的老师总有方法让他心生疑惑。

 

当他的手指碰见剑柄时，一种极为强烈的亲切感冲入他的心口。仿佛那不是一把剑，而是他的至亲骨肉、从他身上分离出去的一部分。它不像是剑，更像是一个有自我意识的独立个体。安纳金握着剑时，能很明显感受到从剑身上传来的喜悦之情。

 

仿佛万千声音在呼唤他的名字，呼唤他举起这把剑、用这把剑劈杀一切污秽之物。

 

“我听见....它似乎在叫我的名字。”安纳金问道。但这可能吗？一把剑如何会知晓他的名字？

 

欧比旺将手背在身后，匆忙掩饰手腕处的伤痕。他拍拍安纳金的肩膀，解释道：“这把剑拥有灵性，在锻造过程中融入了你的血，只会听从你的命令。”他的手指在安纳金的颈侧停留片刻，下意识搓了搓刚长出一截的浅发。

 

“恭喜你，我的学徒，你已经成功晋升武者级。”

 

这是一件礼物，来自他最敬重的老师。安纳金从没听过武器还能拥有灵性，而从欧比旺的话里也能推断出这把剑是由他亲自打造，并非由他处寻来。难怪一周前欧比旺特地找他要了些血，告诉他接下来的一周都会暂时闭关。

 

原来是为了锻造这把不知有何特殊的剑。

 

“谢谢您，师父。”已百岁有余的青年比年少时更加沉稳。收到如此贵重的礼物，他也仅是以一个微笑面对他的老师。但他握着那剑的手如此紧，眼中的欣喜又是如此充盈。欧比旺看着安纳金眼中藏不住的情绪，突然觉得自己付出的惨痛代价似乎也没有那么可怕。

 

“虽然它属于你。但当你实力不足以驾驭它时，它也会拒绝你的命令。磨合是最重要的环节，但凡磨合过程中出了一点差错，你与剑的默契都会大打折扣。”欧比旺从收纳袋里取出一把做工精良的深色剑鞘，递给安纳金。“剑鞘能温养剑中灵，不用它时记得将它放回剑鞘中。”

 

“师父，怎么才能让武器拥有灵性？为什么从没有人告诉我这种特殊的武器的存在？”安纳金问道。欧比旺背在身后的手下意识缩成拳头。他轻咳一声，故作深沉地回答：“有些理论知识必须有强大实力做后盾才能被合理实践，你不知道它是一件很正常的事。”

 

安纳金看着手中的剑。它正泛着微微蓝光；剑身洁白无瑕，剑刃薄如蝉翼。也许是错觉，又也许冥冥之中有着某种难以言说的联系，安纳金感到那剑和欧比旺的气息竟有几分相似。会不会是因为锻造它的人是欧比旺？就像木匠会在自己的作品某个隐秘位置刻上独有的印记，这把剑的某一部分也留下了欧比旺的痕迹。

 

一想到这，安纳金握着剑的手有些发热。似乎他拿着的不是欧比旺给他打造的剑，而是他和欧比旺的气息混在一起后的某样别的东西——生物，或者灵物......

 

掘地门中每个人都会锻造剑，这是他们的必修技能。安纳金的剑经过百年已快崩裂，而欧比旺显然关注到他的窘境，因此选择亲自锻造一把剑当做他晋级的贺礼。安纳金有些愧疚，他曾经以为欧比旺对他没多少感情：对谁都一副热心肠，却又在关键时刻展现出堪称冷酷的理智。

 

但欧比旺一直都在关注他，也许从他的剑裂开第一条缝开始他的老师就有了计划......安纳金突然一把抱住欧比旺的腰，弯下身抱住他的老师。“我绝不会让您失望，师父。”他在欧比旺耳边说，呼出的热气激得欧比旺耳根一红。

 

安纳金已经比他高出一个头，张开双臂甚至能完全包住他的上半身。他们贴得太近，欧比旺的鼻尖全是安纳金的气味。他抬头正想让安纳金放开，却瞥见半开的门口出现一道熟悉的人影。“安纳金，我还有点事，要先离开一会儿。你先在我的办公室熟悉这把剑。”

 

未等安纳金有何回应，欧比旺便温柔推开他的学徒。他整了整衣装，走出房间，借助那扇厚实的木门将他与安纳金隔离开来。

 

“下午好，梅斯。”欧比旺对面前的人说道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你还是没告诉他。”

 

温度和欧比旺并肩走在廊道上。走廊右侧完全敞开，面向一个布置精巧的小花园。下午的阳光只侵占了一半廊道，梅斯站在明亮处，欧比旺恰好落在阴影处。一只鸟穿过花园，飞入走廊。欧比旺伸出一根食指，鸟儿稳稳落在他的手指上。

 

“我认为没有告诉他的必要。该做的都做了，告诉他也只是徒增烦恼。”

 

那只鸟不似凡物，它轻轻啄弄欧比旺的指尖，展开翅膀露出绑在腿上的一个小木筒。欧比旺立刻猜到这只鸟来自他的挚友——这是帕德梅的鸟。显然这位纳布成员找到了一些有趣的东西，立刻送了过来。

 

“你的神魂情况如何？”梅斯问道。

 

欧比旺伸出另一只手轻抚小鸟，取下木筒。“感觉还好，只是有点虚弱。这次锻造应该只分走一成的神魂，剩下九成还是完整的。”他说道，手臂一振。鸟儿重新飞入花园，不知所踪。欧比旺扭头看向温度，没有错过他眼中的担忧之情。

 

“那可是你十分之一的神魂，欧比旺。神魂不完整，你突破圣者级的可能性微乎其微。我可不希望奎刚·金的学生因为自己的原因而止步师者境界。”温度说道，“你那学徒真有那么重要？你不惜分裂自己的神魂也要打造神武提升他的战力。”

 

“一百年前那次反噬让我窥见一点未来。我不知道真相如何，但我相信安纳金是拯救世界的关键。为了保护他，我这个当师父的牺牲一点神魂又算得了什么。”欧比旺说道。

 

“但你也同样听见‘杀光’这个字眼。”温度不甚赞同，“你如何肯定安纳金会朝着你设想的方向成长？他可不是愿意听人摆布的好好学生，和同龄人相比他太容易感情用事。”

 

“我会一直看着他。就算我不在，我为他锻造的剑也会作为我的一部分引导他。”欧比旺苦笑道，“这不就是老师的职责么？做一个称职的引路人。”

 

“我倒更希望你能成为他的主人。神武威力巨大，希望你不要后悔今天做的这个决定。”温度叹气道，“看见你恢复良好，已是万幸。我再去研究一下凯伯原液，或许能慢慢填补你缺损的神魂。”

 

他们停了下来。温度看了眼欧比旺手里的木筒，挑眉道：“看来你比我想的要繁忙得多。那我就不打扰你了，再会，欧比旺。”

 

欧比旺挥手道别，目送他的朋友走入花园、慢慢消失在视野里。他轻叹一声，将木筒塞拔掉，取出放在里面的信纸。他缓缓摊开信纸，映入眼帘的果然是帕德梅的字迹。

 

 

 

 

......

 

欧比旺：

 

关于之前你让我调查的东西，有点不对劲。安纳金出现在霍斯雪山的时间确实与其中一只异族的迁徙时间吻合。我又调查了相邻的几个异族村落，他们在同一时间、仿佛有计划般、从原先的住址迁徙到了另一个地方，遗憾的是无人知道他们迁去了哪儿。

 

又及，不知道你有没有听过“西斯议会”。我在调查中偶然发现了这个组织。它似乎和异族有联系，也许一百年前安纳金的走失和它有关——如果你真的认为这其中有什么阴谋的话。

 

之前我曾以为是你大题小做，现在我却觉得你的直觉恐怕是正确的。有什么可怕的事正在发生.....不管怎么说，小心“西斯议会”。我会继续留在纳布，这里似乎是这个组织的重要根据地之一，还有很多信息可以挖掘。

 

帕德梅

 

......

 

 

 

欧比旺将信纸卷成一团，意念一动，那纸团被掌心突然升腾的幽蓝火焰燃烧殆尽。怪不得帕德梅这次用普通的鸟传递信息，最原始的方法有时候反而能出其不意。修者大多选择灵鸟传送信息，所以如果要截获谁的消息，敌人也会选择“灵鸟”作为目标，反而忽略随处可见的禽鸟。

 

帕德梅显然不想让除了欧比旺之外的人看见这条消息。

 

也许，是时候再去一次天坠之地了。欧比旺想。

 

就在这时，从身后传来一阵剧烈的爆破声。欧比旺身形一颤，转身一看。不远处升起一团又一团黑烟，空气里充斥着木头被烤糊的焦味。欧比旺定睛一看，一时说不出话来。那方向.....那方向可是他的办公室！

 

他用上加速咒，迅速赶到现场，一头扎进黑烟中。年长者熟练伸手一甩，一道强劲的风带着黑烟冲出房间，迅速清空整个办公室。

 

“安纳金！”欧比旺皱眉道，“这是怎么回事？”

 

“那把该死的剑！是它先动的手！”他的学徒，安纳金·天行者，一身狼狈瘫坐在地上，四周仿佛发生一场爆炸。不管这间办公室之前什么样，现在这里只剩下一堆散乱的纸和破碎木块。

 

“你觉得我会相信是一把剑先动的手吗？”欧比旺回答，“安纳金，我让你熟悉它，不是带着它搞破坏。”

 

“那家伙...那....！”安纳金支吾半天，顶着张满是灰尘的脸死死盯着插在他身旁的长剑，仿佛那是他的一生死敌。

 

欧比旺长叹一声，看来他们还要磨合很长一段时间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

该死。

 

安纳金瞪了一眼腰间的剑。都过了一个月了！他都在西海漂了一个月！这破剑竟然还不接纳他！马上他们就要投入到中原的除魇之战中，难道欧比旺是要他用拳头揍人吗！

 

“静心，安纳金。”一旁的欧比旺说道，“你需要让它看到你的决心，而非乱发脾气。”

 

“什么决心？”安纳金问。

 

“挥剑的决心，也可以说是变强的初衷。”

 

安纳金低下头，回道：“我不知道，师父。我一有记忆就开始跟随您学习......”他越说越小声，最后嘟囔着：“又不是我想当修者.......”

 

欧比旺身形一僵，喉咙微颤。他开口想说些什么，最后却什么都没说，只是和安纳金并肩一起眺望远方。他们已快到达中原，远处已隐约可见一片广袤陆地。

 

还不是时候，欧比旺想，还没到告诉他的时候。

 

“有人会死在这。”

 

.欧比旺诧异扭头，奎刚正站在他身边。他又看了眼安纳金，他的学徒根本没注意到奎刚，还在跟自己的剑较劲儿。

 

“我明明没.....”

 

“是那次反噬。”奎刚抢先一步回答，“一部分未来成为声音被你听见，另一部分则作为‘直觉’融入你的神魂。”

 

“......谁会死？”欧比旺小声问道。

 

“帕德梅·阿米达拉。”奎刚回答。

 

“不！”欧比旺惊道。

 

“师父？”安纳金叫了声。

 

欧比旺回过神来，奎刚已不见踪影。刚才那番对话仿佛一个梦境——如果真是梦境就好了。但欧比旺再清楚不过，奎刚说的都是真话。在那个偶然瞥见的未来，他“感应”到有人会在这死亡。如果不是因为奎刚死前的咒语能引导出他的“直觉”捕捉到的信息，恐怕他只会觉得这次支援会发生“不妙的事”。

 

未来能被改变吗？欧比旺悄声询问自己。在这个地方究竟会发生些什么？为什么远在纳布的帕德梅会死在这里？

 

“师父？出什么事了吗？”安纳金喊道。

 

“不...没事，只是刚才想事情想得有点入迷......”欧比旺呢喃道，露出一个宽慰的笑容。他伸手搭在安纳金的肩膀上，回答：“快靠岸了，我们得收拾一番。”

 

他转身走入船舱，留给安纳金一个寂寥的背影。

 

安纳金站在甲板上，手指搭上剑柄。“他一定有事瞒着我。”他像是自言自语，又像是在说给剑听。“他总是这样，什么都不告诉我。可是我明明已经长大了，也足够自保。为什么他不告诉我？”

 

剑微微颤抖，一丝红光一闪而过。

 

 


	22. 章二十二

 

 

是夜，一名身手矫健的黑衣人出现在屋檐上方。他动作敏捷，足尖踩在屋瓦上竟无半点声响，仿若蜻蜓点水。哪怕此处修者甚多，竟没有一人察觉到这不速之客。他们均已入定，不知外界变化如何。

 

那不知男女的黑衣人环顾四周，视线落在正北方的一间小屋。它并不在主干道上，反而离得很远，周围也只有零星几间屋子。和别处不同，这间屋子还亮着灯，似乎主人尚未随着黑夜降临进入梦乡。也许此人正被诸多烦恼纠缠，无心入睡。

 

黑衣人伸出一只手，摊开手掌。一只灵力汇聚成的小鸟儿出现在掌心，振翅飞入半空。鸟儿向着与屋子相反的方向飞去，一路留下莹蓝色的轨迹。黑衣人故技重施，又朝另外三个方向放出相同的鸟，以屋子为中心形成两道十字交叉的蓝线。

 

做完这一切后，黑衣人身形一跃，须臾间已至那小屋门前。在他落地的前一刻，小门突然大开，一道蓝色光弧劈头袭来，冲向黑衣人的眉心。

 

“欧比旺！是我！”黑衣人大喊道。

 

光弧骤然破碎。

 

“帕德梅？你怎么会在这？”从屋里走出一个男人，正是掘地门派遣支援中原的修者之一欧比旺·克诺比。而黑衣人也在话语间摘下兜帽，露出面容——原来并非是“他”，而是一名“她”。

 

“情况不妙。我担心他们标记了我训练的信使，所以在亲自见到你前没有寄送任何通知。”帕德梅跟着欧比旺踏进屋子，来到桌前坐下。“我刚才在周围布下了结界，只要有任何灵力波动都会被我检测到。也不知道能不能检测到那些家伙。”

 

“他们？”欧比旺问道。

 

“魇族、异族......我曾跟你提起过的那个组织。”帕德梅倒了杯茶，一饮而尽。她看起来疲惫极了，似乎刚经历过一场长途跋涉。她捏紧茶杯，皱眉道：“事情比我想得要复杂得多，我没想到在纳布议会里竟然也会有他们的眼线......”她突然停下，有些担忧地看向阔别一年的友人。

 

“你看起来不太好，发生了什么？”帕德梅问。

 

欧比旺苦笑一下：“瞒不过你，的确是发生了很多事......”说到后面他慢慢低头，双手交叠，“我不知道该怎么说......一切都发生的太突然......”技艺精湛的克诺比大师竟然也会有如此慌张的语气，帕德梅看见他紧握的手指都在颤抖。

 

“又是和你的学徒有关？”她问道。

 

欧比旺沉重点头，回答：“你应该已经接到从大战前线传回的消息，中原魔修的首领已经伏诛。”

 

“的确。刚开始我还以为是你们传错消息。如果堂堂魔修之首在西域支援中原后短短一年内就被消灭，那之前中原人都干嘛去了？”

 

“果然你也觉得这时间不正常。”欧比旺说道，“在我们支援中原前，这一次大战已经持续一百年。我并不相信仅仅因为‘西域的支援显著提升我方战力’这种话我们就能在一年内诛杀魔修首领。”

 

“就算这其中有蹊跷之处，至少对人族而言并无弊端。我不明白你为何如此在意它？”

 

“看来首领的身份并未被公布出去。你应该知道在一千年前掘地门曾有过一次大分裂。将近一半的修者离开掘地门，不知所踪。”

 

“你是说......”帕德梅满脸惊愕，“那个魔修首领出自你们掘地门？”

 

欧比旺闭上眼，脸色苍白：“在我拜入奎刚门下后不久，曾偶然从他人口中得知奎刚的师父——也就是我师公——在一千年前已达到圣者级。但他在那次大分裂中两方都没选，而是直接离开了掘地门。我一直以为他只是脱离组织，没想到他早在那时就来到中原。”

 

“等等，这么说......”帕德梅突然想起在前线传回的消息中曾提到过诛杀魔修首领的人，她猛一站起，惊道：“安纳金杀的是——他的师祖？”

 

“不，既然修了魔，他已经不能算是掘地门人。关键之处并不在此。”欧比旺皱眉道，“你不觉得奇怪吗？为什么圣者级的强者会被我那尚未晋升师者级的学徒杀死？他甚至还没彻底驯服神武。”

 

“也许安纳金的确如传闻那样天资聪颖，能越级挑战。”帕德梅由衷赞叹，“一百多岁的武者级，随便放在哪个地方都是传说中的存在。要知道你我也用了整整三百年才升至武者级，你还卡了三百年才借助那一战突破。”

 

“太多人有这种想法：天才、天选之子、天道的宠儿、身具慧根......他在这里的一整年太过诡异，我不相信这一切背后无人策划。”欧比旺轻叹一声，“中原正魔两道僵持了一百年，他仅仅用一年的时间、因各种巧合识破敌人计谋，最后还抓到了魔修首领。再怎么天资聪颖，有很多东西都需要后天努力才能取得。”

 

“我知道你的意思，”帕德梅沉思道，“你认为有人故意将他推上高台、让他被冠以英雄的名讳。但他做这一切是图谋什么？”

 

“我不知道，帕德梅.......我不知道。我想得太简单了，根本没有考虑过也许有其他人知道他的重要性。”欧比旺神情痛苦，“我很担心安纳金。过于顺利的“英雄”人生对他没有任何益处。他会变得骄傲自负，那会毁了他。我见过太多修者自持实力不俗而对他人不敬，这些人今后多半境界停滞，难以再精进。”

 

“也许只是你多虑。”帕德梅安慰道。但她单薄的语言显然起不了多少作用，欧比旺眼中仍满是焦虑之情。

 

“他杀了他！帕德梅！”欧比旺激动道。帕德梅这才注意到他的双眼中满是血丝，竟是几夜未睡。“我们——西域一方——根本不打算杀掉魔修首领，而是想将他收押调查。但安纳金......安纳金没有听从我的命令，愤怒支配了他的身体——他杀了本不该杀的人。”

 

“......就在我面前。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我不明白，帕尔帕庭先生。”安纳金趴在桌上，死死盯着他双手腕部那代表惩戒的禁制。“我做了一切他希望我做的事：援助中原、击杀魇族、拯救苍生。我甚至做到他没能做到的事——却被他严厉呵斥。那是邪恶的一方——为什么我不能杀他？”

 

“他明明是我师父，为什么他反而因为这件事惩罚我？”

 

“我的孩子，也许你的师父只是气恼你违反了他的命令。你得知道，一位学徒不能违反他师父的指令。这是掘地门自古就有的传统，因为太平常甚至没有写进门规里。”

 

安纳金抬头望向正前方，他的对面坐着一位面目和善的老人。“我没有错.....帕尔帕庭先生，对吗？”他渴望从老人口中得到满意的回答，以此增加自己的信心。他希望帕尔帕庭能说出“你没有错”这四个字，只是这简单的四个字足以抚平他心上被欧比旺的训斥划出的伤口。

 

“你没有错，我的孩子。”老人说道。

 

安纳金露出一个释然的笑容：“谢谢您，帕尔帕庭先生。您的话对我有重大意义。”他怎么也想不到会在中原这片陌生的土地结实一位忘年之交。尽管帕尔帕庭和他的辈分、阅历、实力都相差甚远，这位睿智的老者用他的人格魅力征服了安纳金这刚一百出头的小青年。

 

“不用道谢，安纳金。我很欣赏你，孩子。纳布议会都没几个像你这样进展迅速的学生，你的师父克诺比大师一定引以为豪。”

 

“他才没有。”安纳金偏过头闷闷说道，“他只会说：‘安纳金，静心！’、‘安纳金，住手！’、‘安纳金，你不能这么做！’......为什么他就不能说一次‘安纳金，你做得很好’？”

 

“严师出高徒。这说明他对你寄予厚望，不希望你被赞誉冲昏头脑而骄傲自负。”

 

“我知道师父是为我好，帕尔帕庭先生。我从九岁起就和他一起生活，我们不仅是师徒，更是彼此最好的兄弟。”安纳金垂头丧气，“我只是想要他更信任我一点......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你该多信任他一点，欧比旺。”帕德梅说道。

 

“也许......安纳金越来越要强，我担心迟早有一天他会不服我这个师父。我想当一个像奎刚那样的好老师，但总是事与愿违......”欧比旺长叹一声，“不说这件事了，一时半会也不会有什么进展。你这次来找我有什么事？”

 

“我被西斯议会的人发现了，他们正在追杀我。”帕德梅沉下声，“你猜的没错，安纳金会和他的族人失散确实跟西斯议会有关。我在追查过程中发现西域许多组织、甚至中原某些门派都有他们的眼线。这些眼线的气味和人不一样，纳布议会的人能一眼看穿他们的伪装。”

 

她面露疑色，说道：“但我不明白为什么连议会都被他们渗透，按理说这些非人之物的障眼法对我们完全没用......”

 

“你刚才说，中原里也有他们的眼线？”欧比旺问道。

 

帕德梅轻轻点头：“我怀疑连三大门派也没能幸免。也许这件事和你说的诛杀首领的怪异之处有什么联系。”

 

“有人发现你吗？”

 

“这一路上我都非常小心，但那些家伙手段太过诡异，我不能确定是否真的没有。”

 

欧比旺脸色突变。帕德梅的身后突然出现一道虚幻的身影。那是他逝去多时的老师奎刚·金。

 

“你知道她继续留在这里会发生什么事。”

 

欧比旺将视线从奎刚身上移开，抓住帕德梅的肩膀郑重其事：“你不能留在这，帕德梅。留在这只会让你的处境更加危险。”

 

“这儿怎么会比西域更危险？”帕德梅不解道。

 

“一百年前我使用时间回溯咒的时候出了点意外，偶然窥见一点未来......不管怎么说，你千万不能留在中原。就算那只是万千可能中的一个，我也不能冒这个险。”

 

“虚幻的未来可吓不到我，欧比旺。四百年前我们就曾打破过奎刚的预言。那一次你救了我一命，记得吗？”帕德梅丝毫没有露出胆怯的神情。相反，她斗志高昂。“如果未来不是我们期待的模样，我们就去改变它。”

 

“这不一样，帕德梅。”欧比旺无奈道，“那一次预言准确性本来就低，得到的信息也棱模两可。但这次每一个字、每一句话我都听得真切，它甚至引来天道的警告。”

 

“如果真像你说的那样，我会有危险，倒也不是什么坏事。”帕德梅耸耸肩，“至少我成功引他们出手。蛇一出洞就将面临被斩杀的危险。”

 

“但是安纳金......”欧比旺停顿许久，“他喜欢你。”

 

帕德梅愣住：“你知道？”

 

“如果是指你们秘密交往这件事......我知道。”欧比旺神色正常，从脸上看不出他对此事的态度。“我知道你在担心什么，帕德梅。掘地门规第三千六百二十一条就是禁止结婚。我曾经被奎刚罚抄过上千遍门规，当然记得这一条。”

 

“整个西域只有你们禁止结婚，这对掘地修者不公平。”

 

“强大往往伴随着责任，责任又会成为枷锁。中原修者追求长生不老得道成仙，掘地门追求的却是世界能永远安宁和平。不同的追求会造成不同的价值取向。我们并不在意自身能走多远，只希望能在有生之年维持长久的安定。”

 

“你们可真是把牺牲小我成就大我这句话贯彻到了极致。”帕德梅如此评价。“既然你一早就知道，为什么没有阻止？”

 

“我试过，但失败了。安纳金被我捡回来时心智已成熟大半，和婴儿时期就被选中进入掘地门修习的其他学生不一样。当我意识到时已经晚了。作为他的师父、朋友，我所能做的也只是帮他隐瞒这件事。”

 

“我很高兴在这件事上你没有持反对意见——即使你也不支持——但我必须更正，我们还没有到最后那一步，欧比旺。”帕德梅回答，“我还没答应他呢。”

 

“那也不远了。”欧比旺苦笑道，“所以我不能拿你的性命开玩笑。不仅因为你是我的朋友，更因为你是安纳金仅剩不多的挂念对象。他还没有完全驯服神武，我担心一旦他再次陷入极端负面情绪，神武中的灵会被他的强烈感情影响，变成凶器。”

 

“但我记得他曾跟我说过他已经完全掌握了神武，这是怎么回事？”

 

“我锻造出它时，剑光呈蓝色。安纳金现在的确能操控神武，但有时侯——尤其在他情绪激动时——剑光会变成红色。”欧比旺皱眉道，“这不正常。我打入神武里的那部分神魂不可能放着安纳金用负面情绪操控武器而不管。我不知道是不是那部分‘自我’出了问题......”

 

**“他应该监督安纳金，而不是纵容他。”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.师徒辈分（以安纳金一脉为例）：太师祖（尤达）——师祖（杜库）——师公（奎刚）——师父（欧比旺）——学徒（安纳金）


	23. 章二十三

 

 

 

“她终究会死在这里。当时你没能成功将她劝走，如今你反而因她的死亡获罪。”

 

欧比旺闻声睁开了眼。他逝去的师父正站在他身旁，面朝那被施了禁制的铁制牢门。就在几天前他还是受人尊敬的掘地修者克诺比大师，如今却被迫身处这间三面石墙阴暗潮湿的牢房。

 

“那的确是我的灵力波动，我无可辩驳。”欧比旺轻声回答。他伸手摸上横在一旁的佩剑。手指触碰剑身的一瞬间，一道细微的闪电从剑中冒出，噼啪作响劈向手的主人。欧比旺迅速收回手。闪电停顿几秒，如同一条敏捷的鱼儿窜入剑身。

 

“中原的法术还真是不可小觑。”被困囹圄，欧比旺竟然还有闲心褒奖他人。他转头看向身旁，奎刚不知何时已消失不见。就在这时，门外隐约传来脚步声。年长者抬头望去，有几人沿着狭长的通道朝他走来。

 

“我能说的已经说完，再来问几次也是一样的结果。”欧比旺对来者说道。

 

“已经结束了，克诺比大师。”为首者却如此回答。

 

“结束了？”欧比旺惊道，他从地上站起，因久坐双腿酥麻，险些栽倒。他单手扶着石墙，质问来人：“发生了什么事？”又有一人伸手一挥，欧比旺脚边的佩剑被一道绿光笼罩，片刻后绿光消失不见。“万分抱歉，克诺比大师。调查过程不能出任何问题，只能委屈您暂时待在这里。”

 

察觉佩剑上的禁制被撤除，欧比旺立刻伸手拿起剑，在几人的簇拥之下走出昏暗的地底空间。“什么调查？”他面带疑惑，尚未理清事态。为首者看出欧比旺的困惑，连忙出声解释：“在您自愿被我门暂时收押后不久，温度大师和我门诸多长老再次调查了阿米达拉女士身上的伤口以及残留的灵力波动。”

 

“伤口有问题？”欧比旺问道。

 

为首者轻轻摇头，“并非如此，伤口和灵力波动并无变化、但我门中有一位爱好四处游历的长老。数百年前他曾前去西域，偶然见到一位擅长模拟灵力波动的异士。只要足够了解某种灵力波动，这名异士就能模拟出该种波动。第二次这位长老也一同前去，他提出了另一种可能性。”

 

“——伪造伤痕。”欧比旺沉声道。

 

“我们无法否认这一可能性，因此也不能因为灵力波动相同就认定您是凶手。况且在与您并肩作战的这一年中我们都认为您并不是会杀害朋友的凶恶之徒，经过协商，超过半数的人表示愿以己身担保您并非凶手。我门决定以‘此案凶手尚不明确’结案，三日后公之于众。”

 

“但当时我确实孤身一人，没有第二人能证明我不在案发现场。”欧比旺轻叹一声。为首者面露难色：“十分抱歉，我三清门素以公正闻名修界，却对此案无能为力。逝者已逝，我们只能期望来日真凶能被缉拿归案。”

 

“逝者已逝......”欧比旺低声呢喃。一阵刺眼白光袭来，他下意识闭上眼，再睁开时满目苍翠。说话间他们已走出山洞，回到地面。欧比旺转身望去，身后连绵的三青山脉似是一只虎视眈眈的野兽，连他的灵魂都被其牢牢锁定。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

哪怕已回到自己的暂时居所，欧比旺仍无法平静下来。到今日他仍然无法接受自己的朋友因为自己的疏忽而葬送性命，尽管他知道这并不是谁的错，只是既定的未来罢了。从三清门回来后他便暂时封锁了居所，对外宣称是静养。

 

然而欧比旺知道他只是不知如何去面对前来慰问的同伴。他不能相信任何人，也不能将此事贸然告知他人。欧比旺闭上眼睛，耳边再次响起几日前与帕德梅的最后一次谈话。

 

——欧比旺，我怀疑他们发现了。

 

——发现什么？

 

——我们在追查他们。

 

——你必须赶紧回去，帕德梅，这里并不安全。

 

——来不及了......我能感应到四周不寻常的气息.....我不知道是怎么回事，但我认为那个幕后黑手...他......

 

他下意识攀上左手臂，在层层衣料之下有一道不显眼的伤痕，正是那天敌人在他身上留下的东西。

 

他的确没法证明自己不是凶手，因为在帕德梅被杀的那天他确实也在房间里。然而在最后关头帕德梅将他传送走。身负重伤又灵力枯竭的他昏死过去，苏醒时已在临近小镇的医馆里。当他好不容易回到天擎派，却被指认是杀害友人的凶手。

 

他要如何说出口？他与帕德梅对敌人的了解程度仅限一个名字，连他们是什么种族、有何目的、为何要对自己赶尽杀绝都无从知晓。他们甚至了解自己的灵力波动，能在大庭广众之下闯入天擎派。他们与安纳金究竟是什么关系，又是否参与了人族与魇族的千年混战——欧比旺对此一无所知。

 

绝非善茬。

 

他需要情报、需要信息。欧比旺握紧腰间的佩剑。他需要知道帕德梅究竟在纳布查到了什么东西，以至于对方不惜一切代价也要诛杀她。眼下战事较为稳定——或者说呈胶着状态——他必须回一趟西域。

 

还有安纳金......欧比旺突然愣住。安纳金......他的学徒、唯一的弟子......他要如何面对他，如何让他接受帕德梅死亡的事实......如何开口告诉他帕德梅的死有一半责任在他这个师父身上——是他拜托帕德梅去调查，却将彼此都拉入一个未知的领域......

 

欧比旺深吸一口气，起身走到门边移除了阵法，抬脚跨出。

 

他知道，他必须在离开中原前去见一次安纳金。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

梅斯·温度推门而入，房间里除了他还有一位身形娇小的老人。修者踱步来到老人身边，开口说道：“下午好，尤达大师。”

 

掘地门的最高领导人尤达扭头看向温度，轻轻点头算作应答。和以往的放松姿态不同，尤达面色凝重，眼中满是担忧。温度知晓尤达的预知天赋，想必是他感应到了什么，才会露出如此神色。

 

“有情况？”温度开口询问。尤达看向窗外，轻叹一声：“黑暗，我感应到。”他转身面对温度，问道：“如何，调查结果？”温度微微摇头：“仍然找不到决定性证据，现场被摧毁地很彻底。只能初步推断凶手实力至少在师者级，甚至可能更高。不过因为证据不足他们撤销了对克诺比大师的指控，这算是最好的消息了。”

 

尤达沉思良久，似乎在寻找合适的措辞。就在这时，又一道敲门声从温度身后响起。屋里的两人同时露出疑惑的神情。这时候谁会来找尤达？

 

“打扰，尤达大师。”欧比旺的声音从屋外传来，较之往常似乎有些差异。但温度与尤达都未能察觉到欧比旺声音中的不对劲，只在意他此次拜访的意图。

 

“请进。”尤达说道。

 

门应声而开，欧比旺走进房间。他没有披掘地修者标志性的外袍，只穿了件浅棕色的衣服。温度敏锐察觉到欧比旺脸上的疲惫，却又不知是否该开口询问他。欧比旺朝温度点头致意，转向屋正中的尤达。

 

“尤达大师。”欧比旺说道，“眼下战事相对稳定，我想回纳布追查......”他顿了顿，“.....追查凶手。”尤达抬眼凝视欧比旺，沉默半晌后回道：“你去吧。”欧比旺突然放松下来，躬身回道：“多谢，尤达大师。”

 

温度目送他离开房间，转身问尤达：“我认为在现在这个节骨眼上放任一个师者级自由行动有些不妥。”尤达拄着拐杖，沉声回答：“被黑暗笼罩，克诺比的身上。远离战场，他需要。”温度瞪大双眼：“黑暗？”

 

然而尤达并未再说下去。温度看向欧比旺离去的方向，心中担忧之情尤甚。他咬咬牙，告别尤达追了出去。索性时间间隔不长，他在走廊追上了欧比旺。

 

“温度大师？”欧比旺惊道。

 

“你打算去多久？”温度选了个比较好开头的问题。

 

“短则几月，长则几十年。”

 

“那你学徒怎么办？”

 

欧比旺身体明显一僵，温度没有错过这细微之处。“安纳金.......”他下意识避开温度的视线，说道：“他还会留在这里继续协助中原，恰好可以磨练他。”

 

“再怎么放任成长，我认为你走之前还是需要去见见你的学徒。出了这么大的事，在你被三清门暂时收押期间他一直把自己关在房间里，应该是非常担心你。”

 

“并不是这个原因......”欧比旺小声说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“不，没什么......”欧比旺深吸一口气，长吁一声：“我已经去见过安纳金了，也告诉他我要离开很长一段时间。”

 

“你们......吵架了？”温度问道。

 

“为什么这么说？”

 

——被黑暗笼罩，克诺比的身上。

 

耳边突然响起尤达的话，此刻温度竟稍微有些体会到尤达所说的“黑暗”。有什么东西在困扰欧比旺，如同泥潭一样想将他拖入其中。除此之外，温度更担心欧比旺如何处理他学徒的问题。和别人不同，温度对安纳金总带着几分防备。还有欧比旺给安纳金打造的那把神武，有时他甚至能感觉到那把剑上传来微弱的可怖气息。

 

“你把心事都写在脸上了，欧比旺。”温度抬手一指，“你现在看起来比蹲牢房那段日子还要糟糕。”

 

欧比旺闭上眼，叹道：“我让他失望了，也许暂时分别是当下最好的选择。”他似乎不想全盘托出，因此温度听得云里雾里。但欧比旺话语中的低落十分明显，如果情绪也能实体化，恐怕这人身上已经写满了“伤心”这个词。

 

他在回避安纳金的话题，温度暗自揣测。“既然如此，那么，祝你顺利查到真凶。”尽管说这话时他自己都不信欧比旺仅仅会因为这个去这么长时间，温度仍然如此祝愿他的同僚。欧比旺轻轻点头，报以微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那之后某日，温度再次回想起这次会面，仍觉得自己差一点就能挽救一些本该挽救的东西。

 

但彼时的他尚不知晓欧比旺在前去拜见尤达前与安纳金的激烈争吵，也永不会知道安纳金在盛怒之下对欧比旺说了多么过分的话——自然，也不会警惕围绕在欧比旺身上的“黑暗”并非“悲伤”那么简单。

 

有时温度甚至在想，假如在欧比旺离开的这二十年间他有留心安纳金与帕尔帕庭的交流，假如他能早点注意到“黑暗”的实质，假如欧比旺能在二十年间哪怕有那么一次联系了安纳金.....

 

或许欧比旺便不必承受必须亲手废掉自己倾心教导两百余年的学徒这样巨大的痛苦。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.三清门与天擎派、上元派并称中原三大门派，背靠三青山脉。三清门相对中立，信誉良好，地位类似现代的法院。门派地理分布见地图。


	24. 章二十四

 

 

他不知道自己是怎么一回事。

 

——一切都是你的错！

 

明知他的师父与此无关，仍然在盛怒至极说出荒谬之言。

 

安纳金烦躁地一脚踹倒一旁的桌椅。欧比旺离开后他在这间屋子又待了足足三日，再未见过对方一面。他们都需要时间冷静，安纳金更需要将内心升腾的无名火压制下去。尤其在那场不知缘由的争吵发生后......

 

——你嫉妒我的天分，总是限制我！你根本不想让我超过你！

 

他猛拍脑袋，企图将大脑中那些记忆一股脑儿全拍出去。在调查未结束时他几乎要认定欧比旺是真凶——说几乎是因为他的内心深处仍相信他的师父不是这种人——被背叛的念头顷刻间将他击垮。他立刻想起当他表现出的对帕德梅的恋慕，欧比旺总是露出并不赞同的神情。

 

欧比旺反对他的恋情——欧比旺会阻止他——他不能告诉欧比旺。

 

安纳金是如此想的。

 

因此当他从他人口中得知欧比旺被指控为杀害帕德梅的凶手时，愤怒如狂风骤降，将他的理智搅得粉碎。失去喜欢的对象与被老师背叛的双重打击逼得他喘不过气。欧比旺又偏偏在这个节骨眼上跑来找他——

 

安纳金低头看向腰间的剑，欧比旺赠送他这柄剑时的笑容仍鲜活明丽。冷静过后安纳金当然知道——他一直都知道——欧比旺重视他，也不会是那种杀害朋友的人。他本不该对他的老师恶言相向，但他无法控制自己不朝最坏的方向想......

 

剑突然嗡鸣一声，颤抖起来。安纳金循声望去，剑身正发着淡淡的红光。“你是他打造出来的东西，一定了解他。”他伸手戳了戳剑刃，指尖竟然感到几分灼热。“他对我而言就像父亲一样，我这个样子一定让他失望了......”

 

对着一把剑自言自语是件愚蠢至极的事。但此时安纳金顾不得其他，他需要一个听众——哪怕这个听众只是一把有灵的剑。安纳金不奢求剑能有什么回应，他必须说点什么，让自己好过一点。

 

然而剑却颤得更厉害。

 

——你并没有让他失望，他为你自豪。

 

那是安纳金第一次听见剑中灵的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再次站在这座山下，欧比旺的心境较之一百年前又有些不同。他抬头远望，举目皆是黝黑的石块。时隔百年，为了验证他在帕德梅的屋中发现的线索，他再次来到这片藏有万千怨魂的土地。

 

天坠之地——传说中魇族的诞生之所。

 

“我记得确实是在这里......”修者低声呢喃，绕着山脚又走了几步。这座山从远处看并不大，走近才惊觉至少有数百米高。但它的周围一马平川。这山像是一个巨大的坟包，埋葬了无数魂灵。

 

欧比旺小心走了几步，一个巨大的阵法出现在他眼前。阵法以鲜血写成，因年岁已久血迹转为棕黑色。阵中央封着一个黑色石块，在阳光下散发着诡异的光亮。欧比旺快步上前，咬破食指在地上涂抹一阵，阵法文字被他的血液重新覆上，原有的功能也随之改变。

 

中央的石块随着欧比旺的动作开始振动。他改得越多，石块动得越激烈。像是一头被困笼中的猛兽挣扎着欲撞笼而出、重获自由。终于，当欧比旺最后一笔落下，一股粘稠的黑烟从石块中迸出，在半空凝成一个似兽非兽的黑影。

 

“人族，你竟将我关押至此整整百年——”黑影怒极，张口嘶喊。欧比旺毫不畏惧，开口道：“百年前只是一个意外，阁下。我误以为您是堕落的恶灵，迫不得已只能将您封印在此。”他面不改色说着话，丝毫没有“这家伙在自家门前被我关了一百年”的自觉。

 

“嗯？你似乎没有百年前惊慌......你不怕我杀了你？”黑影疑惑道。它晃晃脑袋，似乎在揣测眼前人是否别有用意。但欧比旺神色自若，任它的视线在自己身上来回扫动。“为表诚意，稍后我会释放阁下。我并不担心阁下会杀我，您应该已经闻到——”

 

“——你身上有我族的味道，但你却是个货真价实的人族。”黑影意外地好说话，在欧比旺表明没有敌意后它也收起进攻的气息。

 

“我有一件事，想请阁下帮忙。”

 

“哦？真稀奇，人族竟然会主动寻求我的帮助。你可知我是谁？”黑影嗤笑一声。

 

“我猜测这里万年前曾发生过一场旷日持久的战争，因为某种原因战死的魂灵无法超脱，久而久之形成集合体。阁下正是其中一员。”

 

“那你可知死在这里的都是哪族人？”

 

“我猜测是魇族和魔族。这也是我前来寻求帮助的原因。在此之前我从未听说过魔族，我想知道关于这个种族的事。”

 

“......”黑影沉默了一会儿，长叹一声。不知为何，欧比旺从他的叹息中品出一丝惆怅。“一万年，也难怪会无人知晓......所以你来找我，只因我是当事人？你如何肯定我一定会帮你？”

 

“你刚才说，我身上有同族的味道......”欧比旺咬咬牙，“......是我的学徒，他是魇族......”

 

“谁告诉你他是魇族的？”黑影突然开口道。

 

“啊？”欧比旺愣住。

 

“哈，看来你也只是一知半解......”黑影伸出一只爪子——假若那团黑烟算爪子——指向欧比旺，“我一下就能闻出来，绝对错不了——你学徒是纯正的魔族，才不是魇族那些杂种混血。”

 

顾不得呆愣的欧比旺，黑影开始自顾自地说起话来：“万年前我族——也就是你口中的魔族——从我们的世界来到你们的世界，意图占领这片土地。当年那场战争持续了数百年，双方僵持不下、死伤无数。最后魔族迫不得已放弃进攻，全体撤出这个世界。而我们这些不属于这方世界的亡灵不得超脱，聚集在这唯一与我们世界相连的地方，日复一日年复一年——”

 

也许是千万年的时光太过漫长，哪怕面对曾经的敌人它也能和睦交谈，而非爪牙相向。

 

“当年所有魔族都离开了这个世界，理论上不会再出现魔族的气息才对......人族，你那学徒多少岁了？”

 

“两百岁。”欧比旺下意识回答。

 

“嗯......他绝不是以正常情况诞生。他本不该存在，如今却降生。一个魔族在如今这个灵力衰退的时代足以掀起一场腥风血雨，甚至被人当做兵刃利用。”黑影沉声道。身为魔，却在千万年的寂寥过往中逐渐对抛弃自己的同族产生怨恨。面对不可能出现的新生同族，它表现出前所未有的冷血。

 

“你该杀了他，永绝后患。”

 

“不！”欧比旺大喝道。

 

只有这个，只有这件事他绝不会做。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我相信你的师父克诺比大师不是心胸狭窄之人。”

 

安纳金抬头望向身侧，纳布议会的长老帕尔帕庭同样回头，露出一个轻松的笑容。他伸手轻拍安纳金的肩膀，似在安慰他不要太过纠结。“我曾有幸与克诺比大师共事过，也许他是有些严格，但也不会仅仅因你的无心之言而记恨在心。”

 

“我控制不住自己......”安纳金低头看向自己的手掌，仿佛那里有什么异于常人的东西。“在修习上我远超同龄人，但所有涉及心灵掌控的课程我总是不得要领。”他的老师欧比旺擅长政治学，他却只能堪堪达到及格线。虽然难以启齿，他确实比常人更易怒。

 

就像有一团火一直悬在头顶，在某个时刻落下，意图焚尽一切。

 

“我的孩子，你有没有想过......”帕尔帕庭突然开口，“......也许是掘地门、或者人族的修习方式不适合你。”

 

“什么？”安纳金疑惑道。

 

“这世上可不止人族一个种族，还有妖族、鬼族......”帕尔帕庭将头转向廊外的园景。中原建筑多四面筑屋，空出中间建造园景。这番刻意为之的奇巧景致在西域可欣赏不到，他不禁多看了几眼。

 

“不同种族的灵力循环有差异，贸然修习他族功法很容易遭到自身的反噬。”帕尔帕庭双眼一亮，如鹰隼般的利眸凝视着安纳金，“如果我们能找到你失散多年的亲人，或许可以筛选出更适合你的修习方式。”

 

他在说什么？安纳金在心中嘀咕。自己怎么可能不是人？虽然他九岁前的记忆模糊不清，但他从不认为自己会“不是人族”。如果他是妖族，为何他身上没有半点妖族的特征？他也不可能是鬼族——有胳膊有腿儿的，心脏也没停。

 

不是妖族也不会是鬼族，总不可能是魇族。安纳金在心底嗤笑道，若他真是魇族，这两百年岂不是帮着敌人打自己人？他受伤时可不会流黑色的粘液，况且欧比旺怎么可能收一个魇族当学徒。

 

“这个想法实在太荒谬了，帕尔帕庭先生。我是货真价实的人。”安纳金反驳道。

 

然而嘴上如此说，怀疑的种子已在他心中种下。他已许久未曾动过寻找至亲的念头，如今帕尔帕庭的话仿佛有难以抗拒的魔力，他压抑多年的思念之情一股脑儿涌了出来。他仍模糊记得母亲抱着自己的手多么温暖、母亲的声音多么温柔、母亲的眼睛多么剔透......然而随着时间的推移他逐渐遗忘过去，每每只在梦中与亲人相见，却又在醒来后忘得一干二净。

 

欧比旺告诉他要想成为掘地修者，必须舍弃原本的因缘。他一直以为掘地门这种绝对中立大公无私的理念是常态。然而随着外出游历次数的增多，他却发现似乎只有掘地门要求自身无欲无求，为世界奉献一生。

 

万年之前的创始人在创建掘地门时究竟是抱着怎样的目的设下这些规则的？安纳金百思不得其解。又或者创始人的本意在万年的发展中被后人曲解......他慌忙止住繁杂的思绪。如果没有亲身经历，这些问题用一辈子也想不出答案。

 

“凡事皆有可能，安纳金。”帕尔帕庭并不气恼。任谁被怀疑身份都会如此回应。“也许你的体质恰好与常人有差异。”他沉吟片刻，提议：“不如去找找看你的亲人吧。哪怕他们的后代，也与你有着割不断的血缘纽带。”

 

“但师父......”安纳金有些犹豫。

 

“克诺比大师一定不会因为这件事就怪罪你。你只是想去寻找至亲，这是人之常情。我想——”帕尔帕庭眨了眨眼，“——掘地修者总不会这么无情吧？”

 

他们还真就这么无情，安纳金暗道。

 

“我不知道我该从而找起。欧比旺在霍斯雪山捡到我，而我童年的记忆太过模糊。”

 

“关于这件事......或许我能帮到你，我的孩子。”帕尔帕庭笑道，“现在战事较为稳定，我此行原本是作为议会的坐镇长老，回一趟西域并不会有什么问题。两百年前我恰巧在霍斯雪山附近修习，想必你也耳闻过纳布议会的修习方式。”

 

靠信仰获得灵力，每个成员都是一方之主。安纳金当然知道，毕竟帕德梅就是这种修炼方式。因为有帕德梅的存在，他更加坚定自己是人族。议会成员对非人族极为敏感。如果他真的不是人，帕德梅不可能察觉不到。

 

如果帕尔帕庭真的能找到一些蛛丝马迹.......安纳金抑制不住内心的激动。如果他真的能找到母亲......

 

“谢谢您，帕尔帕庭先生。能在这里遇见您是我的幸运。”安纳金由衷感叹。

 

“我也如此，安纳金。”帕尔帕庭应道，笑得更加开心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

三日后，帕尔帕庭果然提出暂时离开中原。

 

安纳金怀着既忐忑又兴奋的心情等待他这位忘年之交带回与自己亲人有关的消息。少见地，安纳金没有因欧比旺的暂时离去而心生不安。那次争吵给他们双方都留下了深深的创伤，安纳金暂时不愿去想欧比旺会如何看待他。

 

两人十分默契地选择沉默——或者说冷战，企图用时间抹平伤痕。然而他一再退避，与欧比旺有关的消息仍朝他袭来。安纳金如何也想不到帕尔帕庭带给他的消息竟如此残酷，远超他的想象。

 

他要怎么接受这件事？

 

他根本无法接受，也不愿接受——欧比旺杀了他的亲族——这个事实。

 

 


	25. 章二十五

 

 

“人族啊，你都在这晃悠十几年了，还没腻呢？”

 

“准确说是二十年加三个月加四天六小时。与前辈交流越久，我越是感到魔族深不可测。”欧比旺起身拍掉衣角的碎石，抬头望向浮在空中的黑影。相处甚久，如今他尊称这位万年亡魂一声前辈，也算是感谢对方给予的情报。

 

“哼，小子，你在此地耽搁这么久，就不怕你那徒弟惹出祸端？”黑影轻哼一声，嗤笑道：“魔族可不比魇族，天生残暴嗜血。若是没人知道他身世尚可，倘若有除你我之外的人发现他的身份，那可不得了——”

 

黑影空洞的眼睛眯成了一条线，似狐狸般讥笑。

 

“的确，二十年已足够长。但我相信安纳金不是那样轻易被他者左右的人，况且还有我的一部分神魂在监督他。”欧比旺道，“我必须足够了解魔族，这样才能确保他今后不走上邪路。”

 

黑影盯着欧比旺瞧了又瞧，仿佛在审度一个异族怪物。“早前我曾警告过你，不如尽早除了他，免生祸端，你偏不肯。人族可真是多愁善感。嘛......看在你陪我在这鸟不生蛋的地方待了十几年——”

 

“二十年。”欧比旺笑道。

 

“......你可真是半点亏也吃不得。”黑影轻咳一声，有些尴尬。他伸爪在空中一点，幻化出一个人形。“既然你这么担心你那徒弟，有件事我便可说了。”

 

“我虽由冤魂汇聚而成，倒也不是不通情理的家伙。此前我本不想说此事。然而一来魔族早已绝迹，二来你却是重情之人。尽管我断言此子的诞生必有怪异，他终究还是我的族人。若你真能看住他，倒也是件好事。”

 

在黑影搬弄之下，人形的左手心位置骤然变红。

 

“你们人族喜欢在眉心安放灵力核心。然而我魔族是双核心：一个先天拥有，一个后天修炼而来。你徒弟既然随你修炼，他的后天核心应该在眉心处。不出意外，另一个先天核心则在他的左手心。”

 

黑雾变化逸散，变为两把漆黑长剑刺中人形的眉心和左手心。黑影沉声道：“如果有一天，你不得不杀了他......你必须同时摧毁他的两个核心——尤其是先天核心。只要先天核心完好，他便不会死亡。”

 

“我不会杀他。他是我唯一的学徒，是我老师托付给我的使命......”

 

“只是如此便让你这么拼命？”

 

只是如此？欧比旺皱起眉头，“我不明白，这有什么问题吗？”

 

“真是有趣......当局者迷吗？”黑影并未回答欧比旺的话，反而说道：“哪怕是千万年前，我也没见过像你这样‘尽心尽力’的师父。不过你这师父可真是奇怪，丢下尚未出师的徒弟一走就是二十年。我看你也没告诉他关于魔族的事吧？”

 

欧比旺低着头，不置可否。

 

“我敢断言，不出十年....不、五年，你必手刃你的学徒。”黑影笑道，“我十分期待那天的到来。”人族的确至情至性，然而自以为好意的欺瞒终究会引来被背叛后的愤怒。而当愤怒吞噬那魔族的时刻，便是战争来临之日。

 

黑影暗自嘲笑。人族可真是......几千年了，一点都没变。

 

“若真有那天，我......”欧比旺闭上眼。

 

“哈，我知道你会做什么。”黑影说道，呼出一口黑气，化作一颗圆润的珠子。黑珠落入欧比旺手中，散发着不祥的气息。“先天核心可不是那么容易被破坏的，将此珠打入他的左手心中便能粉碎隐藏在其中的核心。”

 

“我......”

 

“嘿呀，小东西，我是看在你陪了我这么久的份上好心给你的。既然给了出去便不会收回来。只是用或不用，选择权在你。你当然可以丢掉它，或者把它封印在什么地方。别怪我没提醒你，能真正杀死你那徒弟的东西只有这颗魔珠。”

 

黑影咧嘴一笑，露出阴森的牙齿。

 

“能杀死他的武器，掌握在你自己手里才最放心——你们人族不都喜欢这么想？”

 

许是这句话触动了欧比旺内心隐秘的担忧，他没再多说，收下了魔珠。在向黑影讨教辨别魔族的技巧与魔族的一些特性后，他告别黑影，从天坠之地返回中原。

 

当修者再次踏足天擎派，已过了二十年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这是一只普通的左手——人的左手。

 

安纳金伸出右手指，逐一摸索左手的每一寸肌肤。

 

从手腕到手背、从指尖到指腹、从骨节到掌心......明明是和欧比旺、和周围其他人一样的外貌，它却从本质上和他们的手不一样。在掌心之下、在经脉之中，有一颗连他也从未曾注意到的、虚化的、透明的核心。它任由灵力随着经脉从内部穿过，仿佛不存在一般。

 

如果不用特殊的灵力循环，安纳金根本发现不了它。此前两百年，他从不知道自己的左手心有这么个东西。它就像是一个罪恶的烙印，昭示他非人族的身份。

 

当他第一次从帕尔帕庭口中得知他可能不是人族时，他对此毫不在意。起初帕尔帕庭告诉他“两百年前有一队迁徙的西域异族曾横跨霍斯雪山，其中似乎有一名幼族走失，至今未寻回。”安纳金还半信半疑。天下没有这么巧的事，他如何也没法接受帕尔帕庭的说辞。

 

他作为人族活了两百年，有成千上万的魇族死在他手上。

 

然而当他按照帕尔帕庭说的方法改变灵力循环，在左手心——在那隐秘的经脉间——那颗核心出现了。他突然明白帕尔帕庭此前说的那些话，那些关于他不适合人族功法的猜测......

 

因为帕尔帕庭也不是人族。

 

他想过告诉温度或者别的人，告诉他们身边有潜藏的魇族卧底。但帕尔帕庭告诫他“如今我们才是你的同族，你应该好好想想你的立场。”

 

——为什么我没有一点魇族的特征？除了这个该死的核心！

 

——因为你是特别的，我的孩子。你生来注定带领魇族逃离这个世界，走向全新的未来。复兴计划需要你......

 

“安纳金。”

 

“！”

 

青年收了思绪，起身望向房门处。温度不知何时出现在那里。他似乎刚来不久，又似乎已安静打量出神的安纳金许久。“你的左手出什么问题了吗？这一阵子我见你一直看它。”温度问道。

 

“不，没事......”安纳金下意识将左手背至身后。尽管他知道温度根本查勘不出那颗神秘的核心，他仍下意识隐藏自己的异族特征。“有什么事吗，温度大师。”

 

修者狐疑地看向安纳金，那双眼睛压抑着几分不信任。安纳金知道温度在防备他，也许修为高深如他察觉到了自己的异变。但为何欧比旺没有发现？他明明已是师者级巅峰，却从未有过类似的试探。

 

“欧比旺没跟你说？”温度问道。

 

“师父？他什么也没说。”安纳金疑惑道。事实上这二十年间欧比旺从未联系过他，若非那把剑中的灵偶尔会聊起欧比旺曾做过而他毫不知情的事，他还以为这个师父早已忘了自己还在这杵着。

 

温度脸上的表情有些奇怪：“......他已经从西域回来。虽然没能追查到凶手，但他好像得到了一些别的情报。”只是温度猜不透除了凶手有关的线索欧比旺究竟还查到些什么，让他不惜花上整整二十年。

 

安纳金急切喊道：“他在哪儿？”

 

“在议事厅....安纳金！”事出突然，温度只能眼睁睁看着安纳金飞速冲出房间、奔向议事厅。

 

二十年，安纳金想。自那次争吵后欧比旺和他分别了二十年。他有太多事要询问欧比旺，尤其是三天前帕尔帕庭带给他的关于两百年前异族大围剿的行动记录......如果欧比旺真的如记录所说参与了那次大围剿......

 

外走廊走到了头。一扇雕花大门出现在安纳金面前。他抬手推门，不顾一切冲了进去。

 

“安纳金？你怎么进来的！”

 

青年抬头看向二十年未见的老师。

 

如果真如帕尔帕庭所说，他该如何面对欧比旺？

 

“我有个问题想请教......师父。”他说道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺没想过会在这种情况下和安纳金再见。他和安纳金分别了二十年，最后一次见面的情况惨不忍睹。他强忍着窘迫感向天擎派的人道了歉，领着安纳金暂时离开议事厅来到庭院。如今这地方只有他们两人在，欧比旺简单设了个隔音阵当做防护。

 

“咳....很久不见，安纳金。”欧比旺偏过头，有些尴尬。他不敢直视安纳金的眼睛，也许是害怕从那双眼睛中窥见一些他不愿看见的情绪。

 

出乎他的预料，安纳金竟然率先道歉：“我很抱歉，师父，之前说了那些过分的话。”

 

“没事，我明白你当时的心情。”欧比旺笑道，窘迫感随着安纳金的话消散不少。“你有什么问题？”

 

“两百年前掘地门的大围剿......”

 

欧比旺脸色骤变。他下意识退后几步，沉声问道：“你从谁那儿听来的？”适才的放松感荡然无存，如今他心底只剩下一片凉意。大围剿是掘地门高层的决策，参与大围剿的也都是师者级及以上的修者。除了他因为刚好在那个时候去了天坠之地，只有少数人没有参与此次行动。

 

安纳金是如何得知大围剿的？是谁告诉了他？是杀死帕德梅的那群人吗？难道他们已经知道安纳金魔族的身份了？欧比旺的大脑一片混乱，黑影先前说过的话如同恼人的蚊子在他耳边转悠。

 

——魔族可不比魇族，天生残暴嗜血。若是没人知道他身世尚可，倘若有除你我之外的人发现他的身份，那可不得了......

 

他花了二十年追踪帕德梅留下的线索、调查魔族，却未曾料到敌人早已渗透进安纳金的身边。难道擅自离开这么久本身就是一个错误的决定吗？

 

“你从哪儿听来这件事的，安纳金！”欧比旺上前抓住安纳金的肩膀，言辞激烈。“这是掘地门高层才知道的决策！”

 

“为什么不能问？因为你也参与了，对吗？”安纳金暴怒，反手扣住欧比旺的手。“为什么你什么都不告诉我？我原本能找到亲人......”

 

“掘地修者不应过多在意过去的因果！”欧比旺回道，“你还有更重大的使命，我的学徒。我师父的预言——这个世界需要你。”

 

“什么预言？”安纳金反而愈加愤怒，他未曾想到只是一个简单的询问竟能撕扯出一连串的问题。“你还有什么没告诉我的事？难道帕德梅......真的和你有关？”

 

“我......这不是你该知道的事。”

 

“包括这个吗？”安纳金催生灵气，伸出左手心。随着灵力输送，手心逐渐展露一颗晶莹剔透的核心。

 

欧比旺睁大眼，难以置信地看着他的学徒。黑影在天坠之地给他展现的先天核心正是这个模样。为什么安纳金会知道它？在他离开的二十年间究竟发生了什么？

 

安纳金并不知道欧比旺的内心想法，误以为他也第一次得知左手核心的事。这让他与欧比旺之间岌岌可危的信任纽带稍稍回复一点——至少欧比旺还未察觉他非人族的事实。他对帕尔帕庭所说的复兴计划没有兴趣，对魇族也没有归属感。从九岁之后他便跟随欧比旺修习，相比魇族他对人族的感情反而更强。

 

因为欧比旺，他愿意站在人族的立场。他原本坚定了二十年，拒绝了帕尔帕庭的提议。但三天前帕尔帕庭带来的消息如同一根毒刺扎在安纳金心上。他渴望欧比旺否定他那可怕的想法，他希望欧比旺能开口回答“不”。但欧比旺竟然是那样的反应，他甚至还有更多事在瞒着自己......

 

——如今我们才是你的同族，你应该好好想想你的立场。

 

“......”安纳金收回左手，一把拍掉欧比旺的手。

 

“安纳金？”欧比旺惊道。他尚处在安纳金发现先天核心的震惊之中，待回过神来却发现安纳金已不见踪影。他踏出几步，突然僵在原地。他该怎么做？告诉安纳金关于魔族的真相？此前两百年安纳金都是作为人族活着，如今告诉他这件事等同亲手拿刀插进安纳金的心脏。

 

他——做不到。

 

欧比旺缩回了脚，静静站在原地。他就这么站了一整天，安纳金再也没出现过。

 

从那之后安纳金仍如往常一样和他相处，但欧比旺总觉得安纳金在犹豫着什么。然而他于交流一事上实在不如心直口快的奎刚，每次话到嘴边又被他硬生生吞了回去。

 

正是他的犹豫，造成了往后的悲剧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“如果那时候你杀掉我，就没现在这些事了，师父。”

 

欧比旺看着面前的青年，他已不是自己记忆中那个孩童的模样——他变得更加偏执，面目狰狞。青年身后满地鲜血。那些都是曾和他并肩作战过的同伴的血。鲜血汇聚成流，染红了这片土地。

 

“如果你能早一点发现，也许温度就不会死在我手上，我也不会被逼到这个地步。我没有别的路可走，欧比旺。人族容不下我，那我便另寻他处。”

 

“为什么......？”

 

“我本想，如果在最后那一刻，你能说哪怕那么一句......认可的话......”安纳金停顿几秒，自嘲地笑道：“人族不都是‘非我族类，其心必异’吗？哪怕是相处几百年的学徒，你不也拔了刀？”

 

欧比旺低头看向自己右手已出鞘的佩刀。刀刃上满是血迹，一部分是敌人的，还有一部分是他自己的。

 

——我敢断言，不出十年....不、五年，你必手刃你的学徒。

 

不，前辈，只过了一年。

 

欧比旺绝望地闭上了眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

除魇大战第两百零二年，最终战打响。

 

最终战第四十七天，掘地修者安纳金·天行者临阵倒戈，带领事先埋伏的魇族大军反扑。掘地修者欧比旺·克诺比击败反叛的安纳金·天行者并废除其修为，在出席紧急会议后失踪。被废修为的安纳金·天行者同样失踪，下落不明。

 

中原魔修死亡七成；中原正道被掘地门偷袭，三大门派全灭；西域四大组织死伤过半。

 

掘地门散派。

 

除魇之战以两败俱伤结局。此后三百年，两方陷入多方混战。

 

第三次“黑暗年代”来临。

 

 


	26. 章二十六

 

 

他在做梦，梦里情景光怪陆离。

 

有时是他和安纳金并肩而行，手执长剑惩奸除恶；有时是他和安纳金坐在掘地门的教室里对着书本说上一整天；有时是他和安纳金背靠背阻挡来犯的敌人，背靠着背默契十足。

 

梦中意识不清，他分不出自己和安纳金究竟是师徒还是仇敌。有的梦真实，有的梦荒诞。有时他甚至以为安纳金和他的关系应当比师徒更密切、比仇敌更深刻。他分明从未对安纳金说过诸如“我爱你”的话，却在梦中一次又一次梦见这个场景。

 

然而梦到最后，总会回到那场最终决战：他手握佩剑刺穿安纳金的腹部，伸指刺入眉心毁掉了灵力核心。这个梦是如此真实，他甚至能嗅到空气里的血腥味、听见安纳金从喉咙深处吐出的带血嘶吼：“我恨你——！”

 

要如何杀死一个魔族？

 

斩去四肢、挑断经脉，刺穿丹田，毁去眉心的核心......这些都不能完全杀死一个魔族。只有同时将两个核心毁掉才能杀死对方。然而当他看见那面如厉鬼的魔族倒在地上，身边插着他亲手打造的神武。他做了上述所说的每一件事——唯独没有动那颗关键的核心。

 

不，他曾说过......他曾在离开前对安纳金说过——

 

——我爱过你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿，又做那个噩梦了？”

 

欧比旺睁开眼。他出了一身的冷汗，汗水濡湿了整件上衣。他呼出一口浊气，起身从屋里走出来。

 

一出门便是一座黝黑石山，它已在此地静静伫立万年。欧比旺看了眼身后自己盖的茅草屋，终于从混沌的梦中彻底清醒、回归现实。他并不在那场决战之中，而是在天坠之地。而距离他亲手废掉安纳金的那一天已经有三百余年。“也许心中执着过深，三百年也没能阻止这场噩梦蔓延。”欧比旺看向浮在半空的漆黑鬼影。

 

经历三百年的相处，哪怕最初是兵刃相向的对手，如今他也与这位魔族前辈成了莫逆之交。鬼魂记忆庞杂，经历岁月沉淀诞生了新的意识。欧比旺自作主张给这亡魂集合体取了个诨名——“大黑”。（对此他拒不承认，从没应过欧比旺。）

 

黑影伸爪一探，动作一滞。“几日不见，为何你会突然晋升渡劫期.....难道你用了我曾说的那个法子？”他绕着欧比旺打了个转，满是不赞同的语气：“用你们人族的话说，你道心已碎，强行进阶的代价是寿命折损。最坏情况，你进阶后只能活个三年五载。都在这躲了三百年了，现在是突然想死吗？”

 

“几天前我一位朋友告诉我他的一项研究成功了......”欧比旺突然停住，想起对方并不知晓这位朋友的研究，便解释道：“他在术法一门上颇有建树，曾经尝试过叠加咒语。我参与过两次除魇之战，也曾和魔族交手。之前我有询问过他，能否将献祭咒和言灵叠加在一起。”

 

“你可知献祭咒是魔族所使法术，人族并不能使用。况且献祭咒条件太过苛刻，你从何得知这一法术的存在？”黑影不解道。“莫非还有除我与你那不肖徒弟之位的第二个魔族吗？”

 

欧比旺有些诧异：“献祭咒竟然是魔族的法术？但我朋友告诉我曾有一名魇族在战争中使用了献祭咒，重创敌人。我以为那是魇族所使咒语。他也曾说过人族不能直接使用献祭咒，但如果我达到圣者级，就能短时间模拟魇族的灵力循环。”

 

“魇族与魔族同源，灵力循环也相差无几。我虽不知道你那朋友如何得出献祭咒是魇族咒语的结论，但我可以明确告诉你献祭咒的代价极大，你是否完全了解？”

 

“我知道献祭咒的代价是什么：化为荒魂，永世不得轮回。”欧比旺笑得异常轻松，仿佛在说一件平常小事。他伸手从怀中取出一枚黑色宝珠，正是黑影给他的魔珠。“三百年前我一时心软，没能毁去他的先天核心，仅是废了他的修为。我本希望他能活下去，远离这一切.....但我没想到——”

 

“但你没想到魇族首领一早就潜伏在人族之中，趁你不备救走了那魔族小子。我是不知那首领用了何种法子。但根据你和那小子的数次交手判断，他体内的灵力循环绝对不是源自魇族一派的修习功法。而是魔族的正统修炼法门。”

 

“他抛弃了他的名字，视我为眼中钉。若不是我事先将剩余的掘地修者移交给尤达大师，恐怕那些人也会成为他的报复对象。”欧比旺喉咙一紧，面带苦涩。“如今他根本不可能让我接近他的身边，更勿论左手心这一致命弱点。”

 

“我曾说过，除了毁掉先天核心，没有别的办法能杀死魔族。”黑影沉声道，“光是献祭咒根本没有任何用。”

 

“所以我想叠加咒语。掘地门中有一门分支为言灵学，集大成者能仅靠言语号令众生、颠倒乾坤。然而我并不精通此门学科，就算突破至圣者级也无法做到‘一语定生死’。但我的那位朋友启发了我，如果单个咒语无法成功，两个呢？甚至三个......”

 

“你们人族还真是可怕.....我总是弄不明白你们哪儿来的那么多奇思妙想。”黑影由衷感叹。

 

“肉体羸弱却有万千智慧，人就是这样渺小却坚韧的种族。”欧比旺说道：“我将这个想法告诉了我的朋友，几天前他来信告诉我理论上这个方法完全可行：模拟魔族的灵力循环同时施展献祭咒短时间获得强大灵力达到神级，再切回人族的灵力循环使用最高级的言灵。”

 

“唔......你和掘地门的创始人还蛮像的。”黑影突然如此评价。他歪着头思索一会儿，回忆道：“那家伙的脑袋好像和我们不一样，总是冒出些怪异想法。不过他最后也挺惨的......”

 

“最后发生了什么？”欧比旺问道。

 

黑影咧嘴一笑：“还能怎样？当然是死啦！被他那叛逃的师弟一剑穿心。不过他当时似乎也是抱了必死的决心应战，哪怕死也拉了他师弟一块走了。”

 

欧比旺心中一紧，握着魔珠的手攥得更紧，指甲都陷进了血肉里。他将魔珠丢给黑影，在对方开口前开口：“此珠暂时交给前辈保管。虽然这个方法理论可行，难保中途不会出什么纰漏。我已事先联系尤达大师。如果我失败了，他会前来天坠之地寻此魔珠。就算我失败，也能短时间重创安纳金，让他没法防护左手的弱点。”

 

“看来你已经筹备许久，甚至将失败都纳入了考量。”黑影沉思片刻，说道：“有一件事，不知你那朋友是否跟你提起过。你要如何发动献祭咒？”

 

“如何发动？”欧比旺皱眉道，“难道不是切换循环画出法阵即可？”

 

“看来你朋友的观点并不全错，你所知道的献祭咒应该是被魇族简化后的咒语，并不完全是魔族所用的献祭咒。简化后的咒语效果会大打折扣，你失败的几率也会增加。”

 

“敢问前辈，魔族所用的献祭咒具体该如何施展？”

 

黑影细细打量面前这个人族。和他相处三百余年，饶是凶暴魔族也会产生几分真情。本是他开的口，如今他又不想说出。“你真的......哪怕堵上自己也想杀掉那魔族小子？”他问道。

 

“我自己种的因，由我一人承担。我已犹豫了三百年，亲眼看着他为虎作伥、屠杀无辜。但不知道为什么，我总觉得他的内心深处并不全是黑暗......”欧比旺摇摇头，“也许直到现在我还在逃避，总想着能将他拉回正道。”

 

“真是个痴情家伙.....”黑影叹道，“也罢，既然你心意已决，我也不再劝说什么。听好了，小子。魔族的献祭咒同样会导致施咒者沦为荒魂、不入轮回。但它的发动不需要阵法支持，只需事先用特定的法子在全身刻下我魔族的文字，要发动时切换灵力循环即可。”

 

“要发动它也很简单——让灵力核心与心脏同时破裂。”

 

“同时破裂？”欧比旺一愣，突然惊道：“我知道怎么让安纳金放下戒备了！”他拍拍自己的胸脯。掌心之下正有一颗跳动的心脏。“我会约他死战。在他刺中我心脏的那一刻发动献祭咒......”

 

“你竟然还想和他打？”黑影大喝一声，“小子！你可知道你现在的身体早已千疮百孔？光一个心魔誓就够你喝一壶，你还强行突破折损元气——甚至连神魂都不完整！我看你还没撑到最后就会提前被他打死。更何况他的那把剑里还有你的部分神魂，被那把剑刺中的痛苦可要厉害得多。”

 

“我不会拖延，也没法拖延。以我现在的身体，三息之内他便能刺中我的心脏。”欧比旺回道，“我只想最后再试一次......”

 

“你打算多久去？”

 

“现在。”欧比旺回答，面向黑影鞠了一躬。“此一别再无重逢之日。前辈，多谢相助。我无以为报，唯有一片赤诚之心......”

 

“打住，你们人族那套对我没用。”黑影咂舌道，“你这赶着送死，我还能奢求啥回报？赶紧去死吧，晚了可就来不及了——”他一边说一边飘向石山，原本凝实的身体逐渐虚化。

 

“滚吧，小子——”

 

欧比旺目送黑影离去，直到再也感觉不到对方的气息。他再次鞠躬，取下腰间的佩剑插入地中，空着双手朝远方走去。

 

在他身后，那柄长剑静静立在原地，形单影只。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他根本不想在这场决斗中获胜。

 

他是来寻死的。

 

剑穿胸而过，从伤口涌出大量鲜血。自那日一别，这柄剑已许久没有变成原本的蓝色。安纳金几乎要遗忘它曾经的光彩。但在这把剑穿透欧比旺的心脏时，它褪去猩红，重新变回了晶莹的蓝。

 

“为什么.....”他问道，“为什么不躲开？”

 

然而欧比旺没有回答，只是突然抱紧了他。他越是靠近安纳金，剑便进得越深。很快，欧比旺的整个口腔充满逆流的污血。他一张嘴，污血一股脑儿冲了出来。

 

“我身死后，你当三日而亡。”

 

突然，欧比旺的眉心爆发出一股强大的灵力波。安纳金原想收剑退后，却发现自己竟然动弹不得。欧比旺徒手握住剑刃，不顾流血的双手将安纳金牢牢牵制住。

 

“快放手！你究竟做了什么！”安纳金怒吼道。

 

欧比旺摇摇头，贴近安纳金的身躯。

 

他附耳轻声说了句话。

 

“你.....欧比旺！刚才那句话是什么意思！”安纳金面目狰狞，额角青筋暴起。他索性松开剑，意图离开欧比旺的身体。然而就在他松手的那一瞬间，胸口传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。安纳金低头一看，大惊失色。

 

他的心脏像是被一柄无形的长剑刺穿，而那伤口的位置和欧比旺的一模一样。“你到底.....”安纳金痛苦地捂住胸口，瞪大双眼看着面前的人，“你到底......做了什么......”

 

欧比旺没有说话——也许是鲜血封住了他的喉舌，让他无法开口。他只是静静看着痛苦的安纳金，毫不在意胸口插着的那把长剑。

 

“你以为这样你就能杀死我....吗？”安纳金冷哼一声。虽然不知欧比旺做了什么，但安纳金感应到他的先天核心仍然完好。“三百年前你没毁掉我的先天核心.....三百年后我怎么可能给你机会.......”

 

欧比旺置若罔闻，仍然无声凝视着安纳金。

 

“你为什么不说话！欧比旺！”安纳金嘶吼道。他并没注意到此时自己已经乱了分寸，呼吸紊乱。他死死盯着欧比旺，那眼神像是要把对方的血肉都生生挖去。霎时间，安纳金屏住了呼吸。

 

他看见欧比旺的身体竟如同粉尘般开始溃散。先是指尖，再是手臂......须臾间欧比旺的身体竟然崩塌成沙，似乎下一秒就会化为齑粉。安纳金咬牙望向欧比旺的眼睛，发觉他这位好师父竟然流泪了。

 

那的确是一滴眼泪。虽然小，却不容忽视。它溜出眼角，顺着脸颊滑下，最后滴在地上，炸成一朵小水花。

 

“你明明没有哭......直到最后一刻.......”安纳金忍着疼痛呢喃道。在他的意识中欧比旺不应该在这个时候哭。他分明已对自己失望透顶，认为自己无药可救。试问明知无法挽回，为何他仍要流泪？

 

他应该面无表情死去、化成灰被自己洒向空中才对......

 

......

 

“应该”？

 

为什么、他会认为、这时候的欧比旺不会流泪？

 

——我刚才、好像做了一个奇怪的梦......

 

他是谁？他在何处？与何人一同？

 

一根红色的丝线落入安纳金眼中。它如此鲜丽，将一切都衬得黯然失色。他下意识伸手抓住丝线。刹那间，无数画面从脑中飞过。他立刻明白这根丝线是何物。

 

这是欧比旺和他的姻缘线。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这把剑已在此处悬停了四百年。

 

今日，大地颤动，长剑嗡鸣。以剑为中心方圆十里被纳入一片黑暗，那黑暗又在片刻后崩塌碎裂。待黑暗褪去，长剑旁不知何时站着一名身材高挑的青年。他低头看着自己手里的红线，竟单手将那伫立四百年的长剑召至手中，仿佛那剑本就是他的东西。

 

青年伸出另一只手，一股强大的灵力从掌心溢出，冲向地面。瞬息之间，青年脚下的土地骤然消失——不，并非消失，而是被灵力瞬间粉碎。土地消失后露出原本藏在地下的东西。几十根数十米高的石柱稳稳当当立在青年脚下，它们以一种特殊的规律排列，围成一个巨大的圆形阵法。阵法中央则是一个半人高的石台，石台之上隐约可见一个人影，被不知材质的锁链重重束缚。

 

青年大喝一声，挥剑劈向石台。

 

霎时，地动山摇。

 

 

**【前世篇·END】**

 

 

* * *

** 附录：前世时间线 **

 

（以AO两人的年龄为基准，前一数字为A年龄，后一数字为O年龄）

 

0      300

中原爆发除魇之战，奎刚与欧比旺前去援助中原，机缘巧合之下救了帕德梅一命。

奎刚死于魇族之手，欧比旺在手刃仇敌的战斗中突破自我晋级为师者级。

 

0      550

西迪厄斯弑师，得到魔族胚胎。

魇族复兴计划开始。

 

0      600

施密天行者怀孕。

 

9      609

欧比旺捡到安纳金。

 

19     619

中原召开除魇大会。因中原魔修捣乱，中原将除魇实情（争夺生存空间）袒露。

西域决定参战，大围剿开始。

（安纳金以为）施密天行者被杀。

帕德梅发现安纳金的魇族身份，提醒欧比旺。

两人开始调查安纳金的身世。

欧比旺第一次去天坠之地，一月后归来。

塔金在调查魇族与异族的联系时发现西斯议会，并被西迪厄斯成功说服加入魇族复兴计划。

 

119    719

欧比旺分裂神魂，为安纳金打造神武。

帕德梅发现西斯议会的存在，警告欧比旺。

欧比旺决定再次前往天坠之地，却因除魇之战搁置计划。

中原除魇之战陷入胶着，中原魔修与魇族联手打压中原。

西域大围剿结束，所有残留异族随西迪厄斯逃往中原。

欧比旺和安纳金前去援助中原，发现领导中原魔修的人正是一千年前掘地门大分裂时离开掘地门、奎刚的师父杜库。

 

200    800

西迪厄斯以纳布议会退隐长老的身份开始与安纳金接触。

安纳金在援救西迪厄斯的行动中被西迪厄斯说动，当场击杀杜库。

欧比旺与安纳金开始产生理念分歧。

帕德梅被杀。

安纳金与欧比旺开始长达二十年的冷战。

欧比旺再次前往天坠之地，安纳金继续在中原对抗魇族。

西迪厄斯暗中告诉安纳金他的真实身份，邀请安纳金加入复兴计划，被安纳金以“师父尚未归来”暂时拒绝。

西迪厄斯向安纳金出示两百年前大围剿的记录。

安纳金以为欧比旺杀了他的母族，等待欧比旺回来当面质问。

 

220    820

欧比旺从天坠之地归来，确认安纳金并非魇族而是万年前离开这个世界的魔族。

安纳金在漫长的等待中被西迪厄斯刻意引导，变得偏执易怒。

欧比旺否认了安纳金的质问，告诫他不应挂念之前的家庭。

安纳金与欧比旺大吵一架。

安纳金被帕尔帕庭算计误杀温度，加入复兴计划。

 

221    821

除魇之战进入尾声，中原魔修死伤大半。

最终决战时安纳金询问欧比旺对魇族的态度，欧比旺回答“当斩之”。

安纳金彻底绝望，在决战中带领隐藏在人族中的魇族反杀联盟大军。同一时间被他控制的掘地修者开始屠杀后防空虚的中原门派，中原死伤惨重。

欧比旺在绝望与痛苦之中刺穿安纳金的眉心，毁掉了他的修者核心，亲手废掉了他的学生。

除魇之战以平局收场。正派元气大伤，此后三百年两族陷入多方混战。

掘地门被迫散派，仅存的一千名修者失踪。

安纳金被西迪厄斯带回纳布城，重建魇族灵力循环。

欧比旺第三次前往天坠之地，并在此隐居修炼。

 

 

231    831

安纳金突破圣者级，化身达斯·维达开始活动。

 

231-531  831-1131

“第三次黑暗年代”。

欧比旺强行突破圣者级，出世阻止他的学生继续作恶。

 

531    1131

塔金告诉欧比旺叠加咒语及魇族的灵力循环。欧比旺决定使用叠加咒语。

叠加咒语：献祭咒+言灵。

两人约定生死决战，决战前在偶然在雪屋碰面。

安纳金（维达）在决战中杀死欧比旺，被欧比旺的咒语反杀。

 

 

 


	27. 章二十七

 

 

一剑斩山河。

 

这是除青年之外所有到场修者对他的第一印象。

 

气势惊人，实力雄厚。他样貌并不年老，甚至可说年轻。然而单凭青年手中所握长剑便足以让在场所有修者忌惮。那把剑可连渡劫大能都无法撼动的“邪武”，过了四百年都无人能驾驭。如今它却服帖立于青年身侧，常年不散的凶煞血气不知何时消失无踪。

 

人群中有人喝道：“魇族！”众人大惊，纷纷望向浮在半空的青年。他们循着声响前来勘察，却惊觉四周大片土地消失不见。一部分人还注意到脚下的奇怪石阵。眼尖的瞧见石阵中央似乎绑着个人，而刚才青年的那一剑正朝那中央劈去，将锁链尽数斩断。

 

“没想到贵派中还潜藏着魇族......”一位别派修者揶揄道，双眼状似无意瞄向最前方的天擎派长老。那位耄耋老者有些怨愤，冷着脸说道：“都是推测。大家都知道，人魇难分，受伤濒死的最易辨别，其次是.....”

 

“其次是观察所使术法。”老者身边的人接口，“清和长老，此子适才所使剑法气息邪诡、暴戾凶恶，绝非正统中原剑法。我猜测若不是魇族，至少也是个魔修。”

 

清和道：“但魔修在近百年间被我们打得节节败退，怎么敢光明正大闯入正道门派内？”他定睛一看，忽然觉得此人面相颇为熟悉，一时却又想不起在哪儿见过。“诸位稍安勿躁，对方似乎在破除这古怪石阵。我们静待片刻，看看他要干什么。”

 

青年毫不理会聚集在周围的中原修者，眼下还有更重要的事需要他去做。刚才那一剑用了他三成灵力，也只是将笼罩在石台周围的透明防御阵和锁链破坏。他不敢轻举妄动，生怕一个错误的攻击毁了石阵、牵连作为阵眼的石台。

 

突然，一根极细的红线从他的左掌心飘出。红线仿佛无限长，视石阵于无物，径直穿过落在石台上人的眉心。红线端没入的那一刻，青年心有意念，下意识催动红线。突然，石台上的人消失不见。下一刻却直接出现在青年身侧。

 

“想不到姻缘线还有这种用处......”青年呢喃道，顺势接住对方无力的身躯，一把扛在肩上就要离开。清和见此人要走，视线一扫他肩上扛着的人。老者瞪大眼，像是大白天见了鬼，惊道：“那、那是......”

 

身边同伴未反应过来，清和便冲了上去，截住青年去路。“慢着！”

 

青年见被拦住，有些不悦：“与你无关，我暂时不想杀人。”他急着去找仇家算账，哪顾得上别的人。

 

清和抽出佩剑，摆出架势：“四百年前我曾被掘地修者克诺比大师救过一命。如今有幸遇见失踪已久的恩人，岂能任由你这贼人带走？”

 

其余修者被这突然的变故打了个措手不及，面面相觑，谁也不敢上前。有资历不足者询问身边的师父：“掘地修者是什么？”他师父轻叹一声，回道：“是指在西域四大组织之首的掘地门修习的修者。四百年前大战打响。除了援助我等的那部分人，大部分西域的修者都返回故土对付暴露的魇族。徒儿你修炼不足百年，不知道他们很正常。”

 

年长修者有些担忧地注视不远处对峙的二人。四百年前魇族突然袭击天擎派，掘地修者克诺比大师失踪。随之失踪的还有他不知如何来到中原的徒弟。那把“邪武”剑也是那时候出现在这里。只是想不到堂堂中原门派之首竟然完全察觉不到自己门派地下还有个这么奇怪的石阵，而那原先被困在石台上的人多半是失踪四百年的掘地修者。

 

如今“邪武”认了主，主人还用了不知什么法子带出身为阵眼的修者。在不知道对方身份和实力的情况下，确实无法准确推测他的目的和立场。清和贸然上前拦截，实在冲动不似往常。

 

思索间，小弟子惊叫着拉扯师父的衣袖：“师父！他们打起来了！”

 

之间半空风云变幻，原本晴朗的天空不知何时聚起一片厚厚乌云。云层中有光华流转，一看便知是要落雷的云。那青年不知用了什么法子，凭空唤出两头无骨无肉、血线构成的异兽。异兽嘶吼着上前扑向清和，凶狠非常。

 

小弟子异常紧张：“师父！我们要不要去帮清和长老？”

 

“勿动！如今你去了也是送死，没看见周围都没人动吗？”年长修者浑身冒冷汗。青年身上那股气息......那可是渡劫期的威压。

 

“你是何人！为何要劫走克诺比大师？”清和大叫道。

 

“我不过救自己师父，哪里算‘劫’？”青年笑道，“除了欧比旺本人谁也拦不住我。”

 

他所言非虚。清和很快发现自己竟然招架不住那两只血兽。他分明已是大乘初期，却看不透青年修为。如果不是因法宝或咒符掩去气息，那便是因青年实力比他强得多。一汪小谭和广袤大海如何比得了？

 

他似乎和克诺比大师相识。但那全身凝视的邪气......他并不是人族。清和心脏停跳半拍。刚才，这人说他是来救“师父”的。据他所知克诺比大师只收了一名学徒。那名学徒......“啊！”只是失神一瞬，清和便被血兽咬掉右肩大块血肉。他捂着受伤的肩膀退出几米远，再抬头时却发现青年竟然凭空撕开身侧空间，带着昏迷的掘地修者闪身而入。

 

空间裂缝——是魇族！清和喘着大气，掐指捏出一个扩音法诀，告知在场的其他修者：“速与西域掘地门联系！四百年前失踪的克诺比长老出现，但被一名潜入派内的渡劫期魇族劫走。”

 

他犹豫半晌，终究没有说出青年的真实身份。难怪他觉得青年面熟，因为他们曾有过几面之缘。五百年前中原魔修扰乱除魇大会，与他同出一脉的师兄清尘被杀。那是他第一次遇见克诺比大师师徒俩，随后的大战他也和克诺比大师的弟子合作过。

 

他万万没想到，克诺比的徒弟安纳金·天行者会是一个魇族，且实力不俗。

 

这实在太可怕了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这就是你想告诉我却无法说出口的东西。”

 

欧比旺站在白茫茫的一片雪地里，看向身旁的人。他知道自己又在做梦，而奎刚——准确说是他潜意识的一部分——也和他在梦中相见。

 

“前世你——我们——追查到有魇族一直潜伏在人族之中。但你尚未来得及查清便被魇族首领的计谋打断。”“奎刚”说道，“我们别无他法，铤而走险用了献祭咒，化为荒魂。”

 

“所以我的神魂每隔一月便会离体，还平白无故多出许多陌生记忆。”欧比旺闭上眼，前世的景象历历在目，至今仍在他脑中徘徊不散。一瞬间，他竟分不清自己是前世那个活了一千多年的圣欧比旺，还是如今还未晋级的欧比旺。

 

“他骗我，说上一世我们是恋人。”他们分明是生死仇敌，他还亲手将对方诅咒死。

 

“......”

 

“他竟然杀了那么多人......”欧比旺闭上眼。他最害怕的事原来早已发生过。如果他能多一些坦诚、多一些信任，也许安纳金就不会变成那番模样。然而没有如果。该发生的都已发生。他的意识一分为二：一半冷眼旁观，一半深陷其中。

 

“哪一个才是我......”欧比旺痛苦至极，跌坐在地。掌心一片冰凉，却不及他心中一半寒冷。他的梦境总是皑皑白雪，除了这冰冷的死物再无别的东西。为什么他的梦里全是雪？是因为经历上一世的他一颗心早已跌入冰窖，一片死寂？

 

“你快醒了。”“奎刚”提醒他。

 

欧比旺抬头一望，昏暗的天空四分五裂。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

有人在看他。

 

欧比旺从梦中转醒，却不想睁开眼。一时之间他不知该用什么态度面对安纳金——也许他该称呼他维达。

 

“轮回阵。”是维达的声音。“困住我们的那个石阵是轮回阵。”

 

欧比旺没有开口。两人都默契地没有揭穿他的假意安眠。

 

“轮回阵是专门针对有前世记忆的人设计的死阵。入阵的人除非察觉到身在阵中，否则只能跟随前世走向死亡。阵中时间流速和外界基本相同，我们在石阵构建的幻境中经历了五百年前世回忆，现实也过了有四百余年。西迪厄斯精通魇术，我早该料到他有办法感应荒魂。”

 

轮回阵本是破阵可能性基本为零的阵法。入阵者与阵眼前世有关联，借助阵眼的前世记忆构建前世幻境。因入阵者多半没有前世记忆，无法辨别真实与幻境的细微差别。最后他们都会以前世的死亡方式死去。

 

然而此阵前身其实是一种参悟手法，借助回溯前世寻求提升。一旦破阵成功，在阵中磨练出的灵力、资历、知识都不会消失。轮回阵准备麻烦、代价沉重，稍有不慎就会失败。久而久之无人使用，沦为“旁门左道”。这种手法最后被游历的西迪厄斯听去，改良成了现在的死阵。

 

上一世维达也曾见过西迪厄斯布置轮回阵，目的无一例外是要杀死入阵者和阵眼。这世上记得前世的人太少，他本以为这不过是西迪厄斯兴趣使然发明的“鸡肋阵法”。但此刻维达突然意识到轮回阵并不真的鸡肋，它对某一类人效用奇大——神魂是荒魂的人。

 

荒魂脱离时间脉络。一旦变成荒魂，此人从出生到结束每时每刻的神魂都会是荒魂。荒魂被世间因果束缚，暂时无法离开身体，却又与身魂不兼容，对外表现为神魂不稳的症状。欧比旺也是这种情况。

 

用轮回阵拘禁欧比旺，只可能是因为西迪厄斯已知道欧比旺的神魂异变为荒魂，想利用荒魂熟知前世的特性算计他。但他不明白，这一世西迪厄斯应该并不知道他回到过去的事，为何要引他进轮回阵？

 

如果他不知前世，进轮回阵只有死路一条：以一名圣者级魔族的身份被身为荒魂的欧比旺诅咒至死。然而他知晓前世，更从欧比旺的那滴不正常的眼泪中猜出两人身在阵中。西迪厄斯想杀他，恐怕前世也是同样目的。

 

为什么杀他？杀了他有什么好处？

 

维达脑中一闪而过曾在西迪厄斯的房间里发现的笔记。笔记上记载了三种东西：圣者级人族荒魂、圣者级魔族、九万九千九百魂。第一样对应欧比旺，第三样应该和这场千年战争有关，第二样明显指他。如果西迪厄斯需要一个圣者级帮手，根本不可能在四百年前他尚未与其接触时将他引入轮回阵击杀。

 

难道西迪厄斯真正想要的东西并不是活的“圣者级魔族”？

 

一股寒气从脚底窜至头顶，维达越往深处想越觉得可怕。因为轮回阵的特殊性，即使他在阵中被欧比旺诅咒至死，在现实中也是以圣者级魔族的身份死去。他对魔族知之甚少。倘若魔族体质特殊，哪怕尸身都有特殊功效......

 

“......对不起，欧比旺。”维达诚恳说道，“我从未想过西迪厄斯在算计我的人生。”

 

欧比旺仍闭着眼，因此没有看见维达朝他脸颊伸出去的手。但当维达的手指贴上欧比旺的皮肤，他条件反射拍掉了维达的手。

 

“别碰我。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.清和和清尘是同一辈（清字辈）的。在章三中有提到一个小弟子跑过来大哭清尘的魂灯灭了，引发骚动。这个小弟子就是清和。  
> 2.奎刚的咒语具体是在死后借助欧比旺的潜意识创造一个“分身”，这个分身有奎刚的一丝神魂但并不是奎刚本人。分身能与欧比旺沟通，提醒他一些注意到但没有在意的“潜意识信息”。因此如果欧比旺对某件事完全不知情，这个分身也完全不知道。  
> 3.关于轮回阵，如果看文还没明白原理可以评论或者私信我询问。不过这个对后文影响不大。


	28. 章二十八

 

 

 “别碰我。”

 

欧比旺的手指像是火焰，维达被他拍掉的那只手火热滚烫。恍惚间，他似乎看见手背红了一大片，回过神来却什么都没有。在经历轮回阵后他早有准备，欧比旺绝不会用之前的态度对他。

 

但这情况比他预想的严重太多——欧比旺完全排斥他。

 

“......”维达收回手，“我知道比起谈情说爱现在你可能更想一刀了结我。我杀了无数修者，掘地门因我而灭，许多掘地门人被我制成棋子......”细数起当年恶行，他异常镇定，也没有半点忏悔的脸色。该做的已做，一切已成既定事实。达斯·维达从不为自己做的事辩解。

 

欧比旺听着维达的话，惊觉他此刻正被对方抱在怀里。四周光线阴暗，从四壁凹凸应该是山林里某处无人洞穴。他不知自己何时脱阵，想来应该是维达觉察，用了什么法子将两人从幻阵中带出。在他意识不清的这段时间，难说维达用了什么姿势将他带到这来......

 

欧比旺猛地挣脱开，直起身子坐得离维达有几米远，后背直接抵在冰冷的石壁上。他身上衣着还维持在四百年前，胸口裂了好几条口子，浸有早已变黑的血迹。“这是哪？”他终于对维达说了第二句话，语气平静，毫无波澜。

 

肯开口就是最大的进步。维达心想，回道：“离天擎派不远的山林。”欧比旺轻轻点头，说道：“按照你所说，这个轮回阵的时间流速基本相同，距离我们进入阵中至少已过了四五百年。你怎么知道这东西的原理？”

 

现在显然不是开口探讨他们之间复杂关系的好时机，但就如何对付共同的敌人这一话题两人却可以正常交流。欧比旺就是这么一个公私分明的人。

 

“之前.......达斯·西迪厄斯曾用过这个阵，目的是为了杀死入阵者。但我以为西迪厄斯是为了有个强力下属才算计我的人生，而非要置我于死地。”

 

“......你并不完全知道他的想法？”不知为何，维达从欧比旺这话中品出了点揶揄意味。

 

“他可是狡猾多端的魇族首领，我根本没有察觉到他有很多事都欺骗了我。”比如他的真实身份、比如魇族的来历......年少之时他竟然从未怀疑过为何西迪厄斯能猜出他的左手心有问题，更猜不到西迪厄斯给他的循环根本就不是魇族的灵力循环，而是魔族的。若非魔族循环，左手心的先天核心绝不可能被激发显形。

 

“你的身世.......”

 

“我知道我是魔族。”

 

欧比旺到嘴的话被他吞了回去。前世他尚未来得及提醒安纳金，就与之决裂。如今知晓一切，反而不用思索如何解释。此时，他才对“面前这个魔族活了两辈子”这一事实有了直观体验。

 

“我知道我是魔族，也知道我的诞生是西迪厄斯在从中作梗。我从未听过魔族，想来应该是一个早已灭亡的种族。”维达将在西迪厄斯房间发现的笔记和自己已知的关于魇族的情报和盘托出。现在这个节骨眼儿，隐瞒只会让情况变得更糟。

 

听完维达的解释，欧比旺沉思片刻，说道：“不管西迪厄斯在策划什么，那一定是一个庞大精细的计划。目前已知许多组织和门派中都有这个‘西斯议会’的眼线，这些眼线甚至能瞒过纳布议会成员的感知。难怪他当年会带上几乎整个魇族的顶尖战力围杀我，原来是感知到我已是荒魂。但究竟是谁让我们回到过去？此人如何瞒过西迪厄斯、帮助我们又有什么益处——这一切都是未知。”

 

“我以为是你死前那个诅咒的缘故......”维达略有些吃惊，欧比旺竟然真的不是送他回到过去的人。

 

“与那个诅咒无关。那仅仅是献祭咒和言灵的叠加咒语，并没有触及时空法则。”欧比旺详细解释一遍原理，叹道：“想不到塔金竟然与西迪厄斯有关联。我曾感叹他的信息来得太巧，现在看来这也在西迪厄斯的算计中。真是头狡猾的魇，为了让我成为荒魂，不择手段。”

 

就在这时，一只通体透明的灵鸟从洞口俯冲而入，落在欧比旺肩头。他惊道：“竟是统一传信，掘地门出大事了？”灵鸟抖抖翅膀，化作一张白纸，其上写到：师级以上者速回掘地门驻中原总部，共商营救克诺比大师一事。

 

“传信给要救的人，有些可笑。”维达嘲道。

 

“统一传信不分身份，任何人只要有掘地门修者的气息都会收到。”欧比旺叹道，“不知这四百年战事如何......没想到刚从阵中出来，尤达大师他们就发现了我们。”

 

维达突然咳嗽一声，语气有些尴尬：“西迪厄斯将轮回阵布在了天擎派内，我出来后为了破阵......”他停顿半晌，久违地脸颊发烫，“把地下数十米的土都轰了。”

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

洞内一时十分安静。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

天擎派，掘地门驻中原总部。

 

“已发出统一传信，尤达大师。不久后所有师级以上修者都会聚集在这里。”梅斯·温度推门推门进来，朝坐在房间正中央的人稍稍鞠躬。

 

“嗯......”已千岁有余的年老修者沉吟片刻，起身走到温度面前。比起温度，尤达身形更矮小。但谁也不敢因体型小瞧他。作为世上仅存的几位圣者/渡劫修者之一，尤达实力莫测，已很少有人能逼他动手。

 

“实力未知，那名魇族。”尤达对温度说道，“注意首领动向，你们需要。”

 

“关于那名魇族，有谣言称......”温度有些犹豫，最后还是如实相告：“那名魇族和四百年前同样失踪的天行者长得十分相像，只是两人气息和实力截然不同。当年安纳金不知用了什么方法出现在中原天擎派，而且那时他用的咒语我从未见过。综合种种因素，我们很难排除安纳金·天行者本人有问题这一可能性。”

 

“......天赋异禀，天行者。戾气深重，不可忽视。”尤达没有明确表示是否赞同温度的想法，但他的话语隐约透露着对安纳金·天行者的戒备。

 

“如今西域和中原两方战况都堪忧。再出乱子，真不知道何时才能抓到首领。”温度叹道。突然，从他的眉心飞出一只灵鸟，和欧比旺收到的那只有七成相似。温度伸手一抓，灵鸟溃散成丝丝灵力，涌入他的手心。“这....！”温度大惊，“尤达大师，统一传信中有克诺比大师的气息！而且距离天擎派不远。”

 

“你去吧。”尤达回道。他看向窗外，神情凝重。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

待两方信息交换完毕，欧比旺和维达心中都对西迪厄斯的计划有了个大致感觉。虽然不知西迪厄斯搜集三种东西的目的为何，至少他们不会再被对方随意玩弄、再次刀刃相向。

 

“既然掘地门已传信过来，为了避免误会，我还是先回一趟掘地门。西迪厄斯想要杀你，现在你没法回西斯议会，只能暂时隐藏起来。至于如何对付西迪厄斯、揪出眼线，需要从长计议。”

 

欧比旺站起来拍拍灰尘，欲走出洞穴。须臾间，一道紫色光弧如当头一棒，劈向盘腿而坐的维达。魔迅速起身躲闪，抬手就是一只狰狞血兽。多亏轮回阵，如今他实力已经回到当年的巅峰时期，画这么一只最多用一息时间。

 

“停手！这咒语气息......是温度大师。”欧比旺喝道。维达有些不悦，但还是听话制住即将冲出洞穴的血兽。欧比旺慢慢走出洞穴，不远处的树林间站着一个人——正是循着欧比旺气息前来勘察的梅斯·温度。

 

“欧比旺，你没事？”温度喊道。当他看见紧随欧比旺而出的维达时，立刻提起十二分警戒。他能明显感觉到维达身上的诡异气息，更别提此人和安纳金长得一模一样。“这家伙是魇族！”温度急切喊道，起手又是一道光弧。

 

“等等！”慌忙间，欧比旺赶紧调动体内灵力化解掉这一招。他对温度说道：“维....安纳金不是你们想的那样，他不是魇、也不是西斯议会的人。”温度面露疑色：“嗯？”既然欧比旺如此说，他也不便再摆出攻击姿态。修者收了佩剑，仍然戒备地望着维达。欧比旺示意维达不要说话，在脑内组织语言。

 

他正思索如何向温度解释轮回阵一事，变故却在此刻陡然发生。

 

霎时，一阵钻心之痛袭来。欧比旺沉吟一声，抱住了头。维达尚未来得及查看情况，就被一道力劲十足的灵力波轰至几米开外。同样被灵力波击中的还有不远处的温度，直接倒退了数步。

 

“呃啊——！！！”

 

伴随一声凄厉嘶喊，欧比旺的胸口凭空出现一道极深的刀伤，骨肉尽显。与此同时，藏在维达左手心的姻缘线竟隐隐有断裂之势。“这是......核心碎裂！”温度皱眉道，转而看向惊愕的维达：“你究竟对他做了什么！”

 

“不.....”维达呢喃道。面前这一幕他十分熟悉，算上轮回阵他已经见过两次：胸口被刀刺穿、核心碎裂.......眼见欧比旺完好无损，他竟忘了——在离开轮回阵前，欧比旺已经心脏破裂、自爆核心。

 

只是姻缘线阻断了欧比旺的身体继续崩坏，抢在彻底荒魂化前唤醒了他、安全脱出幻阵。很可能欧比旺的核心早已是破碎状态，只是靠着姻缘线传过来的力量勉强维持形态。然而欧比旺在刚才动用灵力，破坏了姻缘线维持的脆弱平衡，轮回阵的副作用已经显现。

 

不行，欧比旺绝不能死！就算是注定的死亡，他也要扭转！

 

维达顾不得和温度解释，立刻从随身携带的收纳袋里取出所有收集到的魔修金丹、妖族内丹。它们按照一定规律浮在空中，围绕维达构成一圈又一圈奇怪阵型。他需要借助这些金丹内丹中的灵力施展拘魂术——扣住即将离体的荒魂。温度见维达动作有异，想要先靠近欧比旺救走对方。然而他才刚踏出半步，便被维达唤出的血兽逼退。

 

欧比旺的身体已经开始崩溃，维达早将留手抛在脑后，心中一片焦急。温度一动，他便唤出最强的血兽前去阻拦，每一只都有接近师者级的实力。“不要靠近欧比旺，不想他死就不要妨碍我。”维达冷声道，双手在空中接连画下数个魔族文字。欧比旺在刚才的信息交换中已将在天坠之地学到的魔族知识告知于他，他早已知道用魔族文字能够大幅加强魇术效果——原本魇术就是魔族法术演化而来。

 

“你......”温度话音未落，却见远处欧比旺身形一晃，栽倒在地。从手指开始，他的整个身体竟然逐渐化为齑粉。一道半透明的虚影从身体脱出，正是欧比旺的神魂。维达见神魂已现，立刻催动咒语。浮在半空的内丹、金丹顷刻融化成水、互相融汇变成一条锁链冲向欧比旺的神魂。

 

原本虚幻的神魂如同实物被锁链重重缠绕，将它牢牢扣在原处。一旁的温度目睹这一切，一时间不知如何是好。眼前状况远超预期，他只能静观发展，不敢轻举妄动。

 

欧比旺的神魂长叹一声，看了眼早已溃散的肉体。他抬头望向维达，开口说道：“放手吧，维达。你阻止不了天谴。彼时‘我’神魂尚未离体，并不知晓天谴即将到来。天谴一到，我将彻底化为荒魂。”

 

“我不会放手。”维达咬牙回答，攥紧了手中的锁链。

 

欧比旺的神魂看着维达的眼神有些不同，他的双眼一片平静。此时维达切身感受到面前这人确实是前世的那个圣欧比旺，而非如今这世的欧比旺。是那个亲手废了他、诅咒了他的欧比旺；而非那个对他说“我喜欢你”、给他姻缘线的欧比旺。

 

又或许，两者都是。

 

“这是我付出的代价，你无法阻止。”

 

 


	29. 章二十九

“我不信命运这种东西。如果有命运，我早死在过去。”

维达紧紧攥着锁链。

“如果你以为代价不可逆转，我便不惜一切代价逆转；如果你以为死亡不可避免，我便寻找起死回生的方法；如果你以为世界要来索取代价，我便反抗天。只要我足够强大，没有人能够阻止我。”

欧比旺没有说话，他沉默着不知在想什么。话一出口，连维达自己也觉得有些狂妄。起死回生谈何容易，那是直接触及因果循环的忌讳之事。一个失去核心与肉体的荒魂又被世界规则视为异端，结局只能是湮灭。

这就像一根鱼刺卡在他的喉间，刺得他生疼，又咽不下去。他不服气、不甘被仇人摆布、不愿相信自己连弥补的机会都没有。他怨恨所谓的“命中注定”，更厌恶曾经欧比旺挂在嘴边的期许。然而正是年少的叛逆积压成怨，最后酿成了大祸。

最初从欧比旺口中得知“天选之子”的预言时，他也曾真心想做“救世主”。可是迷茫太久，早已忘却年轻时的豪云壮志。想到这，维达开口问道：“你真的只是为了那个预言收我的吗？”

欧比旺轻叹一声：“现在不是谈这个的时候。”

“害怕回答这个问题？”

“......”

欧比旺转头看向不远处的温度。他正犹豫是否打断这二人的交谈，冷不丁撞上欧比旺的视线。维达跟着望去，眉头一皱，空闲的手抬起在空中划出一条裂缝。“换个地方说吧，正好有个地方我很在意。”

话音刚落，欧比旺感到一股巨大的牵引力从锁链尽头传来。他本想挣脱，却发现越是挣扎自身力气却越来越小。须臾之间，他已被拉扯至维达跟前。温度觉察不妙，右脚朝后一蹬，俯冲上前作势要拦截即将遁入空间裂缝的维达。

然而对方早已料到他的动作。温度指尖还未来得及碰上维达的衣袖，一头狰狞血兽从侧面袭来，一口咬上温度的手臂。修者下意识后退半步，正是这半步给了维达可乘之机。待他回过神来，空间裂缝合并得只剩下发丝细的口子。

主人离开，血兽也跟着化为一团血雾。温度挥手散去血雾，十分愤懑。他低估了对面的实力，以为和曾对战过的魇族相差无几。但是魇族可不会什么拘魂术，血兽这种东西更是没人见过。“这是哪儿冒出来的怪物......”温度看着空无一人的林地，一时竟不知如何是好。

突然，一只灵鸟从天而降，落在温度肩头。他伸指探去，脸色一变。灵鸟幻化成一张薄纸，其上写着：

敌方不知何因全体出动。战事吃紧，速回。

 

 

 

 

空间裂缝里没有时间概念，在欧比旺看来只是一眨眼的功夫他便被锁链又拽了出来。亲身经历过才惊觉魇族的天赋实在可怕，如果不事先防范很容易被其偷袭致死。荒魂状态没有痛觉，从黝黑的裂缝里出来时欧比旺仍下意识闭上了眼。待他再睁眼，却吃了一惊。

只见整个天空被黑压压的乌云覆盖，看不到一点儿阳光。本该是正午时分，光线却暗得恍若黄昏。维达显然也未料到会是这般景致，开口问道：“天坠之地就是这种景象?”欧比旺听闻，仔细一看，不远处正立着一座熟悉的黑石山。

“之前不是这样......”欧比旺轻声呢喃。天坠之地除了黑石山之外与其他地方并无差异。他可是在这待了三百年之久，那三百年里从未出现过此类异象。维达朝前走了几步，脚底轻踩几下。“地下没有其他人的气息，现在这里只有我们。”

欧比旺担忧地望着天空。越靠近石山乌云越厚，山顶的云黑得像是要滴出墨来。身为荒魂，欧比旺对世界规则反而更加敏感。他敏锐察觉到有什么东西隐藏在黑云中，一旦这东西跑出来，可能对整个世界都造成毁灭性冲击。

“那个问题......”欧比旺开口，“为什么你想知道答案？”

“你究竟是哪一个欧比旺？”维达反问。

“奎刚的预言从未出过差错。”欧比旺没有正面回答维达的问题，而是自顾自地开始讲述过去的事，“所以当他临死时告诉我：世界面临毁灭，我十分忐忑。那时我不过刚刚晋级，实力远不比现在强。但第一个得知这个预言的人是我，被奎刚托付使命的人依然是我。”

为什么现在说这些？——维达想如此问，却没有开口。直觉告诉他欧比旺正在对他展现此前从未被他谈及的东西。那就像一扇微微开启的门：他不知后面是什么，却渴望伸手推开一探究竟。他静静站在欧比旺身旁，凝望他的老师。

“奎刚只告诉我，无论我收的徒弟是什么种族、身份，一定要竭尽全力培养他。只有他有机会挽救一切。”欧比旺闭上眼，眼中逐渐浮现一副雪景。“他没有明确告诉我是谁。但当我在霍斯雪山看见被积雪埋住的你......我突然明白：这就是我的学徒。”

“你只是为了预言收我。”维达冷声道。

“一开始的确是这样。我也曾动摇过......我看得出你不太喜欢掘地门的规矩。但随后你展现出的天赋让我相信就算不是‘天选之子’，你也能有一番作为。哪怕没有预言，我也会收你。”

“你不是为了预言而存在的，安纳金。”

久违地被叫了本名，维达内心一震，“那我是为了什么存在的？为了达成西迪厄斯的复兴计划吗？”他问道。

“我不知道，这个问题的答案只有你自己知道。但你绝不是单纯为了某种牺牲、某个阴谋、某个预言降生。就算这其中有诸多算计，你就是你自己。”欧比旺叹道，“......只是我没想到你会走上极端。”

“为什么从不和我说这些？”维达大喊道，他的脸上满是怒意，“我听得最多的就是你的说教！我几乎以为你对我这个后继者失望透顶要清理门户。你从不告诉我这些想法，你敢说现在这个局面与你无关？”

欧比旺伸手捂住脸，说话气息竟然有些不稳：“因为我不知如何表达！我没想到我和奎刚的相处模式并不适用与我们之间。奎刚是公认的名师，我不想辜负他的嘱托。我希望能成为一个出色的引导者。”

每一天他都在思考如何教导安纳金，却一点点陷在里面，顾此失彼。当他回过神来，却发现安纳金的心已将他拒之门外。他希望严厉能督促安纳金、约束他的出格举动；却没能料到自己反而忽略了对方的想法。

“你究竟是哪一个欧比旺？”维达又问了一遍。

“因果已经抵达临界点。我既是亲手杀死你的人，也是给了你姻缘线的人。”

欧比旺的情况有些不正常。维达本不觉得他能问出些什么。但刚才欧比旺的那些话——他将正颗心都掏出来给维达看了。除非特殊情况，欧比旺不会如此坦率。在听到姻缘线时，维达不由一愣。姻缘线是尚未知晓过去的欧比旺给他的东西，而现在这个“过去的人”承认了这件事。

他一直不敢询问的事，欧比旺在刚才的回答中给了他答案：我仍爱你。

“你......”维达刚开口，手中锁链突然剧烈颤动。束缚着欧比旺的那部分突然崩裂，欧比旺身上升起无数白色火焰，竟然将原本只针对魂魄的锁链燃烧殆尽。看见白色火焰，维达突然回忆起来：五百年前他和欧比旺第一次碰见那个叫“卓一”的魇族时，欧比旺正是用这种火焰瞬间击杀对方。

荒魂不受世间咒术影响——他失算了！恐怕之前欧比旺能被他困住是因为刚脱离肉体，还处在过渡阶段。如今时机成熟，欧比旺自然能挣脱锁链。“你想做什么？！”他急切道。欧比旺抬头看向天空，朝石山飞去。维达紧随其后，时刻提防。瞬息间两人已至石山脚。

离得近了维达才发现这黑云不寻常，死气太浓厚了。“那些不是云，”欧比旺说道，“是亡魂集合体。”他与同为集合体的魔族前辈待了太久，对这种存在形式异常敏感。经过刚才的观察他终于确信这些“云”也由亡魂集结而成。

“九万九千九百魂。”维达立刻领会。

欧比旺深吸一口气，朝四周喊道：“与其躲在暗处，还不如直接面对面——达斯·西迪厄斯！”

良久，一道维达再熟悉不过的苍老声音从头顶传来：“想不到荒魂还能识破隐匿术，不愧是突破轮回阵的克诺比大师。”两人同时抬头。一位身披黑袍的老者出现在黑云之下——正是这一切的始作俑者，达斯·西迪厄斯。

 

 

 

不久前，天坠之地。

“气味不纯，灵气驳杂——像是走了邪门歪道的症状。”一道黑色巨影盘踞在黑石山顶，充满戒备地看着浮在半空的黑衣人。它似人似兽，狰狞异常。“你究竟是何人！要用这些冤死的同族做什么！”

那黑衣人咧嘴笑道：“万年前魔族关闭通道，留下你们在这里无法转世、无法消散，终日活在痛苦里。你们难道没有一点复仇的念头？”黑影暗吃一惊：“我以为这世上已无人知晓万年前魔族撤退一事，你身为魇族，怎么会知道这件事？”

“魔族撤退时抛弃了所有眷族，大部分都随着时间推移走向灭亡——另一部分忍辱负重活了下来，变换身份活在人族之中......只要有欲望，持续万年的蛰伏算得了什么？”黑衣人抬头看向天空，“你不该与我们为敌，而该加入我们一同复仇。”

“复仇？都过了一万年，要找的对象恐怕都转世了几次。”黑影嗤笑一声，“复仇只是一个诱因吧？这里不适合我族修炼，你想得到更强的力量、不愿受制他人——那便只能重新打通世界。这门可不是那么容易能打开的，就算你得到了足够的亡魂，没有荒魂做核心、魔族做祭品也无济于事。”

“虽然出了些小差错，再过些时候祭品和核心自己就会送上门来。”黑衣人从袖子里伸出枯槁如朽木的手，那手正攥着一个刻满魔族文字的正四面体。“没有魔族后裔存留，为什么不能亲自创造一个？”

“你.....！”黑影大喝一声，暗道不妙。然而为时已晚，那诡秘方块突然拆解重组，直奔他而来。黑影不知想起何事，竟大笑几声：“原来如此，原来如此——可惜啊，你并不知道核心的真正作用，也不知道当年大门如何被关闭......”

他话音未落，便已被拆分的体块团团围住。一股无形的力量将他揉捏压缩，最后变成一颗黝黑的圆珠，被体块纳入其中。黑衣人收回恢复原貌的四面体，看向手中。黑影最后的话勾起了他的怀疑。但事已至此，策划千年的计划不容失败。

“不过死前胡言乱语......”他呢喃道。就在这时，不远处半空中凭空出现一道裂缝。黑衣人朝那处望去，笑道：“这么快就来了。”他伸手一挥，凭空消失在原地。整座石山又恢复到原本的平静。只是这次比寻常更加安静——或者说，死寂。

 

 

 

 

西迪厄斯虽然面带微笑，然而暴露真实身份的他在欧比旺看来与恶兽无异，再和蔼的笑容也令他生厌。这狡猾的魇族问道：“我有一个问题，不知克诺比大师能否解惑。”

“解开轮回阵的人不是我。”欧比旺抢先回答了他。

“哦？”西迪厄斯的笑容有一瞬间的僵硬。

“你并非无所不知，你的计划也并非万无一失。你不是要荒魂做核心吗？”欧比旺轻抬右手，又是一道白色火焰。只是这火焰并没有朝敌人飞去，而是冲向身后的维达。白烟绕了一圈，无形中限制了对方的行动。

“这可真是稀奇......”饶是狡诈如西迪厄斯也未料到欧比旺会“攻击”他的学徒。难道他们并不是自主脱阵？又或者欧比旺现在想立刻杀掉他的学生干扰仪式？

欧比旺不用看也知道维达是什么表情。他张口似乎想说些什么，嘴唇蠕动一阵，却一句话也没吐露。西迪厄斯不知他要作甚，一时不敢出手。他也无法强迫荒魂，只能威逼利诱：“克诺比大师，现下最好的选择是配合我打通链接，这样你的学徒还有机会活下去。祭品也可以替换成别的东西......”

说话间，变故突生。欧比旺根本没有听西迪厄斯念叨，借助荒魂的优势瞬间冲入层层堆积的“乌云”。这些“云”仿佛有意识般，为他让出一条通道。当他的身影消失在黑色中，通道立刻闭合。这一系列在短短几秒间发生，在场另外两人都被打了个措手不及。

须臾，“云层”中传来阵阵雷声，震耳欲聋。

一道闪电骤然而至。


	30. 章三十

**章三十**

 

 

“云层”中传来数道雷声，洪亮如山崩地裂、巨石相撞。

 

闪电将阴沉的天空照得透亮，起初只是胡乱劈下，随后却逐渐朝达斯·西迪厄斯所在方向移动。西迪厄斯眼角的皱纹因为内心的急切挤成一堆，脸上难得没有挂着他那副诡异笑容。这位狡猾的首领镇定下来，转身看向身后的人。不知是否由于欧比旺的离去，限制维达的白色火焰只持续了一小会儿便逐渐瓦解。

 

西迪厄斯并不知晓眼前这个维达并不是他“计划中的棋子”，先前躲在暗处观察也只看见欧比旺被其束缚带出空间裂缝。回到过去重新开始这件事说出来谁也不会第一时间选择相信。饶是谨慎如西迪厄斯也想不到此时站在他面前的魔族是跨越千年来向他寻仇的“亡魂”，而非在轮回阵中被欧比旺的记忆刻意误导的“棋子”。

 

“做得好，我的学徒。”他夸赞道，“你总算明白谁才是你真正的族人。”

 

“......”维达保持着沉默。他将手背在身后，悄悄握紧。掌心的姻缘线虽然几近断裂，尚未完全粉碎。欧比旺还没有彻底消失。他暂时不能暴露——他得先杀了面前这个狡猾的魔头。

 

西迪厄斯将维达的沉默当做认同，彻底放下戒心。他皱眉看着异变的云层，沉声：“想不到你那好老师还留了这么一招。虽然阵法没有被破坏，但荒魂核心在和我争夺控制权。也许可以再动用一次轮回阵把他吸引进去，或者在他抢夺到控制权前直接启动......”他突然收声，看向维达的双眼一亮。

 

“也许是时候........”西迪厄斯说道，伸手指向螺旋状云层的中心。“为了我族的未来，我的学徒，你需要进入内部压制核心，辅助法阵。”

 

维达顺着他所指方向望去，从那中心传来不详的气息。如果换做没有上一世记忆又经历过轮回阵的安纳金，他只会犹豫一阵，听从西迪厄斯进入云层。然而他并非那个天真的自己，早已看清西迪厄斯想置他于死地的真实想法。

 

但他暂时不想挑破这层纸，他需要从西迪厄斯口中问出前世不知晓的真相：这个阵法是什么用途、为何西迪厄斯需要一个死去的魔族、真正的计划究竟是什么......他装作顺从的模样，开口询问：“....尊主，这个阵法有什么用途？”

 

也许是捕猎者对猎物虚假的怜悯，西迪厄斯决定在“让棋子送死”前提前透露些东西。他并不是生来冷血，只是比起感情追求强大才是他的首位。“这里就是我族传说中的诞生之地，而传说是对真实历史的扭曲记述。”

 

“寰宇无垠，有生命存在的世界可不止这一个。万年前另一个世界与此界相连，彼界最强的种族——魔族征战此界。在持续数千年的对战后，魔族全体撤回原先的世界，同时关闭了通道。身为魔族的后裔，此界并不适合我族生存。人族更是自私自利之辈，‘非我族类其心必异’。”

 

“维达勋爵，你认为什么是复兴？”

 

“寻求更强的力量。”

 

“只要拥有足够的力量，一切都不足为惧。”西迪厄斯十分满意维达的回答，“因此我们需要重新打开被关闭的通道，去往属于我们的新世界。在那里我们能获得更强的力量、突破自我——而你，维达勋爵，你将可以做一切你想做的事。”

 

“甚至起死回生？”维达问道。

 

“甚至起死回生。”西迪厄斯面露微笑。

 

“原来如此......”维达沉吟一声，“原来一切都是为了打开去往魔族世界的通道.....所以你挑起这场战争，让死亡席卷整个世界；离间我与欧比旺，设计让他按照你的想法杀死我；没有魔族存在于世，便创造我作为你的棋子......”他突然拔出佩剑。长剑嗡鸣，势要取仇人性命。

剑身殷红，戾气萦绕不散。

 

“九万九千九百魂、人族荒魂、魔族肉体——果然就是启动这个大阵的必须材料。”

 

西迪厄斯一愣，显然没有料到维达会对他拔剑。与此同时，一道闪电恰好从西迪厄斯头顶落下。他伸手施术阻挡，一晃眼的功夫，维达已退后和他拉开距离。他摆出攻击架势，先前伪装的恭顺荡然无存。“压制核心、辅助阵法？你的真正目的是利用半激活的阵法击杀我，抢在欧比旺夺得控制权前启动它。”

 

“破除轮回阵的人当然不是欧比旺，而是我，达斯·西迪厄斯。”

 

“你......”西迪厄斯话音未落，又是一道闪电劈下。他终于舍得拔出自己的佩剑，同样散发着淡淡红光。只是剑身的戾气比维达的剑更加浓烈，恍惚间甚至能看见其上尚未干涸的血迹。他仍不相信破阵的人是维达，问道：“欧比旺·克诺比对你说了什么，我可怜的学徒？竟然让你临阵倒戈。”

 

“他对我说他爱我——你信吗?”

 

维达冷声道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

欧比旺行走在一片黑暗之中。

 

“我不想死......”

 

“好痛苦......”

 

“妈妈......爸爸......你们在哪儿？”

 

“我不要！我不要死......”

 

嘶吼声、嚎哭声、呻吟声不停在他耳边响起，如同泥浆拼命融入他的双耳、双眼与口鼻中。他就像在泥潭中缓行，双腿挂着沉重的石块。若非荒魂不需要呼吸，恐怕他在进入“云层”的一瞬间就会窒息而死。

 

隐约间他似乎能看见黑暗中一些若隐若现的丝线。这些丝线以一种特定的规律排列，欧比旺顺着它们走了许久，在脑中大致勾勒出一个巨大的圆形阵法图。他精通阵法，很快明白此阵的用意。

 

“连通......世界？！”

 

就在这时，一股巨大的吸力从阵法中心传来，如一只无形大手抓住欧比旺，作势就要将他拉入中心。欧比旺立刻意识到这是西迪厄斯在催动阵法捕捉他。他想挣脱，却发现这只“手”竟散发着世界规则的气息，并非寻常术法。

 

就在这千钧一发之际，一道青白色的火焰破空而来，化作一柄长剑斩断了那“手”。

 

“嗯？怎么又来了个荒魂。”

 

欧比旺警惕望去。一个衣着怪异的男人突然出现在他面前，而他之前竟然什么气息都没察觉到。“你是......”他一脸戒备。男人摆摆手，惊道：“哎、不是、那个.......我没有恶意，只是很好奇你为什么要进来。”

 

“进来？”欧比旺万分疑惑。

 

“咦？你不是这个阵法的主人？”男人问道。

 

“我是掘地门修者欧比旺·克诺比。这个阵法并未是我所设，而是出自魇族首领达斯·西迪厄斯之手。我进入这个阵法是为了停止它。”男人突然大笑道：“掘地门？那就好说啦！”

 

欧比旺这才有时间打量他。这个人看起来有三十多岁，从长相似乎并非西域人，反而与中原人更接近。他穿的衣服布料也有些奇怪，制作工艺比现在的水平落后许多。而衣服上的花纹更是一个接一个奇怪的阵法图，欧比旺只能勉强认出一二。他曾在一本古籍上见过类似的图案，但那古籍所记载的阵法至少是几千年前的残片——难道面前这个家伙是几千年前的人？

 

“不知前辈......”

 

“哦、对，我还没有自我介绍。在这里睡了太久什么都忘了。”男人拍拍胸脯，说道：“我的名字不重要——反正你也知道——我是掘地门的创始人，用中原的话说应该叫....‘开山鼻祖’？”他伸手一挥，身边的黑暗突然散去，凭空生出一片白色来。男人席地而坐，叫道：“咳，站着说不如坐着说。来来来！坐！”

 

“......”欧比旺哑口无言，下意识跟着坐下。

 

“没想到第二个到这的荒魂就出自我门下......既然是我的后辈，那我就可以聊个清楚了。你刚才说这阵法是那个什么西迪厄斯设下的，想必他就是这段时间一直在这附近转悠的家伙。”创始人摸摸下巴，若有所思。“他还挺聪明，察觉到我的力量减弱，封印也跟着变弱了。”

 

他抬头看向欧比旺，毫不意外对方脸上的困惑之情。“啊，看来你还什么都不知道。那我就从头开始解释吧。现在距离人魔大战过去多久了？”

 

“大概一万年。”

 

“哈，这么久......恐怕已经没几个人知道魔族了？”

 

“的确......如此。”欧比旺将来龙去脉简单阐述，又解释了一番西迪厄斯的阴谋、人族与魇族的大战。创始人眉头一皱，沉声道：“想不到当初留下眷族会惹出这么多事来，这件事我也有一半责任。只是这魇族首领算盘打得再精，也想不到当年真相会是那个样子吧。不过这事儿得从死老头说起了。”

 

“死老头？”

 

“嗯.....我不知道你们现在怎么称呼祂。你大概可以理解为世界的化身，负责整个世界的运转。既然你已经变成荒魂，应该也隐约能感应到祂的存在。死老头可阴了，想我、二十一世纪好青年，竟然被逼着给祂打黑工，还要帮祂善后擦屁股.......咳咳、不好意思，老毛病，又扯远了。”

 

“万年前魔族的世界与这个世界相连，大量根本不属于这个世界轮回体系的生物涌入。两族混战，生灵涂炭。他们光顾着抢地盘，根本没有意识到死亡会对世界造成毁灭性伤害。世界就像个气球，装满气体。如今又添了气进去，气球无法承受这么多，只能尽其所能膨胀。但它的膨胀也有极限，到极限后——嘭！世界就会爆炸。到时候一切都会化为乌有。”

 

“我呢，就是被死老头赶鸭子上架被逼着挽救世界的‘救世主’。万年前我和当时的魔族首领达成协议，他带领族人撤回自己的世界，我则负责封锁通道。我那师弟误以为我背叛了人族，想拉我同归于尽。不过也算弄巧成拙，那死老头就是要置我于死地。只有荒魂才有能力封锁世界通道，祂巴不得我被杀死呢。”

 

“既然如此，这个阵法......”欧比旺在空中简单划出图案。创始人摇摇头，回答：“这个阵法之所以会用到这么多冤魂，是为了控制住你。我刚才已经说过，真正能开启闭合通道的只有荒魂。我亲手设计了关闭通道的阵法，但你刚才画的和我的阵法只有核心逻辑相同，其他则大相径庭。若真的按照那首领的想法启动，应该只是控制你强行去冲击封锁。很有可能是我师弟将我的阵法抄了去，不知怎么落到魇族手里。经过千万年阵法大变模样也很正常。”

 

“我要如何做，才能阻止这个阵法？”欧比旺问道。

 

“这并不难，我会帮你牵制冤魂。你只需摧毁阵法逻辑——就是那些丝线。”创始人苦笑道，“只是那之后我的力量将不足以维持封锁，届时整个通道仍然会打开。除非......同为荒魂的你接替我。”他长叹一声，“其实最初的魔族首领和我的约定中还有一条：他会尽力改造魔族的世界。如果有一天通道再次被打开，我们都希望两族能和平互通而非两厢厮杀。只是我没有那个胆量解开封锁。如果你不愿意接替我，也没有关系。也许他已经履行了承诺。”

 

“我愿意接替。”欧比旺答道。

 

“你真的想好了？”创始人有些犹豫，“我看出你的神魂不完整，这样即使成为荒魂能支撑的时间也会比我短得多。通道总有一天会被打开，你接替我无非是将那一天推迟罢了。你真的要为此在这里独自待上几千年？你在世上就没有值得留恋的东西吗？”

 

“我......”欧比旺喉咙一颤，“我有一个学徒......”

 

“嗯哼，这表情我见过，你喜欢你的学徒。”创始人点头道，“既然你已经有挂念的对象，就不该将自己仅剩的时间浪费在这上面。”

 

“我们之间发生了太多事。我不知道该如何面对他，也不知道如何处理我们之间的关系。我无法忽视他犯下的错，又不能否认自己的情感。”

 

“所以你想索性待在这里，逃避一切？”

 

“荒魂最后的结局是彻底消散。无论我怎么选择，最后的结局都是分离。既然注定分离，留在这至少还能封住通道。这个世界还没有准备好迎接新的种族，他们还需要时间从常年的战乱中恢复过来。”

 

“你有想过你的学徒心情会如何吗？”创始人问道。

 

“我想他会恨我再次抛弃他。”欧比旺低下头，“我不知道如何处理这种事，我们的关系实在太复杂了。”

 

“唉，我真是替你那学徒心疼，遇上你这么个一根筋的恋爱白痴。”创始人语气颇为无奈，“你们不会是跟着我师弟学坏了吧？天天想着牺牲小我、成就大我。虽然这样也没错，但有时候太过无私并不是件好事。”

 

他沉思一会儿，拍手叫道：“我有办法了！既然通道迟早会开，我可以做些调整。这样你就能随时离开，只需定时回来维持封锁。虽然不能让你起死回生，至少在有限的时间里你仍然可以和他见面。只是在完成这一系列事前我们都无法和外界取得任何联系，真不知道你学徒会做些什么事出来。”

 

“我相信他能杀掉达斯·西迪厄斯。人死不能复生，这样就好。”欧比旺闭上眼，“我们都需要给彼此一些时间冷静思考。”

 

创始人起身说道：“我担心.....他真的会尝试复活你。这可是在挑战死老头——世界的规则，他这么做会招来天谴、被死老头抹杀。不过现在说什么也没用，只能先解决这个限制你的阵法。”欧比旺跟着起身，跟在创始人身后朝着阵法核心走去。

 

他们的四周，一片纯白。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“有件事我比较在意，现在的掘地门体系没变吧？还是语文数学......那一套？”

 

“没有变化。是有什么需要改进的地方吗？”

 

“哈，其实也不算。你不用在意，就当它是......留给这个世界的一点恶趣味吧。”


End file.
